Camp Elysium
by OrangeOwls
Summary: When Sally Jackson finds out that she was pregnant with Poseidon's child, instead of staying, in New York, she moves to Canada to protect her child from monsters and the gods. Turns out she's not the only one. Percy Jackson discovered the world of Mythology at a young age. He bands together and creates Camp Elysium. When the battle starts Camp Elysium is called to join the battle.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**So I'm going to pitch in this idea and the prologue for this story. Just saying I'm a Canadian myself and my life is quite like people who live in Seattle's lives.**

When Sally Jackson finds out that she was pregnant with Poseidon's child, instead of staying in New York she moves to Canada to protect her child from monsters and the gods, turns out she isn't the only person. Percy Jackson, discovers the world of Mythology at a young age, soon he find more of his kind and together they band up to make Camp Elysium. When the Titan War starts Camp Elysium is called to join the Battle.

Okay onto the prologue:

Disclaimer: I'm half the age of Rick Riordan

Sally was sitting in the couch in her apartment with Poseidon, with her hands on her face.

"I don't know what to do now," Sally said hopelessly "I don't want our son to be killed," Poseidon paced the apartment.

"Zeus would kill me, but I don't regret anything," He said resting a hand on her shoulder. "I would tell you to married a smelly human to cover his scent but I have a better idea," He said, he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Sally you could move up North, in Canada."

"Why?" She asked

"You will be away from monsters and the gods. Monsters don't go in the north, most are really sensitive to the cold." He said, "If you move there I might be able to see over son every year at least."

"Son?" Sally said, immediately placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, the Fates have told me he will be a boy," Poseidon said sitting down. "They told me if he lived closer north away from the gods he will have a high chance to live, please Sally think of my idea," Poseidon pleaded "My time grows shorter, I must go now but I will see you when he is born," Poseidon disappeared in a flash and the smell of sea salt was all that lingered of him.

Sally stayed sitting for a minute, two minutes, five minute before she stood up and grabbed her laptop and started writing an email to the government of Canada, pleading for them to let her go to Canada and becoming a Canadian residence and citizen. She wrote:

 _Email subject. Allowance to become a Canadian residence_

 _Dear The government of Canada_

 _Sally Jackson_  
 _March 22, 1978_  
 _Manhattan, Apartment of CHB, Room 14:24_

 _I am here to ask if I am allowed to move to Canada and become a Canadian residences. My reasoning for this, is that I am pregnant with my first child and I am a single mom, I am looking for an environment for my child to grow up in. I am 21 year old female, with a minor degree in writing, and I have over five years of experience in sweet making._

 _I do not have a police record, of anything illegal except a ticket in over parking at the age of 17. Along with this email I have sent the files of my medical and financial records._

 _If there are any question please do not hesitate in asking._

 _Hope to hear from you soon and thanking you in anticipation._

 _Kind Regards_  
Sally Jackson

Finish.

Sally sent the email, and started searching the websites to sell some un-need clothing and things.

She did not think she would be accepted but a month later, after she had sold a large amount of clothes. She got an email, the most important one of her life.

It said

 _Dear Sally Jackson_

 _We have looked over your email and looked over your record and we are happy to allow you become a Canadian residence and citizen. The following forms below are need to be filled in by next week and sent back to allow us to give you acceptance to enter Canada, and become a Canadian residence. You will have to sign several more forms and do a test to be allowed to become a Canadian citizen_

 _Regarding_

 _The government of Canada_

Sally was grinning and started calling her friends.

She started on the forms, they were like majority of forms. A cup of tea later, she had finished signing the forms and sent them back. An hour later she had another email, announcing that she may enter Canada in a month. She would get a letter with all the official papers.

Sally's next few months was a frenzy, she had sent over 3 emails and received 7 emails. She sold her furniture, sold her apartment, and packed all her things in a suitcase, and several other personal thing and baby things in the other.

Finally the time came and Sally was 5 months along her pregnancy, there was a noticeable bump on her stomach and she had given up shirts, it was all flowing dresses and sweat pants. She waved good-bye to all of her friends and took a taxi to the airport. She dropped her stuff and boarded the airplane.

16 hours later she landed at Terrace, BC.

She walked with her suitcases and was about to find a taxi, until she saw a familiar person. Poseidon was waving his hand at her, she smile and took his hand and she drove her to her apartment.

It was small but it was surrounded by water. Her apartment was a small but big enough to raise a child.

"Thank you Poseidon," She hugged him, and he smiled

"I'm glad you chose to come to this spot," Poseidon said "When he turns 12 he gets owner ship of a large acre of land." He said

Sally frowned "Why?" What reason would their son need a giant area of land for?

"He will meet other demigods and create a camp to train and protect demigods," Poseidon smiled and bent down to put his hand on her stomach I'll see in 4 months." He kissed her good bye and left through mist. Sally signed and rested her hand on her stomach feeling the slight movement of her baby kicking.

.:.

Sally was the labour room breathing hard as she had horrible pain where her child was. She didn't want to give birth until Poseidon came. Not a minute later and Poseidon came through the door, he smiled and snapped his hand and her pain lessened.

two hours later, Sally eventually gave birth to a healthy baby boy with black hair and green eyes. He pretty much looks like Poseidon if he was a crying newborn baby.

"He looks just like you," She said, and Poseidon gave him a kiss on the baby's head.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson" She said "After one of the Greek heroes who got a happy ending." Poseidon nodded, he handed her a blanket. He was slightly nervous about his son being named after his brother's son.

"I'll stay till morning alright?" He asked, Sally nodded and they started talking.

Sally talked about her life getting a small store selling homemade candies and caramel. Poseidon just talked about how proud he was of his immortal son Triton and how Percy would be just like his brother. He talked about Amphitrite, his wife, Sally smiled at Poseidon knowing that even when he had a child with her, he would always love his wife. He stayed with her for the night, talking about their lives. In the morning he helped her do all the signing and disappeared from her life for a year.

.:.

Sally was sitting down with Percy waiting for Poseidon to appear for his first birthday.

"I'm here!" Poseidon said and hugged his son.

His son smile and said "Da Dad!" despite never meeting him before. Poseidon looked at Sally and she was crying

"That was his first words" She sniffled and smiled again

Poseidon gave him a tub of blue toys and he gave Sally a bunch of food colouring "You'll need it," Sally happily accepted the dye.

Poseidon looked at Sally with a serious face. "Sally I have to tell you something, important," Sally gulped and nodded "This place had an unusually high amount of demigods. Yet there are few monster because of the river. About 1 and a half years ago I told you he will meet some special demigods and create a camp. There's another reason, there's a prophecy about him." Poseidon gave a small grime smile and looked at his son. He waved his hand and the son fell asleep.

"It was foretold after the second world war:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

Poseidon nodded "Don't tell him until he reaches 13, or he meets a clear sighted mortal." Poseidon handed Sally a pen with Greek writing over it "He'll need the pen,"

Poseidon woke up Percy who squealed and hid behind Sally's leg. That knocked Sally out of her stupor and she smiled and started chasing Percy. Percy like any demigod when it came to his development, he was able to run and say basic words at an extremely young age.

After several hours, Poseidon had to leave he gave a kiss on Percy's forehead and Percy gave a laugh, and he gave a kiss on Sally's cheek.

"See you next year." He said, Sally covered Percy's eyes and he laughed, when she uncovered them he started saying "da da, dada " and walking around the house.

That night when Sally tucked Percy in she told him his first story.

"Once upon a time there was a Greek Hero named Perseus, he was the son of Zeus, the god of the sky, and lightning. His mother was a princess until she was banished and sent out in the sea for having son Poseidon took pity on her and had fish jump inside her boat and rained water for her to drink. Soon she landed on the shore where a fisherman took her in. Perseus grew up with the fisherman, until the king there heard of a beautiful women who was a princess. He invited them to his castle and tried to court the women. At every turn Perseus prevented him-"

"ay!" Percy bubbled Sally smiled.

"So one day someone he knew had gotten married and he taunted him for not having a wedding gift. Perseus wanted to prove himself, so the King sent him to slay the medusae. He encountered the gods who gave him the location and weapon. They also gave him a warning to never look into her eyes for she will turn you into stone. So he took his shield and used it as a way to see her without looking into her eyes and took off her head. He put the head inside a bag and started to go home. On his way he met a Princese tied to the stone to be sacrificed. He untied her and together they slayed the monster she was sacrificed to. He sooned married her and went home where his mother was about to be wedding the king. He froze the entire count and made the fisherman king. He live happily every after." Sally kissed Percy on the head and said goodnight and slept on the bed on the other side of the room.

.:.

Every year she retold that exact same story, but each year the story got more detailed.

.:.

Four year old Percy was giggling as his mom chased him past the kitchen and tickled him.

"Mommy no!" He laughed and gave her a crooked smile, Sally smiled at how much he looked like Poseidon.

"Wait here okay honey I have to get some things for our day out at the beach." She left him to pack their stuff.

There was a knock on the door, and Percy went and opened it there was a small box with the words 'Free Puppy'. Percy squealed and brought the box inside. He opened it and a small black puppy with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes growled at him, he yelled and grabbed a pen from the coffee table and swung it at the puppy. Suddenly the pen in his hand got heavier and became a sword.

His mom came running to see a crying four year old Percy with a sword on the ground and a pile of golden dust.

"M-mommy there was a-a big s-scary d-dog and I." Then Percy started crying.

"Let's go for ice cream okay?" Sally said warmly, inside she was freaking out.

Percy forgot all about the hell-hound and giggled "Yeah I want Blue flavoured ice cream!" He said.

She took Percy for ice cream and a day at the beach.

Percy was playing in the sand when he ran into another person. It was a girl.

"I'm sowry," He said she nodded and smile

"it's okay." she said "what's your name?" She asked

Percy shook his head "mommy told me never to talk to strangers,"

"I'm Annabeth and now we're not strangers!" Percy nodded with her reasoning

"I'm Percy," The girl got a slight glint in her eyes

"Like the Greek Hero Perseus?" Percy nodded

"Yeah!" Sally was watching the two kids and a father sat down with her.

"That's your kid?"

Sally nodded "His name is Percy,"

"My princess in named Annabeth," They shook hands. "I'm Fredrick,"

"Sally, who the girl's mother?" She asked Fredrick shook his head

"never married so doesn't see her that often."

"Me too, my son see his father about one a year on his birthday," She said. She grabbed a notebook from her bag and wrote down a phone number. "Kept in touch the kids like each other." she said, and they looked at the kids whom Annabeth was building a sandcastle on Percy.

.:.

`Percy let's go, first day of school!" Sally said, Percy unlike most kids already knew a student, Annabeth and she was in his class so he was excited to go to school.

"Yay!" He ran around the house looking for his stuff. He saw his mom holding his stuff. "Thanks mommy," Sally's heart warmed every time he said mommy

Sally walked to school with Percy, because of how excited Percy was he didn't see the person in front of him and he ran straight into her. "omph!" He said "I'm sorry lady I didn't see you," He said, the women turned around and he saw a small boy hiding behind her. The lady looked like one of those people who worked in the forge.

"It's okay dear," She turned around and gave her child a hug. She tapped something on the boy's arm and he giggled he tapped the same pattern on his mom's arm too. "Go play okay." She got up and waved to her child and left the room.

"Hi! My name's Pewcy I'm five!" Percy held up four finger. The boy smiled

"That's only four fingers though," He pointed out Percy unrolled his thumb to get five finger "I'm Leo!" The boy grinned a toothy grin

"Nice to meet you! do you want to sit with me!" Percy smiled, and Leo nodded. Percy grabbed his hand over to Annabeth.

"Annie look I made a friend!" Percy showed proudly.

"my name isn't Annie! It's Annabeth!" Annabeth frowned she looked at Leo and smiled again "I'm Annabeth! nice to meet you!" She chirped and Leo smiled

"I'm bad boy Leo!" Leo puffed his chest and Percy exploded into giggles, Annabeth and Leo followed suit.

The class started and the teacher started assigning seats, she placed an Asian boy with Annabeth, Percy and Leo.

"Alright start introducing yourselves okay?" She asked All the kids started nodding their heads.

"Hi I'm Pewcy!" Percy introduced.

"His name is Percy but he has a bit of a lisp." Annabeth sounded out the word lisp "I'm Annabeth and this is-"

"Bad boy Leo!" The small latino boy chirped and Percy giggled a bit, the other boy shuffled a but.

"I'm Frank" He said.

"Cool! I like your name!" Leo said giving him a toothy grin.

"Thanks," Frank said shyly "I'm Chinese," He said opening out a bit more

"Really, I'm half Greek!" Annabeth said

"Me too!" Percy and Leo said

"I'm Greek and Mexican double the awesomeness!" Leo said, and Annabeth barely suppressed a snort.

"I'm part Greek and Roman" Frank said proudly

"Really? Cool!" The five year old Percy gushed.

That began the bond of the weirdest friends.

.:.

Percy was jumping up and down it was Annabeth's birthday and she invited him, Leo and Frank to her house.

He had a big box for her present, but as a five year old he couldn't lift the box so his mom did for him.

"Come on come on mommy!" Percy tugged on her pants. They walked over to her house where a strange women opened the door, immediately she narrowed her eyes at Percy.

"Hello? I'm here for Annabeth's birthday?" Percy asked she nodded stiffly and opened the door for Percy and Sally. Percy hopped inside and went looking for Annabeth, when Sally placed Percy's present that Sally paid for. The women grabbed Sally's arm and tugged her into an empty room.

"Do you know who the father of your child is?" She hissed, Sally was surprised at the women's hostility, she nodded. "Who?" She asked, scowling

"I can't tell you," Sally said, not yet understanding why the women was acting like this.

"Poseidon," She scowled "I know he couldn't keep it in his pants,"

Realization hit Sally and her eyes widened "Athena?" She asked. 'Athena' nodded stiffly conforming her guess.

"I have to take your child to Olympus," She said bluntly "He is to be killed," Sally's eyes widened further and she was about to basically rant about killing random people's children when there was a flash

"Athena, stop," A familiar voice said. Athena scowled at the person.

"Poseidon leave my house." Poseidon shook his face and clicked his tongue

"So this is where you spent all your time, Zeus won't be happy,"

"nor would he be with your broken oath," Athena countered, Sally stayed quiet watching the conversation

"He broke it twice," Athena's eyes widened

"He did it again?" She asked

"The boy's name is Jason GRACE and he's roman," Poseidon and Athena seemed to flicker and Athena scowled.

"I won't tell father if you don't tell him where I have been staying." Athena compromised

"Fine, I'll even cover for you if you help look after Percy, and don't kill him." Poseidon said, Athena's gaped.

"Really?" She seemed surprise at being covered by Poseidon but it was a good deal. Poseidon nodded "Deal,"

Poseidon nodded and looked at Athena "Can I stay for the birthday?" Athena seemed upset but nodded. Sally snapped out of her stupor and broke the conversation

"Alright the kids will wonder where we have been," Athena nodded stiffly and reached for the door. Sally glared at Poseidon a bit sending him a mental message, he seemed to receive it differently, because

"Wait Athena I have to talk to you about the whole rival thing," He said, Sally and Athena gaped at him. Sally walked out to the kitchen, where she saw Fredrick, she went to talk to him.

"Fredrick, you didn't tell me Annabeth's mother was Athena," Sally didn't know how to approach the whole thing so she just said it.

Fredrick lowered his voice "Percy's a demigod then," he asked, Sally nodded. "Leo and Frank are demigods too, Leo son of Hephaestus and Frank son of Mars, basically roman Aries," Fredrick informed and Sally nodded.

"Well that explains why Leo always have char marks on him, and Annabeth is a kid genius," Fredrick nodded

"Or why Percy had a strange addiction to blue food and the sea, no offense," He said.

Poseidon walked out a few minutes later with Athena and they were both smiling. Percy squealed and ran to his dad.

"Daddy!" He jumped and hugged Poseidon, Poseidon lost balance and backwards. Annabeth and the other kids started giggling. Sally, Fredrick and surprisingly Athena was smiling at the cute scene.

Percy walked up to Athena and poked her in the shoulder she gave him a small smile, again surprisingly and he gave her a card. "Annabeth said you're one of the best moms in the world and I think it's true, " Percy gave her a toothy smile and all the adults melted at the adorable expression on his face. "Except my mom is only slightly better," Percy giggled and ran off with Annabeth, Leo and Frank.

.:.

Zeus seemed to be extra angry recently, most likely because Thalia had just 'died and became a tree'

"Mom," Percy said, he had stopped calling her mommy, he was in 2nd grade "Why does Zeus seem so angry this week?" He asked gesturing to the heavy rainfall, which wasn't uncommon but it had been raining for over a week.

"He's upset about someone dear," Sally smiled, Poseidon had came a week earlier telling them to be extra careful because Zeus had just lost his daughter. "Come on, Annabeth and her mom is coming today to help bake cookies." Percy jumped up the stair.

"Remember to finish your math homework!" Sally called. They had just move recently closer to Annabeth, Leo, and Frank's houses about few month ago.. It was slightly further from the beach.

About an hour later, Athena and her daughter was knocking on the door, Sally opened the door, "Come in, Annabeth do you mind helping Percy on his math homework, Your mom and I will set everything up." Annabeth nodded and ran up the stairs.

"When are we going to tell them?" Athena asked as she snapped her hands and everything appeared. Sally and her sat down with a glass of lemonade. A week earlier Annabeth encountered a hell hound and Athena had to wipe her memory.

"When they turn ten at least then they can start training and when they turn twelve Percy gets the land and they can start recuiting." Sally said, Athena nodded, she had Poseidon had gotten along quite well actually. Athena had to admit Poseidon's plan on the camp was pretty good, though there were some flaws but nothing's perfect.

"How's your father?" Sally asked sipping on the cup of lemonade.

"Getting slightly better, he still very upset at Hades and even told me that he regretted killing the 'Di Angelo' family." Athena sipped on her lemonade before snapping her finger to make it sweeter.

"Mom we finished!" Percy yelled. Athena snapped her fingers again and she and Sally appeared at the kitchen with aprons, Sally had two aprons in her arms and Athena had a measuring cup in her hand. The two ADHD kids ran down stairs, with Annabeth getting down first and yelling 'I won' before Percy trips and fall on her.

"Okay wash your hands and put on the aprons." Sally instructed handing them the aprons. They two ran off to the washroom.

"They make an adorable couple," Sally noticed and Athena coughed

"What?" Athena said un-intelligently

"Yes Athena I said they make a cute couple," Sally said, Athena stayed silent. The silence was broken between the two of them by a high squeal.

"Mom! Get Percy a away from me!" Annabeth giggled from the hallway. The two mothers stood up and quickly walked over to see Percy tickling Annabeth. He was basically sitting on her legs making it impossible to get away.

"Ha!" Percy sat, before Annabeth twisted her body and made Percy fall off.

"My turn!" Annabeth smiled toothily and started tickling Percy "The tables had turned!"

"Wise girl! Stop!" Percy gasped. Annabeth got off him after a few more minutes.

"My turn now!" Percy had a smirk on his face as he started tickling Annabeth.

"Shoot! No! Seasweed Brain stop!"

Athena leaned over to Sally during the whole tickling battle

"You're right they're a cute couple.

.:.

Percy and friends were now in fifth grade and still in elementary. They were 10 years old and Percy had a tiny crush on Annabeth. Annabeth has a tiny crush on Percy. Everyone could see it, but the two were obvious about it. Leo and Frank kept teasing Percy about it whenever Annabeth wasn't with them. At the moment the ten year olds were playing on the monkey bars after school, and Annabeth had gone to the washroom, but she trip and Percy had to grab her from falling. THey were both blushing as Annabeth ran off

"Bro you in looooovvvvvveeeeee," Leo sang. Frank held a snort.

"I don't 'love' her," Percy argued

"But you have a crush on her," Frank said. Percy looked at Frank with an exaggerated betrayed expression.

"Frank how could you back up him, I'm your friend!" Percy cried

"Percy, you're not my friend." Frank said serious "You're my brother."

Percy grined "That bro." Leo interrupted the moment.

"Me too right guys!" Leo said. Percy and Frank stayed silent. "Come on guys." Frank and Percy both started laughing

"Yeah Leo you're my brother." Frank said. "But Annabeth can't be my sister, because it is would be weird for all of us if our brother started dating our sister." Leo nodded and Percy blushed.

"Eww, bad thought!" Leo yell smacking his head in an attempt to forgot about what ever he was thinking about.

"Good thing they're not siblings," Frank continued, and Percy blush, before he could retort Annabeth came skipping back.

"Why is Annabeth skipping!?" Leo said slight disturbed and panicked, Because Annabeth never skips

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully, it sounded higher and much faker than Annabeth usually was. "My mom said we have to go home soon, can we go now?" She asked.

The boys shuffled uncomfortably, wasn't Annabeth's mom and Percy's dad out on an outing and they weren't coming back until next week.

"Alright," Percy said, Leo and Frank nodded and started walking home.

"Wait I found something two days ago can I quickly show you?" Annabeth said, her voice still kinda fake sounding.

"Um, okay," " Frank said shuffling a bit, Annabeth was supposed to be just recovering from a cold two days ago... Annabeth started to walk the opposite way from their houses, to a slightly more deserted area of the place.

"Over here!" Her voice had a slight hiss to it. Frank noticed that Annabeth's Yankee cap wasn't at her hip where it was usually, he nudged the boys and gestured to Annabeth hip, immediately the boys knew something was definitely off if it wasn't already. Percy started fidgeting with his pen, Leo twirled a stick in his hands, and Frank just subconsciously tugged on his leather bracelet with a bow and arrow burned into it.

'Annabeth' stepped over a 2 by 4 beam on the ground as she entered a building. She seemed to be able to walk extremely fast, despite her feet barely moving.

"Did you really think coming to the North would protect you from monsters?" She asked her voice changing more to a slight hiss. She turned around and a disguise basically seemed to melt off, like a thin layer of wax. There in the place was a kinda short girl with a donkey leg and a metal leg. She stepped to the side with her donkey leg and her metal leg dragged behind her. Annabeth suddenly appeared when she stepped to the side. She was bound with ropes.

"Drop your weapons demigods..." she hissed, she grabbed Annabeth and placed her nails at her. Usually it would be weird but her nail was like tiny knives at the end of her hand. "And don't stare at the metal leg it's rude" she hissed

"Um we don't know-" Percy started, Leo and tapping morse code on his hand at Annabeth and she tapped back.

"Drop to the ground then," she hiss, Annabeth tapped.

* Help distract, there is a metal bar behind me behead her she not human. * okay Annabeth needs to touch up on her morse cold.

Leo nodded and started running towards her. And threw his stick from some reason. It hit the girl in the face and she dropped Annabeth. She shrieked and basically ran with her nails out to Leo, Percy jumped in the way. At the last second, his pen in his hand flowed and transformed into a sword. Percy blocked, the sword while Leo ran to grab the metal bar. Frank untied Annabeth and subconsciously tugged on his bracelet again. A bow appear, everyone was flabbergasted at the events. Percy ducked swung right with the flat of his sword, he was a natural with a sword... Leo and Frank bother snuck behind the girl and basically hit her with the metal bar and the bow at the same time. She disintegrated into dust.

"Parents." Annabeth said and everyone nodded running to Percy mom because, well cookies.

"What happened, Percy, sword; Frank, bow; girl, dust thing what." Leo muttered the entire way while Percy and Frank awkwardly carried their weapons. Strangely no one notice four 10 years old with freaking weapons in their hand!

"Mom!" Percy gasped and Sally walked into the living room with cookies, she took in the sight.

"Oh no," she mumbled as she set down the cookies. "Anyone hurt come with me otherwise sit down!" She said everyone sat down and she breathed.

"I'll call your parents." Sally paced along the living room for her phone. "Emily? It happened, call- okay bye." Sally looked at the slightly panic children.

"Okay just wait an hour and we'll explain, just tell me what happened." Sally said, the door rang a few seconds later to show two panicked moms, Frank's and Leo's.

Annabeth started explaining everything from her view "I went to the washroom, and I was thinking about how Percy dad is named Poseidon and mine Athena, and how we were Greek and then this girl came and basically kidnapped me. She kept saying the words demigod. I got bounded, -"

"then the boys came and Me and Frank somehow had weapons and the girl turned to dust!" Percy finished.

The three moms looked at each other.

"Guys we have something to tell you." Leo's mom said slowly.

"So there's a reason, Annabeth's mom and Percy's dad have to leave every month because-" Athena and Poseidon just flashed into the room. The ten years old's eyes widened.

"What are you!?" Percy yelled, Poseidon and Athena looked slightly hurt, and Percy felt bad. "I'm sorry but what!"

"Did you every notice that you kids are half Greek or Roman?" Poseidon said

"Greek mythology is real," Athena said "Poseidon and I are gods and goddesses, and you guys are half bloods."

Percy and the boys looked dumbfounded, Annabeth was slowly nodding her head

"So the girl was a Greek monster? And Frank and Leo's dads are also gods?" She said with her grey eyes wide.

Athena nodded and started explaining "There is a reason why your parents moved to the North, there is a lower chance of monster. Percy's pen is able to turn into a celestial bronze sword, and Franks bracelet is able to turn into an enchanted bow."

"What about me and Annabeth?" Leo asked

"Annabeth has her Yankee cap which is able to make her invisible, and your father will come next summer, along with Franks father," Leo and Franks eyes were as big as saucer.

"Really?" Frank asked, Poseidon nodded and him and Leo started hugging.

Percy and Annabeth cought loudly and Leo and Frank separate from their hug flushed from embarrassment of getting caught embracing.

Athena and Poseidon spent the next hour explaining the Greek world, then they explained how Frank was different in his special way. They explained everything from basics of fighting and survival to the prophecy.

"There is a special prophecy for Percy, before you ask we're not going to tell you until you are twelve years old. Everything rest on Percy and not just him, him and his friends. Fate has changed when Sally and your parents chose to move to the North." Athena explained.

"Really why us? We're just ten years kids who can barely get past school." Frank said.

Athena and Poseidon had no answer to that.

"I have a plot of land that during the Summer you are to train. Leo's father will help. Frank's isn't able to come because of his nature" Poseidon told them referring to the more Independent nature of Roman gods. The demigods nodded.

Athena continued "As it is near the end of the year, Poseidon and I will talk to the teacher and tell them we have withdrawn you from the school for a longer vacation." Athena spoke, the demigods barely understood what she said until she said longer vacation.

"Um get out of school before summer break starts?" Leo asked, Athena nodded.

"During the Summer Poseidon will help you with your demigod abilities and Hephaestus, Leo's father will have machine to help with combat and I will help you with your knowledge and battle strategies." They nodded slowly.

.:.

As promised the demigods got pulled out of school early, and they all said good bye to their mortal parents and followed Poseidon and Athena. Which was the godly parents gave them a map and told them to be there by the end of the day, as the first test to gage their starting point.

Annabeth led them and Frank was first of all of them despite what most people thought. His Roman ancestry, was already kicking in.

The land was quite beautiful. It was near the major river and has a beach.. there were already a camp fire. When the demigods asked about their sleeping conditions, Poseidon and Athena smiled saying they had to make one and left after giving them sleeping bag, a manual for dummies, and a first aid kit.

After they survived their first night, which was walking up twice to hell hounds and a drunk centaur. Leo and Frank's fathers came. Hephaestus was a muscular blacksmith with slightly crippled legs where he had crutches if he wanted move fast. Mars was a stoic god, that looked like a general, giving Frank a spear and telling him about his gift then he left. Hephaestus took a bit more time, by giving him a tool belt, and telling him bout his gift. Then he gave him tons of celestial bronze and imperial gold.

The first week was more of build your shelter thing, the second week though was more of the I'm going to put your life through Hades thing. It was all test on basic things like running, swimming, plan making, even tree climbing because you never know when your going to meet an angry hellhound without your weapon. The third week was more things on your talents, Percy focused on his water abilities, Frank his Roman fighting style, and his gift of turning into animal, Leo was building basic things like a pretty good dagger for Annabeth to practice, it's slightly off balencr but it works fine. Annabeth was hardcore studying. She studied battlefield strategies, mythology and monsters, improv, and history and all that.

After a month everyone had gotten into a groove. Now lesson where during the afternoons, so demigods had more free time. A fence was built up. Leo was working on some defensive system, Annabeth was working of designing buildings and some cabins. There was one cabin so far that housed the four of them, and a bathroom, with changing rooms. They decided on a system for work, chores, night duty. There was one thing they didn't have to worry about and it was food. For Annabeth's 11th birthday, Athena gave her fancy technology, and Poseidon handed her plates and cups to refill automatically.

Annabeth started to go out with the first cabin, it was Athena's everyone agreed that the first Cabin had to be Athena's because it was awkward to have a girl in their cabin where they changed. So Annabeth got a tiny Cabin the size of a living room, and they built it in under two weeks.

Leo got his next because well In the middle of the night sometimes he randomly lights on fire. Frank got his next, because Percy kept persisting it. Last of all Percy, by this time, there was about two weeks left of summer vacation.

Leo had finally gotten an alarm system to wake them up, Frank and Annabeth was getting supplies from the nearest store for the new structure which was the training place, they just needed somescrews and nut bolts for the roof, because it rains quite a bit. Percy was working on something new, he was gardening trees, they were all apple, orange, peach, and pears. It was a way to earn some money for the supplies. Percy was actually quite good at this gardening business. They made homemade jams, and got a license to sell jam.

It was the good life then Summer ended and they had to leave, Percy and Annabeth was a year older. They were in fifth grade, school was a lot easier then something happened there was a new student.

New students weren't something that happened oftened.

Her name was Piper.

.:.

Piper McLean was an interesting person, she was wealthy, but never showed it, everything she did was made to look like she was an average person. Immediately after she came to her new school that apparently her mom told her father to go to. It was through a letter and was real because of her handwriting now she's in Canada learning basic French as it is one of two national languages. She excelled in French for some reason. Sorry off topic.

So immediately after she came four students had introduced themselves and have basically never left her side. They weren't out because of her dad, who was a famous movie star. They were like bodyguards and friends and acted weird when ever she said something about Ancient Greece or Ancient Rome.

Their names were Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang.

She hitched it off with Leo quickly, in a best friend way, slowly she became more friend than something they had to guard. She felt like she violated something because they had been best friends all of them for over six year and she just came in and joined it randomly.

She was finishing up her homework staying at Annabeth house. She stayed at Annabeth's house since she was apparently a cousin in law.

"Hey." She jumped onto the bed, and looked at Annabeth on her stomach "do you want to get some ice cream?" She asked, Annabeth nodded slightly before grabbing her phone, it had an owl on it. Not like the case, the phone had an owl in its design. Percy had a triton on his, Leo had a fire and a hammer and screwdriver crossed over it, and Frank had a Roman helmet over it. Piper never had a phone, because her dad didn't trust her with one and weird thing happened whenever she used one even for a moment.

Annabeth caught her looking at her phone.

"If you want I can get Leo to make you one." Piper was shocked, Leo made that?

"Yeah he did," Annabeth answered then added "you said the question out loud." Piper flushed slight in embarrassment, then nodded. Annabeth started texting Leo with her phone that Leo made. After a few seconds later Leo replied.

"Lets go," Annabeth grabbed her jacket seeing it was still cold even if it was during March. Piper grabbed her jacket and followed Annabeth . They grabbed lemon and strawberry for Annabeth and berry for Piper from the frozen yogurt place. Annabeth grabbed three more flavours, blueberry, sweet overload, and vanilla frozen yogurt for the boys. They walked to the Leo's house where the boys were. His house had that homey feel. Basically Percy was trying to help Frank with his French

"I know four languages why do I have to learn a fifth one!" Frank said tiredly. He knew, Mandarin, Greek, Latin and English duh.

"In high school you can learn, Japanese, Spanish, Mandarin, Or French at least" Percy asked "Man you and Leo have such an advantage! "

Leo was in the corner working on something. He was working on a circuit board.

"Leo I never know you were suck a technology genius," Piper said handing Leo a sweet overload frozen yogurt, which was filled with candy.

"Thanks Chica," Leo said taking a scoop of his frozen yogurt "I'm working on your phone right now, give me about a month" he said.

Percy was eating his blue coloured frozen yoghurt with content. While Annabeth was quizzing Frank rapidly in French with his flash cards.

Piper grabbed the flash cards out of her hand "let me do this" she said before turning to Frank, who looked at her in relief.

"Okay Frank tell me what this accent is?" She draw it on the paper it was two dot on the i

"To separate the word into two syllables" Frank said

"Example:"

"Corn," Piper nodded "in French Maïs" Frank said slowly.

"Is the a feminine term if so spell it."

...

Something caught Piper's eye she turned and saw Leo's hand on freaking fire! Annabeth looked up from her book saw the flaming hand and looked back down. Strangely Leo was screaming for dear life.

Frank saw Piper staring and mumbled "Percy water Leo," what did that mean? Percy nodded and flicked his hair. Leo's hand got soaked.

"Hey!" Leo said at Percy and Frank, then Frank pointed at Piper "Opps!"

Annabeth looked apologetically at Piper "Sorry you weren't supposed to know until spring break" she looked at her phone, "I'm going to call, my mom to get your mom" she stepped outside the room.

While Piper was just in shock that Leo's hand caught on fire and Percy just moved water.

"Oh my god what have we come too?" She asked herself.

"Gods please" a voice interrupted her mental conversation with her self.

"What?" She asked

"I said use the term Gods please" Frank said, gently.

"You talk out loud quite often when you think you're having a conversation with your brain" Leo said. Annabeth stepped into the room.

"Okay so my and your mom is coming in about ten minutes so you can just start asking questions" she told them

"Okay how are they able to come in ten minutes even do they live near her?" Annabeth shook her head

"No they live in New York, They're gods like Greek gods at least that's what they said."

"Umm my mom is a Greek goddess?" Piper asked, really?

"Yes really, we'll explain more later give them seven minutes" Percy said.

So Piper finally met her mother, but it wasn't what she thought what would happen.

First of all her mother appears out of nowhere in a flash. Then she squeals and hugs her, she looks twenty-five at most.

"Thank you," she said when Piper said this out loud

Then the explaining, geez that took a hour of pain stalkingly long talk from Athena, and her mom interrupting her at ever moment.

.:.

Now she's here on this plot of land sharing a room with Annabeth as they prepare to make Piper's cabin.

"It'll get easier give it a week at most" Annabeth told her as they collected fire wood for the camp fire. The mess hall/ dining area was cold and Annabeth added a small fireplace so everyone would be warm. Percy left to get some more wood for the fire, Frank and Leo were off doing something about paths.

Dinner was weird, there was five eleven year olds just sitting at the table eating dinner in the middle of nowhere. The fire was nice at least.

Then they went to bed, Piper had to borrow some PJs from Annabeth, and the mattress was really weird it took sometime getting used to because of the blanket.

When Piper woke up Annabeth was already up on her desk sketching like a demon, if demons can sketch.. on the table was a muffin and a blueprint. Piper went to the washroom to wash off her blessing. Nope, still looking glamorous, dang blessing. She grabbed a plate and got some crepes from breakfast. Then she went to the training area to see Percy on the ground, while Leo was leaning on a pillar. Apparently they were just fighting. Frank was off to the side sharpening his arrows.

Piper had just been introduced to this yesterday okay guys! She wasn't used to eleven year olds with weapons, and a kid genius working of a building design!

Over the week Piper got into a routine, wake up to water plants, practice combat either hand to hand or small daggers or throwing knives, yeah. Then she goes to help Frank gathering firewood, or getting supplies like toothpaste, or toilet paper.

The next week was all building. Pain. Piper was actually the tallest of all them so she was the person who either was holding things in place while Leo who was on a ladder would bolt them to it wouldn't fall. Annabeth was consistently yelling at the placement so she had to shuffle everywhere while carrying a small beam, or a bucket of nail, something. Leo's dad came to check up on them, and he ended up helping with the electrical parts... seriously how did Leo manage to get energy.

Answered there's a freaking water mill! And solar panels, along with a wind mill! Leo geez! These people are like superheroes in eleven year old bodies.

Anyway Hephaestus was just them explaining to Leo how to hook everything together. Percy and Frank was digging either a hole where the electricity would come in or making paths.

Near the end of spring break Piper was finally comfortable with this life, she was used to this weirdness now called her life.

.:.

During the Summer she ended up spending her time with the other demigods and started calling the land they lived in home. Her dad was fine with, he was happy that Piper felt at home with her friends. He never wanted Piper to grow up with a camera pointed at her at all times.

"Hey Percy, do you mind coming with me to get some pectin powder?" Piper asked and Percy nodded she grabbed her bag, and started biking with Percy to the nearest shop to get the powder.

"Race you!" Percy cheered! Piper answered by pedalling faster and going ahead of Percy.

Percy won...

Piper calls it Percy advantages, because Percy just drank some water then immediately started pedal in front of her.

"Do we need anything else?" Piper asked, Percy check in the basket.

"Nope we have the pectin powder, some more lighters, some gravel for Leo's project, and I think that's it." Percy nodded, before shaking his head "Right! Frank needs mosquito bite ointment, and Annabeth needs a new pack of pencils the soft kinds from shading." Percy grabbed some ointment while Piper grabbed a pack of pencils with H lead.

"Good?" Piper nodded and placed their bags on the backseat of Percy's back and the basket on the front of Piper.

Piper and Percy started biking back where they saw Leo and her parents, and I mean the godly side.

"Hey mom?" Piper asked, Aphrodite smiled at her.

"Hey darling, me and my husband came to check up on you again." She nodded to her husband who gave a small smile before snapping his hand to produce more gold and bronze for Leo. "The others are coming in a few minutes" she said.

Right on time, Athena, Poseidon, and Ares came.

"I only came because of my son," Ares said before switching aspects to Mars.

"We have something to tell you guys." Athena told them, she then went on explaining the prophecy."

"Does that mean I'm going to die?" Poseidon immediately shook his head no.

"No prophecy aren't straight forward," he said before an serous looking Mars spoke.

"In the USA there are two camps Roman and Greek right, they were never supposed to met because of a rivalry, you guys will meet more and more demigods both Roman and Greek and you will create your own camp." He said, and the demigods looked shocked.

"We are her to become Patrons of this camp, that needs a name still,"

"Umm," Annabeth asked "Half blood?"

"Taken, and don't name it after a god please or after what you are, name it after what you want the camp to be," Poseidon explained

"Elysium!" Leo said exactly "we want it to be the best camp ever, so name it after what all demigods wants after they die! So it's be like they died and came to Elysium, not Literally!"

Piper slowly started nodding, so did Frank then everyone agreed.

"I love the name," Piper said and Leo grinned toothily.

"Alright, time to bless it." Athena said "we have to do it over time or the other gods get suspicious," She explainned. Her hands glowed for a few seconds before she stopped the others did the same thing.

"All right, Poseidon will train first, while we cover then it's Mars turn, after Hephaestus, then me and Athena," Aphrodite said she waved good bye as slowly one by one the gods flashed away until Poseidon was left.

"Okay I'm just here to help with the abilities, and some defence." He snapped and a cup of water appeared along with some targets. "Annabeth doesn't actually have an official ability but she can outsmart everything, Percy will be practicing moving the water around, Frank practice turning into the animal on the flashcards," He gave them to Annabeth.

"Annabeth is my assistant, so she's in charge of you during practice, Leo practice hitting the target with fire while I'll talk to Piper." Poseidon sat down with her on the ground. Piper was slightly nervous of having a god interview her.

"Piper you have a rare ability, it is to charmspeak, it's like being able to get anyone to do anything using your voice. During this your voice becomes very honeyed and sweet sounding." He explained, before handing her a book "A gift from you mother on this ability. You have a minor one what you can't really use too much. You have an ability to change you appearance, all demigods of your mother can do this to a degree." He said before standing up.

"It's really hard you have to envision what you want to look like for a while, in the beginning you can change the tiniest of things, like your eye colour, right now you should be able to change your hair colour," Poseidon guessed "Try a darker brown." He said.

She did it.

The rest of the week she was practicing changing her hair colour, and tried charmspeaking for the first time, she asked Leo to help her and he nodded. When she told him to wave hi, his eyes glassed over a bit and he waved.

The next week Mars came over, after a while of looking over Piper's figure in a scientific way. He told Piper to use a dagger or hunting knives, and to practice throwing knives. Percy got His Precious Riptide, Annabeth a dagger, Leo a pair of Hammers from his tool belt, and Frank had a bow for distance and his magically animal powers.

Mars spent the next week pointing out flaws and way to fix them, Piper has never felt so sore after kicking dummying with her legs and knees, and consistently blocking punches for Frank. Frank had grown several inches and Piper's days of being the tallest were over.

He taught everyone how to fight like Greek and Roman. Roman training was a bunch tougher, they had to work altogether and it is a bit chaotic.

Life was good then it happened

.:.

Hades found them out.

He had been angry about the broken oath, but ended up with a compromise, he wouldn't kill Percy, and he won't have five angry gods on him.

"Why do you defend your rival?" He asked Athena after she and the god threaten war.

"We forgiven each other, Triton even forgives me for accidentally killing his daughter, even if it was Zeus' fault. After all these year he finally decides I'm an worthy of being a daughter then he accidentally kills my best friend, I forgiven him for the whole Athens thing" Athena told him stoically.

Hades told them that later he would bless their camp and become a patron if they save his children from the casino.

Long time ago, Zeus had tried and to kill them and their mother, he succeed in killing the mother, afterward he placed them in the casino they slows down time for them and speeds it up for the rest of the world.

In the meantime they trained.

 **It ends in a slightly cliffie, I guess.**

 **I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a story but hey let me know if you want it to be a story.**

 **Also Fun fact I juts found an author with over 335 sooooo... and they started writing a decade ago and is still writing today. Cool**

 **Some of the characters are a bit OOC, I know. Yes and some of the timelines are a bit off but it's close enough, some characters are older than the original series.** **I'm keep the original ships and make a few other side ones.**

 **Words: 9,171 Date: please check publish date if you do not know. :b**


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah I decided to make this into a story. And I wasn't sure how to do this chapter so read on if you want. Also to the guest 'hi' thanks and okay I'm making Percy slight more powerful.

Disclaimer: I'm not sure Rick is Canadian

.:.

"We just training." That's what Mars has said.

It was absolute Hell.

Because Mars was Roman, he made everyone train like a Roman. Wake up at sunrise, do a 5km jog around the camp, as a warm up. Not to be rude but they're just 10! I don't see ten year olds waking up to do a 5km morning jog.

After it was dodging, where Hephaestus helped it. He made tons of Automations with Leo, that were designed just to punch like a humanIt was either dodge or a punch to the stomach, surprising Piper and Frank excelled at this. Piper dodged a lot and managed to punch every time she saw an opening. Frank just took hits and punched harder.

When they were finished it that, after a bathroom break, it was core workouts, and hand to hand fighting. No stomach escaped the suffering and everyone was sore the next day.

After breakfast, which was usually fruits and something else, it was the weapon of the day! Yeah.

Sword, knives, even with sticks, Mars made them train until they mastered it or some where close for Percy when he used the bow. Apollo had taken the curse off of him after he realized his mistake, of blaming all son of Poseidon for Orion. Yeah Apollo found them out, but it was only a matter of time since he has to drive the sun chariot e pretty much sees everything. Percy still kinda sucks at it, he probably hits about half of all his arrows. While, Frank probably can hit all of them if they were the size of an aspirin. Percy err not so much.

This went on for weeks. The schedule was strict, stay past 9 outside the cabin, double the warm up in the morning. Not enough effort, triple the effort needed! Every night everyone flopped into their beds and went to bed for the pain that would come tomorrow.

It's just training, they're not going to war.

Mars then proposed a test. Well proposed isn't the right words it was forced everyone to talk the test. It was to beat him in a fight, not one on one all of them on him, so it was way easier than if it was just Piper against Mars. Thank gods for that.

They did it, just barely, they all were using their favoured weapons, the only reason they won was, because, Leo lit everyone's weapons, including his hammers on fire as an advantage, then they just started fighting. The fire made it easier for them, because some logic Annabeth said, the similar version was having to dodge a sword or something while it's on fire is much harder. Frank fired an arrow which was on fire at Mars' feet, so he had to jump to avoid having a burnt hole in his foot, during that time. Percy swung his sword at Mars' back making him fall. Piper and Annabeth pinned Mars, using Piper's throwing knives and Annabeth's dagger.

They cheered and Mars let them have the rest of the day off, where they slept.

Then he had them do it again this time with their least favourited weapons, so Leo and Percy ended up with bow, Annabeth with an uneven spear, Frank a staff, and Piper a bulky unbalanced sword.

That didn't end so well...

"I think I fainted," Leo said when he woke up in the infirmary.

"Yeah no kidding," Percy was next to him in the bed. Mar immediately targeted for them, and after they went, the others did at well. It was a get distractions out of the way so he could focus and beat everyone.

Annabeth had her arms sore the entire day she kept blocking so it hurted to move, Piper could barely life anything the bulky sword was nearly impossible to lift for her, and Frank was clutching his stomach from when his dad kicked him several feet back.

They got three days off, they spent two of those days practicing.

Then they had a retry, which was much better, Percy and Leo was in the back line instead of the front lines, Annabeth was aiming for Mars' legs with her spear, Frank blocked and Piper was swinging a sword slightly lighter because Piper could barely lift the first sword. They got Mars to trip and lose concentration twice then he beat them.

They continued over and over until they actually beat him in battle, which was he got tired and had to stop. A huge Win on their parts as 10 year olds.

After Mars had left, came Athena and Poseidon.

If you saw them together five years ago they were arguing, always arguing, now it's more of pleasant conversations.

Athena drilled them hard in battle tactics, and facts about different monsters.

They learned about Roman and Greek battle formations, when they were in an army, as group or alone. There were tests every week about a different monster you had to know everything about it, the gender, origin, parents, original place it was located, even its eating habits. Of course Annabeth excelled at that. Percy and the others still struggle from reading English.

Poseidon helped them on the abilities, because he was much more calm, then Athena and Mars who was just yelling things.

Annabeth didn't really have a demigod ability, it was more she learned ways to out smart things from Poseidon, though there wasn't many it was still useful. She spent most of her time learning things with her mom. Other than that she was more like a helper or Guinea pig, especially when it came to helping Piper.

Piper got better at charmspeaking, and changing what she looked, she played a prank once of Poseidon, by turning into Athena then yelling random facts that she learned from her. She has never seen Poseidon so freaked out. Of course she got Athena to agree on the prank. She practice charmspeaking on Annabeth from doing basic things like sitting down and more complex things like skipping the entire day. Annabeth got Piper back the next day when she woke up and her clothes were glued to her bedsheets. It was worth it though.

Frank got much better at transforming into an animal, he accidentally changed into a dog on time and spent the next few hours chasing frisbees. Annabeth was in charge of handling Frank the dog, but he kept running around and chasing his tail. So she ended up taking a nap with Frank as a pillow, what, Frank turned into a very comfortable shepherd dog. He could transform only part of his body into an animal so he could technically have a kangaroo legs, bear paws, and a lion head if he wanted. Mostly he preferred to stay entirely one animal or just human. Luckily when he goes back to human he actually has clothes, not naked. So it's much better for everyone.

Leo got way better at control his fire, no longer did he accidentally light himself on fire, unless he chose to, and all his clothes are more or less fireproof, but no one makes underwear fireproof. He could fire fireballs, but they were tiny. He got the nickname Fireboy, when his pants on fire the entire day and no one told him that he was on fire. He found out when he went to take a shower and saw smoking pieces of cloth. The nickname Fireboy stuck. He got another nickname too, it was Repair Boy, mostly because he was the person that did all the wiring, tech, and circuity. Leo got better at making things not explode on accident, he became interested in making small inventions like, a slight force field that kinda worked. Like it works only in the day but at night it kinda fails to do its thing.

Percy, he could control water, and he got healed by it, though all his friend jokingly complained about he could just take a bottle of water and heal himself while they're in the infirmary. Percy could heal his friends to an extent. He started incorporating water into his fighting style, so he now always keeps a bottle of water on hand to heal someone or for a battle. It's an amazing advantage having the person unable to move or fight because he is floating in water.

Then his dad told him something that changed his life forever.

"You can teleport."

"I'm sorry what dad?" Percy looked at him. What are you supposed to do when suddenly your dad is like you can teleport.

"You can teleport using water, it a big Three thing, although, I'm pretty sure it's the eldest god/goddess thing. The gods are sexist." He shrugged like it was no big deal when it was.

"So that mean Piper can do it too?" Poseidon shrugged again at Percy's Question.

"I don't really know," He sat down with cross legged next to Percy.

"Here with Hades' children they travel using shadows, and Zeus can travel by lightning. You can do it using water, you travel from one body of water to another. Just make sure that water is as big as a bathtub full of water but don't do to an actual bathtub." Poseidon waved his hand and a bathtub appeared. "Yes you can do places with your a source of water, but it is much harder. You can only go to places you know or seen before. It takes a lot of work because you have to turn all your molecules into water molecules and turn them back. It doesn't take to much work to move around so technically you can spy on people."

Poseidon showed Percy by demonstrating his hand which was spreading out as it turned into water molecules.

Percy spent the next few week doing this, until he perfected it, then the next step taking people.

"Usually only children of Hades only so this, but sons of Poseidon can do this. Zeus's children can't really taking other people because it involves getting struck by lightning." Percy started talking his friends small distances from one spot of the Camp to the other.

Piper couldn't really do it like Percy it was more of letting her consciously spying on people by following their emotions. She could filter out certain emotions or target certain one. And that's how she found out about Percy and Annabeth's crushes, if it wasn't already really obvious. She got so much dirt on everyone well Percy did the same thing when he was in his weird vapour mode.

The summer ended and they went back to school.

.:.

A year went by and they got Gwen, a daughter of Ceres. Personally Frank was super excited about having another Roman.

It was actually kinda funny how they met her, she was on Vacation to get the Rockies, then she and her dad were staying at a hotel, where a hellhound broke in. Leo burst through the door completely on fire, and killed the hellhound.

"FIRE BOY LEO TO SAVE THE DAY!" He yelled slashing through the hellhound with his hammer. Gwen was freaked out while her dad was completely understanding.

So yeah first impression huh?

A few weeks later they got Clarisse. She was a daughter of Ares, Frank was still happy, even if he had to share his cabin. It was awkward sharing a room with his half-sister, whom he had never met until that day.

She was traveling to get away from her mom who was overprotective of her. She ended up staying at the camp after several phone calls and Frank having to step in after the mom was talking for over an hour. Frank has never heard a person speak so rapid in English his entire life, maybe except Annabeth.

Annabeth had started a project that she expected would finish in one or two years. It was building cabins excepted it was supposed to fit at least ten people each and it was designed to have ten to fifteen cabins along with a bunch of shrines. Clarisse started an idea to build a better training area, because it was a plot of dirt, and weapons were everywhere. By the time summer ended there were three Cabins up, and an innovative training area, Clarisse was proud.

Anyway Gwen was great at gardening, she helped Percy in the garden, and was a peacekeeper, but she wasn't afraid to kick butt. The camp's source of income was steadily growing, as word had spread of the great jams Percy made. He used a recipe he got from his mom.

Clarisse was able to master any weapon extremely quickly like the day she got a spear from her dad she was swinging that thing like a pro. Gwen was Roman and demigod powers weren't really a thing Romans relayed on, she was good at tying a person down using weeds, and roots. Other than that she preferred to us her powers over crops for gardening instead of a battle tactic.

Poseidon, Mar, and Athena came less that year. It was just to teach Clarisse and Gwen the basics, then Percy and the others had to help them for the rest. Ares appeared to talk to Clarisse and then the rest of the day Clarisse had yet to snap at anyone.

That year seemed to go so fast, all good memories.

Leo's favourite when he got his hands on Clarisse's spear and then the next time she used it was spiting jolts of electricity. Clarisse spent the entire day zapping everyone including Leo as a form of Thanks.

.:.

When they were twelve years old, Athena and Poseidon came to tell them to be extra careful. It was because someone had stolen Zeus' master lightning bolt, and he was looking for someone to blame. He was so far blaming Poseidon and Hades for some reason. That month everyone was extremely tense, everyone was careful not to mention anything related to Zeus or gods. Athena and the others gods were unable to visit at all that month. It was only later that Athena visited to tell them the culprit was found, a son of Hermes.

Everything went back to normal, after a few more weeks of being careful.

After that? A new recruit, he lived in Vancouver, and his name was Will, a son of Apollo. They found him randomly like completely out of pure chance, they were taking some time off during the winter break to Vancouver for the Christmas Market. (Yes that exist in Vancouver.) They caught Will fighting off a Hellhound, he freaked out that they saw, then they had to explain to him they were also demigods too.

He was living with his mom, and had gone to get groceries then the hellhound attacked. After about a few hours of convincing Will's mom, Will was allowed to go to Camp Elysium. But they still had to go to the Christmas market.

He was a great healer, he was in charge of the infirmary, and was better at Percy with a bow so it was easy to guess who Will's dad was. He kept everyone smiling by randomly singing a verses in songs. He was able to heal a people simply by sing a hymn and voila a healed person with no sight of injury. The bow wasn't really his thing, so he was more bent on working on different things that could help heal a person.

That was also the year that it became so hard to keep a normal school life without monsters attacking that all of them quit school. The had to use the mist so many times to wipe the memory of the teachers, student, even the school board and the police, who came during a code red. A few cyclopes came in the school looking for them, the others had to disarm them and send them to Tartarus. Percy didn't want to kill one because of his half brother that Poseidon introduced the day before.

Tyson was a nice kid err cyclops.

Athena started sending in books to Annabeth so they could learn and perhaps get jobs one day. Yeah right. But thanks to Annabeth and Athena they had a good education. Though Percy whined a bunch because Athena assigned a book to read.

Since everyone was staying at the camp year-round, things progressed much faster. More building were being made and built. There were 15 cabins for the respected 12 Olympians, two for the minor gods, for Greek and Roman, and the last one was complete dedicated to being a shrine for all the gods and goddess. More and more shrines were put in everyday. There was a training area, mess hall now for eating; laundry room, for laundry and cleaning supplies; a forge, for Leo who was working on his latest invention; Kitchen, not for cooking food since the magical dishes but for jam.

They camp got a schedule to make it easier remember the date. Mondays and Thursday were study days, Tuesdays were a gardening and jam making day. There was also fighting competitions every Friday, and a free day on Friday where most people went to the beach. Saturdays were God days, which meant a god would come usually Poseidon, Ares, Athena, or Apollo and should help them train. Ares, Ceres, and Apollo knew about the camp.

.:.

13 years old and one person more.

This year they got, Reyna, Will had gone home for the winter break and he met a girl named Reyna who was apparently a daughter of Bellona. She told them that she worked on an island, and a resort and Spa run by Circe. That somedemigods came and trashed the island and she and her sister got taken by pirates where they earned their respect and she was drop off in Vancouver with her sister.

"My sister joined the Amazons," she told them. They welcomed her in to their camp and treated her better than the pirate hopefully.

Her sister may have joined the Amazons, but a she joined Camp Elysium.

Since she was Roman and the daughter of a minor goddess she was placed in the minor gods cabin for the Roman side. She bashed heads with Clarisse quite often, but it was because they were so similar, Gwen being Gwen was the peacekeeper. Reyna fitted in with Gwen and Frank, and they trained together. Reyna being amazing with a Roman sword, almost killed Frank when she first tried practicing. She wasn't kidding about winning the respect of the Pirates either.

Frank was in the infirmary for an entire day even with Will and Percy trying to heal him.

Reyna adapted to the life of the camp, then six months later Percy explained to Will, Clarisse, Gwen and her the prophecy that he was played in. They understood, and was honoured that Percy told them about something that important to him.

Then they noticed something, there was a fall in monster activity, they were spottened less and when they did attack, it was in huge hoards.

Something was wrong.

Poseidon came to tell them that he couldn't visit to much anymore because of Ancient sea monsters were re-rising and that he had to save and protect his kingdom.

.:.

They were fourteen and Hades told them it was time. He has just taken his children out of the casino. They were going to spend the next few days adjusting to the new world, in the meantime he'd given the demigods a quest to get his children.

He appeared in the middle of Lunch, freaking Clarisse the most because he appear right in from of her.

He talked the original five about his children.

"They're in Maine, Westover Hall, US, in California" That's pretty much all the information he gave other than their ages and how their look.

"Clarisse, can you and the other keep control of the camp for a few weeks, Hades has given us a quest for his children." Percy told her, she nodded. Still slight freaked out about having the god of the underworld appear right in front of her.

"Alright, Reyna and I will talk good care of the camp." Over the years Leo had finally designed a force field that would only let demigods in, mortals could still enter but Leo was tweaking that function.

Percy grabbed backpacks filled with a pair of clothes, about twenty Canadian mortal money and a few drachmas. There was also a first aid kit with Ambrosia and Nectar, which is the special drink and food of the gods, a water bottles and several un perishable foods. He handed four to the others.

"Ready?" Frank asked before turning into a giant eagle.

The others climbed in. "Okay Frankie you only have to fly to the point we get in USA territory so we can get a train to Maine" Piper patted Frank and he nodded. Frank started flying Kilometers across the border until they reached the nearest train station. Where Piper got them a bunch of train tickets for cheap. It was a few days wait, but luckily she gotten the higher class, one where they got free food and good sleeping arrangements.

Hades had Iris messaged them to tell them that a daughter of Zeus, a satyr, and a son of Hermes had gotten his children's scents, he than handed them a piece of paper that had the words 'They're dead now' on it painted in hopefully paint but it looked like real dried blood,

"I will come to Olympus yelling about how they kill my children, then Athena will show the piece of paper and I'll leave." Hades told them rushed, they nodded. He flashed away, quickly.

They got to Maine and started looking for the children of Hades they were 10 and 13 years old. They found instead The questing demigods, the daughter of Zeus, a satyr and the son of Hermes. Piper was standing there looking for the children of Hades in her weird emotions tracker, when Annabeth had to pull her down.

"Come on!" Piper whispered quietly shooing them towards the children of Hades, the other demigods had yet to find them. They were two pale skinned, dark haired kids.

"Come with me, your agent sent us," Annabeth said maturely, before grabbing their hand and tugging them outside. The girl tried to resist but Annabeth was really strong. They got outside when Annabeth let go of them.

"Okay I'm sorry about earlier, you have to trust us okay we will explain later. You're dad sent us to find you." Percy said, the boy nodded his head excitedly, while the girl looked more suspicious.

"Our Dad left us," she told them, crossing her arms. Her brother was looking at several cards in his hand.

"And you were put in a casino and taken out come on" Annabeth barked hurrying them along. Out of the woods came a manticore, and the girl shrieked at the monster. He had a tail with tons of spikes on it so shrieking was acceptable.

"Hey!" Yelled another girl, they turned around to see the demigods and the satyr.

"We're not fast enough." Annabeth growled quietly. "Frank, T A now." She ordered. Annabeth and the others developed a language or something that consisted on taps and single letters and numbers. it was like the morse code but only few people know about it.

"Stop! We're on a mission in the name of Olympus!" The satyr yelled. No one listened as Frank started growing fur and he was on his four limbs as he turned into a bear.

The Questing Demigods third person POV:

Instead of stopping one of the boys, the Asian boy turned into a bear and roared at them, the questing demigods paused, stunned and wide eyed. They looked at the bear, was that the boy? Instead of roaring at them it was roaring at a manticore to their right, that they had just noticed. The bear swipe it paw at the manticore knocking it into the ravine. The bear run back to his friends and glared at the demigods and the satyr.

A Cherokee girl the same ages as everyone else about 14, whom was mostly likely a daughter of Aphrodite told them to 'stay put.' Her voice sounded extremely honeyed, and Thalia fell into a slight trace but broke it.

"What do you mean!?" Thalia, the daughter of Zeus yelled, she looked over to her friends who's eyes glaze over. They didn't move and Thalia ran over to help her friends to started slapping them and zapping them with electricity.

Mean while the other people were getting the children of Hades on the bear, then the girl who was, a daughter of Athena yelled "They're dead" and dropped a piece of paper, the bear started running off toward the forest with the Gray eyed girl and the children of Hades.

The Latino boy grinned at them. "See ya Chica!" He ran off away from them and toward the ravine where the manticore fell. He, the Cherokee girl and the dark hair boy jumped into the ravine. Thalia ran over to the ravine to see, but they were gone and the bear gone too.

"Damn it!" Thalia yelled, "Well the Children of Hades are dead," She got back and looked at the pile of dust that was the manticore.

"Thalia did that Latino boy call us girls?" The stayer, Grover asked. Thalia was looking at the ground for clues, but there seemed to not be any, no hair, fallen piece of cloth, anything. It was like they were never there, but they were. They just didn't leave any trace that they were there in the first place.

"Grover since when did you know Spanish?" the son of Hermes named Chris answered Thalia looked back at her friends.

"Let's get back to the Olympus, the gods will know what to do," Thalia determinded, Chris and Grover nodded.

Just then the hunters of Artemis came with their bows out at the pile of golden dust.

"What happened." She asked looking at Thalia, her Hunters where glaring at the boys, mostly Chris in general. Were they mad about his brother Luke betraying them?

Ouch the thought of him hurts. Luke was Thalia's friend when they were running away, then they met Chris, Luke's brother and later Grover. Grover tried to lead them to camp, but monsters caught up to them. That Day Thalia technically died. When she came back Luke was betrayed the camp and the Gods seemed to think Chris was a spy even though there was no proof.

"we have to talk to the gods, Lady Artemis," Thalia said bowing slightly. She nodded and brought them to the gods leaving her Hunter to set up camp.

She was wrong the gods didn't know what to do.

"What?! " Zeus yelled, she glared back at him, not backing down. He seemed to be surprised that she glared at him, but he didn't turn her into a chard piece of Thalia.

"You're saying five demigods came, one turned a bear, and took the Children of Hades to kill them?" Athena asked, looking at Grocer who had a note. "give me that note," she grabbed the note from Grover's hands. 'Well the plan can still work.' She thought. 'Hades just burst through the door already!' She scowled while looking at the note.

Hades did burst through the door, on his face was an angry scowled.

"You killed my children!" He yelled at Zeus "They're only kids!" It was a bit dramatic, and Athena had to hold a snort back.

Zeus shook his head surprised that the kids were already killed. "No, several Demigods took them and persuadable to kill them as they are now dead according to you" Athena said, despite what ever you think Athena was good at acting. If she needed help she had 8 other gods that could help her.

Hades shook his head "Prove it!" He yelled, Thalia and her friends cowered next to the angry god of the underworld. Athena shook her head and handed him the note. "I'll take my revenge on them," he mumbled taking the note with him, he nodded at the gods "I will take my leave now as I was not invited." Hades flashed away before the shadows could choke the demigods.

"Onto other matters," Poseidon said he turned to his brother, distracting him from what just happened. "what do you suppose we do now with the rise of the ancient sea monsters in my domain?" He asked

Zeus shook his head "I'm sorry Poseidon but we have to send the demigods back first" He flash the demigods away most likely to the Half blood camp.

"Alright Athena do you have any idea?" Ares asked surprising majority of people "hey just because I'm a god of war doesn't mean I love endless blood shed and we do need ideas so we turn to Athena," he said smartly. The other gods nodded and looked at her.

Athena nodded "we have the problem with Oceanus, if he is to attack Poseidon he would have to leave to protect his family and his kingdom, so if this happens I propose that we help Poseidon." The gods looked at her like she was crazy "yes it is an Idea, think of it, most likely they will get Oceanus to try and take over the seas, the we lose a valuable ally. After that another problem is our neglected to our children and the minor gods. Poseidon earlier had found a slight loophole, us gods are not allowed to visit the demigods since they are our children, which mean the gods that could visit the camp and not break the ancient laws are the gods and goddess who hasn't had a demigod yet. Hestia, Hera, and Artemis are able to come anytime to the camp because they do not have children." Zeus looked thoughtfully

"Perhaps we could send the hunters of Artemis instead to sharpen them up and make them more willing to our cause?" He asked Athena nodded. "Let us put it to a vote. Who agrees that we should have the hunters of Artemis shape them up?"

Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, and Ares agreed "Against it?" Artemis, and Aphrodite, raised their hands. Aphrodite didn't want more girls joining the forever single clan. Hephaestus omitted from voting because he was working on a new automation for Leo. Dionysus didn't really care all to much the demigods.

"Cheer up sis, the Hunters are in charge, they can punish a male if he does the slightest wrong, but please make them slightly nicer to my children." Apollo whispered to Artemis who nodded and sighed.

Zeus wasn't done yet "you agrees with Athena's earlier statement that if Oceanus were to strike we would help Poseidon to dispatch him as quickly as possible." Majority on that too.

"Artemis, you are to hunt the bane of Olympus alone please," Artemis and Apollo were going to object when Zeus spoke again "Meeting finished," Zeus flashed off, and the others slowly flashed away. Artemis and Apollo flashing away together, most likely to transport the hunter to Camp Half-blood. Athena nodded at Poseidon and the other gods and they all disappeared to the train where their children were.

.:.

They were explaining to the children of Hades.

"Look I'm sorry I'd yelled They're dead, okay because if you came with them you would be dead." Annabeth was explaining, she was slightly irritated by them questioning her.

"Why!" The oldest one, the girl yelled.

"Because you were born okay! I am to be killed because I was born" Percy told them. The girl deflated a bit, while the brother was talking Frank about his coolness because he had turned into a bear.

"Please just explain everything." The girl said quietly as she stood behind her brother protectively.

"Look your dad and our parent will explain," Percy said, the children of Hades nodded "I'm Percy Jackson," He held his hand out toward the children. The girl took it.

"Bianca and Nico Di Angelo" she said carefully and slowly she didn't trust the, all too much. No one blamed them they just saw a manticore and watched a kid turn into a bear. Well Nico seemed more excited.

"Okay this is Annabeth, Leo, Frank and Piper" Percy told them introducing his friends. It was to make the children of Hades more comfortable.

"Hello," Athena told them, making her and the other gods known, immediately Bianca stiffened at new people. "I'm Athena"

"Really cool! Athena has-" Nico pulled out cards of Mythomagic.

"Shush brother we're in front of a goddess" Bianca said, patting him on the back. How did she know about the gods?

"You admit gods are real!" Nico jumped up and down.

"It's fine Hades should be here soon." Poseidon said. He snapped his fingers and all of them arrived at Camp Elysium. "Go along and wait in the mess hall." Poseidon started walking toward it in a mortal manner instead of flashing. Nico and Bianca quickly followed.

"You might was to design a cabin for Hades" Percy told Annabeth who nodded and ran off. Piper went off to find Clarisse and the others, so Percy, Leo and Frank walked to the mess hall. The other gods flashed away, to be completely honest there wasn't really a reason for them to be there it was most likely for support or something.

"See I told you that one eyed man was real!" Nico said excitedly.

"There are three camps one for Greeks, camp half-blood, one for Romans Camp Jupiter, and this one which is for both Camp Elysium. There's a reason why Greeks and Romans were apart, they had a rivalry." Athena explained "This camp is very small compared to other camps but it is just as powerful. This is your new home, us gods can visit because this is a secret camp that only 10 gods know about okay." Athena was explaining.

Percy and Leo stood to the side talking about Leo's most recent invention, a home-made stink bomb, that's filled with perfume bad type. Frank was next to Nico in the form of a shepherd dog, and Nico was petting him.

"Frank is living the good life," Leo said glancing at Dog Frank.

"Yeah I wish I could turn into a dog and just sleep," Percy said. "So where did you get all the perfume?" He asked looking at Leo who was tossing and catching the

"I asked Aphrodite, for shampoo because we ran out and I was too lazy to get some from the store then she gave a bunch of shampoos, conditioners, body washes, scrubs, bath salts, hair mask, lotion, and Perfume for some reason" Leo shrugged

"What's a hair mask?" Percy asked

"I have no idea."

Frank the dog came running past them as Nico chases him. Frank turned into a dog then rolled in the down gasping for air.

"It's so confusing running with my hands, and my legs are so short!" Frank gasped, yeah he has ran before in the form of a dog, but not from immediately waking up then havin to run from a hyper kid that remind Frank of Leo.

"Come on Nico, let's get your sister, so we can start the tour," Piper ran over to Nico, and brought him to Will. "Will this is Nico and Nico this is Will you're both 10 years old." Piper introduced and started walking with both of them to Bianca who nodded and they walked away.

"Geez, Nico is like Leo, he's so hyper." Frank slowly got up.

Leo crossed his arms, dramatically "I'm sorry what?"

Frank goaned "Yes Leo, you know what I said."

"Well I find extremely rude." Leo placed his hands on his hips and placed a exaggerated offened face. Percy was over to the side holding his breath was he was shaking from trying not to laugh, he was close to breaking.

"Fine I'm sorry, Leo the _Great_ for what I have said." Frank said giving Leo a deep bow. Leo raised an eyebrows

"You are forgiven," Percy burst out loud laughing which made Leo and Frank started laughing as well.

"Yeah I know I'm amazing," Leo said flipping his imaginary hair. He walked away from them mimicking high heels.

"Come on guys let's started building the Hades' kids cabin," Clarisse yelled, the boys turned their heads to her. She was carrying several beam across the field, man she's super strong..

Percy, Frank got up to help and Leo ran off to get the electric supplies from his room forgetting about his fake high heels.

.:.

During dinner, other than the fact Leo made his famous Tofu tacos for everyone to eat instead of using the plates to magic everything up, everything was normal. Nico and Bianca was assigned the minor gods cabin for the meantime while they built the newest cabin. Poseidon already helped them on their demigod abilities, which Nico was more connected to his power of the dead and shadows, and Bianca preferred not to use her power over the dead. Mars came over to help them figure out their weaponry. Nico got a sword from his father while Bianca choose a bow and arrow like the Hunters because they seemed cool. She was still deciding on a close range weapon since Mars gave her a choice between a dagger and a pair of hunting knives.

Everyone was talking about their day and all that, then Apollo flashed in with scrapes and cuts all over him. Bianca can jumped and covered her brother's eyes before he saw anything. She was that over protective sister.

"She's gone!" He yelled falling to his knees, Will ran over grabbing an emergency container of Ambrosia and Nectar on his belt. He handed it to Apollo, who just sobbed.

"Apollo what happened?" Percy asked running over to him grabbing a cup filled with water. He started healing Apollo, because he was crying to hard to take the Nectar or Ambrosia.

"They took my sister!" He wailed, coving his face with his hands. "Atlas! He was somehow free and Artemis tried to protect her Hunters, then then" He hiccuped, taking a tissue from Will to blow his noes. By then Piper and Gwen had grabbed Nico and Bianca and directed them back to their cabins or to the training area.

"I don't know what to do!" Apollo said. "I started firing arrows at them, Artemis saw me and she started going against Atlas, then he had her favourite Hunter at a knife point. He swore on Styx that if she went under and took the sky he promised that no harm would come to any of the hunters. She took the sky and he sent the hunters to me and told me if I went against him, he would kill my sister. So I left her and dropped the hunters at the border then came here."

Apollo was sniffing loudly, as Will handed him a square of Ambrosia, he took one and then started sobbing again "My favourite food is with a memory of her and I, eating her famous deer streaks. " After Will got Apollo to calm down, he brought him to the infirmary where he got him Nectar to sip on.

"I'll get my dad," Percy said, before running off toward the beach. Piper and Gwen came back, nodding their heads at the infirmary.

"Nico and Bianca are to stay here no matter what and train so they can survive. Nico wanted to go on a quest" Gwen said. The rest of the campers nodded, and Clarisse and Reyna volunteered to help them train. Leo left earlier to make more stink bombs and Frank was training. Annabeth and the others was standing there in silence waiting for Percy to come back.

Percy came running back and Athena and Poseidon flashes in. "Where's my brother?" Athena asked before, she and Poseidon flashed to the infirmary, after a few nods toward the infirmary.

"They're going to get some information from Apollo, get Apollo back on his feet, and go to Olympus with him to talk to the counsel." Percy explained "We might have to go on a quest to find Artemis and somehow release her from the hold of the sky" Percy paced in a circle. Annabeth was mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

After about half an hour Will started walking out of the infirmary, towards the others.

"Apollo's gone, it's just a waiting game now until they come back. For the rest of the night was everyone being restless, and rolling around in their beds. Morning came and still no answer so since it was a Friday everyone just practiced training. Everyone was a bit tense, nervous about whats going to happen.

Frank went to help Bianca with her bow and Percy went to help Nico who was excited because he was training with a 'master' in his words.

"Come on Bianca widened your stance a bit and relax more. You have to be fluent when using a bow you have to move a lot and you can't dodge attacks if you're a stone statue" Frank was explaining. "Lean back slightly and crouch more." He showed the position, before Piper interrupted him.

"Frank you know you're much taller and stronger than her and maybe she can't do what ever your stance is." Piper crouched into a position that looked much easier than Franks, "This is a position I got into when I'm using hunting knives or throwing knives. The position of holding a bow is quite similar to holding throwing knives or hunting knives." She moved Bianca slightly so higher and made her lean forward. Will came over to help with the stance a bit more since he was an archer himself not a great one just a good one, he had just turn eleven years old compared to Bianca who was thirteen.

Bianca shot slightly better and it was much more comfortable.

Frank snorted "Yeah Pipes is right, I don't think you're a six feet girl, more like 5'3?" He walked off to get a basket "Just try hitting these frisbees... Ready... set... go" He started throwing them in the air lightly, Bianca hit about half of them with blunt arrows. He just kept doing that.

"You're so much better than Percy," Leo joked, Frank snorted.

"understatement,"

"Hey!" Percy yelled from where he and Nico was, but it was true Bianca was way better than Percy. She just kept practicing.

With Nico it was a different story

"Nico don't swing it like a lightsaber" Percy groaned "You can hold it like one but when you swing its more of a one hand thing" Percy demonstrated slowly. Showing how his left hand kinda lets go of the sword and the momentum continues the swing.

"You have to use the momentum for it would be really heavy when you swing, when you get stronger you can do it with one hand alone."

Nico tried swinging it like that but he accidentally flung the sword "Never mind just swing it like a lightsaber, I forgot you were only ten, you're like the heights of Will and he's tall," Percy corrected himself and the rest of the time Nico was practicing swinging as many times as he could.

Athena, and Apollo popped in, and Nico almost flung his sword at them because it surprised him so much. Athena looked tired while Apollo looked better his cuts were gone but his eyes looked kinda dead.

"Athena, Apollo," The demigods nodded at them. The immortal being sighed and sat down.

"Zeus sent camp half blood to rescue my sister, but I don't think they might succeed, there was a prophecy about it too." Apollo said taking a deep breath before his eyes flowed green and fog suddenly appeared. Bianca chirped in surprise and jumped back.

 _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

"And there's more" Athena told them "only it's a separate one for you guys. Apollo?" Apollo nodded before the green light came back in his eyes.

 _"Star's daughter, Roman archer, Wisdom's pride_

 _Brothers of Fire and Water go along the ride._

 _They must follow and keep out of sight_

 _And join others for the big fight,_

 _To gain a friend and lost one against all will._

 _The sacrifice of a friend, their heart still"_

.:.

There you go. Another cliffie :D

Took me a while to figure out how the prophecy might end. Yeah, you've probably figured out that I'm making this into a story. The time line is a bit off, like Frank, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Leo are all the same ages. Nico and Will is a bit older than the original series.

It's my birthday! Yeah, yay for me.

Words: 7,710 Date: March 24, 2017.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah I'm back! I did my research on this chapter. :D

Also thanks to everyone who said Happy birthday even if I don't know who you are except for your profile name and picture.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Rick Isn't Asian.. so I don't own anything except this story, and I guess the story line if no one has done this story before. Most likely there is someone that has.

.:.

"Zeus sent camp half blood to rescue my sister, but I don't think they might succeed, there was a prophecy about it too." Apollo said taking a deep breath before his eyes flowed green and fog suddenly appeared. Bianca chirped in surprise and jumped back.

 _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

"And there's more" Athena told them "only it's a separate one for you guys. Apollo?" Apollo nodded before the green light came back in his eyes.

 _"Star's daughter, Roman archer, Wisdom's pride_

 _Brothers of Fire and Water go along the ride._

 _They must follow and keep out of sight_

 _And join others for the big fight,_

 _To gain a friend and lost one against all will._

 _The sacrifice of a friend, their heart still"_

The campers were quiet, lose a friend?

Athena and Apollo looked down, to get their sister back they would have to lose a camper. They really haven't thought this one through, it seemed such a bad trade off for the demigods.

"Look if you don't want to do it it's okay" Athena said, backing out, but Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm going" She said, the others looked at her. She had a determined look in her eyes "You said prophecies are never straightforward."

Percy sighed and nodded, "I'm going too. I can't leave Annabeth to do the quest alone."

Leo raised his hand "Brother of fire gotta go with his brother of water" Frank snorted, and nodded at Apollo and Athena.

"Fine I'll go, I'm the only one with a famous dad" Piper sighed, "When are the other demigods leaving?" She asked Athena. She shrugged.

"We only told them today so most likely they'll need a day or two, to discuss about who's going so maybe tomorrow or the day after."

Percy nodded "Good because we going to need that extra day"

"Wait" Apollo said "The questing demigods are most likely the ones you saw today. And please save my sister." Apollo flashed out, Athena sighed and flashed away to comfort him.

"Here we go again at least." Leo said "Reyna, Clarisse you're in charge, train Nico and Bianca well okay?" He asked, usually Clarisse would tell Leo to shut up but since he was going on a quest that he had a 20% dying rate like the other she just nodded and walked off taking Bianca and Nico with her, hopefully to the beach or something to take their minds off of the prophecy.

"Where's Mount Orthys?" Piper asked, she looked at Annabeth. Well everyone looked at Annabeth since she usually had all the answers.

"The Greek one is on Long beach Island I think, California is the Roman one." Annabeth said, looking at Percy who nodded and ran off to get the backpacks at the infirmary. "Mount Orthys is near California actually." Piper and the others nodded spending the next few minutes in awkward silence, not want to address the whole lose against all will, and heart will thing.

Percy came running back with several packs on his shoulder, several minutes longer than it was supposed to take. He dropped to the ground from the weight of the bags and pushed the packs toward the others. Annabeth slung one her back and looked at Frank.

"Please we can't take the same route though, it will have more monster now that we used it." She pleaded, and stared at Frank until he broke eye contact.

He sighed and turned into a giant eagle. Leo and Piper got on and looked at Percy who was whistling a ton, after several seconds a black Pegasus came flying and looked at Percy in a way that showed something like 'Sup dude' Percy and Annabeth climbed on the Pegasus, whose name is Blackjack.

They waved good bye to the others and took off to free Artemis. The campers on the ground watched as the friends left until they were a tiny speck of black and a dot of brown in the air.

"Come on," Gwen looked at Nico and Bianca who sneaked out of the cabins to watch them. She turned them toward the training area, and started to help Bianca on dodging.

"Do you think they can do it?" Bianca huffed as she dashed to the right to avoid a stab from Gwen, Nico was practicing dodging as well, but Will was helping the ten year old. It seemed much better than dodging 14 year olds with sword. Will was shooting very blunt arrows, so that if Nico got hit it would only make a small bruise that would go was later. It took Bianca a while to agree for Will to shoot arrow at her brother.

She didn't see Gwen had gone around her as she took the absense of Gwen to breath for a few second. Gwen grabbed Bianca's shoulder and pointed a Greek dagger at her neck. Bianca shruggled for a few seconds before taking an extremely risky idea if the dagger was any closer or pointed up at a slight angle she would have been dead. She made her legs dropped and slide under Gwen's arm.

"I didn't realize this was an actual fight, I thought it was just dodging," Bianca whined, as she dodged a stab from Gwen. Gwen suddenly had a knife pointed at her back. She twisted her body making Bianca trip over her legs at the same time and stabbed downwards at her chest. Stopping right before the knife would have hit her.

"Dead," Gwen said, dropping the dagger to pull Bianca up so they could have a break. She handed her a water bottle to drink.

"You did really well for a first time dodging practice and the third time fighting." Gwen said, Bianca nodded watching her brother as he rolled to the side to avoid an arrow to the shoulder. She resisted running to him and slapping Will, but he was just helping Nico train.

Nico was her brother her everything, after their mother died they went to the casino for several weeks, well decades, as she now knows. She couldn't believe she's technically 80+ years old. It has just been her and Nico forever, and now they find out they had a dad. Bianca felt a bit mad at him, but understood they would have just been killed.

Nico jumped over an arrow and grabbed it out of the dirt. He threw it back at Will, seeing the wind blow west. He shifted his position until Will was firing arrow against the wind, an advantage for Nico. Will was doing it on purpose, to help Nico. When Nico was closed enough he dove for Will's legs. He grabbed them knocking down both him and Will. Will and Nico laughed, both faces were bright red, an interesting look for the normally pale skin brother.

"They're the best fighters I know, if it had to be any of us it had to be them," Gwen's voice surprised Bianca, because she jumped several feet to the side.

"What?" She asked looking at Gwen.

"To your question earlier during the fight," Gwen answered, Bianca stayed quiet to understand what she meant first.

"Oh,"

.:.

It was a several hour ride to cross the border, Leo was in front of Piper, originally he was behind but he had almost fallen off trying to tinker with some things so he ended up in front of Piper ducking so she could still see. Percy and Annabeth were comfortably on Blackjack, while Leo had been gripping feathers to the point Frank had to glare at him with his bald eagle head. Frank finally landed near the docks, so Annabeth told them that the Water might be the best option to go with out monster, so they had to wait another half hour so Percy and Piper could rent/ borrow a boat for a while, luckily it was a speed boat. So that helps a lot with their quest. What do you call it? Yeah a quest.

"Come on guys!" Percy waved his hands at them. "I think I can move the water around the boat to make it move." The boat slowly started moving. "Yeah! All a board the Penny!" He said reading the name of the boat. The boat was named the Plenty, but Percy will never know..

"Man I wish I could build a ship." Leo mumbled, exploring the lower deck, there was a lounge, and a shower. "Is is luxurious, geez," He stretched across the couches while was basically a series of giant cushions. Percy was up deck while everyone else was under deck. Percy was just rigging the boat with the help of his dad's powers. The boat looked like an expensive speedboat What speed boat had a lower deck with couches and a shower of all things. Yeah there was a washroom.

"You could in your spare time," Frank suggested while he looked at one spot, he swayed slight. "I might get a bit sea sick." He muttered loud enough for the others to know. Frank went down to take a nap after he flew across the border. Blackjack flew off away, neighing.

Piper drove the boat for a while "When I was ten my dad showed me how to drive a speed boat" she told them, as she started the motor. Annabeth, and Leo spent the next hour thinking about the prophecy, while Percy and Piper stayed above the deck.

"Technically it said a friend made and one lost." Leo said "so it might not be us. He looked at Frank who had turned into a dog in his sleep, must be pretty comfortable for him to turn into a dog.. Leo got up and placed Frank the dog next to him so he could pet one of his best friends... yeah.

"Your saying we are to make a friend then she or he will died for a sacrifice? Don't you think that's a bit unfair for the person and kinda unlikely?" Annabeth questioned.

"No, maybe, kinda, okay let's focus on the other part." Leo suggested getting annoyed.

"So, Piper is the star's daughter, Frank is the Roman archer and I'm the wisdoms' pride. You are the fire and Percy is the water." Annabeth said, Leo nodded already knowing that "so most likely we are to watch the demigods and try to save them. So they'll need us. But I'm not sure about their prophecy, it said Artemis is chained and and five people will go to try save her, and something about a bane of Olympus but I'm not sure how they will find it in the first place." Leo looked confused because Annabeth was speaking extremely fast. Almost unnaturally fast.

"Holy Hephaestus lady you talk the speed of a cheetah when you're nervous" He said, Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I'm not nervous," she argued, "Fine I kinda am a bit nervous about the lost against will thing" She said after Leo crossed his arms too and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Now about the first prophecy what was it again?" Leo asked, Annabeth sighed hey he had a short momory. She reached into her jeans and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket with the following scrawled

 _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

"Oh," Leo said studying it. Annabeth set the page on the small coffee table that the couches had. He sat across / at a weird angle from her so it was a bit hard to see when the page was tilted a bunch.

"so the goddess is chains is Artemis, what could be the land without rain?" Annabeth asked thoughtfully, Leo turned the page slightly to him, Annabeth turned it back, smirking a bit. He huffed and thought at Annabeth's question.

"Duh my dad's junkyard" Leo answered turning the page again. He continued. "It supposedly never rains there, because it's in a desert and it's on the way from long beach island to Mount Orthys. Plus there's a machine to prevent stealers" Annabeth raised her eyebrows forgetting about the page.

"How do you know all of this?"

Leo shrugged "To be a good tinkerer you have to know your history... and I stumbled along a book about Greek history on technology and gods." He looked at the piece of paper, "What the bane of Olympus anyways?" Annabeth shrugged.

"I'll ask my mom later when I go to bed"

Leo nodded and stared at the piece of paper for a few more second. "urg why does take so long to get to Maine?" He didn't really expect Annabeth to answer but she did.

"It's a 17 hour drive from Seattle to Maine using a car, the time it takes to get to Maine from here is the about same time it take to take train there, so I estimate about 20 hours" she said as if she was talking about something like the weather.

Annabeth turned the page back to her and smirked before taking the paper and tucking it back into her jeans. She got up and started going upstairs above deck. Great Leo was stuck with a sleeping Frank who was in dog form.

He stayed sitting, grabbing something's to tinker with out of his pocket. All he had were broken piece of pencil lead, a piece of paper, a tiny battery, and a paper clip.

Not using the battery, or paper clip he just started drawing rough and a bit bad sketch of a ship. It's not his fault, all he had a tiny bit of lead.

It started off kinda small, because he couldn't make him mind on anything. All the drawing were missing something.

"Leo! Stink bomb now!" Percy yelled "Attack!" Leo just jump out of his seat, kicked Frank the dog so he would wake up, Frank fell off the seat. Leo then ran outside.

There were a bunch of harpies.

"Ahhh, what?" He looked at them, the harpies weren't even attacking. "Percy they're not-" oh looked never mind they're like diving bombing them now.

Percy slashed his sword at the first Harpy who couldn't wait for its friends, Frank started firing arrows, and Piper started throwing knives. Annabeth started joining Percy, Leo grabbed stink bomb.

A harpie screeched at Leo who had a stink bomb. "Cover your freaking noses!" Leo yelled, before throwing a bomb at a cluster at them. Then an explosion of Victoria Secret perfume rained down. The Harpies screeched then started flying away as fast as possible.

"Urg that was nasty!" Frank groaned, putting away his bow. "I call dibs in the shower," he yelled going down the deck.

"At least it chased the monsters away," Annabeth grumbled. Percy snapped his fingers and a wave of water splashed on all of them including Frank who just came up stairs, with a towel, he somehow got.

"Percy!" Piper groaned, the others glared at him, who was dry, he walked over to Annabeth and touched her shoulder. She was dry and wasn't stinky, he did that for everyone. "Sorry, but you should have given at least a warning." Piper said as she slapped his shoulder.

Percy rubbed his shoulder slightly, nodding at Piper. She sighed and went down stairs with Annabeth "You're driving! Call me in three hours!" She yelled, Leo and Frank looked at him who nodded and went downstairs to sleep, as it was sunset, but there was no use staying up.

Percy sat down at the front, driving for the next eight hours, completely ignoring what Piper said. Yeah Percy was selfless like that.

"Percy?" A voice said quietly, Percy looked back at Piper. The sky was dark and the faint light of the sun was growing "What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"Maybe four? I don't really know" Percy yawned.

"Percy! You were supposed to wake me up six hours ago, go to bed!" Piper scolded rubbing her forehead, she took over the driving and turned on the motor. Percy willed the water to stop propelling it forward and let Piper drive.

"Percy please go to sleep, " Another voice urged, he turned around to see a tired looking Annabeth. She grabbed his hand pulled him gently down deck on a couch. "I'll go with Piper," She said talking a map. Percy pointed out the coordinates. She went upstairs and Percy slowly lost consciousness. He went to sleep.

.:.

"Hey! It's Fred," A familiar man appeared. He coughed and mumbled 'Apollo incognito' "So the other demigods have gone just left and they probably might take a train or something. Keep and eye out for the Ophiotaurus!" He yelled before fading away.

Another man came into view, he looked like a general and he was standing next to Artemis! She was holding something that had stars on it and looked like she was holding the sky itself.

"At least none of the hunters are hurt yet," He said, Artemis growled from her hold, she glared at him.

"Atlas," She hissed "You won't win," He sighed

"No Artemis that's not how your suppossed to act, your two favourite hunters are coming to try and save you," He gave a dangerous grin "Let's hope nothing _Harms_ them too much before I kill them slowly." He looked crazy, before looking up at Percy.

"Spy," He hissed and pointed his finger at him "Seize him,"

Skeletons surrounded him but they couldn't touch him. He slowly faded away from the scene.

.:.

"Raise and shine!" A voice yelled throwing salt water on the couch. Percy felt a rush of coldness and groaned, he slowly opened his eyes to see a cheerful looking Leo grinning. He sat up and saw how everything was wet except him.

"Leo did you try throwing water on a son of Poseidon?" He asked, incredulously, Leo shrugged.

"At least you're awake, it's 11 and we're docking now." Percy got to his feet. So he fell asleep at 4 and now it's 11 that means he slept for 7 hours? Yeah math. That dream felt like only a few minutes but it's been hours.

He went up deck to see Annabeth looking at a book as she tried to dock the boat.

"Here let me help," Percy said grabbing a rope and tying it to the dock as he stepped past Annabeth to grab the other rope, she groaned

"Really Piper and I have been trying for ages to dock this, she went to grab breakfast eariler." Annabeth looked at Frank and Leo who had all the backpacks. Piper came back with bags of food. They all had waffles, and crepes for breakfast.

"My dad said he can't tell us about the bane," Frank said, Annabeth nodded.

"Mine too." Percy stayed quiet, all Apollo said was it's name was the Ophiotaurus. Leo got him out of his internal conversation to get more pancakes.

"I just know it's name is the Ophio-taurus," Percy sounded out. Annabeth nodded

"I look into that a bit." She said.

"So where do we have to go?" Leo said returning after getting another serving of pancakes.

"So the Roman camp is over here," she pointed to a part of the map circling the camp with her finger, "We can go around here but it'll take a while or Frank can fly us." Everyone looked at Frank except Piper who was trying to avoid looking at him because he was eating sausages. She's a vegetarian, since she once passed by a slaughterhouse, it was almost enough to turn her vegan, but she liked honey, milk, and cheese so.

"Fine, the Roman camp apparently has tons of Eagles so if we fly higher they will just think we're just one of their eagles hopefully." He continued to eat, thank god Piper paid for the all you can eat morning meal.

Afterwards Leo went to transfer the rest of the Canadian money they brought to America.

'Why is Canadian money so colorful?' The person at the bank asked, he questioned Leo's age until he twisted the mist slightly to make him look like a short 18 year old. One it's easier to know which is which so people don't give each other twenty dollars instead of a single dollar. It's more durable, and why does America still have the penny? Doesn't it cost more to make it than it's worth?

Leo could technically take a bunch of pennies from the US melt them down to create ring or something then sell it for way more, except it's probably Illegal.

After Leo got back, everyone got on Frank and he started flying as far away as he could away from the camp and Mount Orthys. He flew as far as he could until the camp was only a tiny speck in the distance.

They then hitched a ride from a subway station.

"We need to get to I think Gila Claw, in Arizona" Leo said. Everyone looked at him in the sub. "Apollo slash his name now is Fred." Frank and Percy chuckled at the name, while Piper and Annabeth smiled toothily. He had visited everyone in their sleep.

They had Piper get tickets for really cheap and boarded another train.

Leo was playing with his fingers thinking about his father's junkyard. "One shall be lost in the land without rain," he said, the others looked at him "That the other prophecy, right? My dad's junkyard's in Gila Claw, in the desert."

Percy shuffled uncomfortably on his seat. "Think positive guys,"

Leo laughed awkwardly "Nevermind you just keep thinking like than and I'll get some food. Yeah Leo liked eating food a lot.

He got up and walked out of the seats, turning a left, he grabbed some food from the food bar.

"That'll be $4.99 for the hot chocolate and the skittles." The girl said, why is America stuff more expensive than Canadian stuff? Non the less he brought the food, stuffing the change back in his pocket. He went to the customization station where there was free cream and milk. Leo poured half the hot chocolate into one cup and filled both of them with cream and milk when the girl was turned around. There was free cream so why don't he use it to his advantage?

"I brought hot chocolate which has a ton of cream so much I could make two cups instead of one and a bag of skittles!" He placed the cups down, and opened the skittles and dumped it on a napkin.

He separated the blues and pushed it to Percy.

He started snacking on skittles while Annabeth explained what they discussed to Leo.

"So most likely we would have to get off the train earlier because the train goes past outer destination. I've research some thing earlier about the junkyard" she guested to her phone. "Something about a mini Talos which is an automaton that is supposed to guard and protect the things in the junkyard from being stolen from outsiders. So someone might take something from it and the mini Talos will come to life or something." She took a sip of the hot chocolate which is more like warm chocolate flavoured milk.

"Ugh the hot chocolate" Annabeth muttered setting down the cup, Leo grinned and looked around for anyone watching, the mist will cover it up if anyone even saw. He lit his hand on fire and slowly heated the hot chocolate.

"Much better, Annabeth mumbled, taking a sip of the now actual hot, hot chocolate.

They spent the next few hours looking in their phones for entertainment, Piper placed in random music on and everyone hummed, until Leo started singing under his breath.

The ride was like that the entire time, until about an hour before the train would stop, everyone jumped quite literally when Annabeth's phone suddenly started ringing. Leo fell off his seat.

"Time to get off," Annabeth noted, she grabbed her bag and stood up looking at the others.

"How are we going to get off?" Piper asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows.

"Duh at the back and front there is exits." Annabeth started walking "Just trust me." They were near the back and it was quite deserted, so simply Annabeth opened the back and waited for her friends.

"Remember to try to roll where you hit the ground." She said before she jumped. Percy and Frank quickly followed rolling as they hit the ground.

"Let's go Chica!" Leo and Piper jumped at the same time rolling. Annabeth and the others were quite far away due to the time delayed when Leo and Piper jumped off.

"I'm amazed how dangerous that was and how little protection procedures there were." Piper muttered, she and Leo started walking toward Percy and Frank. Annabeth was in the distance slowly walking closer. Annabeth finally got to them by walking about several hundred meters.

"It should be that way," Percy said looking at the map pointing North-East. They set off, with Frank the elephant, riding on his back and him using his now gigantic ears to keep them cool.

"Frank I'm so glad you can turn into animals what would we do without you," Leo said over dramatically, he hugged the elephant and Frank the elephant snorted using his trunk. They finally got to the junkyard and Frank turned back into human.

"What a journey for my back," He groaned, Piper smiled and patted his back.

"Shush look!" Annabeth said urgently pointing to five people, there were two people in silver and the three familar looking people that they met at Westover Hall.

"Duck," Leo said, no one needed to hear that twice.

They were about a kilometre away, but it was quite quiet, so they could just hear what they were talking about.

"They look like-" A hunter said.

"Toes," The satyr said,

"Really, really, large toes," She added. The daughter of Zeus looked at the other huntress, nervously. It was quite far but that facial expression it easy to see.

"Let's go around," The daughter of Zeus said. "Far around."

"But the road is over here," the son of Hermes protested, the two hunters glared at him "Quicker to climb over," he ignored them.

The satyr looked at the toes and threw a scrap of metal at the toes. It made a giant Ping sound, it was a deep echo the metal was hollow. It was really loud, and everyone jumped back at the sudden sound.

"Why did you do that?" A huntresses demanded, she glared at the satyr.

The satyr looked down "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?"

The daughter of Zeus glanced at the son of Hermes. "Come on." She said "Around."

Everyone started sneaking around and after a few minutes of hiding, Leo's ADHD was yelling at him to move. He saw one of the huntress pick up a bow, it looked quite ancient, she stared at it, kept moving. Leo missed what the other huntress said but he caught the last of it.

"Thank the gods." She said.

The toes of the automation moved and Leo sucked in a breath. Suddenly the entire scrap mountain started moving. A metal being rose to stand. The automation was on full Greek battle armour, there was rust and mud everywhere. In the middle of his armoured chest was written in thick dust, 'WASH ME'.

"Talos!" The satyr yelled moving backwards away from the metal giant.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," the daughter of Zeus said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."

Is that daughter of Zeus crazy, it sure doesn't look defective.

The metal giant didn't like the word defective.

He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew a dull rusty metal sword. The sound was horrible, metal screeching against metal. Even from where Leo and the others was they still had to cover their ears.

"Thalia, the metal giant doesn't like being called defective, especially when it sure doesn't look like it is defective," The son of Hermes said, Thalia nodded and started walking back.

"Someone took something," The black haired huntress said, "Who took something?" She glared at the son of Hermes. Biased huntress.

"I may be a son of Hermes, but I didn't take anything," he said raising his hands in the air.

The other huntresses raised her hand guiltily "I saw Diana's bow, I'm sorry I could handle it just laying there."

"Run!" The satyr had good advice.

"Come on," Annabeth said, her voice being covered by the automation swinging his sword "Remember out of sight."

She grabbed a random object a small figurine of Hades, and tucked it in her pocket. The machine turned to her and was about to swing its sword, but turned back as several arrows were fired at its chest.

"Dad please don't let any one die here," Leo pleaded before throwing a fire grenade at the automation. It exploded near the pelvis area.

The other questing member didn't have a chance to think about how a grenade exploded, as they all started looking for ways to distract it.

'Son there is a switch to turn it off, make it lift the foot.' A voice entered his mind and left. He turned to the others and pointed to his foot and at the metal giant. Frank turned into an eagle and flew and started flying around its leg. Leo gave explosives to his friend and they all, started throwing at its hip area.

The automation lifted its foot, and one of the demigods the son of Hermes yelled. "The foot!"

A huntress fired an arrow at the automaton's nose, she said something to her fellow huntress and started running towards it. The son of Hermes and daughter of Zeus were running around distracting it. Leo and the others stopped throwing explosives and was watching the scene in front of them.

The huntress somehow got into the foot.

"Go Zoë!" The other huntress yelled!" The demigod looked at the automation stunned. By now Leo and the others had gone away from the defender, and Frank was back and Human,

"She's near the head which is the main control centre."

Then the satyr made a electrical pole fall on the giant, using its pipes. The satyr had to then faint. Instead of the giant stepping the satyr to goat mush, it froze and fell backwards.

The body broke in several pieces.

"Zoë!" The other huntresses yelled, scrambling to get to the automation now.

"It's to late now, Phoebe," The Satyr said sadly.

"What? We can still look!"

"No Grovers right, One shall be lost in the land without rain." Daughter of Zeus said.

The huntress collapsed to her feet gripping a bow. "She died for Diana's bow." She sobbed hugging the bow.

The remaining question member got to their feet and started walking where they found a truck and started to drive off.

"Go!" Frank said running to the now broken automation. 'The head,' Leo's had his father enter and leave his mind again.

"She's in the head" Leo yelled, Frank nodded and he and Percy ran to head. Leo grabbed the Nectar and Ambrosia. Frank and Percy uncovered the Huntress barely, breathing. Annabeth and Piper took over the role of healing, while the boys looked for transportation.

"Over there!" Percy pointed to a minivan, it was at the edge and was full of gas. Annabeth and Piper brought the huntress, Zoë inside in the back of the truck and Piper started driving.

"My dad taught me," she said, before starting the car, she had a bit of trouble reach in the pedals, even when the chair was at it's closest setting. The next few hours it was silent.

"How do we explain ourselves to her?" Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"Let's hope she doesn't kill us," Percy said, she nodded and looked at the huntress. Annabeth placed the huntresse's bow and hunting knives as far away from her.

Soon she woke.

"Ugh." She muttered slowly opening her eyes, her eyes widened and she scrabbled away from Annabeth wincing at the pain.

"We're going to hurt you, now would you please stop moving I have to bandage your leg." Annabeth said sternly. The huntress nodded stiffly and only calmed when Leo and the other boys looked away.

Leo placed ear buds on and turned on his music, Percy and Frank did the same. They could still hear the faint conversation.

"How did thee find me, where are thy friends?" She asked.

"After you went into the mini Talos you managed to turn it off, and the thing collapsed. The satyr thought the part of the prophecy was true. One shall be lost in the land with out rain. Instead you were left behind." Annabeth told her as she slowly wrapped her knee.

"Who are thou?" Zoë asked still suspicious

"My name is Annabeth, these are my friends, we're not your enemies."

"Not On the titans' side?" Annabeth nodded.

"Lord Apollo sent us," Zoë narrowed her eyes

"Lies there was only one prophecy" Annabeth sighed and pulled out a paper, after she finished bandaging Zoë.

 _" Star's daughter, Roman archer, Wisdom's pride_

 _Brothers of Fire and Water go along the ride._

 _Must follow and keep out of sight_

 _And join others for the big fight,_

 _To gain a friend and lost one against all will._

 _The sacrifice of a friend, their heart still"_

Annabeth looked at Zoë "He gave this to us after Zoë"

Zoë looked at Annabeth narrowing her eyes again "How do you know thy name?"

"Your friend I think Phoebe was yelling your name after the automation collapsed" Annabeth said. By now Leo and the other boys had pulled out their ear buds to listen, they were still turned around.

It took a while before Zoë could trust them. Annabeth had to explain everything, because Zoë should glare at Leo and the boys, and Piper was glaring at the road as she tried to reach the pedals.

Zoë finally accepted what had happened but, she had yet to know about the other camp.

"Who are thou godly parents?" She asked tolerating the boys talking.

"Aphrodite," Piper told her, Zoë raised an eyebrow.

"Why did thee go then," Zoë asked, confused by a child of Aphrodite would go on a quest of all people.

"Just because I'm the daughter of love and not one of battle or anything does mean I can't dominate the battle field." Piper said talking her eyes off the road for a second to glare at Zoë. She was still having problems with reaching the pedals so the mini van swerve slightly.

"Alright who are thou parents? She is a daughter of Athena." She pointed to Annabeth. She looked at the boys, waiting for an answer.

"Hephaestus,"

"Poseidon." Percy answered after Leo. the huntress narrowed her eyes.

"I know the males god couldn't keep it in their pants." She spat still being biased. "And Poseidon too broke the oath, you are a forbidden child."

Percy glared at Zoë. "Hey my dad loved my mom!" Percy argued, getting slightly irritated.

"Does he visit your mom now?" She countered. She didn't expect him to actually say yes.

"Why to the matter of a fact yeah, I saw him like a week ago." Percy said, Zoë's eyes widened.

"He is breaking the ancient laws." She told him before turning to Frank. "And thou?" She asked, Frank was slightly nervous.

"Mars." Zoë's widened again.

"He is Roman." She said almost accusingly.

"Yeah we get along fine thank you very much, and we're not your average demigods, Kay? We don't even go to camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter" Piper snapped, she was grumpy about the Love can't fight thing.

"Why do thou go on the quest even?" She asked.

"Lord Apollo wanted us to help his sister as back up after he sprouted the prophecy." Leo said ignoring the glare from Zoë, ha he has had a ton of glares from Reyna and Clarisse.

"Anyway we're here to help in the background why do you think random explosives were well exploding at Mini Talos' feet?" Piper said. Well it must have made sense to Zoë because she looked almost apologetic for a few second, before she looked down.

"Oh." Zoë said. Percy and Annabeth started explaining their prophecy to her explain what they had to do, they left the last two lines. Annabeth mostly explained, Percy just added in some parts.

"We're going to drop you off when we're near your friends and don't tell them about us." Annabeth explained, Zoë nodded.

They drove past a truck which the demigods though was the others' truck. They continued driving until they pasted a river.

"They're up in Hover Dam." Percy said getting out of the truck. "We can get her back and maybe let Annabeth go sightseeing like she always wanted," Percy told them, Annabeth chirped happily and took Zoë arm and guided her into a random canoes, near the stream.

"Hey any water nymphs or naiads there?" Percy asked the water bubbled a bit "do you think you can take us up hill and no funny business please." The naiads started moving the canoes. So Percy and the others got in one. Somehow Percy got in one with Zoë

"This is your sword right?" Percy asked her, Leo and the others who were in the other two canoes strained to hear them.

"Who told thee?" She asked moving away from Percy.

"I had a dream," Percy mentioned.

"It was a gift. And a mistake," Zoë said looking down.

"Who was the hero?"

"Don't make me say his name, I swore never to speak his name."

"You act I should know him"

"I am sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be just like him?"

Leo zoned out of the next few sentence, hey blame ADHD

"Your mother was a water goddess?"

"Yes, Pleione. She had five daughters. My sister and I. The Hesperides."

"Wait Hercules?" Leo blurted out, Zoë glared at him and the others slapped their faces. Leo you're so dead.

"Yes," she said, she said slowly, and threatening looking.

"Yeah I thought he sucks, I mean Hera isn't that bad to make him go crazy, and who kills their wife and kids!" Leo ranted, trying to make Zoë feel better, Zoë cracked a dry smile.

"Yeah,"

"Wait aren't there four sisters?" Percy asked,

"I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Man that sucks." Frank blurted. Zoë smiled a bit, getting used to the boys.

"You males aren't like the others really?" She asked. "You're not too bad as males." The canoes stopped.

"Time to get off." Percy said, he nodded at the river, "Thanks," he said, and the water bubbled slightly. They all got off.

"Seven hundred feet" Percy said staring at the dam "built in 1970's"

"Five million cubic acres of water" Frank said monotone, looking bored.

"Largest construction project in the United States," Leo followed, Piper sighed and looked at the giant dam.

"How do you all know that?"

"Annabeth," Piper said "she likes architecture."

"Nuts about monuments," Frank said.

"Spouted facts all the time," Leo continued "so annoying."

"Hey!" Annabeth said crossing her arms. "Let's go up though" Percy nodded.

"The others are up there." Percy pointed out. They all walked upstairs to see Thalia, Chris, Grover and Phoebe yeah Zoë told them their names, all sitting down on benches.

"Go! Remember we're in the background if you need help," Annabeth said shooing her to her friends. "I'm exploring you have my number if you need me." She went in the opposite direction.

The others stayed to see the reunion.

"Zoë!" Phoebe yelled hugging her "I knew you weren't dead!" She hugged her. Phoebe had Diana's bow still in her hand. She gave it to Zoë who studied it.

"This _is_ Diana's bow," She gave it back to Phoebe, who was smiling brightly at her.

"I had to hitch. A ride with a bunch of females, don't know who they were but they help." Zoë said.

"How are you alive?" Thalia said, surprised, Zoë didn't answer just yet.

"Barely, there was left over nectar in my pack and I had to use it all." Huh Zoë is a good liar. Zoë went on explaining and making up several things.

Leo and the others then ran off to explore and take a break. Leo and Frank sat down to have lunch while Piper and Percy went looking for Annabeth.

"I'll take a right." Percy separated with Piper. He came and somehow found Chris the son of Hermes running from skeletons. Skeletons? They flickered between looking somewhat human and having a glowing skeleton.

"Umm," He ran into the elevator with a bunch of other tourists, but Chris had the same idea because he ran in too. Percy backed up to the corner to avoid Chris from seeing him.

Percy ignored any conversation that Chris had in the elevate to study him.

He looked like a person Clarisse would have liked, with black hair and dark browns eyes. He kinda looks like a less hyper and much older Nico, but he was Hispanic. Like a mix between Leo and Nico. In a way.

Chris ran out and past the metal detectors. The metal detector started beeping randomly, and Percy manage to slipped past them while everyone was yelling. Percy followed him, he had on a coat, like a long trench coat.

Something caught his eye, it was Bessie, the sea cow. Percy met her when he was getting the backpacks she was trapped under a random net in the river.

"Bessie how did you get here? Not now please, can you leave I'll see you later okay?" Percy said his voice hushed. 'Bessie' mooed and nodded sadly, she ducked into the water.

Percy turned back to where Chris was, and ran after him. To spy on Chris without getting caught he just turned himself into water molecules and watched

He accidentally slashed at a mortal, which went through her.

'She must be clear-sighted' Percy thought as she pointed out the sword and the trench coat which was the Nemean Lion's pelt. 'Now how did he get the pelt?" Percy watched as the mortal save his butt, then he leave her with

"Chris - Gotta go." Chris bolted for the exit, then Percy decided to exit his Vapor mode and talk to the girl. It was a gut feeling that she would be useful later.

"Hey," Percy said awkward. He metal slapped him self, but what do you say after a mortal sees you basically appear out of thing air?

"Geez what's with my luck." She mumbled. She was pretty, she had emerald green eyes, frizzy reddish brown hair. She has a sweatshirt and jeans covered in paint, marker stains and holes. She didn't seem as freaked out as she could have been.

"Do you want me to explain or you to figure it out yourself."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

"Greek and Roman Mythology is a thing, like it's real. Monster you see are because you are clear sight which mean you can see things like mortal else can."

"And you're not?" She joked, "ohh." She saw he wasn't kidding.

"I'm a demigod, half mortal half god." His phone started ringing, but he didn't pick it up yet. "Take this, you can call us later." He handed her a card. Yeah he had business cards.

He ran off picking up his phone.

"Yeah?" A muffled sound came through, well he is under a dam.

"Annabeth's here we have to go now, - get your dam self here!" Leo's voice got covered by Piper and a string of Laughs go through.

"Kay," Percy turned his phone off and travel to The guys, it was hard without a direct body of water despite an entire Dam was next to him. He did it though, surprising the others when he exited. They still weren't used to him doing that.

"So what's the joke?" Percy asked he got in the car and and Piper started driving.

"Dam, and damn" Percy had an 'ohh' moment.

"Chris said something like that in the elevator," Percy mentioned

"Speaking of Chris, what did he do?" Annabeth looked at him. "We heard, Thalia yelling at him for being so stupid, but we couldn't hear what he said."

"Swing his sword at a mortal, had to explain to the clear-sighted girl, gave her the card though. So expect a mortal girl calling at C.E. later asking about the Greek and Roman world." Percy leaned his chair back. "Where are we going?"

"San Francisco," Annabeth said "Zoë slipped away and told us before giant statues from Zeus took them there for them."

"Isn't that where you lived before you moved to good ol' Canada, wait technically you're not Canadian," Leo joked "Well you are but, I don't know where I'm going with this."

"Me neither"

They continued driving despite the fact that they wouldn't get to San Francisco fast enough. Finally someone said something.

"Frank can you?" Piper asked out of all people Piper and Annabeth had the most luck with asking Frank to become a plane for them. The girls have so much power.

"Fine we need to catch up." They stopped the car, and Frank got out and stretched, he turned into a giant Eagle.

"We are so lucky for having Frank," Leo said and Frank the giant eagle nodded before lowering himself so the others could get on.

"You know I never know how Zeus doesn't know about us!" Percy said climbing on.

"Duh out parent shields us," Annabeth said climbing on so she was sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around him blushing, she leaned her head on Percy's back and he blushed. Piper and Leo looked at each other knowingly. Piper climbed on behind Annabeth and Leo was behind her.

Frank the giant eagle took off the statues where a distance away and Percy could now see the automations with giant wings, but at the same time he didn't. He could have seen them but he was more panicked that Annabeth had her arms around his waist.

Then Frank descended and turned back, he forgot to wait for everyone to get off.. and they all fell on the ground. Well what ever moment Percy and Annabeth had was gone. By the time the got there they past a man warning people about metal angels from Mars. Chris was dressed like a beggar, and smelled horrible. Like really horrible. He was almost unrecognizable, except for the fact that Thalia and Zoë were surrounding him, and Grover and Phoebe were just standing there looking bored.

Percy and the others watched Chris walk past several other of the homeless, he paused at one man. He looked like the old man drowned in the sea and came back to haunt people. They watch as he grabbed the man and tried to pin him down. He rolled down the hill with an old man. The old man got up and started to run away, but Chris caught him, by running much faster than the man could run. Children of Hermes are extremely fast.

"Son of Hermes," The man hissed "what do you want?"

"Information duh, that's what every demigod wants." Chris said gripping him from behind, the man stopped moving and started gasping. He must have been so tired, trying to out run a son of Hermes.

"Why me," He groaned, still out of breath.

"Because you know everything duh." Bye now Zoë and the others caught up with Chris.

"Nereus remember, you have to tell, us everything we want to know." Phoebe said. Nereus frowned.

"No it's one question per capture." He said. Chris looked at his friends, there was a silent conversation.

"Fine where's the monster that Artemis had been hunting? The one that could bring an end to the gods?" Thalia asked, finally.

"Easy there." He turned into a goldfish and jumped into the harbour.

In the was "Bessie?" Percy blurted. The others turned to him, the question members was looking at the sea cow.

"How do you know about him?" Frank asked before turning into a cow and started listening.

"I met her and helped her from a Net right before we left."

* Somewhere in Atlantis, Athena smack her head.

"Really it was under out noses all along?" She groaned before turning to Poseidon who was in his battle Armour.

"You win," She groan handing him a sack of Drachmas. They and the other gods were in battle Armour ready to take down the threat.*

Frank turned back to human and looked at Percy "It's a he and his says his name is Ophiotaurus." Frank said before getting cut off by a gasp.

Zoë gasped loudly, getting the others attention "This is the Ophiotaurus. He's the beast that Artemis was hunting." 'Bessie' mooed loudly offended apparently at the word Beast.

"Back then the Fates said who ever killed him and sacrifice his remains would have the power to bring down the gods. An ally of the titans managed to kill him and Zeus sent an eagle before it could be thrown in the fire." Bessie mooed again disliking the word sacrifice.

"Why would anyone do that to him, he's so innocent" Grover asked, bending down to pet him.

"There's power in killing the Innocent," Zoë said.

"Unlimited power that could take down the gods," Thalia mumbled.

"Yes my dear, a power that you will unleash." A voice said in a French accent. Thalia and the others looked at him, he looked familiar. "Remember me? I was the manticore in Westover Hall before that bear killed me."

The Ophiotaurus and a whimpering sound and submerged.

"I haven't intoduced myself yet, my name is Dr. Thorn."

"Why are you here." Thalia said gripping onto her spear tightly.

"Surely it is clear." The manticore said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrail to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday you will overthrow Olympus."

No one spoke, the Annabeth whispered "Children of Zeus's fatal flaw is the Power, we have to help."

They got up and started running to the manticore. Percy started sprinted while Frank loaded an arrowed and aimed carefully from a few hundred meters.

"You know it is the right choice," the Manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. She shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your Father abandoned you Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve, Call the beast! It will come to you. Use the Spear." He said, he had a grin on thinking he had won over Thalia.

Thalia tensed, and started to tremble slightly.

He didn't notice that there were demigods behind him, until an arrow hit his stomach and a sword through this chest.

"Sucks to be you," Percy spat as he wiped his sword on his shirt. He turned his mood completely around as he looked at the demigods.

"Hi I'm Percy," He held his hand out.

.:.

ha my skill of Cliffies. :D

Yeah done the chapter, how do you like it? I'm really surprised by how many people actually read my stories. Like it's only in the thousands compared to others who are in the hundred thousand but, I'm me.

This is a decently long chapter for this story next chapter, I'm sorry with probably quite short. So yeah, what do you think will happen next? Will Phoebe and Thalia end up killing them or what? What's going to happen with the Ophiotaurus? Go wait another week or so. :)

Words: 9,010 Date: Sunday, April 2, 2017.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I didn't die. Zoë's english is a bit changed so she makes slightly more sense, and hopefully, doesn't say they word, thee, thou, and thy as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a random person in billions who isn't Rick.**

 **This chapter is quite short compared to my other chapters, but it has a lot of detail in the paragraphs. You probably don't read this but enjoy the chapter. :) I'll shut up now.**

.:. (Last time duh)

"You know it is the right choice," the Manticore told her. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. She shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your Father abandoned you Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve, Call the beast! It will come to you. Use the Spear." He said, he had a grin on thinking he had won over Thalia.

Thalia tensed.

He didn't notice that there were demigods behind him, until an arrow hit his stomach and a sword through this chest.

"Sucks to be you," Percy spat as he wiped his sword on his shirt. He turned his mood completely around as he looked at the demigods.

"Hi I'm Percy," He held his hand out.

.:. (This time duh)

Annabeth and the others had an urge to smack their foreheads when Percy greeted them like an old friend. Did he not realize the last time they met, they technically kidnapped Bianca and Nico in their eyes. Apparently they didn't see Percy's face because they didn't immediately whip out their weapons at him. Instead they just looked at him, stunned. Phoebe snapped out from the trace, and pulled out her bow, that pulled the others out of their trance because they pulled out their weapons too. Well it was nice before it lasted

"Who are you male?" She hissed, pulling back an arrow, she had yet to see that there was four other demigods standing two feet away from Percy. Annabeth crossed her arms, staring at Zoë who noticed them, she waved them over.

"Duh I'm Percy, did I not just say that?" Percy had a lazy grin on his face as he held his hand out. Annabeth and the others resisted the urge again as they started walking closer to Percy who ran and had stabbed the manticore before they had gotten to far from their hiding spots.

"Thanks for helping," Thalia said about to take his hand, she stopped before narrowing her eyes "I recognize you," She said slowly.

"Westover Hall!" The satyr said realizing Percy was one of the demigods from back in Maine, and Thalia and the son of Hermes, Chris quickly pulled out and pointed their weapons at Percy.

"Are you on the titans' side?" Chris asked, pointing a bronze sword at Percy. Percy grinned as his friends started to circle around them, but they were too focused on Percy. Zoë had rolled her eyes. Thalia, and Phoebe were glaring at Percy while the satyr seemed to almost sniff the air, before realization kicked in and he turned around. He baa-ed quietly before looking at Thalia and poking her.

"Not to be rude but do you not notice that you're surround?" Piper said, by now they had spread out to circle them. They had been so focused in Percy they didn't notice what happened except Grover who baa-ed again, nervously. Thalia turned around and saw they were in fact surrounded.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, he gripped his sword a bit. Zoë shuffled a bit and stepped away from them, to stand next to Annabeth.

"Zoë?" Phoebe asked, her voice sounding betrayed, and a bit cold. "Are you betraying us for them?" She asked glaring at Annabeth as Zoë hugged Annabeth. Phoebe looked sad, Zoë was her best friend, but this wasn't like her she would never betray them and Artemis for the Titans? What has he Titan done for her, compared to to the hunt?

"Thanks for that." She said to Annabeth and gave a nod to Percy, she turned to her fellow huntress. "Of course not, these are the women I met that drove me to the dam. Though Piper was the one driving." Leo pouted when Zoë said women. Thalia and her quest mates looked so confused.

"Hey you're forgetting three dudes," Leo joked under his breath, Zoë heard him and glared at him. Phoebe and Thalia glared at him as well. Percy and the other watched amusingly as Leo flinched slightly at the sight of two angry girls.

"They're on the Titan's side, they killed the children of Hades." Thalia accused, pointing at them with her spear. She stared at Annabeth the most, probably since she yelled 'They're dead' last time they met.

"Listen Thalia we have no idea what side is the Titan's side." Percy said causally, Thalia narrowed her eyes, and gripped her spear even tighter.

"How do you know my name?" She hissed. Percy looked back at Zoë, and Zoë sighed.

"Alright, they are not here to hurt us," Zoë said, in modern English. Thalia and the overs probably didn't notice but Phoebe did, what happened? "I told them your names," She said with a bit difficulty.

"Zoë can you just explain?" Annabeth asked, she snapped her hand and the others stepped back and formed a pentagon. Thalia and the others stared at Zoë intently, Percy was still grinning, out of all the boys Frank seemed the most serious. But in the inside he was laughing a bit, he suppressed his smile. Leo looked ready to burst in all of them and start laughing.

"Okay, they are just surviving and they were meant to recruit the children of Hades.-" Zoë explained before getting cut offed by the son of Hermes.

"Wait recruit? Last time we saw them they said they were going to kill them." Chris said, Zoë glared at him.

"Yes, but-" Zoë looked half ready to shoot his eyes out. She was just extremely irritated right now. She just hates males cutting her off.

"Okay we are to follow you and help you, we're just demigods on a quest like you we even got a prophecy from Apollo." Leo said intervening, he did not want fellow male to lose precious things. "We have been helping you thought out the quest since the junkyard."

"Yeah, and we're trying to help, the children of Hades are just trying to survive and we're helping them." Piper continued, adding the tiniest of bits of Charmspeak in her voice, just to sway them a bit. "Your dad would have most likely killed them, because they were children of Hades," Piper pointed out to Thalia, she seemed more focused on another part of her sentence.

"Wait what about a prophecy? There was only one." Thalia said, with uncertainty. The charmspeak was working a bit.

"Yeah the one about the titan's curse is yours, is about helping you save Artemis." Percy said. "Ours is a different one, that was to help you, where do you think random grenade come from in the middle of the desert?" Percy arched an eyebrow. Thalia though for a second and nodded stiffly, so looked at her other quest mates. They came to a silent agreement even if they were telling the truth, don't trust them at all until they prove their loyalty.

"Alright, but don't except us to be friendly," Thalia said begrudgingly, she crossed her arms and stayed silent.

"Even though we save your butts?" Leo said cheekily. Thalia glared at him and nodded, her hands twitching a bit for her spear to slap the boy to Hades. The Latino elf was getting in her nerves quite a bit.

"Also Thals handle your fatal flaw," Annabeth said, seriously, Thalia narrowed her eyes at Annabeth, when she called her Thals, only friends can call her that. She nodded her head again, after she registered what Annabeth said after.

They started walking from the beach like nothing happened. The only noticeable thing between them was that obviously the groups were separated, Percy and his group stayed in a tight pentagon, with Annabeth and Percy in the front, Piper in the middle and Frank and Leo flanked on either side of her. Thalia was surrondeded by Chris and Grover while Phoebe and Zoë were a bit of a distance behind, they were more loosely together. When no one was looking, Phoebe pulled Zoë over.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice covered by the noise of the traffic. "What made you change your opinion of Males?" Phoebe hissed at the word males.

"Phoe, they have helped us in many ways. I trust them," She said awkwardly at the the more modern words. "They are not like majority of males," She said.

"Alright, but if thee are wrong, thy get to rub it in thou's face." Phoebe said, smiling she hugged her sister, she resorted to more older English. "I am so happy you're alive," She smiled, her English needs to be a bit updated too just not as much as Zoë. They walked slightly faster to catch up with Thalia, who was talking to Leo, strangely.

"No to be rude but in a fight we are doomed," Leo said mildly, Thalia narrowed her eyes at him and looked at him directly in the eyes, to her surprise he barely flinched.

"How is it so?" Grover asked, politely trying to avoid a fight.

"We have no reason to trust each other, there for you would be hesitant to save someone from our group opposed to you just saving someone from your group," Leo said mildly again. Yeah Leo was smart, he mentally applauded himself. Annabeth and the others mentally applauded him too, just he didn't know because obvious reasons, no one can read minds.

"And hey do you propose we fix that?" Thalia said in the same manner as Leo. She became the tiniest of bits friendlier.

"duh," He dropped his act to grin toothily. "Twenty questions." Annabeth heard him and snorted. Percy and the others watched Leo and Thalia have a slight staring contest before Leo raised an eyebrow, and Thalia broke her stare to looked away slightly. Thalia nodded slowly.

"Fine I go first, who's your godly parent-"

"Hold up miss we have just met and you want to meet my parents a little early in the relationship huh?" Thalia and Phoebe narrowed their eyes, they were going to slap him but Annabeth objected.

"That's his talent you know," Annabeth said, Thalia and Phoebe looked at her. Leo frowned. He was about to say 'I have more that one talent lady,' but stopped as Percy continued for Annabeth.

"He has witty jokes and comebacks, he used laughter to make friends. It means he actually trying to lightened the mood," Percy added, no concerned at all, he just wanted to make sure that Leo wouldn't get slapped or lose anything precious.

"Fine," Thalia said, she was slightly disappointed not slapping him. "Alright what's your favourite colour?" She asked, Leo almost rolled his eyes at the basic question.

"hmm Orange," Leo said, "Like a fiery sunset, _et toi?"_ He said, a slight Canadian accent slipping in along with a bit of French. (Just saying, with my accent I can easily slip in as American so it's not that different. We Canadians are just a tad bit more friendly.)

"Huh?" Thalia looked confused. 'What does 'eh twa' mean?' She thought.

"We're from Canada, so we speak some French," He explained "Et toi means 'and you?'" He said, causally again. They had stopped walks to resort to just standing, Percy and the others looked at them before all, yes everyone at the same time, rolled they eyes. _I wonder if there's a world record for the most number of people rolling their eyes at the same time? Yeah there probably was._

"Electric blue," She said after a few seconds, during that time Leo was wondering if he shouldn't have said some things.

"Like your eyes," Leo noted, "now we can asked about parents," He said cheekily. Thalia nodded and said.

"Zeus, Hermes, and Satyr, so no godly parent." She gestured to her friends.

"Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Aries, and the last one is a secret," Leo said, replacing Mars with Aries. Thalia narrowed her eyes a bit and was about to tell them, some things about trusting as Leo said before, but Percy cut her off.

"Naw it's okay," Percy said, "Poseidon," He held his hand out, and finally someone took it and shook it.

"Nice to know there's another big three there," Thalia shook his hand. "So Poseidon in Canada huh?" She actually gave him a genuine grin.

"Naw, my mom moved to Canada after she found out she was pregnant," Percy said, "Same thing for all these fellas except Pipes," He gestured to his friends.

They continued talking as Zoë realized that they left the Ophiotaurus, a large reason why Artemis was captured.

"Not to be rude but we must get to the garden before Sunset." Zoë said. "It can only be entered at sunset and the Winter Solace is tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Thalia asked.

"The Hesperides are nymphs of the sunset, my sisters." Zoë said,

 _Silence._

"I must go home."

"Oh yeah.." Leo said, "We have one mode of transportation but it's not enough to fit everyone." He said, Frank huffed.

"I'm a person not a source of transportation, and we have the issue of how are we supposed to get Bessie to safety," He gestured to the Ophiotaurus who was following them. Oh yeah everyone had forgotten about him. They had been walking along the harbor the entire time, lucky for them, the Ophiotaurus was following them.

"Oh yeah, we could get him to Chiron," Grover said,

"Or my dad could look over him," Percy offered "But the he and gods should be busy trying to win a battle or something with Oceanus and some sea monsters or something." Chris, and Grover looked down and shivered at a memory

"Yeah we had a run in with those, but do you think your dad could spare some effort to give 'Bessie' a safe travel to our camp?" Thalia asked. Percy nodded.

"Yeah done," He said surprising the others. "Someone has to guide him though my dad can't keep his focus to guiding, but he can only promise a safe travel." Grover shuffled.

"I'll do it, just don't let me drown," He volunteered, he got on 'Bessie' who mooed and they started to submerge.

"Can I even br-!" There he went.

"Don't worry he's perfectly fine, he has an air bubble so he can breath." Percy waved him off. Thalia and Chris continued to watch their satyr friend disappear from sight as he and the Ophiotaurus went deeper and out to the sea. Annabeth coughed loudly causing everyone to looked at Annabeth.

"Now my dad used to live here, he has a friend who buys old cars to fix and resell them, Piper and I might be able to 'shay' him into helping us," Annabeth said, She started walking through San Francisco like she had always lived there which is a lie she just memorized the map of San Fran.

She started taking turns jogging until she reached a run down place that had several open signs on.

"Wish us luck," Piper said before she and Annabeth walked into the store. There was a few mumbles from a deep voice and a higher voice.

"What did they mean shay him?" Thalia asked, she and Chris was already missing Grover.

"Piper has charmspeak, meaning if she had more practice she could get you to do, think, and even remember things, simply by her voice," Percy shrugged.

"I call it Piper hacks but yeah that's the proper name." Leo joked. Thalia snorted. "Daughter of Aphrodite benefits,"

"But.." Chris looked confused, Piper must have acted completely different from the other children of Aphrodite.

"She prefers no to be judge by her godly parent," Frank said, "She can probably be more powerful then Thalia, with her charmspeak." He shivered. "She got Annabeth to skip and sing twice." The boys shivered at the memory. Chris and Thalia looked surprised at their horror of Annabeth skipping, apparently it was a horrifying thing.

"Okay." Phoebe looked at them then looked at Zoë.

A honk surprised them and they all looked over to Piper and Annabeth with several motorcycles."

"He had these lying around and couldn't fix them," Annabeth said. Leo came over with a wrench he pulled magically from his belt and started to work. Piper mumbled a few words quietly while he worked.

"Hephaestus and Aphrodite were there." She said. Well it explains why there was a really high and feminine voice in the garage. After several minutes, Leo finished and started the motorcycle to the people who just met Leo, it started working to their surprise.

Annabeth and Piper got on one of four motorcycles. Leo got onto the one with Piper and Percy went on with Annabeth. They others followed getting on until Frank was left.

"Come on," He groaned, before turning into a golden retriever, and jumped on the seat with Leo and Piper.

"What?-" Phoebe and the others looked shocked, Zoë was more surprised that they were telling the truth.

"Okay now's not the time we have to go it's almost sunset," Zoë pointed out at the slowly descending sun. They all got on and Zoë started leading with Phoebe sitting behind her. They followed for several minutes which seemed like hours until they got to extremely steep hill, but Zoë didn't stop.

"Guys why does it smell like cough drops?" Leo asked gripping onto Piper and Frank the dog who doesn't looked comfortable.

"Eucalyptus," Annabeth mumbled. Following right behind Zoë.

"The stuff Koalas eat?" Leo asked, Annabeth reached to slap her forehead but stopped as the motorcycle started wobble slightly, Percy had to grabbed the handle from behind to keep them from falling.

Frank barked, freaking out Thalia a bit as she gripped in Chris who was steering. Frank barked again pointing its head at a ship in the distance, it was covered slightly by a ton of clouds and mist.

"Look Frankie's right there's a ship over there." Leo said.

Thalia's eyes widened pretty big for Leo to see while gripping on for dear life as Piper went over a bump. "Luke," she said.

Suddenly, the most came to the point barely anyone could see and Zoë yelled "Stop the Motorcycles!" They all got off right as lightning hit the dirt in front of them. "We can run from here," Zoë yelled as she started running.

They all started running up the mountain following Zoë, to as it was sunset. As soon as Zoë saw a giant tree she stopped, huffing.

"We're here," Phoebe announced, to Leo who was on the ground and Frank who had just turned back into a human.

"Is that-?" Thalia asked, before Annabeth shut her off.

"The apples of immortality, Zeus' gift to Hera," Annabeth mumbled as four girls suddenly appear out of the mist. The looked like Zoë same volcanic black eyes, black silky hair, and caramel skin colour. Zoë tensed.

"Sister." She said.

"Leave only enemies," one said, looking scared.

"Our Father will kill thee," Another said.

"We will have to wake Landon if thee do not leave,"

"Listen we just nearly died several times, I'm sorry but please don't we just have to get Artemis and we will be on our way," Leo said.

They nodded, and turned to Zoë.

"Sister, you know what will happen," one said, Zoë clenched her jaw and nodded stiffly.

"You must get past Landon first, Father's orders," The last one said, before yelling "Landon Wake!" They disappeared shimmering out of view, looking almost sadly at Zoë.

"Thy will deal with Landon, thou must go," She said, before walking slowly to Landon.

Thalia tugged on Phoebe's jacket quickly they ran across Landon while Zoë talked to the dragon. Percy stayed next to her, for some reason that Thalia didn't understand.

Maybe Zoë got too close and he was hungry for what ever reason he lunged at Zoë, Percy suddenly grabbed her hand and they disappeared, their body turning into water molecules.

Phoebe suddenly had her bow aimed at Annabeth.

"Traitor," she hissed before Zoë and Percy appeared. Percy dropped her hand and stepped several feet away from her.

"Sorry, only way," Percy mumbled. Zoë gave him a tight smile nodding in thanks. Phoebe looked down in embarrassment, where Annabeth patted her on the back.

"It's alright, usually Percy would risk vapor traveling unless it was that dire." She said and Phoebe nodded. They continued hiking until they got up the hill where they saw Artemis.

"My lady!" Zoë and Phoebe yelled running to her slashing at her chains.

"Stop it's a trap!" Artemis was sweating and she was in immense pain. The sky was almost too much for the Olympian.

"Ah, how touching," A voice boomed. There was Atlas standing with several dracaenaes and the infamous Luke standing next to him.

"Luke let Artemis go," Thalia snarled. She was gripping onto her spear. Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked horrible.

"How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you." Atlas mocked looking at Zoë who was under the sky with Phoebe and Artemis.

"Do no respond," Artemis groaned only now realizing there were several unknown demigods. "Do not challenge him."

"Sorry too late," Percy said, he looked at Thalia. "Cousin?" He said and she nodded, they both charged at the general. Annabeth and the others disarmed and sent all, the other monsters to Tartarus for the next few years.

Percy took out his sword, that Zoë allowed for him to keep and swung at Atlas. He snarled at the sight of the sword.

"Zoë, I'm disappointed in you another hero?" He mocked, before yelling in agony as Thalia jabbed him in the leg with her spear on her arm was a scary shield, with Medusa on it. Atlas paused at the sight of the shield, Percy took the moment to swing at Atlas' arm, slicing a deep cut onto his forearms.

"Arg!" Atlas yelled before swinging at Thalia knocking her several feet into Zoë, Phoebe and Artemis.

Thalia was now holding the sky.

Annabeth ran to hold the sky under her, while yelling at Artemis.

"Help him, only you can defeat him," She yelled, stepping beside Thalia to help hold the sky. Artemis was on the ground still.

Percy was in a heated one vs one with a titan. Who will win?

Most likely Atlas, but Percy was doing okay on his own. Percy had switched to a dagger that Piper dropped fighting Luke. She was in a heated battle with Luke while Frank the lion was killing every monster and Leo was throwing bombs at them.

Anyway Percy stuck a dagger in his leg where Thalia had cut him, and he yelled again. He started attacking at Percy rapidly with his spear. Percy had to block constantly now. He was losing and Atlas knew it. Atlas looked at Thalia and Annabeth gave him a poisonous grin before knocking Percy at Thalia and Annabeth, making him hold the sky.

From his view holding the sky which was unbearable, he saw Annabeth and Thalia on the ground barely holding off against several monsters, Leo and Frank surrounding Phoebe who was knocked out, Zoë fighting her father, and Artemis struggling to get on her feet to help her huntress. He blinked and the world turned dark then several moments later light entered again. He saw Atlas stabbed his spear at Zoë and suddenly Artemis was fighting him. Percy wanted to shout but the weight of the sky was killing him slowly.

Phoebe was on her feet fighting now, Leo was trying to help Zoë but nothing helped. Thalia had knocked Luke off the cliff collapsing at the edge, Chris he was hugging Thalia while she sobbed. Frank and Phoebe was fighting the last of the monsters. Then there was no more monsters now. Piper was running around with a bottle of Nectar, the golden liquid spilling a bit over the edge. If Percy wasn't so tired he would have yelled at Piper not to wait the Nectar.

Annabeth had been knocked down when Atlas stabbed at her legs and hit. She was on the ground with Leo who was trying to help her. Percy was still dying as Annabeth was with Leo, no one noticing a dying Percy.

Atlas had pinned Artemis.

"First blood of the wars," She looked defeated. He stabbed his spear down.

.

.

.

Then.

Leo.

Leo has jumped in the way, and the spear hit him, right through the his stomach area. He fell to the ground in a loud thum, everything was silent.

Atlas was looking at Leo, weaponless. Surprise written on his features, before a familiar scowl replaced it.

Frank roared. He was suddenly the size of an elephant, was a full grown elephant. He rammed into Atlas and managed pushed him toward Percy and suddenly Percy was free from the sky's hold. He was barely alive but Percy got shakily to his knees and hobbled by Artemis and Phoebe who was next to Zoë, who was too late to save barely breathing, walked down to Leo, who had a chance still.

"Have I served you well my lady?" Zoë asked as Percy slowly walked to Zoë.

"Yes better than any huntress," she said. Zoë hand her Diana's bow.

"Here, tell Percy he can keep riptide." She smiled as the light slowly fading, Artemis and Phoebe were still talking to her, every few second she would smile a bit. Percy looked down at her and back up at Leo, he started walking again, while Phoebe and Artemis started mourning their fallen sister.

"Leo," Percy said fumbling for his bottle of water. He took it out and threw it on Leo covering the spear in water. Percy worked himself to near exhaustion, as he heal Leo. Water surrounded Leo and started to glow slightly as the blood started to clot, and the spear was pulled out. Leo was still on the ground, his eyes closed. Then they suddenly opened to show the tired looking eyes of their favourite Latino.

"Thanks bro," Leo gasped. His heart started beating again and Percy nearly died there in happiness.

"Don't mention it," Percy gasped as well "You are a hero Leo you saved Artemis," Percy suddenly fell to the ground, as the dark started to consume his view.

Piper grabbed her Nectar and gave it Leo and Percy, she started force feeding Percy nectar, and a bit of ambrosia, Leo thankfully didn't need Piper to feed him. Frank and Annabeth were hugging Leo and Percy. Artemis was standing along with Phoebe, they were both looking at the sky. Where a constellation showed a huntress firing her bow.

"Well done demigod," Artemis said, she swallowed "Thank you for saving me." She looked at Atlas who was struggling with the sky.

"One shall perish by parents hand," Phoebe mumbled.

"To gain a friend and lose one against all will. The sacrifice of a friend, their hearts still," Annabeth mumbled.

"The prophecy was true to its word." Piper said. "We gain a friend, Zoë and lost her, and Leo's heart stopped beating."

Artemis looked at them.

"Come We must go to Olympus to explain everything," She said. She summoned her chariot and got on, she suddenly had the energy. Maybe it was because the moon was out and yeah. They all got on with Annabeth dragging Percy on Frank who was a Komodo dragon.

Artemis started the chariot, the entire time she looked like she wanted to ask some questions about them, but she kept quiet. Phoebe was still mourning Zoë, she gave a small smile at Percy, Leo and Frank, thinking about how Zoë was right about how they were different from the average male. She was still a bit bias, but she just lost her friend.

Artemis got to Olympus with the demigods and immediately after Annabeth and Frank dragged Percy out of the chariot. Piper, and the others stepped out of the chariot a few seconds later looking at the room. When Annabeth finally looked up from the smooth marble floor, she gasped at the room. It was huge, with marble pillars around the room, statues, decorated the walls, tapestries hung on the wall, stories and picture were in printed onto the wall, a high dome, with all the god's power symbol on it.

There sitting on their thrones were the gods.

Zeus was staring right at them.

"Who are you?"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **(Again)**

 **For the nice reviews you sent me :) Keep sending those comments, I'll keep making Cliff hangers.**

 **Yeah next chapter will be update maybe in a week, it's later than this chapter. I'm making Piper a bit more useful, not that she already wasn't. She just don't have a big as a role.** **Yeah I got carried away with reading everyone else fanfic. Not that you could blame me, everyone reading this chapter should have at least gottened carried away with reading fanfics at least once.** **This is a short chapter, but call a writers' block.**

 **Just want to ask a question should I make Octavian good? Cause I feel like sometimes, Octavian was influenced like Luke, like he deserves a chance to make amends somehow. If I do most likely he will be a 'bad guy' for majority of the story, and a turn a good guy, near the end.**

 **Words: 5,045 Date: April 8, 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

:)

Zeus sat down with his family, waiting for Hades and Artemis to hopefully arrive. He was nervous about having sent five people to retrieve his daughter. An Olympian vs a titan and she lost, what chance does five children have? Granted one was double the age than he looked and two were thousands of years old.

Athena, one of his other daughters was confident that Artemis would return alive. Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo and Aphrodite agreed as well. What a weird combination of Gods. Hestia was sitting next to the hearth poking the fires with a stick, a knowing smile on her face. This is normal she always knew things before anyone else did.

Hera was still giving him the silent treatment, Thalia had just been revived and it was reminding her of his unfaithfulness. In truth Zeus doesn't deserves Hera, she could and should have left him ages ago. He had given her a chance to, but she was the goddess of Marriage and it would set a bad example to divorce.

Hades arrived looking grumpy as usual, but there was a slight silver of happiness in his features. Zeus probably wouldn't have notice the glimpse of joy in his eyes if he hadn't been stuck with him for eons.

Poseidon seemed tired, not that anyone would blame him, everyone was tired. They had to pause their battle and leave Atlantis on its defenses with Triton, so they could have the Meeting. He seemed a bit twitchy, he couldn't wait to go straight back to Atlantis to help fight. He and Athena spent several hours discussing plans for the battle as Oceanus' army of sea monsters appeared. He hasn't had sleep in several days, he's only awake because Apollo's Secret Extremely Caffeinated Chocolates, or ASECC as Apollo put it, along the wonder of coffee.

When Artemis landed in Olympus on her chariot, he and Apollo both sighed happily. He was about to stand up and hug Artemis, but then several demigods, a hunter and a satyr stepped off the chariot. Oops don't want anyone to see Zeus hugging onto Artemis, so he paused.

Why are there more demigods?

There was an Athena's daughter dragging a black haired boy along with the help of a Komodo Dragon, the girl paused at the sight of Olympus. There was two other unknown demigods, one that would most likely be a daughter of Aphrodite, why would she go on the quest? The girl, looked like Aphrodite's most recent state, dark brown hair and eyes that changed colour. Along with a son of Hephaestus, he was scrawny, but he had the signature oil and grease on his hands. He looked almost nothing like a son of Hephaestus, except for the grease and the similar warm tan, that most sons and daughters of Hephaestus had.

After a few seconds, Zeus was kinda bored of watching the demigods, so.

Zeus stood up.

All the others sold up as well and tended waiting to see what Zeus did. He chose a less violent method than he usually did, with less shouting.

"Who are you?"

The new demigods looked back at him before getting into a bow. The Komodo Dragon somehow turned into a Asian boy and bowed as well.

He was probably a son of Ares, with some Poseidon blood. That must be how he can turn into animals. 'Yeah,' Zeus assured himself. Every mortal was bowing as well, with the exceptions of the boy on the ground who fainted or was unconscious.

Zeus hoped to gods that it was some other gods kid other than Poseidon.

'Please no sea green eyes or ocean blue eyes, or any combination that would show it was Poseidon's child' He thought, he wasn't ready to have another candidate for the great prophecy. He looked at Poseidon who was suddenly wide awake and tense, he turned back to his daughter.

"Artemis," He said looking at her, she was getting hugged by Apollo, whom she didn't push away like usual. "I'm glad you are alive," He gave a small smile at her.

"Can you retell us what happened and who are these demigods?" He asked, he did it more kindly than usual. It was probably relief from Artemis being alive or maybe it was from Hestia, who still had her knowing smile.

Artemis took a while talking to Apollo quickly, and he nodded he went to the fainted boy and started healing him.

"Wait," Athena said, Zeus and the other gods and children of the gods looked at her. "We have something to tell you," She gestured to her, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Apollo.

Again with the weird combination.

Zeus awaited from Athena to continue.

"So the demigods below," She said pointing to the new demigods. "Are not from Camp Half-Blood. They are from Canada." She said, the rest of the counsel mumbled quietly, Zeus included. Athena looked at Hades and he sighed.

"I lied," He said.

Zeus looked at him.

"My children are alive," He said, he pointed to the new demigods, Apollo was still healing the black haired boy, this time working on the legs instead of the chest. "These were the demigods who 'killed' my kids," Zeus opened his mouth to say something but Hades continued.

"In the north there is a camp that was designed to have demigods who lived there. My kids were meant to train their without the worry of having them killed by you and the counsel." He said.

"The camp include, children from myself, Poseidon, Hades, Aries, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, and a few minor gods and goddesses. It include demigods of all kinds." Athena said, the way she said Demigods of all kind made his eyes widen when he understood it meant both Greek and Roman.

At the same time all the gods flickered slightly.

Zeus also understood that Poseidon broke his oath, not that he could blame him, he broke his oath twice.

"Poseidon?" He looked at his brother Poseidon gave a tired nods. "All right,"

Athena was going to continue but Zeus cut her off. "Just for you to know I wouldn't have kill the children of Hades." Hades nodded looking confused where did the proud and stubborn Zeus go?

Poseidon's boy finally woke up and Poseidon and Athena went to hug him.

"Dad, stop can't breathe!" He gasped, as Poseidon squeezed him tightly. Athena just gave a simple hug to Piper and Annabeth. After Athena and Poseidon had sat down, Apollo started talking.

"So I found out about the camp around three ish years ago, the gods threatened war against my children if I told the others. Anyway, when Arty was under the sky I dropped her hunters off gave them their prophecy and went to their camp," Apollo said, Artemis lightly elbowed him when the said Arty.

"Which is named Camp Elysium," Ares added.

"Yeah then I gave them another prophecy and begged them to help my sister," Apollo continued

"What was the Prophecy then?" Hera asked, intrigued by the idea of a hidden camp that housed Romans and Greeks. Apollo's eyes glowed slightly with green mist surrounding them.

" _Star's daughter, Roman archer, and Wisdom's pride_

 _Brothers of Fire and Water go along the ride._

 _Must follow and keep out of sight_

 _And join others for the big fight,_

 _To gain a friend and lost one against all will._

 _The sacrifice of a friend, their heart still"_

"Oh so tell us what it means," Hermes said, after a few moments of silence.

"First we have to introduce the demigods," Athena said. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Annabeth Chase, My daughter; Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, he's like a carbon copy of Poseidon," Zeus looked at Percy and noticed there was the same messy black hair and sea green eyes that help a special light to them. He looked at Poseidon who was standing a few paces away from Percy, he was looking nervously at Zeus in case Zeus will just throw his master bolt.

No, he learned a bit from his mistakes and nodded at a surprised looking Poseidon "Ah" He mumbled, Poseidon continued.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Frank Zhang, Son of Aries, he's family was Chinese/ Roman." Zeus and the other gods immediately knew it meant that Mars was the father not Ares.

"So the whole Star's daughter to brothers of fire and water this was just naming the people. They were to help the other without them knowing. The big fight is the fight with Atlas. They gained a friend, Zoë and lost her. Leo's heart stopped beating." Poseidon skimped.

"Alright then now who about the main prophecy." He said "can someone summarize it?"

Zeus and the others spent the next several minutes listening to Apollo, who spied on them to check up on them, for his sister's sake.

Hephaestus smiled sadly when Apollo started explaining the junkyard and Mini Talos. The gods looked at awe at Percy when he fought Atlas alone, Leo who jumped in front of Artemis, and Frank who pushed Atlas to Percy who was holding the sky. Annabeth, Thalia, Phoebe, and Percy all had a small gray strip in their hairs. Leo joked it was because holding the Sky was so stressful they became old. Thalia zapped him on the butt. Artemis and Phoebe were crying at the mention of their fallen sister.

"The most important thing we have to talk about is, the prophecy. Tomorrow, Thalia will turn sixteen," Zeus said, Artemis held her hand up.

"I have lost my lieutenant, If you want you may join my huntresses." Thalia glanced at her friends, and her new friends, Percy gave her thumbs up.

"Thalia-"

"No, I won't be the prophecy child, I never wanted to have a special life, " She looked sadly at Percy "Sorry, Percy," She looked at Artemis and said all her vows, after wards she stood next to Phoebe who welcomed her with a hug.

"So I imagine, I'm a bit late for birthday presents the last few years," Zeus gave a small smile, and snapped his fingers, a tiny flash went in front of Thalia, and laying on the ground was a small box. Thalia gave a nervous smile back and opened it, it was small lightning charm. "You can place it on the bracelet with your shield, and you can call a large lightning strike every week or so," Zeus explain going back to his solemn look. "I'm proud of you,"

Thalia now boasts a proud look in her eyes which turned gleeful at the knowledge. She looked knowingly at Chris, who shuddered.

"We have to have a vote what to do with the Ophiotaurus still," Zeus said, "We could keep it here and have Hephaestus build an aquarium of some sort that no one can steal him from or we could just kill him,"

The vote was equal. Since Hera, voted for it to be saved and him to be killed, Zeus turned to the demigods, Hades, and Hestia for the answer, and it was chosen that the Ophiotaurus would live in an aquarium with Poseidon looking after it. Imagine the surprise from the demigods/hunters, Hades and Hestia when instead just killing it because he was king he turned to several people that weren't on the counsel.

"Now what to do with the other camp?" Zeus said. "There are several options, we could kill them but that eliminates them as allies, we could send them to Camp half blood, or we could just leave them."

Athena coughed and held her hand up. "I have an idea we could send some of them to Camp half blood to get used to the idea of other demigods. They could stay until Summer ends and then go back to their camp. The others can stay if they want to the other choice," She said, empathize on the Other, for the Roman camp.

Zeus, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hera choose to kept them alive and send them to the camp Half blood. Everyone else chose Athena's Idea.

"Alright, the campers of Camp Elysium will have three week before they are transported to Camp Half-blood, and it's common protocol to make sure you won't betray us, most likely you won't though," Zeus looked at the demigods and told them. "We are going to sent you back to your camps and hunters. The rest of the meeting is to be continued in secret in case of a spy"

He waved his hand and sent them away to their locations.

.:.

"Time to break it to the others," Leo said. They flash right outside of the camp, they walked in and to the training area.

"Guys! You're back!" Will yelled running over to them, he was the first to notice them. It set off a chain reaction where Clarisse and the others noticed them "Guess what, guess what?" Will yelled jumping up and done, so nothing bad happened yet.

Percy bent down to mess his hair. Annabeth smiled at Reyna and Clarisse, asking if anything went okay.

"Yeah?"

"Clarisse and I found another Camper!" Will said bouncing. "Her name is Lou Ellen, she a daughter of Heck-tate!"

"Hecate," Clarisse corrected. "She's Nico's ages, right now she's practicing making potions. Nico and Bianca should be at the beach with Gwen."

"And we might need to build a cabin for potion making. Lou almost blew up the Greek Minor cabin." Reyna added. "Also Hecate came to see her, and thanks us a day ago.

"Can you get everyone here?" Percy asked. Sitting down on the benches. "We'll explain everything." Everyone was tired.

Will ran off to find Nico, Bianca and Gwen. While Clarisse walked to the Cabins to get Lou Ellen. Reyna took all the backpacks back to the storage area and repacked them.

Percy and Annabeth spent the next few minutes skimming over the facts of the quest.

"Cool! You and Annabeth held up the sky!" Lou Ellen asked. She was an energetic, a bit of a know it all 10 year old. She had nature green eyes and dark brown ish hair that had dyed streaks of green the colour of her eyes. She was short and kinda curvy/chubby.

Will and Clarisse found her when they went to get supplies and they turned a corner and there was a girl. The same girl ended up holding a dagger against Clarisse's neck, Will had to convince her that they were friends. So they brought her back and she became another addition Camp Elysium. She was already great at comback with a small dagger.

"So the gods held a vote and they didn't decide to kill us, except for the fact that we have to leave this camp and go to their camps. For at least the Summer. Greeks go to Greek and Roman go to Roman, maybe except Frank it depends." Piper explained.

"We have a few weeks." Annabeth said.

The next few week was full of training, packing up and calling 'The moms' to look after the camp. Of course being such great moms they accepted and said that they could use it as a vacation spot to relax. Yeah 'the mom' are a thing.

Nico, Bianca, and Lou Ellen had to go through the more simple exercises that Mars gave them, since they were younger/ newer. But it was hell for them. They trained until they were able to beat Percy in battle, all three of them using their favourite weapons. Percy often complained about being used as a punch bag. He stopped after Clarisse offer to have him as her punching bag if he didn't want to be one for Bianca, Nico, and Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen wasn't a fighter she was more of a work in the background person. She was able to defend herself with a dagger thats it and she had made pig bombs in case monsters or people get too close and she didn't have the dagger. She was a child of Hecate, so she could control the mist better than anyone and she could do basic magic. Make a light source here, make a pair of socks appear. It was very useful, as many people easily lost their socks during the move.

Athena came to drop of some books about the Roman and Greek camp. Some things like a few outdated maps, tests for them Romans, how the camp worked. The Greek camp worked similar to their camp but the roman Camp was much more different. The Roman camp had cabins to label each person's skill, so it was bad for the worst cabin which was five. Frank and Gwen decided to work on Five while Reyna was to get to the first cabins and start showing Camp Elysium awesomeness, in Apollo's word.

They decided to keep some of the more rare gifts a secret, for their advantage. So not animal transformations for Frank, Piper can't use too much Charmspeak, can't change her look unless for pranks. Percy no teleporting too much; Leo no lighting on fire; the Di Angelo, no teleporting, making skeletons, no freaking out campers with their shadow stuff. Will, don't start glowing to heal people too brightly; Lou, no floating random object to freak out the campers.

Clarisse, don't kill anyone.

.:.

It was time to go.

"We'll miss you, remember IM daily!" Piper said, waving her phone. Leo made phone for Lou Ellen, Bianca, and Nico. Plus Will who never really needed it before. Frank nodded, and waved goodbye.

It was concluded that, Reyne, Gwen, and Frank who would go between camps with be in the Roman camp and the others would go to Camp half blood.

They were all in the Camp Elysium clothing, yeah Piper wanted them to have a logo and a short. So they were all in jeans, tight, some sort of pants and T-shirt or Jacket with the words Camp Elysium on a coin, in the center of the shirt. (Any colour shirts) They all had to stuff, all their clothes, weapons, dental hygiene, some Nectar and Ambrosia, along with some personal stuff. Will brought his remedies, Annabeth some books, Nico a bunch of cards, that he was trying to teach Will to Play.

Mars came and teleported, Frank, Reyna, and Gwen to the camp. Athena came to do the same.

"Good luck," she said, before flashing them there. They arrived all nine of them, immediately the campers in Orange shirt in front of them started whispering.

"Who are they?" Percy and the others just stayed quiet and observe the camp in front of them

"Oh my gods he's hot." Most likely a daughter of Aphrodite said.

"Where did they come from." A girl that looked similar to Annabeth said.

Athena stepped forward. "Campers, I have come to deliver these demigods, I hope you welcome them," she said, gesturing to Chiron, who came running to meet Athena. It was the few times a gods had came to the camps other than Artemis.

"Ahh these are Piper daughter of Aphrodite," He started the whispers grew louder as everyone couldn't believe that the girl was a daughter of Aphrodite, she looked more like a daughter of Aries or something. Not to be rude, she wasn't wearing girly clothes or had long beautiful hair in the campers opinons.

"Leo, son of Hephaestus, Clarisse, daughter of Aries; Annabeth daughter of Athena; Will son of Apollo, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate. Percy son of Poseidon-" The mumbles spread. Athena lightly glared at everyone to be quiet.

"And Nico and Bianca children of Hades. I hope you welcome them. Thalia, Chris, can you give them the tour?" Chiron galloped away to the training area. Athena nodded at a bunch of campers near the edge, which all had gray ish eyes and blond to brunette hair. Oh those must be her children. Athena, flashed away, making the campers shield their eyes, except the campers of Elysium. They have probably seem Athena in her true form one or twice. It's like they're gaining immunity, by possibly dying every time.

"So, where's Frank?" Thalia asked she gave them a wave and looked at the other campers. "No need to stare, just go back to what you're doing," She yelled pushing past the campers. The hunters left two weeks ago, but Artemis gave her sometime to relax about the whole thing. She had another week still.

"Yeah, Family problem with his Grandmother," Annabeth said quickly, jogging after her.

Thalia and Chris spent the rest of the morning showing them around, the cabins, which Annabeth looked disappointed.

"That's it? No minor or not Olympian gods cabin?" She asked, Thalia looked down.

"Only Olympians, Hermes takes everyone else."

They showed them the mess hall, it was messy; training area, there was a rock wall that had lava Clarisse was excited about; beach, which Percy, seemed excited about.

"So several people will be in the Hermes cabin," Chris said. Showing them the crowded room, Percy had a slight ping of sadness when he looked past all the smiling campers that all looking similar in one way to the campers in the back mopping around.

"No it's fine, Poseidon said I could have everyone live in his cabin." Percy said, looking away from the sadness. He already knew everyone was feeling that same way he didn't when Annabeth patted him on the back.

"But-" Chris argued, they had already walked to the Poseidon cabin.

It was very homey, and nice. Percy claimed half of the cabin to be used for the guys and the other for the girls.

"So one night at the respected cabins, then if you like you can stay there or just stay in the Poseidon cabin." Percy said spreading out a blanket he brought.

"Let's got Training!" Clarisse said excitedly, she grabbed her spear with was strapped to he backpack.

"Don't let them show our full power." Annabeth said, as she dumped her bag and backpack under a bunk bed and threw her jacket on the top bunk. Piper took the bottom.

"Should we wear their t-shirt?" Will asked feeling the fabric on the shelfs, they were Orange. "Why orange of all colours?" He looked at the others who were unpacking.

"No we are our own people, we should proudly show off our camp." Lou Ellen said, wearing a brown coloured shirt, Percy had a sea green shirt. Everyone's shirt matched their parent's cabin. More or less. Lou Ellen just needed a dark colour shirt because she often spill liquids and brown just works well to hide the spills.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and Piper's arms and grabbed them out the door. "Come on Leo let's go to the beach,"

Annabeth tore out of his grasp. "Wait can I change into my swimwear?" Percy sigh and nodded walking back into grabbed his swim trucks. He walked to a wall and looked at Leo who rigged a clothes line so they could change.

Ten minutes later they were ready.

"Now?" Percy pouted.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed and the four went to the beach.

"I'm going to check out their training camp and wipe some wimps." Clarisse said. Will, Nico and Lou Ellen went to explore some things so Bianca was left to join Clarisse.

At lunch, Percy and the other came back with Percy looking gleeful, Leo covered in sand, and Annnabeth and Piper were dripping wet. The girls were chasing him around the cabin, shooting in Greek. For Clarisse, she had successfully, beaten everyone in her cabin. Will was in the infirmary, helping the demigods while Lou Ellen was in the forest the entire time, grabbing samples of dirt, rocks, leaves all that for making potions. Nico was shooting things in Greek, as he quizzed Frank on all the things he could turn into. They were somewhere around two thousand ish. Bianca was practicing gymnastics, because she was apparently a very flexible person. Ever once in a while she would hit someone, while trying a handstand into a split.

After Annabeth and Piper were dry, they pulled several dishes out of a bag and handed out, cups and untensil to everyone. They ate in their cabin with their magical plates and cups. Right as they were putting the dishes away, Chris poked his head in the Poseidon/ now Elysium cabin.

Since was a Friday, and apparently there is a Capture-the-flag game. Chris, has came over to explain the game.

"So since you are from a different Camp, and the campers don't feel so well, Chiron said you could be a cabin yourself." Chris explained, he was holding a list of paper and flipping through several packages. "The game is usually two teams, there are two leader cabins, they make alliances with other cabins. So when a camper gets the flag across the border of an enemy, then the next game there two leader cabins are the camper who got the flag over's cabin, and the alliance leader cabin of the camper."

"Pretty confusing," Leo mumbled, he was working on a small GPS system, he's just working on the circuit board right now. Piper and the others were layed out on their bunkbeds.

"Yeah, um the leader cabin this time is Athena's and Hermes, so I came to ask for an alliance." Chris asked looking at them, he scratched his neck nervously. Everyone looked at Annabeth who shrugged.

"Yeah sure," Annabeth said, sitting up. "So what are the limitations and boundaries?" She pulled out a notebook and whipped a pencil from her ear.

"Oh, uh the boundary is the entire forest, and the only limitations are no mainning, killing, disembodiment, and all magical weapons allowed. Dinner is earlier today at 6 the other days at around 6:45 ish." Chris said, looking through the second package "And please come to dinner, it's tradition for everyone to see your face at the end of the first day." Chris waved and walked out the front door.

Annabeth looked at everyone and pulled out a small book from her bag. She flipped to one of the pages and unfolded a map. "First we should scout out the forest, or we will be at the disadvantage." Annabeth said, Leo jumped out of his seat.

"Okay I should be about to finish this tiny GPS and make a few more, so it's made to be able to see the flag, I just need to scan the entire forest and scan a photo of the flags itself." Leo said. He passed on to Annabeth. "Just go through the forest and by the time you come back I should have two or three more." Annabeth nodded and handed it immediately to Piper mocked a salute. She ran out side and with Clarisse and left to map the forest. Piper and Clarisse just so happened to be extremely fast and athletic. Annabeth started going over the possible plans they could do.

"Since it's not our flag we could just go, everyone to look for the flag," She was saying "So there can be three groups, Percy, Will, and Clarisse; Leo, Piper and Lou Ellen; and the rest are a group. Leo's group will most likely go on a side route that has more obstacles, Percy's group the center, where it hopefully is flat, the rest will be on the opposite side from where Leo's group is." Annabeth explained "Since Percy has a sword, Will had his bow, and Clarisse her spear they could be more aggressive, and Will can quickly heal their injuries. Leo, Piper, and Lou Ellen is more of a range group so they can work at a distance, and my group is going to take down smaller groups of people around one, or two people."

That was just Plan A. Annabeth manage to get into detail about Plan E before Piper and Clarisse got back.

Piper and Clarisse burst through the door and fell on the bed.

"You okay Beauty-"

"Don't Leo, I may be dying but I can still kick your butt." She mumbled facedown, as she handed him his GPS. He had a gleeful look on his face.

"Okay, give me a few minutes," Leo said plopping back down on a rolling chair. He rolled away to a small table he put up and started tinkering. Percy summoned so water for Clarisse and Piper. Yes he can do that just like how Leo can light himself on fire Percy and take water molecules from the air and concentrate it.

At dinner, Piper and her friends sat on the floor at the mess hall which was fine for them. Better on the floor then having their buts off the edge at the Hermes, Aphrodite or Apollo cabin. (The Aphrodite kids just take a lot of room on the lunch tables.)

Chiron stomped his feet, silencing the entire mess hall, Piper and the others had the luxury of meeting him and the somber wine god. Mr. D, the wine god/ camp directer cleared his throat.

"We have several new campers, yada yada, please welcome, Peter Johnson, Annie bell, blah blah blah, you know the drill ask them if you want their name." Mr. D sat down and the entire camp cheered.

"Battle!" One of the son of Ares yelled.

"Yes yes you will have twenty minutes to prepare, blah you know the gist of it." Mr. D said sitting back down and grabbing a soft drink from a nymph.

"Come on," Chris said getting out of his seat he grabbed Clarisse's arm and shooed them towards the forest. Piper got up and followed them, her friend following behind.

"So our team will have the blue plume on the helmets, or if you want to have a high chance of a concussion, a blue bandanna around the arm." Leo mocked cheered

"Sign me up for the bandanna!"

"We have Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, cabins Athena gets the rest of the cabins. You of course are with us." Chris continued ignoring Leo, Thalia came behind them and zapped Percy.

"Yo cuz, all of ya are on offense." Thalia said looking at Clarisse's spear. "Nice spear girl is that electric?" She asked with appreciate. Clarisse grinned

"Want to find out?" Clarisse smiled a bit innocently, Thalia grinned

"I like this girl." She pointed her thumb down at Clarisse and looked at Piper "The ninja Aphrodite girl," She nodded. Piper tilted her head slightly.

"Thanks, I guess." She turned her head slightly to see Leo hand out three GPS things.

"Let's get going," Chris said he looked at Clarisse. "I'll show you where the best offense area are." He, Clarisse, Percy and Will started walking off into the forest even though Clarisse, Percy and Will already knew about all the best places. They ended up choosing plan A since it was the easiest to understand.

"You could feel the awkward tension in the air." Piper mumbled "Clarisse so has a crush on Chris." Thalia smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'm not the only one." She said before walking off into the forest.

"Alright let's do this!" Leo cheered. Annabeth's group walked off into the forest and Piper and her group went to the side.

"Wonder how Annie's going to deal with two newbies." Leo sad. Lou Ellen smacked him upside down on the chin.

"I'm a 'newbie' too," She said, opening her over cross strap bag which was full of pig bombs and sleep bombs. She had a knife on had just in cause. Leo had a ton of perfume and fart grenades. The perfume was much worse just saying. Piper had a ton of throwing knives, with trackers on them so she could find them later. She also had her hunting daggers.

A loud blow horn told everyone the game was starting. Piper, immediately started running, the terrain had a lot of rocks, and pebbles. Lou Ellen was on her left side going over roots and around tree, Leo was behind her looking at the GPS.

"Percy's near the flag, the flag is near the creek area." He said passing by an Apollo camper. Lou Ellen threw a pig bomb which turned the camper into a baby piglet, Lou picked up the pig in her arms and stuffed him in her backpack. He was just going to stay like that until the game was over. And Lou doesn't want any pig to get eatten or something.

Piper started leading, she followed a slight trail. She saw a flash of Annabeth's blond hair on her left. ANnabeth left her Yankee's baseball cap in her cabin. Piper found the flag which had a bright red border and an owl on it. She and Lou Ellen split away from Leo to go around the creek. There were several Athena, and Hephaestus campers around the flag. About four.

She saw another flash of Annabeth's hair and heard the sound of metal hitting metal. The campers on guard seemed tense, as silence to grow. Percy suddenly enter the view, Clarisse and Will following after her. Percy sprinted forward to met the swing on a Hephaestus camper's sword. Will started shooting arrows, and Clarisse went against her sibling. Lou Ellen started firing sleep bombs. Piper started pinning people with her throwing knives.

Annabeth and her group had appeared and started to take down a few of the Athena and Hephaestus campers who were farther away from the main group guarding the flag. The main group mostly had two Dionysus campers and a bunch of Apollo campers and their bows.

Piper and Lou Ellen would disable the campers, while everyone else was just outright fighting including Leo who had his dual hammers in his hand and they were on fire. Leo was getting beaten though, because there were three Athena campers on him, so he whipped out his plan B

Leo threw a perfume bomb.

Most of the defending campers got hit. They ran off away from the horrible smell, leaving a stinky son of Athena and a son of Hephaestus.

"Well," The son of Athena said. He coughed. "That was a extremely good tactic."

Percy grabbed the flag and he, Clarisse and Will ran back.

The others just stayed around to watch the last two defenders frail around, covered in _Le Rose Perfume._

"I'm Malcolm," He said, as Annabeth awkwardly tied him, along with the son of Hephaestus.

"Annabeth," She said, sitting down on a rock. Lou went to find all the pigs and keep them from running away, Piper searched for all her daggers, stepping over all the sleeping campers.

"Just call me Beckendorf," The son of Hephaestus said, looking at Leo.

"I'm Leo! Your brother from the great North!" Leo said cheerfully. "We're from Canada!"

Beckendorf looked at his fellow captured camper. "Next time we try and ally Camp... Elysium, We need those bombs" Malcolm nodded.

A loud blow horn sounded again ending the game.

Lou snapped her fingers and all the pigs turned back into campers, who were looking very afraid of the 5'3 girl.

"Your sleeping friends need some help," She suggested, they quickly went to their friends and started helping them up, to avoid being turned into a pig again. She looked at them again who were nervously shaking their friends awake "Use tomato juice for the smell."

Piper untied Malcolm and Beckendorf and helped them to their feet. They started walking to the center line which was a creek. There, Percy, Clarisse and Will were being lifted. Clarisse seemed really pissed t being lifted, she was yelling at the people to put her down. Finally Chris ended up helping Clarisse, Percy and Will to the ground.

"Alright the winners are the Hermes cabin and the Elysium cabin." Chiron said. Everyone was cheering, Piper and the others clapped for their friends.

A yell pierced through all the cheering. Everyone stopped talking and looked toward the scream.

Piper was the first to bolt towards the sound, Percy and the others following. Piper easily glided through the forest gracefully past the trees, until she say a small girl with blonde hair. Against several monster. Piper went into action pulling out her hunting knives she started slashing through some monster until she got to the small petite girl. She grabbed the girl and ran back past the border to give her to Chiron looking very concern for the girl.

A roar sounded, and out from the forest on her left was the minotaur. Really now of all times?

Percy went after the bull, while Piper and the rest cleaned up all the monsters.

"Hey beefie," Percy taunted, holding out riptide, he felt more.. connected with it after Zoë had given it to him on her dying wish..

"You're a lot of pure bull aren't cha?" Percy said, he got a response from him. A roar and he was dashing to meet the ragging minotaur. Percy slashed a cut on his arm, the bull roared and swung it's huge fist at his sword, knocking it out from Percy's hand.

Well shoot.

It would take a few more seconds before the sword came back but Percy didn't have a few seconds. He did the next best thing, he though.

Jump on the bull.

Yeah not a very good idea, but it worked at least. He managed to break the horn he was grabbing onto and managed to stab the bull in the chest. The bull fell to the ground and Percy was left with a minotaur horn in his hand.

Sweet.

Piper and the others watched Percy defeat the bull before Annabeth ran forward with Nectar and Ambrosia in her hand to give to him. Annabeth was probably going to rant to Percy later about his plans and ideas, as they really suck. Luckily for Percy he had an amazing ability, to defy the law of death, by surviving everything the fates have thrown at him. After Percy was fine, and Annabeth had forced feed him Ambrosia, Piper turned around and went to the tiny girl. What's the reason why you would send a small army.

"She's not speaking," Chiron told her. Piper nodded as she took the small girl in her arms. Piper heaved her up and started carrying her to her cabin. There's too much attention on her, she wouldn't speak.

"Hey girl, what's you name?" Piper say comforting her. They were alone in the cabin, the girl peeked a bit and saw just Piper. She had a look of relief.

"Lacy.." nimbly, she was very shy.

"So do you know who you are?" Piper said, kindly. Piper was basically becoming Hestia in a way. Lacy looked at Piper, nervously.

"Yeah, my dad told me.." Piper nodded.

"So who's your mom?" Piper guessed, if hopefully she didn't guess wrong.

"Aphrodite." Lacy said smiling a bit.

"You're my sister, my mom is Aphrodite as well." Piper smiled hugging the girl. "Where you here with anyone?" She asked, wondering why an Aphrodite demigods would attract so many monster and the Minotaur.

Lacy nodded "There was a boy that helped me a lot, he was mean sometimes though. I miss him," Piper nodded,

"His name?"

"Octavian,"

 **There you go another chapter. :)**

 **and a cliffie to go with it.**

 **Since no one really said much about the Octavian part I just chose the route. If you hate Octavian, I kinda do too for his mistakes, but everyone deserves a chance. Octavian, will play a larger role than you might think. I mean He isn't going to replace Gaea/Gaia/Terra or anything. He just has a large role, that involves Lacy.**

 **And they are not going to date in anyway, I mean Lacy is like 10 and Octavian is 14. No, plus when he is going to play his role in the later part of the story he's like 17ish and I really don't think a 17 year old would date a 13 year old**

 **Next chapter if in Frank POV mostly. :)**

 **Word: 6,789**

 **Date: April 15, 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

**I took some parts/names from some of Anaklusmos14's famous stories, Please don't be mad, I just suck at names**

Mars flashed them off to Camp Jupiter. The first thing Frank noticed was, it was really hot, like extremely sunny. Good thing Frank brought a ton of T-shirts and shorts.

After Frank adjusted to the sheer brightness of the sun, he could see there were two guards standing next to a stream. They were dressed in familiar uniforms, Roman armor, along with the familiar point of a sword.

One of them, a son of Venus, he imagine, opened his mouth to speak, but Mars beaten him to it.

"Romans," He said, with a leader voice. Immediately the two guards stiffened as they realized a god was speaking to them. "Take us to the Praetors" He said. The son of Venus, nodded and said something to his fellow comrade, the girl nodded and started walking away, nodding towards, Frank and the others.

Reyna walked in front of all of them. Gwen and Frank following, Mars, was right behind them not saying a word as he observed the camp. Frank was also busy taking the entire camp through his eyes. The land was a lush green, with brick roads. Fauns and legionnaires all stopping to watch them as three random teenagers and a god walked past them.

The entire time, the girl didn't say anything to them.

Then she walked up to a door and knocked on it, at this point Frank was sweating and everyone in his group had taken off their light jackets, and were carrying them around.

A boy opened the door, he looked at Mars and opened the door, so that everyone could come in. Frank and his friends awkwardly sat on the couches, the female legionnaire and the boy who is presumably on of the Praetors. The boy had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin, it made him looked similar to Percy except his hair was much neater.

"Lord Mars," He bowed and turned to a girl who what just walked into the room through a different entrance.

"David, we-" She stopped short as she realized she was in the presence of a god. She bowed as well "Lord Mars, what a honor you have come. To what do we owe to your pleasure?" She asked confidently, there was a slight undertone of doubt though. She walked over to the boy, David, and stood next to him.

"I have come to deliver some legionnaires, they have not had any former family member who had went to Camp Jupiter." He said "These legionnaires had done a favour for Lord Jupiter. He sent me as a form of introduction, so they do not need a letter of recommendation." Mars said. The girl's eyes widdened and she bowed down.

"Yes, me lord," She said "Should they be tested at the coliseum?" She asked hesitantly. Mars, nodded.

"I don't know of reason why they wouldn't." He said, he looked at Frank and the others one last time. "They will introduce themselves."

He flashed away, making David, and the two girls shield their eyes, Frank and the others rolled their eyes slightly at Mars' dramatic exit. David turned to the girl legionnaire and said something, she nodded and left.

"My name is David and this is Cassie, we are the Praetors of Camp Jupiter," He introduced, Reyne took that as a cue to introduce herself.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona," She said bowing slightly. She nudged Gwen slightly.

"Gwen, daughter of Ceres,"

"Frank, son of Mars," Frank gave a slightly nervous wave, which made him feel kinda stupid..

Cassie nodded, "We will send a legionnaire to show you around, he will take you to the coliseum for the tests." Frank nodded and David left to find a legionnaire. Cassie smiled at them reassuringly.

"Where are you from?" She asked, trying to make some conversation. Cassie had dark brown hair that had a light golden glow, she had warm brown eyes that seemed always happy.

"Canada," Reyna said, Cassie nodded.

"All of you?" She asked, Frank nodded. They spent the next few minutes in a bit of awkward silence, not that Frank minded.

David stepped back in with a blonde boy and blue eyes. Frank was shocked of how similar they were to Thalia's.

"This is Jason Grace, Centurions of the 5th cohort." David introduced. "Son of Jupiter," He added, before turning to Jason "This is Frank, Reyna, and Gwen, you will be showing them around."

Jason nodded. He looked at them, his gaze lingering on Reyna a bit more than needed. "Come on," He said, before turning away to walk out the room.

Frank followed him.

There was a girl, standing there looking at them, "New Legionnaires Jason?" She asked, smiling. She was twenty ish, and had curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes, she looked really friendly.

Jason nodded" Yeah, this is Frank, Reyna, and Gwen," He turned to them, "This is Amalie, she's the augur of Camp Jupiter." He said

"Do I need to check the Auguries?" She asked, Jason shook his head.

"No they were vouched bu Mars, himself." He added. Amalie's eyes widdened and she nodded.

"Alright," She said, she turned to Reyna. "You are a leader, start leading," She said, walking away.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"She's a daughter of Apollo, she must have seen something related to that, she's been here longer than most people." Jason shrugged.

They continued on the tour, Jason showing them the barracks, and talking about how he came to camp Jupiter.

"I had a sister once, she died I guess and I was dropped off here," He said, sighing. They approached the city to explore more, when a statue popped out in front of them.

"No Weapons in the city," The statue said sternly, as the armless body faced them, a moving face was talking on the statue.

"Terminus," Reyna said. The god looked at her then back at Jason.

"Newbies huh? Well turn over all your weapons, you will get them back later." He said sternly. Frank looked at Jason who seemed surprised because all the had on them was a bunch of backpacks.

"Are we allowed to leave the backpacks here, there's a bunch of weapons that will take a while to empty out the bag?" Frank said as respectfully as he could. The statue looked at the bags and nodded.

"There's at least a dozen in there, so alright," Frank took off his backpack and bag, and placed it next to the god, careful not to knock over the god. Don't want a bad impression on a god now. Reyna and Gwen following, only taking their phones and a few, silver coins for lunch.

"It's alright I can pay," Jason waved them off looking at the phones. "Why do you have phones, don't they attract monster?" He asked. Terminus must have gotten bored because he interrupted them.\

"Yes, they have phones, but now they don't have to worry about monster now that they're in the camp." He said "Hurry along," He said disappearing to another part of the city.

Jason shrugged and started walking along the streets of the city. "I'll show you the best place for baked goods," He said, his face morphing into a grin, as he started walking along one of the many streets.

Twenty minutes later Frank was munching on a donut, while Gwen and Reyna ate some brownies. Jason just had a cup of cookies, he bought too many so the bakery just gave him a cup to store the cookies, who cool is that?

"Hmm, lord that is good," Frank said wiping the glaze on a napkin.

"I know right," Jason was still eating, He had a cup full of cookies in one hand and a napkin in the other. He started leading them away to a more quiet area of the city with a fountain.

"Just throw a coin in," Jason said, handing them a coin "It's always good luck and everyone does it at one point." Reyna nodded looking at the fountain, it had a small tree on it and there were small pieces of coloured glass hanging from each branch making the ground surrounding the fountain multicolored. Reyna threw the coin so that it landed right next to a few roots of the tree. Gwen and Frank just lightly tossed it in, making it very easily accessible if anyone needed a bit of money.

Jason looked at his watch and looked back up at them. "Come on lets go it's almost 3." he said, he started walking towards the nearest exit, where a waiting Terminus was. There was a small flash and a bunch of bags dropped to the ground. Frank wasted no time pulling on his backpack.

Jason jogged his way to the coliseum, Frank and the others following, no time to look at the nice scenery. Frank and the others dropped off their stuff with Jason not before grabbing their weapons. They walked in while Jason took a different route dragging their stuff with him.

Frank entered first, there was tons of legionnaires watching them, they were all cheering extremely loudly. There were in an actual coliseum where real people might have once fought to the death. He spotted Jason in the stands with his cohort, he gave them a thumbs up.

"LEGION" David yelled, making the entire coliseum quiet down. "Today, Mars has brought us three demigods, each one will be tested today"

The cheering exploded, so even Frank had to cover his ears. There were a few legionnaires yelling to him about armour, Frank and the others ignored them.

"Who would go first?" David asked. Reyna raised her hand, and he nodded, he gestured for Frank and Gwen to sit down near the wall of the coliseum.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona." David yelled "Against Dakota of fifth cohort!" Reyna nodded and looked at a legionnaire who was wobbling his way down. He was in Roman armour with a sword in his hand, he was swaying as he walked towards Reyna

"Are you drunk?" She asked, in confusion Dakota shook his head. "Son of Bacchus, this is Kool aid," He said before taking out his sword to sloppily meet the swing of Reyna.

Reyna already being bored, kicked her legs under him, then kneed him moments after kicking him, while, he was falling to the ground and pointed her sword at Dakota. "Dead," She said, before turning back to David, he nodded and gave her the next person another legionnaire of cohort 5.

Dakota was sprawled across the ground, as he shakingly got up he hobbled back to his cohort. The next few battles went quickly, Reyna simply knocking out the opponents. The only few notice able ones were when Reyna went against a son of Aphrodite- er Venus in third Cohort. He was probably one of the better fighters.

Then came finally cohort 1, where a young bow walked out, Frank was immediately struck by his dark red brown eyes.

"Bobby, Centurion of the fifth Cohort. Son of Mars." He nodded at Reyna respectfully, before pulling out his sword. So that was Frank's brother.

Reyna started circling him, as he was more trained than call the other legionnaires, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. She threw a jab, testing his reflexes, as thought he gave a small hop out of reach before going closer.

Quickly Bobby getting bored, he swung his sword to the side of Reyna trying to throw her off. He quickly pulled his sword back and jabbed at her chest. She spun away, and tried to knock the sword away with her sword arm. She luckily it the broad side of the sword and manage to twist it so that he was awkwardly holding it. She kicked her feet at his stomach, lifting it at the last second to disarm the legionnaire.

The sword skitted across the ground leaving the son of Mars unarmed.

He narrowed his eyes at her and took a defensive position. Reyna dropped her sword as she was must slower than him and started sprinting towards him, jumping off a few feet in front of him and going over him. She landed behind him and knocked his legs from under him leaving a defenseless legionnaire on the ground.

"Dead," She said, before standing back up and letting the legionnaire keep his honor.

David looked at Cassie and had a mental conversation, everyone was waiting to what David would say. Cassie then nodded.

"As you have beaten one of the best fighters in the legion, I have decided to have one of the Praetor fight you," David said. The coliseum was quiet as they took in the information.

Cassie slowly made his way down from the stands wearing no armour at all. Mumbles spread about how one of the best fighters would go against a new Legionnaire.

Cassie chose differently than most of the fighters, instead of using heavy sword and going against Reyna with a thin pointy sword. Cassie had two short swords, that she held like hunting knives.

The battle started with Reyna watching Cassie carefully, after all she had never seen her fight while Cassie was watching for for the past twenty minutes. Cassie started to slowly wake towards Reyna, before raising her swords to met the blade of a Reyna who was slowly getting impatient.

The word Impatient didn't exist in Cassie's vocabulary.

Cassie's patients was probably the best thing against Reyna, as she just blocked constantly, while Reyna tried to overpower her. After a few minutes, Reyna was just tired of swinging so she ended doing what she's great at kicking people's legs from under them. Except it didn't go so well, Cassie jumped and manage to knee Reyna while in the air. Reyna skitted to the ground, during that Cassie manage to nick her on the cheek as Reyna jumped back with her sword.

Reyna wiped the blood from her face, smearing it.

Then they started fighting again. This time a bit more tense.

It was an intense two-three minutes of watching. So Frank was kinda getting bored. Sorry Reyna.

Reyna had several cuts on her arm, while Cassie had only a few, but there was a cut along her side the was bleeding quite a bit.

So Reyna finally saw an opportunity, she saw a small gap in Cassie's fighting. She didn't really cover her shoulder area. Reyna ended up slamming the hilt of her sword onto her shoulder. Cassie dropped one of her swords on the ground as she grasp the injury. Reyna taking the advantage jabbed at Cassie's other arm that was holding the other sword, trying to fling the sword away.

Instead of the sword getting flung out of Cassie's hand, Cassie dropped her sword to grab the broad side of the sword and use the momentum to push Reyna forward. Reyna slid onto the ground with Cassie having her own sword pointed at her.

Everyone held their breath.

Reyna panted tiredly and held her hands up. Both of them were covered in sweat.

Cassie won, she smiled and helped Reyna to her feet.

Cassie stepped to the side as David stood up to address everyone.

"Legion!" He yelled quieting everyone. "Centurions line up!" Lines of people got down from the coliseum, one of them was Jason who gave Reyna a thumbs up.

"You can choose any Cohort as you have beaten at least on of their Centurions. I am sure they would love to have you in their additions." Cassie said, tying her hair into a ponytail. Cassie had a bandage pressed on her side, the bandage was already really red. Reyna nodded.

"I choose the 1st cohort," She said, Frank saw a slight flash of disappointment in Jason's eyes. The first cohort at the coliseum stands were smirking at the new, extremely talented legionnaire.

"Alright, Bobby, do you allow Reyna to join your cohort?" David said. Bobby looked still tired before the girl beside him elbowed him then he gave her a nod, and Reyna gave a slight bow before standing next to Frank.

David checked his watch. "As it is nearly 4, we can only have one more demigod fight the other one has to wait until tomorrow." He looked at Frank and Gwen.

"Ladies first," Frank said smiling, Gwen nodded.

"I will go," She said to David.

"Alright" he said, he turned back to the centurions "Centurion dismissed prepare for another test," They nodded as they walked back. David turned to turn back to the Coliseum where some money was being exchanged.

"Legion! We have another demigod to take the test!" He said, as Gwen made her way to the center of the coliseum, "Gwen, daughter of Ceres!" He yelled as a girl with roman armour made her way to Gwen.

"Alia, daughter of Apollo, of the fifth cohort," David started the match.

Alia had a bow in her hands, a small golden knife gleamed slightly in the sun, from her belt. Gwen ran gracefully past all of Alia's arrows trying to get close enough to swing a hit. Alia had fired an arrow to Gwen's leg and it had hit, so at some point Gwen was fighting with an injury, she still dodged out of the way from the arrows, only cutting apart the arrows when they came too close.

Gwen manage to get close enough that is Alia had fired an arrow it would hit to matter what. She ran at a curve, trying to get closer. Then she sprinted to Alia, who had dropped her bow to pull out her knife to protect herself from the series of swung she would have to block. But holding out against a sword when you only have a knife is hard and soon Gwen had Alia kneeling at sword point and Alia's knife pointed to the back of her neck.

A pause from Gwen and she dropped her hands to pulled Alia up, before handing her knife back.

"Alex of the fourth Cohort"

A boy stepped down the Coliseum. He was really slender, no skinny but slender. He was shorter than average, holding a short sword.

The battle barely lasted more than five minutes, so pretty quickly. Gwen just used like several different disarming methods until he just dropped his sword, after Gwen kicked her leg at his sword arm while blocking. She nodded at him as he bowed slightly at her, before making his way back to his cohort.

"Simon of the third Cohort," Cassie said.

A boy came down with a bow like Alia, yeah that's her name. Gwen was able to disarm him simply by throwing her sword and knocking the bow away before pulling out a knife at his throat. But it took a while for her to get within throwing distance, so that she wouldn't miss.

Gwen got beaten at the second cohort. It wasn't technically because the legionnaire she was fighting. Her injury with Alia made it hard for her to defend against a dude with a huge heavy sword. If anything the sword might have been half her weight. The son of Vulcan was already extremely strong, so he could hold the sword while Gwen was limping slightly. While Gwen was much faster, she eventually got tired trying to dart around the son of Vulcan, and she ended up on the ground with the heavy as* sword pointed at her.

"Centurions Line up," Cassie said. Jason got up again along with his fellow Centurion Dakota who had just recover slightly from being drunk on sugar.

"You may choose any cohort up to the third cohort," Cassie said. Gwen nodded, smiling at Jason.

"I would like to join the fifth cohort if they choose me." Jason grinned, and nodded.

"The fifth Cohort would love to have you in their addition." Gwen nodded and sighed, leaning on her sword.

Cassie nudged David. He sighed and check his watch.

"Alright Frank if you want to do it today you can." David said. "It will be a bit rushed though as it is almost Dinner." Frank shrugged and nodded. He saw Reyna high five Gwen.

Frank nodded, going to his seat to grab a sword. It was small, but Frank didn't really need after all he had his bow. He tugged on his bracelet and a bow and quiver. He slipped the quiver on his waist, and tucked the sword with the sleath in his boot. The quiver was more for looks and to hold the more special arrows, after all his bow can just summon the arrows, so the quiver mostly held explosive, fire, smoke, electric arrows.

David started the battle, with someone from fifth Cohort, he didn't really catch his name but she started firing arrows at the legionnaire's knees to disarm them. When he got close enough, he fired an arrow at the blade knocking it out of his arm in mid-swing. Now that he was weaponless, he lifted his bow and hit him so that he fell unconscious.

It would have taken too much work to sling his bow, pull the sword out then point it at the legionnaire's neck. So Frank chose the easier option for everyone else except the legionnaire. Just knocking him out gave Frank this battle high in a way. The blood in his head thumped as everyone cheered, were Romans always this violent?

The next legionnaire, chose to run to Frank as quickly as possible and swing her sword in a very Roman way. If Frank hadn't dodge, that Frank would have been stabbed though the stomach. Frank rolled away and stood up. He flipped the string on his bow, with his pointer finger and the bow and quiver disappeared and a leather bracelet returned to its familiar position on his wrist.

He then grabbed his sword in his boot and block the girl. Both of them already knew Frank would win, he was much stronger than her. He sword hit the hard concrete and she was disarmed.

The rest of the fights were with Frank and a sword. Frank may prefer a bow but one on one battles are hard to win with a bow.

Frank was tired but he only have to fight one more Cohort. The girl was a daughter of Vulcan, with her sword at her side and a bow. she was son much younger than any of her fellow Centurions, only twelve. Frank raised his eyebrows, tugging on his bracelet just in case.

She ran straight at Frank before sliding under his leg. She turned back to him and jumped back as she fired an arrow. She nicked Frank's right arm, before standing at a crouched position, now with her bow over her shoulder and her sword in her hand. Frank grasped the injury, as a bead of blood formed before sliding down his arm. Thank gods Frank can fire his bow using both of his arms. Frank pulled out his bow, before nocking an arrow at her arm. Sadly she jumped towards him so the arrow actually got her side. A small patch of blood formed at her side.

She narrowed her arm as she pulled out her bow again. She started to rapidly fire until she got his other arm. Then she started sprinting again, she slid again but instead under him it was to the side, does she have wheels on her feet?! She ran to him again, before landing a kick to the rib.

Frank who was already tired, almost dropped to the ground. She was breathing hard as well, she must be near the edge of dropping to the ground. She ran at him again, slower, he manage to knocked her off before she hit his rib again. She almost collapsed to the ground. She got up with her sword on the ground and her bow in her hand. She fired an arrow, which Frank was too tired to block so it nicked his side. Great now they both had matching blood patches on their sides.

Frank was on his knees as he tried to get up. The girl, who he didn't even know her name, knocked his sword away from her and held a sword at his next.

Frank could have overpowered her due to his size compared to her, but he was already almost dead. He was technically better than Reyna, but today was not his day.

So he gave up.

The Coliseum was quiet.

The girl gave him a tired smile before getting to her feet and picking up her and his sword and giving it back to him.

"Same thing Centurions line up." David yelled. The girl got to her feet before Mark came to help her limp to the line. Frank noticed this siblingly love as Mark held her weapons and lent a shoulder.

"Frank you can choose any Cohort except the first one." Cassie said, handing him a small napkin. Frank used it to wipe his sweaty face.

"I choose the fifth Cohort," he said evenly. Jason nodded and Frank sat down next toe Gwen and Reyna.

"Great job," Gwen said, handing him a square of Ambrosia.

"Now you need a shower too," Reyna joked lightly, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh you're talking," Frank said, "I could smell your BO from a mile away," Gwen held a snort.

"Come on guys, lets got unpack and take a shower," Gwen said, pulling Frank to his feet. Jason came with all their stuff. He gave Reyna's stuff to Mark and Emma, the girl Frank just fought. Jason had to support Frank and Gwen while holding all their stuff until they got to the fifth cohort.

"You know I'm pretty sure you're just a really good fighter that just chose the fifth Cohort." Jason said "why?"

Gwen shrugged. "We heard the fifth cohort is the worse cohort so we chose it so we could make it better than every other Cohort." Frank found himself nodding.

"What about Reyna?" Jason asked.

"She was always a leader so she choose the first to lead." Frank shrugged. His eyes widdened. "Shoot we have to call Piper for she'll freak." He said, as he started frantic-ly looking through his stuff.

"Who's Piper?" Jason asked, confused.

"A person who isn't a roman," Frank said, holding a phone out like it was a prize. "Got it!" He started dialing rapidly.

 _'Frank!'_ A voice yelled through the phone. _'You freaked me out, not picking up!'_ Piper sighed tiredly.

"Sorry Pipes, busy with tests" Frank said. "Just so you know you're on speaker." A pause from Piper.

 _'Just don't do that again, I'll call you before dinner tomorrow kay?'_ Frank snorted.

"You know there's a three hour difference right?" He asked.

 _'Yeah, I do. Just got attacked today, stupid dogs,'_ He heard.

"What type?" He asked concerned

 _'Giant dogs like probably bigger than Nico,'_ Frank nodded

"Okay, I'll call you back in a first thing when I wake up," Frank promised.

 _'You better,'_ The voice said threateningly before hanging up.

"So what happened?" Jason asked. "I heard 'stupid gods or maybe stupid dogs,'" He said.

"My friend got attacked by a dog, that's bigger than a ten year old" Jason's eyes widdened.

"is she okay?" Frank nodded even if he didn't know the answer.

Frank turned and grabbed a towel.

"See ya later!" He yelled walking off in the direction of the bathhouse.

Twenty minutes later, a better smelling Frank walked out. His cuts were gone for the most parts, thank gods for will's and Lou's remedies. He changed into a t-shirt and shorts due to the unbearable hot weather.

Frank flopped on his bed, Gwen was in the girls areas, and Reyna was probably training. Jason walked in with a piece of paper.

"Hey Frank, I'm going to be your guide for a while." Jason said, handing him a schedule, "You have to free time in the morning and training in the afternoon," Jason said. Frank nodded, this should be easy, he already knew how to use every weapon.

"Right now we have dinner," Jason said, trying to drag Frank up. "Move you giant," He said.

Jason finally dragged Frank to dinner where Gwen and Reyna were eating. Frank sat next to him. "This isn't a cohort table thing right?" Jason shrugged, Frank sat next to Reyna, who's cut on the cheek was nonexistant.

"So where did you learn how to fight from?" Cassie asked sliding in next to Gwen. David was only a few feet away.

Gwen shrugged. "In Canada, we had a self defence calls for the girls because obvious reasons, guys were for fun. They were interested in Roman and Greek fighting, me, Reyna, and Frank just so happens to be good at the Roman fighting."

Frank nodded and continued for Gwen "That's also where Gwen met Reyna, and the other friends. My friend went to the class, Piper and she introduced me to them."

Jason nodded, while Cassie seemed a bit suspicious. They just accepted the explanation.

"How about the favour Lord Mars said about?" Cassie asked, Reyna thinking fast said it for them.

"So we saved one of Lady Diana's hunter from dying once." It was true, though Zoë did die. "Lady Diana thanked us and as a gift she sent us to Camp Jupiter though the order of Jupiter." A bit of a lie but mostly true.

Jason nodded and David slid next to Cassie.

"Do you know how to order?" He asked, right on cue Frank's stomach growled. They worked exactly like the dishes at home do, but they just shook their heads.

"Just think of what you want to eat," Cassie shrugged, before taking bit out of a sandwich. Frank looked down thought of his meal. He got Leo's tacos, smiling he took a bite, he turned to the side and saw both Gwen and Reyna were eating the same things.

"Tacos?" Jason wondered, he poked at his cheesy pasta.

"We have a friend who makes killer tacos," Frank shrugged, why was he shrugging so much today?

"Frank almost killed a person for it," Reyna mumbled taking a bit out of the heavenly taco. "A friend tried to slip one of his tacos away and Frank punched him, gave him a black eye too,"

Ahh Frank remembered that day. Leo announced that he had improved his taco recipe, it was true. Frank punched Percy, because he took four tacos! Frank only have five, so he had a good reason too. It was only two weeks ago too.

Jason snapped his hand back and looked at Frank surprised.

"Don't cross Frank when he's having tacos," He solemnly said, Frank snorted.

"Don't worry, Percy took four out of five of my tacos, I had a perfectly good reason," Frank said finishing his third taco. He took a sip of orange juice. "So what do we do after dinner?" He asked, taking a bite of his fourth taco.

"War games," Jason said, innocently. "I'll tell you and Gwen about it later. The games are divided betweens Cohorts so first and second are on offense this time and three, four and five are defense."

Dinner continued on, now Frank was definitely not a son of Venus or Aphrodite but he did see Jason and Reyna glance at each other a couple of time. Reyna more than Jason. After dinner finished Jason dragged Frank and Gwen over to the armory, where Frank was forced into a heavy helmet with a symbol of a boar on with along with a five. Gwen was soo much more lucky, she had a small and light helmet with a symbol of grain wrapping around a five. His helmet was like a dozen pounds.

"You know you could have just worn a bandanna around your arm?" Jason joked, Frank and Gwen groaned and looked at him.

"No we didn't," Gwen said, tilting her head so that the helmet would fall off her head, right on Jason's foot. Clank. Jason was now holding his foot while hopping on one foot to re-balance himself.

"Serves you right," Frank snorted as he took his helmet off in a more civil way. He bent down to grab the helmet before going back in the armory to put away the helmets and grab bandannas. They were a copper colour with the number 5. He ran back to Jason and Gwen and handed them bandannas. They tied it around their arms.

So for some reason there's always a speech of some kind.

Jason tried to hype everyone up about the war games since the fifth cohort are apparently the loser cohort. It didn't really work all to much.

Frank and Gwen were placed at the first line of defense. Great! Being a punching bag while the other two Cohorts get to use water cannons. So unfair.

Gwen was next to Frank just staring at the Romans readying to bulldoze them over. Frank had his bow, and Gwen had her sword. As soon as the horn fired Frank went on a arrow launching spree, every arrow hitting an arm or leg just to disable them a bit. Gwen was at the front fighting some Romans with Jason.

Frank noticed Reyna was going through Cohort five Legionnaires easily.

Uh oh

If they were going to have a chance of protecting the flag for at least an hour than someone had to deal with Reyna.

Sadly that person was Frank as Reyna easily knocked out legionnaires and slap weapons out of their hands with her sword. Frank groaned, getting several of his fellow archers to look at him, before he flicked the bow string and was running to meet Reyna at the battle field.

Reyna grinned at Frank as he held a sword uncertainly. Frank was at a major disadvantage, she was so much more skilled with a sword.

"Ready?" She said before springing into action. Frank advanced a bit to met the swing of Reyna's sword. They went back and forth, before Reyna went to the side to strike Frank in the rib with the false side of her sword (Broad end). Frank had to pivot several degrees to block her before she retreated back a bit to get into a more offensive position. Frank taking the action as a full on retreat lunged forwards to nick her rib with his sword.

Reyna kicked him back to regain her ground. She flipped her blade slightly before flipping it back, most likely to get it in a better position.

Frank could probably had advance forward but her fellow Romans were pushing back the fifth cohort despite the third and fourth cohort at the water guns.

Reyna landed a kick to the stomach before Frank had to retreat. He clutched his stomach as he ran back to where Gwen and Jason is.

"Jason help me with Reyna," he said, Jason nodded before they both went after Reyna.

She was in an area with less fights like she was to the far right. Jason started going into combat with her as Frank started firing arrows at Reyna's feet. She growled as Frank's arrow hit the side of her leg and caused a large gash right above her knee. She manage to nick Jason's shoulder, before kicking her feet at his shins.

Jason had a face of pain as he jumped back and dropped his sword to hold his shin. "Oww!" He said jumping around to re-balance himself. Reyna looking very smug about Jason's injury, tried to grab his sword. Now that's where Frank came in, he fired his bow and knocked the sword closer to Jason using an arrow.

"Why does it have to be two against one?" She groaned, flipping her sword in her hand as Jason started to stand straight again no longer hopping around like a bunny. Frank grinned and took out a few legionnaires to his left using some sleeping arrows. He had thank Lou Ellen for that.

Jason and Reyna started fighting again seeing Jason do quite fine on his own Frank started to fire arrows at the other legionnaires on the first and second cohort, everyone with a gold or silver bandanna. The sun was slowly setting making it a bit hard to see the gold bandannas which now look similar to the copper colour bandannas Frank and his Cohort wore, but the silver ones seems to glow in the light a bit. In the distance he heard a loud ping, which signaled the game was halfway done.

Time to hold off the cohorts for another hour and a half.

Like that's possible, Frank was getting tired. Gwen was getting closer to him, while Jason and Reyna both seems bent on winning.

"Heya" Frank said firing arrows off, Gwen waved her left hand limply as she fought a legionnaire from the second cohort.

Frank turned his attention to a group of legionnaires with riding a war elephant. Interesting, a war elephant with a name. He couldn't see the elephant's name from where he was since it was on the left side of the fortress.

He heard a grunt from the side, and turned his head to Jason who was on the ground, His sword several feet away, and a loud show shaped mark on his stomach. Reyna was no where to be seen.

"Dam," He said running over to help him up. "We're so done, Reyna's going to win now," He said, Jason shrugged holding his stomach.

"It's alright there's a always next time," Jason said, working on taking out some legionnaires. Twenty minutes later Reyna had won the games, she smirked at Jason a bit who was still holding onto his stomach. The entire Cohort one and two cheer loudly while the other three were all talking about how long they actually lasted.

"Everyone hit the showers!" Cassie yelled at the sweat legionnaires. Reyna went over to Frank and the others with a small Mural crown on her chest.

"Congrats," Frank said looking at Jason. "You have beatened Jason pretty well" He said nodding his head toward Jason who was glaring at Reyna. He looked at Reyna, "Now you smell horrible" He said, Reyna was covered in sweat while Frank was just fine. All he had to do was fire arrows, doesn't make you too sweaty after you have done it a few thousand times already.

"Be happy I didn't boot you where the sun don't shine." Reyna said, gesturing to the mark on his purple shirt. Jason nodded and stepped back a few feet.

.:.

It's been a fulfilling three weeks for Frank. Lots have happened, Frank, Gwen and Reyna all were full Legionnaires now. After one of the eagles had an injury and when it was flying. It fell to the ground and manage to fall on Jason.

Yes very unlucky.

Since Reyna, Frank and Gwen were the only ones near by, so they had to lift the giant eagle off of Jason and force feed him Ambrosia. Since they technically saved Jason they go full membership of Camp Jupiter which sounds weird.

They all got their SPQR tattoos with their parent symbol and a bar under it, signeling their membership. Frank, Gwen and Reyna had gains a certain reputation about their skills in fighting. Frank was one of the best archer in the camp, Reyna was one of the best fighter with a weapon and Gwen was one of the best at hand to hand combat.

"So are you really going back to Canada?" Jason said, to Frank and the others. They were all sitting at the fountains as they ate pastries, just like they did on the first day.

"Yeah," Frank nodded taking a bit of his vanilla frozen yogurt. "We have family at home." He said.

"And it's only till June," Gwen said, but June was a whole 10 - 11 months away.

Jason nodded glumly. "I'mma miss you guys," He said. "All I'll do is train and talk to the legionnaires." He looked at Frank.

"One day, I'll visit you guys and maybe get to see the famous Piper, Leo and etc you talk about." He said, Frank nodded. Over the weeks Jason have seem several picture of Frank and his friends. A glance of a Latino elf here, another of a pair of siblings with black hair and pale skin there. He never really saw Piper though.

Around 3 pm Frank, Gwen and Reyna were all packed, bags and everything, now they were just waiting for Mars to pick them up. There were several dozen legionnaires watching them purely because they didn't believe a god would appear and teleport them off. Well they were all wrong.

*Flash* A red light went off and all the legionnaires had to cover their eyes. When they opened them, Mars was standing next to Frank.

Jason started waving wildly, and Frank and the others started waving back. Mars who had a small smile nodded at the Praetors and flashed them away.

He flashed them right back at Camp Elysium where some familiar friends were running around.

"Guys!" Piper squealed, leaving a small girl with blond pigtails to jump into Frank's arms in a sisterly way. She then smiled and slapped him. "That's for missing all the calls." She said going back to the young girl with pigtails.

"Guys!" Leo yelled and jumped into Frank's arms hugging him. Well this is weird. Frank dropped Leo to the ground. "Hey you let Piper hug you and not me?" He said dramatically.

After the next few minutes of hugging Annabeth and the others Piper finally introduce the newest member.

"Okay guys this is Lacy, Lacy these are the Roman demigods," The girl couldn't be any older than 7 or 8 years at most. "Lacy's my half sister." Lacy gave a small smile and wave a hand at Frank before ducking behind Piper's legs.

"Frankie? Guess what?" Leo said in a high chirpy voice, Frank looked at Leo deadpanned.

"What?"

"I improved the taco recipe!" He said. Frank cheered loudly.

"It's nice to be home," Gwen said, going to her cabin to drop off her stuff, Reyna followed her.

"What happened since you been home?" Frank said, fiddling with his bracelet.

"My mom started dating," Percy said calmly. Piper and Annabeth smirked at Percy.

"And Percy started fan girl squealing," Piper said. Percy glared at Piper and pawed at Piper's head. Piper ducked and grinned evilly. "Do you want another prank war Jackson?" She said, Percy grew fearful and shook his head quickly. "That's what I though." She nodded, turning to Frank and grabbed some of his stuff. They started walking to his cabin to put his stuff away.

"Did Thalia ever mention about having a brother?" Frank asked walking along, Piper right next to him.

"No I don't think so." Piper replied confused.

"What's her last name?" Frank asked.

"Grace I think?"Piper said. "Why?" Frank wasn't listening.

"Oh my gods, Holy Hera!" Frank dropped his stuff and started walking in a circle.

"Frank, you're freaking me out." Piper said carefully.

"We may have found Thalia's brother," He paused looking at a confused Piper. "Jason _Grace, son of Jupiter."_

 _"_ Zeus broke the oath _again?"_ Piper started freaking out. "How old is he?

"Same age as Percy."

 **Ta da.**

 **Not really a cliff hanger but yeah. I'm sorry but I might miss the next few weeks of updating because of a field trip. Going camping for five day! The cost though...**

 **So for all people who are confused, when I made this story, I planned for the seven to be all the same age or at least the same grade. Since Frank, Leo, and Piper are in the same grade as Percy and Annabeth... Jason and Hazel will most likely be the same age as them. See Jason's birthday is July 1st when Percy's is August 8. So using magic, I'm going to say, Annabeth and Percy are is the same grade purely by chance.**

 **By that I mean, Annabeth and Percy were purposely or by accident put in the same grade at Piper, Leo, Frank...**

 **When I wrote "Same age as Percy" I was being true, Percy has not yet turned 14. Annabeth has turned 14, while Piper and co are 13 almost 14. Just go with the flow.**

 **Word: 7,539 Date: April 22, 2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, just explaining somethings of the story, before the actual quest part.**

Annabeth was just lounging on the beach watching the Di Angelo siblings as they tried to play tag. Bianca was it, but she couldn't get Nico when he's just shadow traveling everywhere. The sun had set, which made the perfect playing area for the Di Angelo siblings. It was the September, which is still considered Summer even though school had started. The weather was all warm and sunny all month.

Just as she was about to close her eyes to take a much needed nap, a bunch of cold water landed on her head, soaking her completely.

"Percy!" She yelled whipping her head around to see Percy and Leo standing right behind her smirking. "I'm going to kill you guys," She growled, standing up, Leo and Percy start booking it as Annabeth starts chasing them around the camp.

Piper who was in the training area was watching Annabeth chase Percy and Leo, was close enough to see a bunch of girls suddenly enter the camp, all dressed in silver.

"Clarisse," Piper mumbled poking Clarisse who was sitting next to her on the bench. She poked her again just as Clarisse snapped her head towards Piper.

"What Piper?" She asked annoyed.

"Get the others we have company," Piper said gestured to the group of girls that were getting closer to them. Clarisse narrowed her eyes at them but nodded and got up to get the others.

Piper on the other hand stood up to meet the girls. "Thalia," She nodded towards Thalia. "Phoebe." The two girls nodded back at her.

"We were sent to Camp Elysium, by the orders of Artemis and Zeus," Thalia said, Piper nodded, as Percy and the others started running over to the hunters. The boys all quickly bowed their heads at the hunters as a sigh of good will and stepped away from them.

"We are going to need a larger cabin for Artemis," Piper said to Annabeth who immediately understood and nodded. Piper waved the hunters at her and started walking in the direction of the cabins.

"You have this cabin for now, it's a bit small, only meant to hold like fifteen people, but hopefully in a few days it will be renovated to be bigger." Piper said gesturing towards the small quaint cabin. There were bunk beds inside, along with racks meant for bows and weapons. She turned to the twenty-twenty five hunters, who were already putting their stuff away. "Dinner is at 6:30, Leo's making tacos, just don't take Frank's tacos"

So at dinner, the camp Elysium campers were all in one table while the hunters which over double their numbers sat at a larger table that Leo had to make in several minutes. Gwen and Reyna had to help Leo as he couldn't make so many tacos.

The next few days were this awkward silence for Piper and the others as the hunters came to the camp. The camp was three times as busy, with everyone working on renovating the Artemis cabin. The hunters took over the forest as their hangout area, so the boys could work without worrying about their manhoods or boyhoods being in danger. Even after they finish renovating, everyone was busy doing something, even if it was cleaning.

Okay it was pretty awkward.

But around the sixth day or something Piper had gotten up early with Frank and Leo to do some training. The hunters weren't in the training area, so Piper started practicing with an automatic on blocking, Leo went on a simple hand to hand combat for some practice and Frank practice sprinting with a heavy sword. It was just to practice so he could be more mobile in real combact.

As soon as Piper finished her practice she went over to grabbed some duller throwing knives and went to the throwing/archery range. Frank and Leo followed after, Frank with a bow and Leo with some rocks to just to practice aiming.

Loud laughing came from behind them. Piper whipped her head back to see where and who the noise came from. Of course it was the hunters all laughing.

it stopped after they saw Frank and Leo. All their mouth curling into a grimace and they started scowling. Phoebe and Thalia looked disapproving at their hunters.

"Hey Male!" One hunter sneered at Frank and Leo. They completely ignored Piper. "Get out it's our archery range now," She growled at them. Frank and Leo stayed exactly where they were and continued practicing.

The hunters sure didn't like that. The same hunter, the one with a blonde and silver highlights in her hair stomped over and raised her hand to slap the Leo. Immediately Leo's demigod and natural instincts kicked in and her grabbed her hand. Pushing it away from him before slapping it.

"How dare you." She hissed at him. Frank had a bit of a déjà vu moment, because the girl's hissing reminded him so much of that empoussa he met once. Piper decided to step in.

"Look um everyone uses the range," Piper said, the girl narrowed her eyes at Piper. Thalia intervened.

"Girls she's right," Thalia raised her voice a bit. "Technically they were here first." The hunters mumbled amongst themselves before they all begrudgingly, nodded. The girl with the highlights glared at Piper, almost betrayingly, like she couldn't believe a girl would defend a male.

Phoebe sent a warning look at the girl. "Seelia can I talk to you quickly." Her voice telling her it was an order. The girl glared at Frank and Leo and walked over to Phoebe. Piper stood to the side and watched Phoebe and Thalia started talking really quickly about something.

Thalia walked over to Piper. "Sorry about Seelia," Piper waved her hand and nodded holding one of her hunting knives up with a grin. Thalia grinned back taking it as a challenge, she pulled out her spear. After Piper rolled her eyes they started practicing.

They circled each other for a bit, as Piper searched for a weak spot. Thalia jabbed first at her hip which Piper had to block with one hand. Using the other hand she tried to jab at Thalia's face. Thalia pulled back with a grimace as a small trickle of blood formed from her chin. Thalia bit her lip slightly before going back in a more defensive position.

Piper went for the offensive dashing forward to jab at her neck, making Thalia block using her spear. Quickly she pushed her knives down to her hip and thirsted downwards using the hilt of one of her knives. It slammed into her hip bone making her back up. Thalia started to spin the spear and bit before jabbing again to nick Piper on the arm.

Just as she nicked Piper a roar surprised both of them. They jumped back to see Leo on the ground with an arrow pinning his sleeve, he glaring at a hunter and Seelia, and Frank the bear circling them. The hunters all pointed their bows at Frank and started firing.

"Hold up fella!" Thalia cried out over the sound making everyone pause and look at Thalia. Piper took the moment to run over to Frank who had several arrows in his abdomen. She started slowly taking out the arrows before pouring Nectar over the wound. Frank turned back into a human before he collapsed due to the blood lost.

"What the Heck happened?!" Thalia yelled looking at Seelia and the hunter next to her. Phoebe who was on the ground got to her feet.

"Seelia, Vee you're on laundry, and waste disposal duty!" Phoebe yelled, pointing her hand at the Artemis cabin? Seelia glared at Leo and Frank while, Dee nodded. They both took the walk of shame. Phoebe glared at the other hunters. "This is also your fault too, don't think you're out from the punishment, everyone kitchen duty for a month."

"What even happened?" Thalia said, as she and Phoebe scurried over to Frank and Piper. Leo had unpinned himself by ripping the arrow from his sleeve and ran to grab Will or someone.

"Vee accidentally fired an arrow at Leo since she's really new, and Seelia started purposely firing at Leo. It hit Leo on the arm or something and Frank freaked out and turned into a bear apparently to protect Leo. The hunters ignores the fact that it was Seelia's fault and started firing." Thalia nodded.

"Let Vee off nicer, she didn't know." Thalia said, Phoebe nodded as she grabbed a square of Ambrosia and handed it to Piper, she smile a bit at Phoebe.

Piper started force feeding it to Frank before she grabbed an emergency sachet near by with a golden liquid, it wasn't Nectar, because it turned a silvery colour then back to gold. She grabbed a vial of Nectar and poured it into the flask with the golden silver liquid. The liquid started to turn almost a reddish colour like dried blood, Piper then forced the liquid down Frank's throat. Thalia and Phoebe watched as Frank started coughing and sat up.

"What the heck was that?" Thalia blurted out, by now Leo, a girl with purple highlights and a young Apollo boy came running back holding several vials.

"Lou Ellen's emergency potions for blood lost. Lou has several other kinds," Piper said looking at her legs which were covered in a smear of blood. The girl and boy surround Frank and started doing things that gave off a light, Thalia really couldn't see when they were blocking her view.

"We have to have a chat about our hunters now," Phoebe said tugging on Thalia's shirt. "Sorry Frank," she said quickly before jogging off to the Artemis cabin, Thalia follow her after a sigh.

Piper and Leo ran off to tell the other what happened. Reyna and Clarisse wanted to beat the heck out of them, for Reyna it was hurting her fellow Legionnaire, for Clarisse was since he was her half-brother kinda. Percy was already heading towards the cabin when Piper said the word Hunters, but Annabeth stopped him.

"I hate that they think every male is horrible." Percy mumbled as Annabeth tried to stop him.

"Get back there I'm sure Phoebe and Thalia are giving them punishment," Annabeth slapped his arm. "Come on," she said, Percy nodded and walked back with Annabeth.

"Of course Annabeth can get Percy to return." Frank mumbled siting up, he was leaning on a pillar in the training area.

Thalia and Phoebe walked back.

"Frank, I'm really sorry about the hunters, they were the more experienced group too so I thought they would be better than that." Thalia looked at Frank and added. "Except Vee, we got Vee only a week ago." Frank nodded, he looked at his stomach craning his head, making his stomach turn.

"Frank stop straining yourself," Piper scolded, as Frank rested his head. "Good, but you're on bed rest for a week at least." Piper said in a motherly voice leaving no argument. Frank groaned, loudly. It may not seem so bad but it was for an ADHD demigod.

Piper ended up taking Frank back to his cabin, and Phoebe and Thalia were awkwardly standing in front of his friends.

"Hopefully, they'll be nice." Thalia gave a small smile "Otherwise it's trash and laundry duty for all of them,"

So dinner was very awkward.

The hunters were glaring at Frank and Leo, whom promptly ignored them without a second glance in their directions, which made them grumble. The only Hunter who didn't glare at them was probably Thalia, Phoebe and Vee who was looking more guilty than angry. Frank was propped again a chair with a back rest, so he didn't strain his stomach too much as it heal. It was most likely going to take a day or two, but in the mean time Piper was going to baby them.

Afterwards the Hunters went off to their usual place in the forest, while Vee stayed behind. The campers were happily talking now that the hunters were gone, so Vee stood awkwardly as Thalia and Phoebe from the side gave her an encouraging smile and waved her off. Vee coughed awkwardly to gather their attention.

"Yes?" Frank asked politely giving her a smile, Piper on the other hand was glaring at her a bit. He nudged Piper a bit. Vee smiled back at him.

"Okay, look I'm.. sorry about what happened early," She said, looking down. Frank smiled at her even though she couldn't really see it.

"It's alright, you were new," Frank said, Vee looked up from her spot. Percy butted in a bit.

"You were coming from a bad place with males, just knew no all of them aren't that bad, maybe except Leo," He said. Leo gasped loudly, forgetting Vee or Frank.

"Percy, how dare you? I'm not conceited?" He smacked the back on his head loudly against his forehead. Vee let out a light laugh and smiled widely. Thalia and Phoebe who were still at the edge watching them finally started walking toward them. Thank gods they were looking like stalkers.

"Say the person who gave himself the phases, I quote 'All the ladies luv Leo!'" Percy said deadpanned. Piper, Frank and the others started laughing.

"P-lease!" Leo snorted "You were the one who claimed that you were the best swordsmen in the last I don't know 300 year? Then Clarisse and Annabeth wiped the floor with you." He tilted his head slightly and rolled his eyes. Percy pouted.

"It was my bad day," He argued "And once you said you could get any lady, and ten minutes later you had a slurpee and a hot dog on your head, telling us that she wasn't ready for your awesomeness." Frank was pretty sure that it would have continued if it wasn't for Piper.

"Ladies, Ladies you're both pretty." She said, she had on of her hands on her hip. Piper started laughing and the boys joined it.

Vee smiled. "Not all boys are what I thought I guess," She paused "But if most of you are like those too, I would prefer to be a hunter." She lightly teased as Percy and Leo both pouted at the same time. Somethings they could be mistaken for twins. She smiled at them and walked over to Thalia and Phoebe who were still being slightly creepy by listening into the conversation.

They watched Vee and the other two hunters walk back to the cabin, probably to get their bows or something.

"Aha!" Came a short cheer from behind them, they turned around to see a frowning Nico and a grinning Will. "Finally after months of work, have finally beaten Nico!" Will cheered, dramatically, Nico rolled his eyes.

"It was like a month." Nico said. "Plus it was only because you got the Apollo, Athena and Hades cards." He crossed his arms. Frank snorted and waved his arm, making Nico and Will come over to him.

"Add one player," He said. Nico who was very excited started shuffling out cards.

Frank picked up his cards, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Oh you're so doom now," He smirked. He leaned over to Piper and pointed to his card, with was a Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus combo. Which is apparently called the Big three hand.

Frank off course ended up winning, then Nico beating Will, with a Dionysus card. By them everyone were slowly wandering back to their cabins as they got ready for the night.

.:.

It had been somewhere in October, and the Hunters were preparing to leave. The hunters eventually warmed up with the males enough to call them boy or boys instead of male, which is a good thing apparently. Vee, Thalia and Phoebe started eating with Leo and the others, along with another hunter named Amalie. She had a brother several hundred years ago, and Leo reminds him of her brother a lot with his personality.

Vee and Frank has developed a sibling relationship, often one or the other teasing each other about something stupid. Seelia on the other hands kept playing harmful pranks on the boy campers.

The hunters were all packed up, standing at the edge of the camp waiting for their other group of newer hunters all less than two hundred years old.

Thalia was hugging Piper, Bianca and Clarisse, trying to get them to accept her offer of joining the hunters.

"Come on, no boys forever..." Thalia urged.

"I want to get married and grow old one day with these idiots." Piper said, nudging her head towards Leo and Percy who were hugging each other like they were never going to see each other again which is a complete lie. Thalia and Clarisse looked in the direction and laughed. Clarisse nodded to Piper's answer.

"How about you Bi?" She asked

Bianca looked behind at her brother and shook her head.

"No I don't want to leave my brother," She said. "and my family." She smiled, Thalia nodded as a whistle broke through the air. They all turned to see a hunter suppositly, Atalanta waving at them grinning at Phoebe and Thalia.

"Hey, who's this?" She waved to them. "Hunters?" She asked, Thalia shook her head.

"No they're campers, I got another hunter to transfer back the beginner group." she said. "Seelia!" Phoebe called waving her hand at her. Seelia gave her a suspicious look before walking over.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're going back to the beginner group for a month as punishment," Phoebe said sternly, Seelia opened her mouth to reply. "No buts whats so ever, you have been very rude to the campers, playing pranks that could end up with even hunters in serious harm." Phoebe said. Seelia grumbled and nodded stomping off.

"What about me?" Vee asked, Phoebe looked at Vee and her face melted into a happy expression.

"You're going to stay, because you can handle it and if you came back with Seelia, Atalanta won't be able to handle Seelia pranking you for revenge." Thalia said matter of fact. Vee nodded and grinned at Amalie, who grinned back.

Twenty minutes later the Hunters were heading off, two groups side by side as they walked away to the train station.

"Well, that was over," he said he turned to Percy and Frank. "I'm making tofu tacos." He said.

.:.

So came Spring break and Frank, Reyna and Gwen were finally going to camp half-blood to meet the campers there. It took a bit of convincing on Piper's half to get everyone to agree, mostly Percy who was worried about everyone finding out about the Romans, then they would have to kill them. Percy definitely didn't want that.

"It's only a few months then you guys have to go back to the Roman camp." Percy said, as he looked at Frank, Gwen and Reyna. Since it was a surprise visit, and the gods and the demigods at Camp half-blood didn't know. Percy had to get everyone there. He held his hands out to the first group, which included the Romans and the youngest campers.

He concentrated and let his consciousness roam, his body slowly turned into water molecules and spreading outwards, his fellow friends had the same happen. It was a very slowly process, when he had to deal with traveling ten+ people. His forced the molecules to travel all over America to the edge of the camp. One by one the water molecules formed a human and turned all its molecules back. As soon as everyone was safe Percy went back to Canada and slowly turned the leftover people into water molecules and back into human beings

Percy smiled tiredly at Annabeth.

"Leo catch me," He said falling back tiredly. Leo being Leo smiled cheekily and watched as Percy fell to the ground with a loud smack. Percy glared at Leo who smirked right back at him.

"Nope," Leo said, popping the p.

Frank crouched down and pulled Percy to his feet. "See Frank is so much better than you." Percy said, crossing his arm. Leo gasped and placed a hand on his chest.

"I can't believe you said that," Leo gasped, as he saw Chris walk outside the border to see where all the noise. "Chris!" Leo yelled hugging Chris, he dropped his sword before a Leo leaped at him. "You're my new best friend!" He announced.

Chris laughed at them and dropped Leo to the ground. "Frank!" He waved "Nice to see ya again... Who's the new ones?"

Frank gestured with his arms at Gwen and Reyna "Gwen, daughter of Demeter; and Reyna, daughter of a minor god of war and battle." Frank smiled. Chris held his hand out to shake, Gwen took it lightly while Reyna glared him down.

"Son of Hermes?" Reyna said, shaking his hand, Chris nodded. "I approve," She said, Percy and the others visually sighed and relaxed. Reyna approves of him, which means she won't kill or damage him in the first month. Great news.

Chris gave her a smile and nodded. "Come on, I'll tell you Chiron you're here. Didn't expect you to be here so early." He said, walking off, with nothing but a come on motion with his hand as he picked up his sword.

The remaining campers who were near by had gathered all around the edge of the forest. They relaxed as they saw Chris exit the forest, but stiffened when a Leo popped his head out randomly a moment after. He was followed by Percy, Annabeth and everyone else. The campers once again relaxed when they saw it was the camp Elysium, campers. In their mind Camp Elysium was a weird name, like naming a camp after what you are isn't weird, humans might as well name their camp camp Mortals. Kinda cheesy.

Chiron galloped his way to the front of the campers to greet what he thought were new campers he had no idea they were really campers. Instead he saw the campers of Camp Elysium.

"The gods didn't tell us you were coming," He said confused.

"We had some campers who wanted to see Camp half-blood." Annabeth said, waving her hand for him to follow them. Chiron looked confused but nodded and followed them to their cabin.

"This is Frank, son of Mars; Gwen, daughter of Ceres, and Reyna, daughter of Bellona." Annabeth said, Chiron gave a small gasp and looked at her.

"That's what they meant as you had a secret?" He asked, stroking his beard. "What if they find out?" He asked.

"Find out what?" Thalia walked in through the door with a grin.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled running over to hug her.

"But tell me, find out what?" She asked, curious. Annabeth quickly shot Chiron a panicked look before replying.

"Percy and you can technically teleport." Annabeth said, Thalia would have been suspicious, but when she heard she could teleport, she forgot about all the questions in the back of her head.

"Really?" She said excitedly, Annabeth nodded. Thalia turned to Percy who was as still as a statue. "How?" That snapped Percy back.

"So the big three kids can do this, I'm been trying to teach Nico and Bianca." Percy shrugged. "It involves like your parent's element, like I teleport using water molecules, Nico and Bianca should be able to do it with shadows, you should be able to do it with lightning." Thalia nodded, her face pale at the thought of lightning.

"Percy can teach you later, it's almost lunch." Frank mumbled lowly. Thalia looked at Frank and nodded.

"So how are you Frank?" Frank shrugged.

"He can stay for a while but he has to come back to Canada to take care of his grandmother, the same for Reyna and Gwen." Annabeth said, Thalia turned her head and acknowledged them with a nod.

"Alright," Thalia said, "I don't think the hunters have visit this camp so much in the last hundred years." Thalia mumbled stepping outside. Everyone awkwardly watched Thalia as she stepped away, pulling out her watch. When she closed the door, everyone exhaled at the same time, making it really synchronized.

"Does the 'other' know about this camp of yours?" Chiron asked, sitting down. Leo was the only person standing with his bag on his backpack, he was busy feeding the leopard head on the wall with pieces of sausage, who's name is Seymour. Everyone else was on the couch relaxing their backs from the heavy backpack.

"No," Reyna shook her head. "There is only three of us and if we were to tell them that we were a camp they would think we were-"

"Nuts, stupid, idiots?" Leo supplied, throwing his last piece of sausage to Seymour and watching him intensely as the he swallowed the food.

"We are allowed to leave anytime, unlike the other legionnaires, due to the gods' orders that we were doing 'important things' for them." Frank added, Chiron nodded.

"And how long will you be staying?" He asked, there was an under tone of nervousness.

"It's only a few weeks for Frank, Reyna, and Gwen. We will most likely stay until the end of the summer," Annabeth said, she nodded at Percy. He pulled himself from the couch and started lugging backpacks and suit cases away. Everyone slowly followed suit, by grabbed their stuff and dragging it away.

Leo was the last one to leave, he emptied his pockets of spare pieces of Cheetos to Seymour. "So where does the food go?" Chiron opened his mouth but Clarisse came back and started dragging Leo away from Chiron.

"Hey!" Leo objected, squirming around. "I wanted to know!" He mumbled.

"And I want to see Silena." Clarisse countered back at him. Leo started quiet for a moment, stopping his flailing around for Clarisse to just pick him up and start carrying him.

"Me too, I want to see Beckendorf and he's always with Silena nowadays." Leo paused "You want to see Chris more don't you?" He smirked, Clarisse growlled quietly and started shift her grip on him to he hung at a more embarrassing position. Leo looked unfazed from his position.

"I'm right though!" He yelled his face grazing the dirt. Clarisse ignored him and continued walking.

.:.

After they finished unpacking, Percy, Clarisse, Piper, Leo left to find Silena and Beckendorf. Each of them a different reason, for Percy it was because she took care of his horse Blackjack that decided to stay with other fellow pegasuses. Piper, since she deemed Silena the few Aphrodite kids who weren't obsessed with their looks, plus she rode horses and could fight. Clarisse had befriended Silena and Beckendorf, along with Chris who was a good friend of theirs.. Leo, Beckendorf was his brother and supported him on his crazy experiments, he supported the making of perfume bombs in the forge, who does that?

The younger kids along with Bianca had left to go to the beach. Bianca came with sunscreen, several towels, and a giant beach umbrella with her to look after Nico and the younger kids. Annabeth started showing Frank, Reyna, and Gwen around the camp.

Thalia poked her head inside the cabin.

"Ello?" She yelled. No response, so she walked right in the cabin.

She decided to wait for the others, since she really wanted to learn to 'teleport'. She got bored so she started snooping around.

She went straight for Percy's phone since she suspected he wouldn't have a password. It was the sea green one with a trident on it

Dang it.

Password. Looks like Annabeth got him to smarten up. There's nothing except a picture of him and a woman she suspects is his mother. She scanned the pile of bags on Leo's bed. Nope not even going there. She finally spotted was Reyna or Clarisse's phone. There was a war helmet and the letters SPQR under it. She turned it on to see face to face with Reyna, Frank, Gwen and another boy in war armour.

She just stared at the boy, lighting blue eyes like hers.

A memory flashed in her head and she dropped the phone on the bed and stumbled away from the phone.

As soon as her back hit the wall she curled her self into a ball. She was curled in a ball in an empty cabin.

Blue eyes.

Lightning blue eyes.

Lightning blue eyes just like hers.

Like hers.

"Shi-"

"Thalia?" Gwen and Annabeth were in the cabin with her, Frank and Reyna not far behind.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright? How do you feel?" All the questions where through one ear and out the other.

Thalia pointed a slightly shaky finger at Reyna.

"Who's that boy on your phone? The one with the blue eyes" Thalia said in a small voice. Reyna's face was all slightly masked concern as she grabbed her phone.

"Jason?" She asked absentmindedly. Thalia yelped and curled herself in a ball.

"Reyna!" Annabeth hissed "Remember? She doesn't know."

"That's my brother, that's my brother" Thalia kept mumbling. "He's alive, he's alive, he's alive, he's alive. I was told he was dead, He was dead, he was supposed to be dead!" Thalia mumbled

"Thalia, look at me." Gwen's voice cut through everything, It was a stern voice. Thalia glanced up at Gwen. "Jason is alive." Thalia numbly nodded.

"You are Greek, Jason had to be separated from you because he wasn't Greek." Annabeth said, sitting down next to her "Okay. You know how there were Roman gods after the Greeks?" Thalia nodded

"Like the Greek gods never left the Romans gods never left." Annabeth explained. "His father is Jupiter." Realization flash over Thalia's face.

"I can't see him because of that? That's bull!" She mumbled.

Annabeth nodded. "One day you can see him, but after this whole mess." She said, Thalia sighed and nodded.

"Where is he? Are you Roman?" She asked.

"Like the Greeks there is a Roman camp named Camp Jupiter, the 12th Legion." Gwen said "Only Reyna, Frank and I are Roman everyone else is Greek."

"The only reason the Greeks and Romans don't know each other is because there was a war because the Greeks and Romans, the gods had to separate them." Frank added "So you can't tell anyone about this."

"What about the Hunters?" Thalia asked.

"You see Phoebe and some of the older hunters were here before the Romans, they stopped going to the Roman camp because the Romans were more independent without the Gods." Annabeth said. "They kept quiet about this for centuries most likely." Thalia nodded again.

"I'll keep quiet but one day I have to met Jason," Thalia said, and the others nodded.

"Come on, the others are waiting," Reyna nudged Thalia out the door.

.:.

Leo was in the forge working on a small gadget. Beckendorf was next to him as they worked together on a small chuck of unidentifiable metal that was silvery. It had been about a day since they came.

"It could be a form of Stygian iron." Beckendorf suggested

"Then how could Percy have grabbed it then?" Leo asked "Doesn't it like suck souls or something?" Beckendorf shrugged at that.

"I don't really know, we would have to ask Nico and Bianca then."

Leo suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know, something silver. Ogygya Silver? no Olympus no Olympian Silver." Beckendorf looked skeptical of the claim.

"Leo, I'm not sure there is something like that." He said.

"No there is." Another much deeper voice said. Beckendorf and Leo turned their head to see Hepheastus standing there with a cane in one hand. Beckendorf immediately bowed done while Leo waved at his father.

"Lord Hepheastus," Beckendorf said.

"Rise sons, I have news about this metal." Bckendorf said. "Leo is right, this is Olympian silver." He said as Beckendorf got to his feet.

"Please explain more about this." He said.

"It's stronger than celestial bronze, and much rarer. It's already a miracle that the son of Poseidon found such a large chuck of it." Hepheastus said pointing to the fist sized piece. "It's never used to be a weapon but rather protection." Hepheastus advised. "I must go, be on the look out for a delta sign." He said nodded at Beckendorf and Leo before he flashed away in a rust coloured light.

"Alrighty, let's go make a shield or something and we can stretch out the metal enough to cover the front." Leo said, Beckendorf nodded and but paused.

"We should tell Chiron first."

Not far out Percy, Thalia, Nico and Bianca were out in the field.

"So teach me O'great Percy how to teleport!" Thalia said. Percy snorted loudly at Thalia.

"Okay fine first of all you're best off being close to your element basically your parent's domain. Like, Nico Bianca just step into a shadow." Percy instructed. Nico and Bianca did what he instructed. "Thalia, for you it's a bit harder. You could summon lightning next to you or stand close to like a telephone line. For Hades' children it's very quick like they can just go where they want to go. It's a similar thing for Zeus' kids since teleportation is basically traveling through the air you can do it very easily.

Hades' kids travel through shadows which are on the ground and since it isn't the air they can travel faster. They can take people with them but it's much harder. With Thalia can't take people all to well since you would have to strick them with lightning or something. With Poseidon I travel through the air using water vapor." Thalia, Nico and Bianca nodded at his explanation, most likely still confused,

"I'll test it out." Percy said as she stuck his foot into a bowl of water he brought. Thalia, Nico and Bianca snorted at the sight of him sticking his foot in a bowl that was way too small for his foot. He slowly turned his molecules into water just to show Thalia. He waved his hand and materialized his hand next to Thalia, kind of weird but it works. He tapped her shoulder making her shriek in surprise.

"Gods." Thalia placed a hand on her chest "that freaked me out so much."

"So yeah, for Nico and Bianca instead of turning their molecules they would more like melt into the shadows. Thalia you would most likely turn into electrons or something and travel through the air moving through air molecules." Percy explained, Annabeth helped increase his vocabulary. "Okay let's test it with Bianca and Nico." Percy smiled innocently at same two people's faces.

Nico and Bianca nodded and stepped into the shadow.

"Hold hands it's easier that way. Think of a place that both holds a strong connection to.

"McDonalds!" Nico said cheerfully "They gave me a discount since I visit so often with Will." Bianca shrugged and nodded.

"But that's in Canada." Percy said "Try one that's close to here."

"The cabins? I finally beaten Frank at Mytho-"

"Yes, that's good enough." Percy cutted him off. "Just try and concentrate. I'll be standing in the area where you are supposed to appear." He said as his body parts slowly dissolve in front of them.

"Well then," Thalia clapped her hands together. "Good luck." She said. Nico and Bianca nodded as they clasped hands and ran into the nearest shadow, which was a large tree.

Thalia watched as they very slowly dissolved into dark particles and disappeared. She waited a few minutes and some more. Nico, Bianca and Percy appeared again. Nico and Bianca were on the ground.

"I forgot how tiring it must be." Percy smiled at the sleeping figures of Nico and Bianca. "I'm going to take them back, for you just try to dissolve your hands. It's much harder for you already, but Zeus' children pick it up much faster." Percy nodded at Thalia as he placed a hand on Nico and Bianca's shoulder. They disappeared.

Thalia did exactly what Percy said. She sat down since she figure it would save energy or something, and trying to slowly turn all her molecules in her finger into protons or something. It was a slow process and quite tiring as her hand slowly disappeared. She quickly made it reappear. Due to her being quite bored in the few minutes it took for Percy to tuck Nico and Bianca, Thalia tired to dissolve her head..

It was the same slow process, but as soon as her eyes disappeared, her vision changed. She was suddenly a few feet above herself watching her face disappear, then her body.

'Well I got the body too,' she though as she tried moving her self a few feet to the left. It was way easier moving herself. She slowly placed herself together, which sounds like a horrible thing the way she placed it together.

She fell to her knees when she fully finished the process.

"Nice job," Percy's voice surprised her, making her jolt slightly.

"Gods you scared me." She said, holding her hands up. Percy pulled herself up. She was the same height as him despite him being two years younger. Curse you Puberty? At least she didn't really have to deal with it.

Percy stayed quiet, placing a finger on his mouth.

He made a come on motion with his hand, before he turned around and started to trut down a path to the Zeus fist. It was basically a but of stones laid in a way that at the right angle it looks like a giant fist. Every other position or angle of the fist makes it look like a pile of poop. :)

He wedged him self between to rock and ducked down.

"What-" Percy's head appeared with an urgent look on his face and a finger on his mouth. "Are you doing?!" Thalia said in a more hushed voice.

"look," Percy pointed at a glowing green symbol. Thalia just finally saw it, it was a glowing green delta.

"What's that?" Thalia urgently whispered.

"The labyrinth, it's in the camp." He said gravely.

"So?" Thalia was getting impatient.

"That means, the titans can get an army past your tree's border." Percy said, Thalia paled along with him. "Let's go tell Chiron and the others." Thalia nodded and together they got up from their rock hole that Percy got them into.

Percy and Thalia jogged to the big house.

"Can we destroy it?" Thalia asked, Percy shook his head

"No it can be destroyed, I don't know much about it, we will have to ask Annabeth, she spent two mouths designing a mini labyrinth on Canada day."

"What?"

"Canada day it's on the first of July then three days later you have the Fourth of July." Percy said deadpanned.

"No I mean about the two month thing." Thalia said, Percy shrugged.

"She's a daughter of Athena, of course she would do this." Thalia found herself nodding to that.

"Seems like Annabeth,"

"Remember this is the same girl who knows English, Latin, Greek, French, Italian, both languages of Chinese, Spanish, Dutch and mastered Irish, Scottish, New York, French and Dutch accents." Percy said "Mostly because she was bored." Thalia opened and closed her mouth a few times.

They got to the big house and started knocking on the door. Mr. D opened the door.

"Oh it's more of you brats, what do you want?" He said lazily. Thalia wonder where were the other 'brats' Mr. D was talking about.

"Mr. D we need to talk to Chiron." Percy said.

"Oh not me?"

"It's about the camp sir." Thalia said deadpanned. Mr. D opened the door to allow them to enter.

"Lounge area." Percy and Thalia nodded and hurried downstairs to see Leo and Beckendorf talking to Chiron.

"Hello, what do you need?" Chiron said, noticing them. He turned to address them, Leo and Beckendorf fell silent as they looked at Percy and Thalia.

"We found a delta symbol showing the Labyrinth."

 **Sorry for the long AN:**

 **Hey guys it's been a while, well I skipped an update, at least I told you about it. I was camping for five days and it's in a national park so there's no wifi.**

 **My voice is of an old man, it's raspy and too low for a teenage girl.**

 **Well next chapter is hopefully going to be way longer than this 7k chapter, but beware there will be tons of cliffhangers, and I'm going to give what I imagine the Romans would have as a Quest. Featuring a Jason who still doesn't know his sister is alive, a Frank, Reyna and a Gwen!**

 _I changed some stuff from the AN of the last chapter to explain what might happen. Go check it out!_

 **Please give me some ideas on what quest might the Romans have. It could be like the Auger of now is kidnapped somehow and they try and save her. Remember there is no Octavian right now because he still hasn't come to Camp Jupiter as Far as all you guys know. (Insert evil grinning face here)**

 **I'm going to slowly down the updates now, to every two weeks since school has been catching up on me and I'm very busy right now. Sorry guys**

 **Hope you Guys enjoyed the chapter. :)**

 **Words: 7,050 Date: May 7th, 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's going to be in a Chiron third person for a bit until the next line break or something**

Leo and Beckendorf hurried in the room where Chiron was working on a project of renovating the mess hall since the Hermes' cabin need more space for their campers.

"Chiron, Lord Hephaestus visited" Beckendorf said urgently. Chiron turned to the Athena camper.

"Malcolm, we will discuss this later." Malcolm nodded and took the blueprints of the renovated mess hall. Chiron turned back at the two. "Why don't we sit down." He sat down.

"So Percy found a chuck of silvery metal, while me and Beckendorf were trying to figure what it was, our father appear to tell us that it was Olympians silver." Leo said, Chiron paled considerably.

"How big was it?" He asked, steadily.

"About the size of a fist." Beckendorf answered.

"Oh dear," Chiron said. "Listen to me alright, Olympians Silver is a finicky metal, the gods can't create it, but it just appears anywhere. It's a very rare metal and it often appears during an oncoming disaster." He said. Leo and Beckendorf nodded.

"Don't make it into a shield or something big." Chiron advised. "It's more of a luck charm to give to loved ones or a very strong offering. Poseidon is the owner of the largest collection, as most of the silver appears near beaches and forests."

"He gave us a warning too." Beckendorf said.

"What is it?" Chiron said paling even more, so his skin creepily matched his beard. Upstairs a knock rang through the house.

"Look out for a delta symbol." Leo said ominously.

"Oh no," footsteps got louder, and Percy and Thalia stepped downstairs. "I know what that means," Chiron said place a hand on his forehead. Percy poked his head in the room, making Chiron notice.

"Hello, what do you need?" Chiron asked turning away from Leo and Beckendorf, he needed a small break from all this.

"We found a delta symbol showing the labyrinth."

...

The first thing Chiron wanted to do is sit down, so he did.

"Oh my." He said, Leo started rapidly yelling at Percy, in French...? He rapidly replied back at him and they continued to have a conversation.

"What does this mean?" Beckendorf asked.

"It means Luke can sneak an army of monster through the border." Percy asked, it was thick silent before Beckendorf broke through the mask.

"And we can't destroy the entrance?" Beckendorf asked

"No. We can't destroy the labyrinth either." Percy paused, "But the only way to navigate the labyrinth is using Ariadne's spring."

"Like in the myths?" Percy nodded. Chiron had been silent the entire time.

"The string is in the maze, and only way to get the string is go in it," Chiron said. "We might have to put a quest in." He said, scratching his beard.

"Why don't we bring Annabeth and some Athena campers in on this?" Leo suggested, Chiron nodded.

"Alright, Why don't you all get some Athena campers and some camper who might specialize in this?" He asked, they nodded and sped off upstairs and through the in the meantime sat down and think. Most likely an Athena camper has to come and maybe some of Camp Elysium campers.

Percy ran in with Thalia followed by Annabeth, Malcolm, Nico and Bianca. Beckendorf ran in with several Athena campers a

One with a few Demeter kids and Leo ran in with Piper, and Frank.

"Alright, is this everyone you wanted to gather?" Chiron asked, Percy shook his head vigorously. A few seconds later, Chris and Clarisse ran in. Chiron got a thumbs up from Clarisse before he turned to the witnesses "Leo, Beckendorf; why don't you tell them what happened then Thalia and Percy can tell them their parts afterwards."

Everyone listened as Leo and Beckendorf recounted their story of Olympian Silver and Hephaestus. "Then he told us to look out for a delta symbol." Beckendorf summed up. Leo glared at Annabeth who opened and closed her mouth several times.

"So I was trying to teach, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia some interesting things I found out." Percy started, carefully choosing his words. "So Nico and Bianca went back to their cabin, and I had to get something's. When I came back..." People were quiet the entire time while Percy and Thalia described their point of views.

"So what does this mean?" Katie, one of the Demeter camper asked.

"This means by using the labyrinth, Luke could get an army of monster through the border." Annabeth said, Chiron stood to the side next to Chris and Thalia.

"There is only way to navigate the labyrinth is using Ariadne's string, which means we need to issue another quest." Piper groaned as the realization seeped in. There was a quick second no, moment of silence before Chaos.

"Another one?!" A camper yelled over the arguing.

"This is pure dung!" Well it was something that sounds similar to Ship, no one really care through the noise.

"Who's going?"

"Send the Camp Elysium! They supposed to help us." Percy looked quite pissed at that comment. He opened his mouth to yell, but then.

Zap. Zap.

Thalia stepped over and zapped Percy on the butt, making him jump and catch everyone's attention.

"Hey!" Percy objected, he rubbed his butt protectively as he shuffled away from Thalia. "Why did you do that?" He whined. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Duh, to make everyone shut up." She said. "It worked, so stop you whining." She said.

Annabeth taking the moment of silence said. "Okay, We will have a mix of both Camp half-blood AND Elysium campers alright?" She said, the campers looked at her and nodded.

"So who's going to lead?" One camper asked.

"Annabeth," Leo volunteered. "She's an expert on this subject." Annabeth slight glared at Leo, but it wasn't very scary since there was a bit of thankfulness on her features. The campers looked at each other again and nodded.

"Annabeth why don't you go upstairs and try to get a prophecy?" Chiron asked, Annabeth nodded, and left the room. Chiron let out his breath and looked at the remaining campers. "Please sit down, you must be tired."

.:.

Annabeth creeped upstairs, she heard stories of the creepy Oracle from Chris and some of the other campers. How Hades cursed her, after Nico and Bianca's mother had died. Now it was the spirit of the Oracle trapped in a body, so they had to mummified the girl.

"Hello?" She asked, immediately feeling stupid for asking an empty staircase, but she couldn't help it. She prodded the floor toward the attic just make sure there were no spiders. Creaking opened the door she saw a mummified girl.

She just felt sadness and sorrow for the spirit. Feeling a bit braver she stepped closer, just to see spiderwebs sucked a breath in and stood even closer.

"What must I do for the quest to the labyrinth?" She asked, oh how she wished Apollo plus tell her the prophecy than this poor mummifed girl.

Glowing green fog suddenly started to spill in the room, the girl's eyes started glow green. She opened her mouth and green fog started spilling her too. She lifted a dry hand at her.

 _Enter the endless maze, Ariadne's string to find_

 _Wisdom's daughter, Ocean's pride and Burning embers combine_

 _Unlease gods' threat, forgotten by most_

 _Finally redeemed soon becomes child of Athena's ghost_

 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death._

 _.:._

 ** _You are so lucky I continued this chapter... A 1.5k chapter seems too short for this story so I continued it.._**

The spirit gave Annabeth one last stare before the light in her eyes dimmed and her arm dropped on her lap as a stiff hand continued to point.

Annabeth's brain went into a frenzy.

Was she going to die? What threat? Who's the love?

"At least I know who I have to bring." She thought. She hurried downstairs trying to get away from the spiderwebs.

' _Enter the endless maze, Ariadne's string to find_

 _Wisdom's daughter, Ocean's pride and Burning embers combine_

 _Unlease gods' threat, forgotten by most_

 _Finally redeemed soon becomes child of Athena's ghost_

 _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death.'_

Just thinking about it gives her the creeps..

She slowly creeped down the stairs to the lounge room, when she walked into the room, and all eyes went on her.

"Well what does it say?" Thalia said. Annabeth coughed and said right back at her.

"Can I say it to only a few people?" She asked, everyone tensed and staring at her. The whispers started with quiet chatter. 'What does that mean?' But it went up when someone yelled.

"What are you hiding?"

"Enough!" Chiron raised his voice. It shushed everyone. "If Annabeth doesn't feel comfortable telling it to everyone she can say it privately." He said.

"Yeah it would be like it I told everyone your deepest darkest fears," Leo added, hands on his hips. The comment wasn't needed but it made Annabeth feel better.

"Don't be that person, who forces other people to do things they don't want to." Piper added with a hint of charmspeak, it just made her voice slightly honeyed. Everyone started nodding to her, Annabeth taking the moment slipped up the stairs.

Chiron, and her friend came along. There with her was Chiron, Percy, Leo, Piper, Chris, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Bianca and a Frank who slipped in.

"Alright here's what I got." She said.

" _Enter the endless maze, Ariadne's string to find_

 _Wisdom's daughter, Ocean's pride and Burning embers combine_ _Unleash gods' threat, forgotten by most_ _Finally redeemed soon becomes child of Athena's ghost_ _Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

 _And lose a love to worse than death."_

Chiron scratched his chin as he stayed quiet.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth and I are in a heck of an adventure." Leo gave everyone a small smile which looked weird on their always grinning friend.

"I kinda of want Chris and Piper to come." Annabeth said, Chris nodded while Piper shook her head.

"Invite Clarisse, she never gets a chance to go on quests, plus I need a break for now." Piper said. Annabeth nodded at Piper's logic, it was pure logic, since eventually everyone in Camp Elysium got immuned to Piper's charmspeak, unless Piper was angry, then no one was safe.

"Alright, Clarisse what do you say?" Percy asked.

Clarisse had a conflicted look before she signed and nodded. "I'll go," she said, before adding with a smirk. "There needs to be more female superiors to make sure the boys don't die early." Clarisse high fives Thalia who was behind her without turning her head. Yeah she did it without looking, she was awesome.

Chiron nodded. "Alright, we can started the quest next week, when you are ready," he said, he started walking downstairs. They walked into the red room where everyone was just watching them. "It has been decided by the prophecy that the quest member are, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, and Clarisse La Rue." He said, a few seconds later people were asking question left, right and centre. Chiron stomped his feet and everyone shushed.

"If you have problems take it to us." Clarisse growled, cracking her neck. She was glaring everyone as they started to shake their heads vigorously. " Good, now I have to pack." She said, Annabeth and the other turned on their heel and started walking away.

.:.

Annabeth sat on her bed going through all her stuff for her Yankee cap.

"Come on, I know I left it here." She mumbled looking up, right next to her on the bunk beside was Percy slowly but surely packing his stuff. He just stared at his stuff then stuffed it in his backpack.

Clarisse and Leo finished ages ago. Clarisse was a minimalist, and Leo just brought some clothes, money and his tool belt. He did have some healing ointments from Will and Lou Ellen, but that's pretty much it other than some weapons. Percy was a worrier, sounds like warrior, but not the same meaning. He was repackage and unpacking, after all it's not everyday that you go in a labyrinth to a mission where there's a pretty high percent of one of your friends dying. Annabeth was thinking a ton about that too, she came to the thought were if she died, she died.

"Hey Percy? Do you know where my cap is?" Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Yeah, saw Stolls and Leo or something," Percy mumbled as he compared two different pair of socks. "Hey which is better, these fleece socks that are ankles socks or these long polyester socks?" Great now he's comparing socks.

"Long, if they were Cotten I would choose fleece." Annabeth answered before running off to find Piper. She's pretty much the only person other than Nico and Bianca who might be able to detect a living soul. After all she can detect emotions.

Piper was talking to Chris, he was heavily blushing which means she most likely found out his crush.

"Pipes!" Annabeth yelled, Piper looked over in her direction while Chris looked half relieved half scared. "I need you help, Percy said the Stolls and Leo probably have my cap, You are the only one who can detect people other Nico and Bianca and since they are most likely training..." Annabeth trailed off. Piper smiled and nodded.

"Alright give me a moment." She said, closing her eyes.

"So what's that?" Chris asked?

"Oh she's just following probably Travis' emotions." Annabeth said. "It's most likely that she is following Travis' crush for Katie. Yeah she can detect emotions, how do you think she found out your crush on Clarisse?" Annabeth said to his appalled face.

"Did she tell you?" He asked, slowly, his face would put a tomato to shame.

"Of course not, Piper isn't that person, I'm a daughter of Athena so it was easy to figure it out," Annabeth said. "Now when I think about it, the Athena cabin probably knows everyone's crush." She said nonchalantly. Chris had his mouth wide open.

"I got it!" Piper said. She leaned over to Annabeth. "He's right behind Chris and Connor and Leo are in the bushes." She snickered.

Right then and there Annabeth spun around and stepped past Chris to grab an invisible arm and pushed it over her shoulder making the entire invisible body of mass hit the ground in a loud thud. Piper easily grabbed the cap off and pointed in one direction. Annabeth friend and threw on her cap, disappearing as Leo and Connor started to bolt from the bushes.

"Alright." Chris said looking at Travis.

"Tsk tsk," Piper scolded, shaking her head disappointingly at Travis. "You know if you were able to hide your crush on Katie a bit better I wouldn't have found you." She said, smirking as his face turned a shade of red that would make all the tomatoes go on strike. Piper high-fived Chris.

.:.

Percy was going to the training arena since apparently there was a new instructor, that wasn't an actual camper. On the way campers were warning him about rumours of a large hellhound.

They were just rumours right?

Yeah...

Percy walked into the amphitheater, and paused, there was the largest hellhound. There were big hellhounds, ones the size of a rhino, but it looked as big as Cerberus, as Percy had the fortunate to meet him and play ball. It was bigger than an elephant and a tank, plus it looked right at home happily chewing on a poor dummy's head.

Percy nudged a rock at it, all while taking out his sound. The hellhound looked at Percy and barked, loudly, the sound ringing all over the arena. Most likely some campers were shaking their heads at the poor camper.

Instead of immediately going for Percy's head. It happily panted.

You read that write, happily panted.

Then it lunged at Percy, he had the sword ready to swing, just until a pink tongue stuck out of the hellhound and LICKED Percy.

"Alright Mrs. O'Leary," Came a new voice, the hellhound responded by backing up and barking happily. Percy blinked, as he wiped the slobber off his face.

"What?" He said very intelligently.

"Sorry, Mrs. O'Leary's is like that when she meets new people." Percy finally looked up to see a man in his fifties, he had short graying hair with a slipped gray beard, he was very much in shape for his age. He wore black mountain-climbing pants and a bronze breastplate over the usual orange camp t-shirt. At the base of his neck was a strange mark, a purplish blotch like a birthmark or a tattoo, but before Percy could make out what it was, he shifted his armor straps and the mark disappeared under his collar.

Oh well.

"Who are you?" Percy asked getting off the ground.

"Quintus, I'm the new sword instructor.

"Fifth.." Percy said absentmindedly. "You're name means fifth. Trying out a new name?" Percy asked, he waved his hand lazily.

"Something like that." Quintus said. "Now you might be wondering how I got a hellhound as big as a tank for a pet." Wow he can read minds.

"It quite a long story involves many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys." He summarize. "I'm just going to be helping Chiron since your camp instructor is gone.

"Mr. D is gone?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he had to help the gods recruit minor gods, and what not." Quintus said. "Mind helping me get those boxes? I have to distract Mrs. O'lreay while you get them then." He pointed to a pile of six boxes, each about the size of a picnic table. Percy signed and started making his way to the boxes. Then Mrs. O'Leary ran towards the boxes and knocked them over.

The longer Percy was there the more Mrs. O'Leary seemed like a giant puppy.

"So what are these boxes for?" Percy asked lugging one of the fallen boxes over. He placed it down and saw the words.

TRIPLE G RANCH FRAGILE THIS END UP

Along the bottom, in smaller letters: OPEN WITH CARE. TRIPLE G RANCH IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE, MAIMING, OR EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATHS.

Great!

"It's a challenge for tomorrow at trainning, a little surpirse." He said, Percy wasn't so keen about the 'excruciatingly painful deaths' part.

"You, young ones, need more challenges, I didn't have all this luxury or camps like this when I was growing up.

You're a demigod?" Percy asked

Quintus chuckled. "Some of us do survive into adulthood, you know. Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies."

What a minute he just dodged the question, but Percy didn't push him any more. Instead he asked something else.

"Wait, you know about it?" Percy asked

"I know some things," He shrugged, after Percy finished carrying all the boxes, Quintus thanked him. "If you need some help, I'm here."

Percy jogged back to his cabin, where Annabeth was sketching something.

"Hey have you met the new instructor?" he asked, Annabeth looked up.

"Quintus yeah,"

"He seems kind of-"

"Mysterious?" ANnnabeth suggested. "Hard to read?"

"Yeah."

"He's very qualified, I guess," Annabeth said sketching.

"Want to spy on some people?" Pery said, extremely bored. Annabeth pushed her chair and looked at him.

"Leo," She said.

"Leo," He agreed.

.:.

Frank, Reyna and Gwen waved at their friends as they walked to the edge of the camp borders.

"Remember, text and call! I have to meet this Jason in real life one day!" Piper yelled waving her hand at Frank. He gave her a hug and nodded at her, while Percy, Reyna and Gwen were waiting for him off to the side.

"Ready?" Percy asked, the three Romans nodded at him, he grabbed Gwen's hands as he slowly made all of them dissolve into water molecules, taking their luggage with them.

Percy appeared right in front of the Tiber river, he saw the guards so he did turn himself back, he just did it to Frank, Gwen and Reyna, along with their stuff. He gave a pat on Frank's shoulder even though he didn't feel it and left giving them a wave they could only barely see.

He just saw the guard halt them before he moved his conscience somewhere else. Percy turned back to Camp Half-blood, to see Leo, Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris ready with all their stuff. Quickly he waved at them before he ran off to grab his backpack.

"Ready?" Annabeth said, they nodded before she pulled out a flashlight and started walking to the Labyrinth entrance. She nodded at Percy as she turned the flashlight and started to descend down.

"Good bye sunshine," Leo said. "Hello rocks.

They dipped into the. Unknown. They started walking a few feet until the met up with a divide.

"So which one do we go?" Chris asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"The maze constantly changes, but there is apparently a pattern." She peeked down a path. "Lets go down this one," she said her eyes scanning over everything looking for a clue. They continued to walk until they came to a dead end.

"Lets go back," Clarisse said as she turned around to be faced with another dead end. "The heck? We're trapped." She said, everyone turned around to see the wall Clarisse was staring at. Clarisse whipped her head back at the other way, and made a slight sound of surprise. The walls started to move to open up a path.

They continued walking down the path every few minutes Percy would glance behind him to see the maze had changed. The maze's style slowly changed to a more Roman style. There were mosaics designs lining the brick walls showing different things. One of them were Roman gods. Percy recognized Mars anywhere after training with him for weeks.

"Is that?" Chris asked.

"Roman mosaics about two thousand years old." Annabeth answered. She continued to forge on. The mosaics disappeared and the wall went from bricks to just solid concrete.

Then they came across the first body or skeleton of the day. It was just a pale white skeleton dressed in uniform. He was sitting in the ground looking almost lazily while his hands told a different story there were claw marks on the wall where he had tried to get out. Next to him was a dusty wooden crate filled with clear glass bottles.

"Milkman," Annabeth said.

"What?" Leo asked.

They used to deliver milk."

"Oh, that just sounded weird to me." Leo said. Chris scratched his chin.

"Wasn't this from when my mom was little? That was like a million years ago."

"Some people wander in by mistake," Annabeth answered simply.

"Well he's been down here a long time." Leo pointed out, he gestured at the milkman' bottles which were coated with a white dust. "Poor Greg," he said finally. Percy coughed.

"Greg?" He asked. "You gave the milkman a name?" He said incredulously. Leo shrugged back at him.

"He deserved a name, to be called by." Leo said paused. "How long have we been here?" He answered his question when he pulled out a watch from his tool belt.

"It's 6 o' clock already, I swear it was only twenty minutes at most when we left." Leo turned to Annabeth. "Wasn't it like 3 when we left?" He asked. She had. Her thinking face on.

"Oh I remember!" She said, making Chris and Clarisse jump slightly, just don't tell Clarisse that or she will punch you. "Time moves differently in the maze, so most likely we are in an area where time is speeding up."

Leo nodded and started to walk down a path and suddenly paused. Percy quickly got near him and peaked past the turn, there was a man dressed like one of those stereotypical doormans, there was nothing wrong about him until you notice he had two faces.

"Hey if you don't mind," his left face said looking directly at Percy. "Stop staring it's rude." Huh that reminds Percy of something..

"Alright, who's choosing?" The other head said "I don't have all day!" He said, a silver key hanging from his hand, or their hand. The key was being exchanged back and forth between their left and right hand.

"Alright," the right face said. "You," he pointed right at Annabeth.

"Um yes?" She said hesitantly.

"Choose!" The left face boomed. The right face just sighed.

"Let me handle this," he said before turning to Annabeth "there are two paths; one of the paths will lead to certain death and the either where you wand to go." The right arms waved his arm and two heavy looking locked door appeared. The same right hand held out the keys to Annabeth to grab.

Suddenly realization came to Annabeth's face. "I know you!" She said shakily "Janus, god of Doorways beginnings and endings. Choices." The faces grinned at her almost giddily.

"Great! Someone recognizes us for once!" The left face said, the right face just shook his head, "Choose Annabeth Chase."

"I-I choose-"

Before anything could happened a bright light filled the room, signalling it was a god coming to their aid. A god with golden blond hair was grinning at them, only one god has a grin that could blind that badly.

 **.:. Alrighty! Onto the part of the story that no one ever knew about!**

Gwen sucked in a short breath before starting to walk towards the guards. Frank and Reyna followed suit, as the guards saw them, they readied their spears.

"Halt!" The male said, before pausing. "Oh hey guys," he said, they had finally gotten close enough to see the face of the guard, it was Jason. Jason turned to his other guard, and said something in rapid Latin. She looked at them warily before nodding and running off.

"So how ya been?" Jason asked. He leaned on his spear lazily and looked at them. "You have missed a lot of stuff," he said. The girl Jason was guarding with came running back with another boy who was already in armour.. weird. Jason nodded to her and waved his hand at Gwen, Frank and Reyna to follow him.

"What happen?" Frank asked, Gwen was thinking the same thing too. The camp had converted into like full military mode ready for war. Everyone was wearing full armour, a weapon with them at all time.

"Someone kidnapped Amalie, the augur." Jason said solemnly, "We would have to get a quest to find her except she's the ones who tells us what to do." Gwen shuffled her backpack a bit as they continued walking to the praetor homes.

"Cassie! David!" Jason said loudly, an alarmed Cassie ran in holding her dual swords.

"What happened, is it an attack?" She asked rapidly, before noticing

them. "Oh you guys are back. Did the gods tell you anything?" Her eyes had a hopeful light to them. It soon deflated when Reyna and Frank shook their head no.

"Why don't I tell you want happened if Jason hasn't done it yet." Cassie said tiredly,as she sat down. "So a few days ago, Amalie was packing up because she decided after her seven years at the legion she wanted to retire from this lifestyle and got to college and get a job. So she decided to check the auguries before she left. I was with her at the time, when we got there, a foot hit me at the small of my back and I fell forward. Already Amalie was knocked out and then I fell soon after." She said with regret.

"Alright," Jason said placing a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "We all know it's not your fault so don't argue about it with yourself. There was no way for you to stop it even if you came prepared." He said assuring. Cassie nodded, her eyes welled up and the tears were threatening to break and fall down her face.

Gwen nodded along with Jason, afterwords she awkwardly grabbed Frank and Reyna's sleeves and tugged them away. They left Jason to comfort Cassie. Quickly Reyna spilt alway from Gwen and Frank to go to her cohort.

At dinner, Cassie and David stood next to each other giving a short speech about the search for Amalie, which was basically sending war eagles everywhere in hopes they would find her. David and Cassie both looked tired and worn down, like they haven't had an ounce of sleep.

Gwen, Frank and Reyna slid in next to Jason, only a few people noticed their arrival at all. Frank started finicking with his phone as he ate, probably talking to Piper. Reyna went into a conversation with David about Amalie, Gwen just joined in with Jason who was still comforting Cassie.

"It's fine," Gwen commented, Cassie nor Jason heard her so she turned back to her plate and started finishing her meal. When she was down she gently nudged Frank just to tell him she was going back to the cohorts. She left her plate where it was and left.

She walked over looking over the camp, it had changed at bunch, there were some Legionnaires who were hurrying to dinner when they saw her.

"Oh hey Gwen," said Dakota, him swaying quite a bit. Gwen waved at him awkwardly as he bumped into her and continued swaying. He went on his merry way. Gwen continued walking until she tripped over something.

Immediately she yelped and got up, the grass around her started burning, parts of the lush green grass turned into red embers glowing all around her. Less than several seconds later she was surrounded by writing and Dakota ran into her.

"You okay?" He asked concerned , there was a slight slur in his voice still. "I heard a yell." Gwen nodded and pointed to the ground, Now orange glowing embers marked the ground in a cursive writing almost delicate. Dakota jumped back almost stepping on a word. Silently they got out of the ring of words, Dakota ran off to get someone while she tried to decode the writing, it was still a bit hard, since some pieces of grass blocked it a bit, all she got was.

Roman's prophet has been seen

Where only waters hear her peas

Then Frank ran into her.

"Oh Geez!" She yelped. "That's like the second time already today," she groaned, as Frank pulled her up. She noticed Jason, Reyna, Cassie, and David were already looking at the message on the ground.

"Sorry," he said, "Dakota said you were in need of help"

In answer to that she just pointed at the ground where Jason was crouched over her hand gently pushing away the grass.

"What does it say?" Jason asked, Reyna stood, deeply disturbed by the words.

"Roman's prophet has been seized

Where only waters hear her pleas

Unknown forces yet to discover

To find a missing symbol recover

Easter Day is when she shall die

Their only escape is through the sky." Reyna finished, Dakota coughed and stepped back. There was only silence between the seven legionnaires.

"I'm going," Cassie said with finality.

"Cassie, but-" David interjected.

"Nope, not going to hear it," Cassie said, waving her hand beside her head. " I am going and there's actually nothing you can do about it, there's one Praetor that has to be in the legion at all times so I can go."

"Alright, alright, fine," David said, with a small smiling. "Who else is going?" He asked.

"I'm going!" Jason said, "Gwen, at least has to go since it came to her." He added, Gwen flushed pink from the compliment in a way?

"No it's fine," She started. "I'm just came back and-"

"Gwen will be upgraded to centurian rank so she can lead the quest," David said, Gwen jerked and look at him bewildered.

"Wait I'm leading?" Gwen asked. "Why can't Jason lead isn't he the senator of the fifth cohort or even Cassie is more fit to lead!" She argued.

"No since you technically got the quest you lead it." Frank said.

"But I'm allowed to choose my quest members right?" Gwen asked, Cassie nodded, and Gwen whipped her head to Jason, Frank and Reyna. "Alrighty I'll choose these guys." She said.

"Shouldn't you get only two companions?" Jason asked. Reyna slyly kicked Jason's shin and he slyly started hopping.

"Usually it is only two companions, but since Gwen won't ever leave without Frank or Reyna, and Cassie is coming then there are four quest mates." David said. "The quest usually has to be three if not five then."

"Great!" Jason said, after Reyna kicked him slightly. "You should have a senator meeting before you go!" He said, Cassie and David nodded at each other before David pulled out a small blue whistle and blew on it. A long high chirping sound rang acoss the legion all the way to the pavilion where most legionnaires were now training.

"You are able and have to go to the senator meeting," Cassie said. "See you in twenty minutes," She waved, as she and David left towards the Praetor Villas.

Gwen sighed and sat down on the grass, probably staining her white Camp Elysium shirt, which Lou had changed a bit just to add a pocket under the coin. Jason, Frank and Reyna followed all sitting down on the grass, luckily for them their shirts didn't stain as bad as Gwen's did.

"A quest already?" Gwen asked, laying down on the grass, her hair sprayed again the lush grass. Reyna was lying down next to her, except her feet were next to Gwen's face.

"I know, I'm not ready for one now," Frank said, he was farther away.

"You've been on one before?" Jason asked, spooking Gwen a bit.

"Yeah something similar, in school." Gwen said.

"It was a scavenger hunt in a way, until Leo set everything on fire." Frank commented "When in need blame Leo if there's ever a fire."

"I want to meet this Leo, and Piper you always talk about," Jason said, forgetting about what Gwen said about a quest. "Plus that Percy and his blue addition." Jason added, Frank chuckled.

"Annabeth tried to teach him math in fourth grade about 10 blue cookies and if Leo took two of them." He paused. "When Annabeth told him if Leo forcefully took two cookies how many would he have. He said '10 blue cookies and a dead Leo," Jason chuckled lightly next to him.

They laided down for the next few minutes until Jason jumped up.

"Shoot, I have to wear a robe and there's only eight minutes," he started jogging toward the cohorts, making Gwen and the others to follow him. They saw another person, Dakota shrugging to putt his bed sheet on.

"I forgot about you and your bed sheet thing." Frank groaned.

"Honestly is you just rolled a bed sheet around you it would look neater and be much faster." Reyna commented as she tried to help Jason.

"I said the same thing too." Jason groaned hopping around, looking like an unfinished burrito almost. Introducing Jason the bed sheet burrito!

After a rush five minutes, a Jason hurried three legionnaires past Terminus, whom just gave Jason a what seemed like nod and yelled for them to hurry up. Jason basically burst through the door and sat down on his seat, then he realizes there only seven people in the room. Gwen, Reyna and Frank awkwardly take to a standing position to the side.

So pretty much the rest of the senators react the same way, for example Dakota, slammed the door open and hobbled over to his seat next to Jason. The only person who didn't do what Jason and Dakota or some mixture of that, were the cohort 2 senators, who slipped in causally, and walked to their seats, they were one of the few people who had bed sheets er togas looking like a toga, and not a mummy, props to them. They still, looked annoyed at the sudden senator meeting.

The last person to enter was a Lare, who floated in with her fellow Lares.

"Great," Cassie said. "As this is an emergency meeting there will be no formalities." She started.

"I love formalities!" A lare objects.

"So as you all know," David said ignoring the lare "Our augur has gone missing recently. We have been looking for signs that the gods want us to issue a quest for Amalie."

"As you know there are three recent legionnaires that have caught the eye of the gods, Frank, Reyna and Gwen." David continued, Reyna nudged Gwen and Frank, and stood up, they followed suit after her. "So Gwen had discovered a prophecy burned into the ground," He said, the legionnaires and Lares shuffled a bit. Reyna unrolleda small piece of paper and stepped forward, catching everyone in the room's eye.

"Roman's prophet has been seized

Where only waters hear her pleas

Unknown forces yet to discover

To find a missing symbol recover

Easter Day is when she shall die

Their only escape is through the sky." Reyna finished, ominously. Gwen looked at the legionnaires who seem to be arguing.

"Silentium!" Reyna stomped her feet, the legionnaires quieted down, and Cassie sent Reyna a thankful smile, before turning to the legionnaires.

"The gods themselves have issued a quest and it has been decided that Gwen will lead the quest as it was given to her." Cassie said, she continued not giving the legionnairs any time to argue. "She is allowed to pick three members and I am to go," The legionnaires started arguing loudly about their thoughts.

"Please, I'm next to you and you can't even hear me." Gwen mumbled, hating all the attention.

"What?" Frank asked craning his neck closer to hear her.

"Nothing!" She said loudly, Frank frowned and nodded.

"Alright!" David yelled

"It has been already decided." Frank yelled, his voice carrying louder than David's. "So acts like Romans and not like ten year olds!" The romans quieted down and glared at Frankl, Reyna glared at them back.

"There is no rule that a Praetor cannot go on a quest." David started. "As long as there is one Praetor with the legion."

"What about Gwen! she isn't a centurian rank or higher!" a Legionnaire yelled, it caught Gwen's eyes, it was that cohort two girl that fought Frank, the girl gave her a small smile and continued. "She has to be promoted then!"

"Alright Gwen will be promoted, now shut your yapping." Reyna yelled.

.:.

Several minutes later of arguing, and Reyna glaring at everyone who were in bed sheets. (An: I was too lazy to write, and this just sums everything up. You try writing half a dozen thousand word chapters every week/ now every two weeks.)

David cleared his throat. "Gwen, Daughter of Ceres, legionnaire of the fifth cohort and the 12th legion, the senate had chosen to promote you to Centurian rank, do you accept?" He said.

Gwen swallowed. "I do," It was like a deathly wedding vow, to be married to death. That's what Gwen felt about to go on a quest talking about a female dying. Cassie stepped forward and pinned a small bronze crescent on her white, kind of greenish shirt.

It was dead quiet, no even quieter, if someone did die everyone would be whispering in hushed voices it was just quiet to the point that you would have to slam a door down. Just that did happen, a random legionnaire burst in the room, making the door slam. In his hand held a tiny paper.

David nodded at the legionnaire and took the paper as people, legionnaires and lares started speaking. Cassie held up her hand shushing everyone, as she stepped closer to David to see the the note.

"Beware enemies demigods who have joined the monsters side, the very one who have kill their brethren. Go the the world of water in the mortal world.

\- Warning of the Olympic Counsel" David read, her turned over the paper to show a very authority looking wax stamp. The legionnaires and Lares started arguing who could scream the loudest. Eventually Frank got tired of their yelling.

"Alright!" Frank yelled shushing most of the noise. "Here's the door for all the screaming ten year olds, you all must get out since this is a meeting for proud Romans. Now get out the door or shut up." The legionnaires and Lares turned all shades of red in embarrassment. Being called a screaming ten year old doesn't help with their pride.

"It's is quite obvious that that-"

"Frank is right," Cassie coughed loudly, making Gwen, Reyna, Frank and Jason smile a bit.

"Yes, do you have a plan?"David asked Gwen, who paled slightly.

"Why yes actually, I know." Gwen said, "We figure out what world of water means."

"Go there," Frank added. "Improvise a lot."

"Find and save Amalie, complete the prophecy" Reyna supplied.

"And of course stay alive." Gwen finished, smiling a bit. David nodded.

"Centurion Gwen, you and your party is excused. The senate has other maters to discuss." Gwen nodded. She was quite glad to see the sun, to get away from the dark hall where dozens of eyes were all on her.

She took a breath of fresh air.

"Bakery?" She offered, fishing a few silver denarius, which was the most common Roman currency in the camp, from her pocket. Reyna and Frank nodded and they started towards the bakery where, everyone got a cookies. It was the closest thing to Sally's blue cookies, which is saying a lot. It didn't have the same sweet after taste that everyone adored but it was still very good since Sally at the moment was in Canada.

Jason joined them several minutes later grabbing a cookie from the bag.

"Are you ready for the quest?"

"... no."

 **Hey guys, I know it's been two weeks, I'm pleasantly surprised to see people wha come to expect updates on Saturdays since the views always jump but a few dozen. It's long as long as I'll like it but eh, I'm trying. Thank to my beta for helping come up with ideas. She doesn't correct my grammar, she just critiques it a bunch.**

 **Please send** **possible idea for the story. :)**

 **Words: 7,236 Date: May, 20, 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello, Ello, how are you guys? ... Well on to the story.**

 **First the Greeks then it's the Romans. My 'M' key broke so it might be kind of confusing to read, the key piece is gone so it is just this** **button.**

 **I spent a good two hours researching and rereading some Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus for this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **.:.**

"I-I choose-"

Before anything could happened a bright light filled the room, signalling it was a god coming to their aid. A god with golden blond hair was grinning at them, only one god has a grin that could blind that badly.

"What's up mortal! Apollo has come to your aid!" He said, grinning at them. He turned over to Janus who looked quite scared. "Causing trouble again?" He asked, seriously. His mood took a 180.

"No lord Apollo," the right face stammered.

"Yes!" The other face said cheerfully.

"Shut up!" The right face said to himself,

"Excuse me?" Apollo said

"Not you my lord! I was talking to myself." Apollo crossed his arms.

"How about Ill give you a choice? Leave these awesome demigods alone or I'll send you to certain death?"

"First one!" The right face said slapping the right hand over the left ones face.

"Be gone!" Apollo said.

"Dramatic!" The left face mumbled before he raised the silver key and inserted it into the air, and disappeared. The doors disappeared with him

Apollo turned to Annabeth and the other and smiled. "Was watching and decided to help," He dramatically snapped his fingers and a feast appeared. A large marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade. It all appeared where the door had been.

"Eat! what are you waiting for? A written message?" He sat down and started eating.

Annabeth sat down and started eating on the meal. Percy and Leo immediately followed suit with Clarisse and Chris not far behind. Apollo snapped his fingers and all the dirt from Annabeth and the other's hair disappear, in a matter of seconds they looked like they hadn't been into a maze for the past six hours.

"Lord Apollo," Percy asked. "Can I asked about why the times changes and why our phones don't work?" Annabeth held up her phone, showing a black screen as she turned it on, or at least tried. Apollo just waved his hand, giving Leo a bib.

"Hey!" Leo objected, he continued using it anyways.

"All in good time," Apollo said. "Uncle Poseidon saw this and 'send' me to help you guys, since he can't directly help you." Apollo said, wiping his mouth on a napkin. He seemed so mortal? when he was just eating a sandwich, it just made him seem like unreachable.

"Alright!" Apollo said, pulling out a paper. "Nico and Bianca just found out that Daedalus is alive and holds the string. Check, the maze's time moves differently than the outside, right now a day here would be an hour there. Check, Phones can't work becaouse the maze is limiting the magnetic field. Yeah." Apollo said. Annabeth, and the others were nodding rapidly at Apollo.

"Go to my brother Hephaestus, he can help you, just find his forge," Apollo said, pointing to the left. He looked down at his imaginary watch. "I kind of have to go now, good luck!" He said, suddenly flashing, Everyone covered their eyes at his sudden disappear.

"Well, then.." Leo said, he looked down at his hands where his sandwich had disappeared. "Did he have to take the food away?" He whined. Annabeth got up from her seat on the floor, everyone else followed suit after her.

"I think we should go this way." Leo pointed down a hall, Annabeth has a strong feeling about it, she wasn't sure if it was positive or negative. She and Percy nodded while Clarisse and Chris shook their heads.

"Something's not right," Chris said.

"But the maze is getting more ancient looking," Percy protest pointing to where it changed from smooth concrete to roughy stone.

"I personally think that Hephaestus' forge wouldn't have that many spiderwebs." Clarisse gruffly said pointing to a mess of spiderwebs. Annabeth paled and took a step away from them, Percy followed comforting Annabeth. Clarisse and Chris stepped forward to inspect weds.

.:.

Suddenly the walls started shaking and started closing in quick, it was just brought time for Leo who was in the way and was about to be crushed to leap out of the way. He tumbled down and looked up to see Annabeth looking concernly st him, Percy at his feet hitting the wall.

"Clarisse! Chris!" He yelled. Faintly he could hear yelling from the other side.

"Percy! What do we do!" Clarisse's voice came quiet as a whisper, only to the silence of the maze did they hear it.

"Find a way back to Camp!" Annabeth yelled. "We'll keep searching for Hephaestus' forge!" A few seconds later there was a faint Yes.

"Come on," Leo said, fixing his backpacks position. "The fast we find the forge the faster we can get back." He said determinedly. Annabeth and Percy nodded grabbing their bags.

Leo, Annabeth and Percy now speed walked though the maze extremely close to each other. It was what felt like hours later did they come across actual light that wasn't emitted creepily from the Labyrinth, instead a warm almost orange light.

Going closer they could see a large metal door, a brass door greenish with age. Everyone, Leo, Annabeth and Percy all had to turn the wheel which was on the door. As soon as the door was opened Leo went inside and gasped loudly.

Percy and Annabeth quickly followed it to see Leo in heaven, figuratively thankfully. He was glowing with excitement, the room was enormous, it looked like a mechanic' garage, with several hydraulic lofts. Son had cars on the, but others had stranger things: a bronze horse body with the head off, a bunch of wires hanging out of a rooster tail, a metal lion with seemed to be hooked up to a battery charger, and a Greek war chariot made entirely of flame.

There were smaller projects cluttered on dozens of worktables. Tools hung along the walls. Each had its owns outline on a peg-board, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. The hammer was over the screwdriver place. The staple gun was where the hacksaw was supposed to go.

Under the nearest hydraulic life, which was holding a '99 Toyota Corolla, a pair of legs stuck out- the lower half of a huge man in grubby gray pants and shoes even bigger than a cyclops. One leg was in a metal brace.

Leo gasped as he realized it was Hephaestus.

"What do we have here." Said a low deep voice. The mechanic pushed out on a back trolley and sat up.

Hephaestus was wearing what any Mechanic wore, plus Leo wasn't looking much better than him.

"Leo," He said giving him a gruff smile. "Annabeth and Percy, welcome, why have you come?" He said

"Well we are looking for Daedalus, because he has the string. " Annabeth said, Hephaestus frowned.

"Why him?" He asked, scratching his beard, leaving so,e oil marks on his cheek with added to the collection of oil smears. He looked like he didn't care.

"Alright," he said, Leo perked up a bit. "But, you would have to do a favour, for me, customary." He said.

He walked to the side and pressed a button on a workbench, and metal shutters opened along the wall. It was with a huge window or a big screen TV, Leo wasn't sure. It showed a gray mountain surrounded by forests. It was a volcano, since smoke rose from the crest.

"This is one of my favourite forges. St. Helens, I can't use it much these days since the Titan war is cause the monster Typhon encased there is restless with this thing."

"You want us to fight Typhon?" Percy asked,

Hephaestus snorted. "That would be suicide. The gods themselves ran from Typhon when he was free. Pay you will never see him, much less fight him." He said. "There are intruders in my mountain but they disappear when they sense me coming. I want you to find who is using the forge and tell me." Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Wait," Leo said. "Can you tel, us is Clarisse and Chris our fellow quest members safe? And send us to the St. Helen?" Leo asked.

Hephaestus nodded. "Alright, your friends are alive and are close to finding their way out," he said just as he clapped his hand and they teleported to the mountain.

They were first struck with how warm it was. The stone walls glowing, it was like they were walking through an oven, it quickly opened up. Leo, Percy and Annabeth hid as soon as they heard a voice. A river of metal flowed very close to them

Leo could see everything it was a giant cavern the size of a super bowl stadium. There was no floor, just bubblingg lava hundreds of feet below. There was a huge platform with all sorts of machine, caauldrons, forges, and the largest anvil. Leo would have squealed in excitement if there wasn't creatures with dark shapes moving around.

"Wait here," Annabeth said, as she slipped her Yankees cap on, Percy tried to follow by dissolving into water molecules but he quickly stopped.

"The air is so dry and hot," he huffed from the ground, taking a sip of water from his bottle.

The heat was horrible, Summers in a desert could be a winter here. Leo was drenched in sweat in no time, Percy much worse. The smoke was hurting everyone's eyes, everyone was tearing up because of the smoke.

Leo and Percy creeped closer to the platform until they got a good hiding spot. They were a few hundred meters away from the platform, which were as way closer than the several Kilometers a few minutes earlier when they entered.

"I think I can get us across," Percy said, peeking a bit from their statue hiding spot.

"Think?" Leo said. Percy didn't answer instead he just grabbed Leo's arm and disappeared, they reappear next to a cauldron, Annabeth suddenly appear next to them.

"A warning please?" Leo asked in a hushed voice, Percy mumbled a sorry before Annabeth whispered something.

"Good you made it," She nodded at them, before turning back to the cauldron. "The Telekhines are making something." She said quietly peeking over it, she gasped quietly making Leo and Percy poke their head over.

There were four creatures, with black skin and kind of resembles a dog with flippers-paws. But you need a good imagination to see that. They were at least eight feet tall. They were working on a glowing hot metal.

"The blade is almost complete," one them said. "It needs another cooling in the blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," said a second. "It shall be even sharper than before."

Leo immediately knew what it is.

"Guys it's _his_ _scythe._ "

"Oh no." Annabeth said

"Okay, we have to get that weapon," Percy decided, he turned to Annabeth "You should tell Hephaestus what's here, Leo and I will get the weapon."

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth hissed she looked at Leo.

"We got no choice, beside we'll be fine." Leo said. Annabeth glared at Percy, like she was going to punch him, instead she grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

Now if Piper was here she would squeal, and Leo would join in too but it's very dangerous.

"Be careful." She said, before placing her cap on her head and vanishing. Percy had a short dazed look, until Leo bumped his shoulder to Percy biceps. He was only a bit shorter okay!

Percy and Leo ran over and managed to surprise the sea demons, Leo knocked the scythe into the lava of the volcano.

"A son of Poseidon and a son of Hephaestus?" Snarled the tallest demon.

"You can smell the sea and fire on them." Growled another one.

"Lets see how strong they are, how long it takes for them to burn." The tallest one said before scooping some lava from a set his finger s ablaze but this didn't seem to bother him. The others followed suit throwing lava at Leo and Percy, Leo didn't feel another, Percy wasn't reacting.

"Your parents' nature protects you, just makes you hard to burn." One said they continued throwing more on. Percy started screaming, and Leo tried helping, nothing he did help. Then Hephaestus' voice entered his mind. "Absorb the fire, absorb the heat and pain, help your friend," Leo did just that, searing heat and pain hit him like a wall. Lava enter his body, where is was a power source, an unwanted power source. He remembers him screaming before Percy unleashing a horrible scream. Leo heard waves, an explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of power hitting both of them. Fire and water collided.

Then all he remembers was he was flying.

.:.

Percy remembers just pain, then a cooling sensation before Leo started screaming as well. The pain and the lava lessened enough for him to think, but it was hard while his friend was screaming, thinking of what his friend had done to help him Percy called to the sea, he called the endless power of the ocean.

It was horrible, so much power that Percy didn't want. The mountain exploded and then Percy and Leo were in the air. The last thing Percy thought was.

"Take that Zeus a son of Poseidon flying!" Probably a bad thought while flying about to hit the ground.

.:.

Annabeth watched in horror as she saw the mountain started to break down. Debris felll all around her but never hitting her. As her friends fly away from the mountain. Her eyes started to water, as she turned back to the maze and started walking.

Then she saw Percy's sword just laying there, when she reached for it, it flickered and disappeared. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a back sign. She just kept hoping for the best.

She started running in the maze, just looking for a way to find Hephaestus, but instead she found Clarisse and Chris.

.:.

It was only three days since they left for the quest.

Nico and Bianca both felt a tug, a painful sensation, that made them scream in pain, Will and Piper came running to them followed by Chiron, by then they were on the ground.

Bianca gasped. "Something's wrong with Leo and Percy." Then the earthquake hit a it was just a low rumble shaking people off their feet.

Bianca and Nico blacked out during that and arrived at the infirmary a day later with a story about their dad.

He visited them and showed them what happened. About Percy and Leo exploding the mountain

Later that day, Chris and Clarisse came back, with Annabeth, who had red eyes and looked dead. They then confirmed everything Nico and Bianca said, before, Nico and Bianca told them that something was different with Percy's and Leo's so called 'death' something wasn't right. Piper came over and explained a similar thing where she could feel Percy's and Leo's emotions but couldn't trace them back to the two.

There was still a hope for the two idiots to comeback, but only time will tell.

.:.

(Five days before, they went out to the quest.)

Reyna has been packing when the ground started to shake. She dropped to the ground started crawling outside. She didn't trust the stone, wooden Cohort.

She found Frank, Gwen, and Jason under a tree. Where she sprinted as fast as she could while the ground was shaking. Suddenly the ground stopped.

It was several minutes later before she found out what happened.

"St. Helens has exploded."

"Freak accident."

"Water somehow gushing into the mountain before it exploded."

"Lava, _going_ into the volcano, before it exploded."

"Some god perhaps?" Rumours, and ideas ran all around the camp, from Legionnaires, to lares, to even fauns.

It didn't take much for her, and the others to figure out it was Percy and Leo. Where else would water come from, along with the magical lava going back in the mountain, come who else would have been that stupid? No water god or spirit would want to get close to an active volcano.

It was only a few days later, when Annabeth texted everyone about their quest. How they met, _Hephaestus_ and went to St. Helens and found about the Scythe and how the volcano exploded with Percy and Leo. How Percy's sword flickered and disappeared.

Jason asked they why they were all sad about. Frank wiped the threatening tears before telling him that their two friends had an accident with the volcano that exploded and he wasn't sure if they were alive or not.

.:.

 **An: Anyway, you know what's going to happen. :) It's a bit of a cliffhanger I guess.**

Frank shuffled his backpack on his back, resting the straps comfortably on his shoulders. He turned to Gwen who was helping Jason stuff his water bottle away. It was early morning, just a week ago, Frank had been helping Leo with his pranks. Oh yeah..

"Ready?" Frank said to Reyna, who had just jogged from her Cohort. She nodded, and they started towards the exit."

"So where are we going first?" Jason asked, Frank shrugged.

"First the sea," Gwen said, glumly. Frank didn't blame her, he was still cope-ing with Percy and Leo's disappearance. (Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Never mind it's next chapter.)

They walked up the the border where Terminus was waiting.

"IDS please." He said, Jason showed his forearm the to god. "Ahh Jason Grace, elected Senate and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort," Terminus nodded his head and squinted his eyes at Jason's hair, before turning to the rest where Frank and Reyna held up their arms. "Frank Zhang, Legionnaire of the fifth Cohort, Reyna Avila Ramires-Arellano Legionnaire of the first cohort." He turned to Gwen who held up her arm nervously.

"Gwendolyn, Plant, lovely name, named after the Gwen plant, Centurion of the fifth Cohort, congrats on the promotion." He finally turned to Cassie. "Cassie ah Praetor of the 12th legion." He nodded satisfied.

"Good luck on your quest." He said just as an invisible force kicked them out of the boundary. Frank looked back to see the legion had disappeared.

"Lets, go get a boat." Cassie said, they started walking to the BART train where they took a ride to the docks. Frank, and Jason went to rent the boat.

"Hey," A man said at the counter as the door opened and Frank and Jason walked in. "Just wait here, I'll grab a key." He said stepping behind a curtain. In the meantime Frank looked all around the room, why was the door so tall along with the high roof. It wasn't long before the man came back, he was no longer the same man, he just grew two feet, and towered over them.

That at least explains the high ceiling.

"Demigods huh?" The man or now cyclops said, Frank and Jason pulled out their weapons, before the monster snorted. "Don't worry, I'm vegetarian." He said throwing down the keys to floor. "Free, for demigods." He pointed to a Latin and Greek sign. "I'm on my lunch break, good luck on what ever you're doing." He said, grabbing an over sized jacket from a hook.

"Well then," Jason said, flipping his sword slightly to turn it back into a coin. Frank did the same before grabbing the keys laying on ground.

He came back and and threw them a bag. "Meatless sandwiches enjoy!" He said.

Frank and Jason walked back with confused faces.

"What happened?" Reyna said taking the keys and throwing it to Cassie and Gwen who was loading up the boats.

"We just met a friendly vegetarian cyclops who gave us a boat for free." Frank said, Jason was scratching his head looking behind him every now and then. "Plus he gave us meatless sandwiches." Frank said holding up a bag.

Reyna frown and grabbed the bag. "Alright, start helping Cassie and Gwen then." She jumped onto the boat and started with dumping their stuff on the boat. It was a sailboat, but luckily the wind was strong today. Frank and Jason got out of their stupor and started with the rigging of the boat.

It was only a few minutes until they got the boat in the water. Frank started sailing the boat, while everyone else sat down near him and started discussing.

"So what does the world of the sea mean?" Jason asked.

"There must be a body of water near Amalie or some sort of mortal made structure that involves water." Cassie said, as Reyna and Gwen whipped out their phones. They started typing word and scrolling a bunch.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, Gwen looked up.

"In the Legion Terminus limits internet so out here we can search up stuff." She said, looking down. Cassie and Jason just sat there bored before Jason pulled out a lettuce, cucumber, tomato, and egg sandwiches.

"This cyclops can cook!" Jason mumbled taking a bite, Cassie nodded her head in agreement.

After five minute of intense searching, Frank heard a yes behind him, he turned around to see, Reyna almost jumping in delight, which looks weird, since she had a huge grin in her face.

"It says here, Waterland!" Reyna said holding her phone as she read out. "Located somewhere in Denver, Colorado. It's a old runner down water park, that stoped functioni due to several deaths and there are several cases of people reporting cyclopes and monster lurking around."

Gwen rapidly started typing while Reyna read aloud, "It's like a 15 day travel on foot, only three states away." Jason frowned.

"Only? You traveled farther? On Foot?" Jason asked in disbelief. Gwen shrugged.

"We had tough trainers," Gwen turned to Frank. "Drive north." She instructed, he mock saluted her, and started speeding north.

"So that's where we are searching?" Cassie asked, Reyna and the others nodded. "I have some friends near San Jose, where we can borrow some bikes or a car if we're lucky." Frank nodded eagerly, from his spot, he didn't want to fly everyone there.

"Alright," Frank said, turning to everyone, it was around 4 by now, he pointed at Jason to switch places with him. Jason obliged, standing up with his sandwich in his hand. Frank sat down next to Cassie and passed her his phone before he started on his late lunch.

.:.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon, driving before, they docked the boat and gave it to a lovely, homeless man, who wanted to turn it into a small attraction for kids. They ended up renting a small motel for the night. It was one bed and a fold out couch.

"Gwen should get the bed," Cassie said, she crossed her arms. They forgot how stubborn she was.

"No the Praetor should get it," Gwen said. "She is the leader."

"Not of this quest, and a Praetor must make decision to benefit their legion."

"Like a slight better bed." Reyna snorted, "Both of you could have the bed, the rest can fit on the couch."

"But I feel bad with this luxury." Gwen countered.

This time Jason snorted. "It's a slight better bed that is more elevated." He elbowed the mattress. "Look the bed and the couch are like slabs of rock, one is just more elevated than the other."

Cassie uncrossed her arms. "Alright me and Gwen shall have the slightly elevated rock!" She said dramatically, "The peasants wil, sleep below us."

Frank raised his hand. "Finally! I can sleep now!" He stuffed a hand into his backpack and pulled out a bundle of clothes. He mock saluted them, and ended the bathroom.

It ended up that the couch was much more comfortable than the bed, it was an very used bed, while the couch wasn't used as much compared to the bed. Eventually Cassie and Gwen rolled to the ground, taking the blanket and pillows with them and went to sleep there.

In the morning Gwen and Reyna had left early to get breakfast which were several fruits and the left over sandwiches they didn't finish from yesterday.

Cassie then left off to go find some of her friend, of course Jason went with her, a loyal legionnaires, so Frank, Gwen, and Reyna was left waiting for them.

Gwen dramatically flopped on the bed scrolling through Annabeth's info blog. Yeah Annabeth got bored and often wrote about things before moving off to another topic. Frank sitting on the carpeted ground leaning back with his hands supporting himself, Reyna was also on the ground, doing the exact same thing.

Gwen scowled slightly at the sheer number of topics. _2,000? When does she even get the time for this?!_

So Gwen started scrolling, after narrowing it down to several dozen, on mortal attractions, monster attractions, old run down, and water. She came as a to this short info blog, which was shorter than Annabeth's usual blogs but but with more words than a novel.

The info blog said, 'waterland'

Isn't that specific?

Gwen started scroll down the page, past the building history and architecture, which has a lot information about, She got to accounts, and bingo.

 _'Water land is not a well known attraction to demigods, but most know it from the many accounts of monsters and the often encounters of the gods, Ares and Aphrodite (Mars, and Venus) Not much is known about the rundown attraction, except for the high number of Demigods that have disappeared from there._

 _There are several guess about why the two gods often come to this place, the most popular was that they would go on dates and need places to hide from Aphrodite (Venus) 's husband, Hephaestus, (Vulcan)._

 _There is a rumor that, Aphrodite, and Ares had stopped going on dates there, because of Aphrodite's husband who had trapped many of the rides. After realizing that, Ares and Aphrodite escaped the park leaving Aphrodite's stash in the form of a scarf, and Ares shield. After their leaving it was said that monsters were attracted to the site, because of the objects. Aphrodite and Ares are unable to regather their things, since they left.'_

Gwen looked up at Frank who was texting and Reyna who was lying on the ground punching a pillow. She poked her head up and propped a pillow under her. "I found some information about Water land." Reyna paused slightly which was enough for the pillow to fall on her head. She smacked he pillow away from her and pulled herself up into a sitting position, Frank just sat up with not trouble.

"Continue," Frank said, Gwen just shrugged.

"There's not even that much anyway," She started reading from her phone. "So apparently through Annabeth's blog, Ares and Aphrodite, left their symbols, not the major one, like the stash and the shield. So monsters are attracted to it."

"Attracted to what?" A voice asked, making Gwen jump. He hand already resting on her chest.

"Holy Olympus, You scared me!" Gwen said, calming down. She waved her hand "Just some rumors about Lord Mars, and Lady Venus, may have left their more minor symbols of power, which is an idea for the increase of monster activity in that area." Her more causal voice changed, to a more formal.

"You don't have to speak like that, just because I'm here." Cassie said deadpanned, Gwen shrugged.

"So did you get us rides?" Frank asked, he and Reyna started throwing the pillows back and forth, in their attempt of not being bored. It obviously wasn't working.

Jason nodded slightly "Yeah, Cassie manage to grab us, bikes." He said, pointing out side the window, there Five bikes were leaning against a tree. "So it's battery powered too, so If we get tired..."

Gwen smiled bending down to get her backpack. "Alright let's go then no time to waste." She hitched a small, green bike, which was great since she was the shortest in the group. Gwen pulled out her phone and by using some tape she mounted it to her bike.

They left the motel, leaving some unneeded things. Gwen started biking it got very hot easily since they were going up hill. Then it went down hill, then back up hill. There was som flat areas too, just not as much. By the hour point Gwen was very tired, and sweating, it definitely didn't help that the Apollo choose the sun to be extra bright today.

After a five minute water break, and a quick payer to Apollo, they start on the trip. Bike was four times as fast as walking, but it was several times harder and more tiring when up hill. The sun started to slowly dim and went behind some clouds.

It seems so much harder for Gwen, pedaling so much asking for short breaks while everyone else looked fine, until she realized everyone was using the motor to assist them up hill, well Frank tome her. No wonder Frank and the others wasn't pedaling as hard, while she was sweating up a storm.

"Turn on the motor uphill," Frank said. "You know the battery life on this is like 24 hours." He said. Gwen opened her mouth and closed it.

"Oh,"

.:.

It was around some hours later and past afternoon around 2, when they decided to have lunch, after a few minutes looking around they found the were in Orangevalle and near the Phoenix park.

They stopped by several stores to replenish their water supply and bought some quick and easy cafe that sold pastries and simply lunches that could fill you up. After grabbing some of the foods they left to the park.

They set all their bikes next to a tree and sat down under a tree and had lunch.

Gwen saw the playground and was itching to go on the swings... her inner kid was borderline showing from her twitching and fidgeting. When Frank and the others weren't looking she booked it for the swings. She basically jumped on and started swinging. By the time Frank and the others turned back Gwen was already high in the clouds.

"Whee!" She smiled, kicking her legs randomly as she swung. She saw Frank and the others looking at her, for some reason they were standing and running towards her waving their arms wildly. Wonder why...

A pair of hands grabbed her from the back and jerked her off the swings, he let go making her hit the ground hard, scraping her knee badly as she tried to stop the fall. Stars danced across her vision while the world was spinning, it took several seconds to get her baring and when she did, she saw a butt?

The Heck?

She realized she was being carried, and tilting her head up slightly, she saw her friends running after her. Something was definitely wrong. She glanced up and sat a mess of hair on a head turn to look behind him, revealing he was a demigod or kidnapper of some sort

How in the world did this guy manage to catch her off guard?

"For Lord Knonos." The person mumbled. Definitely a Greek demigod.

 **Yeah yeah, it's super short for this story. But I have a project that I'm doing really badly in. Plus I procrastinated too much. Next chapter hopefully better. But I still need ideas, people, send me something I can work with, there had been no one who has given me any ideas for to do this quest or the last one.**

 **I hate the ending on this but I have a writer's block. :(**

 **Words: 5,425 (It's so short.) Date: Sat, June 2, 2017.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to angell12345** You're awesome :) and your PM made me smile.

 **Oh and Gwen's part is kind of weird and short... Sorry still have a writers' block on that end of it.**

 **This chapter is going to move the POVs a bunch. It might be confusing and I'm sorry for that**

.:.

Gwen woke up in a freaking cage. Really, a cage.

She first rolled a bit slightly, feeling something uncomfortable, like a bunch of hay and sticks. She opened her eyes slightly to see nothing but the dark. It took less than ten second to get used to the dark and another two to see she was in a cage. It was a one of those stereotypical zoo cages, that they would have kept tigers or something. The people who put her in their was pretty stupid too since they placed her in a cage where her head could squeeze through. They at least took her sword or maybe she left it with Frank, but left a dagger and a pair of hunting knives, which were tucked away safely in her boots.

She could easily slip through the cage bars but first she stuffed her hand in her pocket. Sucker! They left her phone, she quickly turned it on and shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness before she started to scrolled through her phone for GPS. It showed she was in another state, in the middle of Utah. She sent a signal to Frank and sighed. No wonder so many demigods die on quests they don't have a Leo to whip up magical phone.

The door creaked opened slightly and Gwen silently went limp and flopped on the ground. Her shoulder made impact with the hard dried hay, poking her in the neck as well.

"Come let's grab her." A male voice said. There were two people, most likely dudes, as they had really low voices, they opened the cage and one of them carried her out on their back. She quietly opened her eyes slightly to see a dark hair boy walking behind her, she of course couldn't see the person dragging her, since she had to turn her head.

The boys stepped into another room where there was much more light. She had to shut her eyes, as the brightness now burns her eyes. She kept her face netrual the entire time.

"Hey Boss, we got her." One of them said.

"Her? It was supposed to be a boy but alright." Another low voice said, it was another male said, where are the females? "Just lower her down on the chair, and chain her." Gwen felt herself being lowered to the ground, not to gracefully when her butt hit the ground and she was shocked with the sense of pain. Before she could move and open her eyes she felt a chain handcuff clamped on her left arm. Dam it.

The boys walked away judging by their loud footfall.

"Miss, it's quite obvious that you're awake." Gwen silently curse and opened her eyes, to see a floating man. He was translucent a bit like a lare but more ghostly.

"Who the Heck are you? Why are you floating?" She said looking him up and down, trying to see maybe a chain or something holding him up. There was no chain or rope so the man was really floating mid-air.

"Hush hush, I'm going to determined your fate when you die," He waved his hand. "If you're extra good, I'll be nice and give you an easy punishment in the fields of punishments." He frowned slightly. "That just sounds weird." Gwen nodded in agreement before asking.

"So who are you?" Gwen asked confused.

"I'm king Minos." He said, she frowned at him. "You know the king with the fancy labyrinth?" She shrugged at him.

"That's more Greek and I'm Roman..." Minos looked confused before groaning loudly.

"The idiots got me a Roman, not a Greek." He sighed looking at Gwen. "Umm. I don't know what to do with you."

"I know about Greeks, I grew up with them." She said, Minos frowned.

"I going to have to keep you here." He said, turning to the same two boys and yelled at them. "You idiots got the wrong person! Lock her up and find that child of Nemesis." He waved her off and floated away as the two boys ran forward to try and lock her up.

It didn't work, since Gwen smacked the first one on the cheek before kneeing the other where it hurts before running off down a long bending hallway. Minos' voice was suddenly there laughing.

Gwen ran down the long bending hallways. Laughter followed as she ran. "Silly girl, you're in the labyrinth, there's no way for you to get back." Minos' voice carried through the endless halls. of stone. "There's no need to even hunt you, the maze with kill you first." It boomed in all directions, hitting everywhere around Gwen, leaving her no escape. She random a hallway to get away from the crazy laughter of a mad man.

"You're in the maze, even if you find an exit, you will be far from your destination." Gwen ran down random halls as she pulled out her phone. There was no connection. Leo's phones work supposedly everywhere. She switched on the flashlight mode.

Gwen sigh and started to walk down one direction, her fingertips lightly running along the smooth stone walls. She took a turn and the walls closed behind her, she already expected this, Annabeth already explain what the labyrinth can do. She quickened her pace and started traveling the maze. Already, she was thirsty and tired. She walked around for minutes going with the same pattern. Two rights and a left then straight three times. She prefered this method of travel. it usually worked in most mazes she had worked through. Albeit it was always on paper. It was another minute before she realized she in the same spot from earlier. There was a change in the stone where it went from smooth stone of rough concrete. SHe repeated her patterned and it happened again. She changed her pattern going straight then a left and right before the two right, a left and straight three times.

She ended up near an old wall covered with ancient vines. A pair of foot print faintly laid on the ground where it suddenly disappeared. She spun on her heel, turned back and took a left.

There was a mirror on a wall, the ground and walls were a smooth even stone, marble. It swirled around the mirror, she peeked in seeing a throne. She stuck her hand in the reflection and instead of feeling the smooth surface she was feeling the breeze, not trusting it she pulled her hand back. She stuck her head in there slowly seeing a throne. Pulling herself from the mirror she looked down the hallways of the maze and listened.

There were footsteps.

It was faint but they were footsteps growing louder as the seconds past. Turning flashlight mode off she watch carefully. There was a growing light, before she heard someone speaking.

"Come on how hard is it to find some string." She froze and looked both ways, before seeing the mirror. "I mean why is Luke so keen on getting this?" This basically told her it was enemies. She saw a turf of brown hair before she jumped into the mirror.

It was an escape plan.

Not a good one apparently

She turned around and placed her hand back, she couldn't find the mirror anywhere. The mirror had disappear. Of course the universe wouldn't make it easy.

She sighed and turned her flashlight back on the throne was still there, she walked closer and saw the words 'Minos' throne - year (Blank) to (Blank)' written in ancient Greek. It was dated back to several thousand years ago, back in the day ancient Greece. She walked down a hallway and stumble into a room. A slight flash appeared making her cover her eyes, since it was so used to the darkness now.

"Well hello there missy." She jumped and turn to see a god with two faces

.:.

Percy woke first.

He saw the bright blue sky and the blinding sun, he gently tilted his head slightly to see a girl tending to Leo who was next to him. Leo shuffled slightly beside him and the girl and Percy both sighed both in relief, before the girl's eyes snapped back to him. Percy could see Almond eyes and a caramel coloured hair braided over one shoulder.

"Sleep," She said, in a kind voice. "You are too weak to rise." At this point Percy stopped listening to commands or requests by people he doesn't know.

Of course Percy has a special ability to defy odd.

He sat up and stretched his unused limbs, obviously he has been a few days or so. The girl stared at him surprised.

"I'm Percy," He said slowly twitching his toes as he looked at his burnt clothes. He realized he forgot about Leo, he got to his feet as fast as he could and wobbled to the nearest source of water which just so happens to be a fountain. He remember about his ability to concentrate water, right as he dumped a bunch of water on Leo's third degree burnt body. Using the water he tried to treat the wounds, Leo's anger red and kind of char skin lighten slightly to a throbbing pink.

Leo groaned and shuffled slightly. Percy smiled that was all he could do, he looked back at the girl who had her mouth opened.

"A son of Poseidon." She mumbled, before smiling at him. "I am Calypso." That name was familiar.

"Calypso.. Calypso.. Calypso.. Oh! I remember you!" He said, before frowning. "I may have hit your father in a fight."

Calypso bit her lip. "Come help me lift your friend to my cave and we will talk." She said grabbed Leo's shoulders gingerly careful not to touch is arms where most of the burn damage happened. Percy instead of grabbing Leo's feet instead chose to grab Leo's butt err hips, no it's butt, and hoisted him on his own back. Calypso dropped her hands right before Percy made Leo head butt her then she would fall to the ground. Calypso stumbled a bit and dropped to the ground avoiding another hit from Leo's curly hair.

"Oops sorry," Percy said, looking down at her. "So where to go?" Calypso sighed and got up before walking in one direction. Percy followed her careful not to touch Leo too much, they entered a cave where Percy had to dodge some crystals curtains. One of the crystals on the chains ended up lightly hit Leo's arms, making him groan softly.

"Lay him on this." She said pointing to a point of the floor that had a risen surface, it was surrounded by jars and weird ointments. Percy set Leo down gently before Calypso came with with floating spoons of amber syrup which was Nectar.

"Tell me how you got here." She instructed wiping some ash off his face, as the floating spoons fed Leo Nectar, his burn marks started to fade even more. Memories came back to Percy as he told her.

"We were in the labyrinth helping Hephaestus, who is Leo's dad with a favour, we went to Saint Helens where there were monsters rebuilding the king of Titan's scythe. So they threw lava on me and my friend Leo, see Leo is immune to fire and he ended up I think consuming the fire and I think we blew up the volcano." Percy said quickly, before groaning. "That Typhoon was under." Calypso nodded.

"Do you know how you two manage to get on my island?" She asked, dripping some oil on a rag, she gently rubbed it all over Leo's bare arms, legs and his face, Leo groaned quietly in relief.

"I don't know," Percy said shrugging. "My friend Annabeth once told me about your curse." Claypso smiled sadly.

"I am not sure how you two managed to get on my island, there has never been a case where two males have came." She sighed, ignoring the last part of what Percy said. "You should leave, your friend Leo won't be coming back soon for a while."

"How long as it been?" Percy asked.

"Time does not flow that same on my island." She said softly. "There should be a small raft that will lead you where you want." Percy nodded.

"I'm sorry about your heartbreak," Giving Calypso a soft kiss on the cheek, he smiled softly as he left the cave.

He walked around the apparent island before he came to a beach. He watched as a small raft appear out of now where on a beach near Calypso's cave. Stepping on it he told it the first thing he thought of. 'Home."

.:.

Jason ran after them, Gwen suddenly limp in the boy's arms. Frank was yelling curses trying to ready a boy that just appeared in his arms. Reyna was trying to throw her knives, but they all seem to nick them. The boys jumped over a large stone and something silvery gold from their wrist caught Jason's eye. THe two boys, who were barely any older than them, hid behind a tree, where they tugged on something on their wrist.

A bright light occurred and Jason had to cover his eyes, they were gone when he opened them.

"Dam it!" Reyna snarled throwing her last knife at the dirt in anger. Jason lightly placed a hand on her shoulder to acknowledge he was there. She knocked his hand away and stormed away.

"What was that?" Cassie asked, Jason turned around to see Frank already on the ground, furiously typing away on his phone, Cassie who was kicking a rock back and forth with her feet, was standing beside him.

"That was the enemy demigods." Frank said. "Did you see that thing on their wrist? It was a scythe."

"Was it kind of gold in color?" Jason couldn't resist asking. Reyna nodded her head, apparently back with several knives in her hands, she shoved them in her ankle sheaths.

"The time lord is back." She said ominously with a grim face, there was something in her eyes that said she wasn't all that surprised. "I was working on a project with Leo before he disappeared, it was kind of a way to creep everyone else by putting bugs on everyone's phones so he could track them." She said, frowning slightly at the thought of her friend.

Frank nodded taking Reyna's phone and going through her apps. "She's not in area, or state, She's not in the 500 kilometer range." HE said, looking at the blank faces. "Eleven football fields can fit in one kilometer."

"We should keep going to Colorado." Jason suggested, Frank drew his lips into a thin line and nodded. They started going back to get the bikes and supplies.

Cassie started leading, Frank and Reyna right behind her, with Frank carrying Gwen's stuff. (He's like an over protective brother to Gwen.)

.:.

Nico left Camp half-blood with a note on his bed. It was midnight, he knew everyone was asleep at that time.

" _I'm sorry, but I found Percy and I have to go._

 _I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, Bianca please don't be mad. I love you._

 _I'm safe don't worry, you know I'm alive_

 _I'll send IMs and text you guys._ "

He signed it with his messy scrawl, and looked up with determination.

He turned away and shadow traveled to the underworld with a mission.

.:.

Percy laid down on the raft, watching the sky slowly started to streak with colour. It was beautiful.

He slowly realized he ended up on the banks of BC. Muttering a curse he got up and dusted himself off the raft. He waved it goodbye as the raft started to mindlessly float away until it disappear. He could stop at Camp Elysium for a quick refill of supplies before he makes his way to Camp half-blood. He searched his pockets before realizes his phone had most likely melted during the explosion. He swiped the first newspaper he saw.

"Mount Saint Helens eruptions: Millions evacuated" Minotaur dung, he is so screwed when he comes back.

He tried to travel to the camp until he realized he didn't have enough energy to travel there, sighing he started to walk there by foot.

It was several hours and his legs were tense and sore. He finally saw a familiar looking neighbourhood and followed a route he knew by heart to his home. He jogged in the camp, not seeing the parents he started looking.

"Mom!" He yelled loudly, entering the gate, he past a familiar feeling force field and entered the camp. Behind a empty field before stood a proud little camp, he started jogging towards a mess hall.

"Percy is that you?" A familiar voice asked, Percy turned back and saw his mother. He ran forward and entered the embrace of his mother.

"Mom!" He said giving her a tight hug as he inhaled the scent of sweets and cookies.

"You're alive!" She asked noticing the newspaper still stuck in his hands. She swiped it. "Does this have to deal with you?" She asked. Percy sighed and nodded giving a small sheepish smile. "It's fine, come with me we found another demigod, he's in the infirmary."

Percy and Sally rushed to the infirmary to see, Fredrick gently dabbing a napkin a boy's face, looking like he wasn't sure what to do. He was slightly older than Percy, with blond hair, on his body were cleaned cuts most likely from an empousa or two.

"Percy! You're alive!" Fredrick said, Percy smiled and said.

"Of course, why do you think I'm dead?" Fredrick frowned.

"You have been gone for a week disappeared." Sally said. "Where's Leo? He disappeared with you." Percy shook his head, Sally's face dropped.

"He's alive don't worry, but he'll need another few weeks to come back, I left him in good hands." Percy promised.

Sally frowned at him, it was such a weird thing to see his mom without a smile. "Why don't you tell us what happened?" She said, Percy nodded taking a seat on a nearby bed.

"So during the quest in the Labyrinth, we came across Hepheastus how told us that by custom terms we would have to do a favour and he would help us. Since we knew him he gave us an easy one find out who's using his forge in the Saint Helens, Then we found out that the monsters were reforging my dad's father's scythe.. So we tried to destroy it. So then after that the monsters somehow threw lava and since he threw it on Leo and I and we don't burn the well it gave me a bit of time. Leo somehow absorbed the pain and we might have made the volcano explode." Percy summerized.

"Then we ended on an island by Calypso, and I could leave but Leo's injuries were too bad so he had to stay behind. I came back and here I am." he finished.

"You made a volcano explode?" Fredrick asked, Percy shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry," Percy said, Sally smiled at her son and wrapped him in another hug. "How bout I wake up blondie here?" Percy mumbled, dis-tangling himself from his mother. He grabbed a bottle of water near the infirmary and dumped it on the boy. He probably dumped too much but eh.

"Perfect." Percy grinned. He did his magic thing where the water started to shimmer in the slightest, the wounds of the blonde boy started to fade, until they were closed scabs.

Slowly the boy's eyes opened and he rubbed his head.

"Urg, my head." He said, slowly pulling himself to a sitting position. "Who are you? And why am I soaking wet?" He commanded, Percy already wasn't all to fond of him. The boy scrabbled and searched for something.

"I'm Percy." Percy gave him a smile, he opened his mouth again but the boy beaten him.

"Where's my dagger?" He said, under his breath he mumbled. "Lacy gave me that." (You know who he is now,)

"Oh, do you know who you are?" Sally asked, the blonde looked up his features softening.

"Yeah, I'm a legacy." The boy said, Percy had no idea what that was, but Sally did.

"So you're not a demigod? Who is your godly father of your legacy?" Sally asked. It was probably a Roman, Percy had never heard of a Greek demigod having a child, in all honesty.

"Yeah, Apollo, Roman god of prophecies." He said, Percy nodded, so he's a Roman! Frank would be glad for a fellow male Roman Legionnaire thingy.

"What's your name?" Sally asked, the boy was hesitant, but spoke after he saw Sally's knd face. No one would be able to resist Sally.

"Octavian, after Augustus Caesar." The boy looked at Percy. "Now where's my dagger Lacy gave me that."

Percy looked confused before realising something. "You were traveling with a little girl named Lacy didn't you?" Octavian glanced around wildly in the infirmary the only people there were Percy him and Sally, since Fredrick had left earlier.

"Calm down, you nearly died from a monster." Sally said to him sternly.

"She's here?" He said relief on his face, before he schooled it into a blank look.

"No, but first off, I should explain some things." Percy said taking a deep breath. "Have you ever heard about Greek AND Roman gods?"

.:.

Somewhere in New York

Rachel gasped as she shot out of her bed. Her hands clutching her head, as a flash of colours formed in her head for a second before disappearing.

She stumbled forwards, swiping a card off her paint covered desk she started pressing number.

A flash of a green eyed, black haired boy and a blue eyes, blond hair boy were fighting something. Something dangerous, and made from the earth itself, went through her mind.

She grunted in impatiences as it went to voicemail, determinedly she picked up a paintbrush and took out a box of water-colour paints.

She started paint the scene. Working on every detail of the monster which was made from jewels and the two boys' grim facial expressions. Satisfied and content with her work she placed it next to a painting of the same green eyes boy next to a boy with curly hair and glowing redish brown eyes, with water and molten lava surrounding them. Next to another sketch of a blonde girl, and the same two boy the green eyes and the curly hair boy standing next to a god with a large forge behind him.

She sat down and decided to do some research about the card. Pulling out a cheap laptop she brought with her own money, she searched up the address.

.:.

Somewhere in Camp Half-Blood

Lacy woke up crying. Her face was in her small hands. Piper shot forwards to comfort the seven year old girl in the cabin, Lacy was after all part of Camp Elysium. Piper sat next to her and pulled Lacy into a one armed hug as she rubbed circles on the girl's shoulders.

"What happened?" Piper asked gently wiping away the tears from her cheek with her finger. A bead of cloudy liquid feel when Piper shook her hand away.

"I had a dream." She hiccuped, Piper glanced up and saw Bianca also up and looking at her with a concerned face, it was probably 5 in the morning.

"Yeah? And what happened in that dream?" Piper asked softly.

"I saw Percy, and not Leo." Lacy said taking a napkin Bianca handed and started blowing her nose. "But I saw Octavian." Piper nodded at her rubbing circles on Lacy's back so she would fall asleep. She was worried about Leo and Percy suddenly but she forced it down and focused on comforting Lacy.

Piper looked over to Bianca and didn't see her brother. "Where's Nico?" She mouthed to her. Lacy was already asleep in her arms so Piper stood up and gently laid her on her bed. She turned back to Bianca.

"Nico was trying to raise our mom from the dead. He and Lou Ellen are working together, at the moment I don't know." Piper sighed and looked at Lacy.

"Poor girl she has been trying to find Octavian for months."

.:.

"You're kidding me." Octavian said, Percy shook his head.

"Yes for the last time there are both Greek gods and Roman gods, we just so happen to fight that's why." Percy sighed, Sally and Fredrick had left earlier, leaving Percy and Octavian to argue.

"We are fighting." Octavian pointed out, Percy sigh.

"That's because you don't believe me." Percy said. "how did you ended up in Canada when your friend ended up in New York?" Percy asked.

"I had a dream." Octavian said suddenly guarded. "I was supposed to go up even more north."

"And?" Percy said, gently.

"There was a voice telling me if her sons failed she had others, and I was supposed to sacrifice myself if I wanted Lacy to live." Octavian said, he looked down.

"Vee-" Percy started

"Vee?!" Octavian looked at Percy. "Why are you calling me Vee?" Percy shrugged

"Octavian is such a long nammmmmmeeeee." Percy dragged the last word out. "Plus Octa-VEE-an."

Vee/Octavian scowled. "Don't call me that."

"Fine Octavian do you know what her sons were?" Percy asked, back to a more serious mood.

"Yeah, she called them titans." Percy waved his hands randomly at Ovtavian.

"We are soo doom." Percy said out loud. "If even if we defeat titans we have mother earth and her giants!" Percy paced around in a circle, Octavian just watched blankly at Percy. Percy whipped his head to Octavian. "Where did she want you to go? WHo are you going to sacrificed for?" Percy asked.

"The last past the gods, and her eldest." Percy nodded.

"How about this, we go to where ever that place is located at, do what ever magic we got defeat it, you can bring a spoil, go to your Roman camp, get respected because a god brought you there, get acquainted with my fellow Roman friends?" Percy said, Octavian didn't looked convinced.

"And the catch..." He said, Percy shrugged sheepishly.

"Be a part of Camp Elysium, the camp you're in. There more than a dozen people." Percy said, as a slight afterthought he added. "Including Lacy." Octavian shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, shouldn't you tell the others that you just got another... Roman demigod?" He asked before mumbled. "That just sounds weird."

Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. "I just came back from exploding a volcano and all my friends think me and another are dead when we are alive and our phones died, so I'mma let my mom deal with the screaming so then I can deal with the pain afterwards." Octavian looked at Percy.

"Who's your dad?" He asked.

"Poseiden, it's kind of obvious when you know, I have a weird salty breeze aroma." Percy looked at Octavian for any sighs of emotion nothing but a slightly jealous look. "Being powerful kinda sucks, you know." Percy said, turning away from Octavian. "I'm going to tell my mom and I'll pack us some bags." Percy ran off, leaving Octavian to sit there.

"Vee." He muttered. "That's a girl name." He grumbled.

.:.

"Understand?" Nico said, the girl acrossed from him crossed her arms and nodded.

"I'm not some call-girl, I understand." She said, Nico looked blankly at her.

"Um call-girl?" Nico asked the cocoa skinned girl, who was his kind of half sister.

"Ya know, those girls that do bad things for a cost." She scowled when Nico nodded with and slowly tilt of his head. "Why ya seems so edgey?" She said. Nico sighed, he had to do a lot of work with her slang.

"Hazel we got some work to do."

 **The chapter is done!**

 **Warning long AN:**

 **Yay finally after three weeks of no posting, I'm sorry. I somehow manage to make this series have a bunch of mult-storylines now, I'm not sure what I have done.**

 **Anyway I'm finally on Summer break! So I can write more, hopefully actually fill the two week updating thing. Atlast I have Summer school, and I taking English too.**

 **So in all honestly your review are nice, some of them help with the story line, but I mostly had to get help from friends. I'm not sure on your view of Octavian being good (hehehe you don't know what I'm planning yet!) Or the fact about Hazel being revived.**

 **I'm slowly changing Nico's personality so it fit more so he's a bit less cheerful, and more gloomy since he's only realizing now, how he is confused about his interests.**

 **Leo's and Calypso's part in hopefully in the next chapter. Yeah it's really short deal with it.**

 **Beta: ClaceSupporter123**

 **Words: 5,000 Date: June 24, 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

Leo didn't wake up to be blinded, but he was blinded He opened his eyes just as someone entered the area of where he way laying down and because of that the light enter the room and blinded him.

"Gah!" Leo moaned sitting up. "What in the world?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes as it got used to the light. He blink and opened them to a girl. The girl looked like a goddess She wore a sleeveless white Greek-style dress with a gold braided belt. Her hair was long, straight, and golden brown cinnamon-toast color hair. The girl's face was milky pale, with dark, almond-shaped eyes and pouty lips. She looked maybe fifteen sixteen years old, older Leo's age, and, sure, she was pretty.

"Oh you're awake." The girl said slightly disappointed. She sat down next to him as he tried to sit up, he got tired and ended up leaning against the stone wall of what looks like a cave. The cave was nice, there was things hanging all around the cave, Leo couldn't exactly see what it was since he was busy thinking of something.

Something felt wrong, something was missing.

Oh yeah, Percy!

"Where's Percy?" He croaked, his lips were dry and he was parched. The goddess girl sighed and crouched down and lifted a cup of liquid to his lips. Leo tastes a Mexican feast, which means this was nectar unless she had liquids that just so happen to taste like Leo's home.

"He left already, you couldn't come." She said.

"What happened?" Leo asked his throat felt a lot better. "Who are you?"

"I am Calypso," She said, handing him a pair of cotton clothing. Leo looked down and saw how burnt his clothes were and how he had third degree burns. Leo can't burn.. "He explained everything, you saved your friend, but took the blunt force of the damage." She said.

"You are an idiot," She declared, turning away from him as if she couldn't bare to look at his burnt body with stick arms any longer "Now hurry up and changed, I don't want to see your scrawny arms anymore than I have too." Leo did what she was told the clothes fitted perfected on his scrawny body.

She looked at him and nodded satisfied. "Good and do you know my legend?" She looked slightly pained at the words 'my legend'. Leo had faint memory of Annabeth explaining it before he dozed off.

"No my brain's a bit fuzzy from nearly dying." Leo said, with slight sarcasm, Calypso scowled at him and started her tale

"My dad is Atlas," Leo nodded, he knew that much. so when the gods won, my sister were the daughters of-"

"Yeah I know that much, why you are here but what is your myth not origin." Leo interrupted, Calypso glared at him before continuing.

"Every something years a hero is washed up on the banks of the shore and I care for them but they always have to leave me eventually because I fell in love with them."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You said Percy already let earlier, that fast?" Leo asked, Calypso glared at him for his comment making his raise his arms in defense, in case Calypso was one of those kick butt people. Leo paused thinking about what she said, it was a hero. "You said a hero, not two heroes."

"Yes," Calypso said. "I'm not sure what to do, so I'm hoping _Zeus_ would just let you go." She snarled slightly at the name of the king of gods, not that Leo would if he was sentenced to an island to be heartbroken by ever hero that came to the island.

"But I'm not a hero." Leo pointed out. "So I could technically leave whatever this island's name." He said, he never felt much like a hero anyway, he rather leave it for Percy and Annabeth.

"Yes you are." Calypso said stubbornly. "You saved your friend, that makes you a hero." Leo shrugged at that.

"I guess we wait." Leo sigh.

"Okay now that our chitchat is done, go shoo!" Calypso waved him off and out of her dwelling. "Spend your time away from me and don't bother me I'll send you food if I have to." She said pointing to a clear spot of ground outside the cave. She whipped her head and walked away going back into her cave, her hair was flowing behind her in the braid.

"Thanks." Leo said sarcastically.

.:.

For a while Leo didn't bother her, by a while, it was at most five minutes. Leo's ADHD got the best of him and he swiped a few crystal laying around her cave and using his tool belt he made a rainbow maker, that rotated and was powered by the sun. The rainbow maker was nice making rainbows dance on the trees near where Leo was. Then he got even more bored and somehow manage to get an old MP3 player from his tool belt. Why the tool belt allow that Leo would never know.

Fidgeting around with the music player he manage to download a few songs thanks to Hermes who somehow gave him Wifi. Leo would give an extra serving of offerings when he ever get out of this island. He connected it to the rainbow maker and was blasting Fourth of July by Fallout boy as he tinkered with a bunch of stones trying to give it legs and a robotic mind so it could walk.

Non the less, Calypso came with an angry expression, her hands were covered in dirt and she was looking at him with a furious look with a fire in her eye. She still looked pretty covered in dirt; but with that angry expression on her face she reminded Leo of every popular girl in every stereotypical school. The ones who made fun of nerd and losers gossiped a lot, thought they were so superior, and basically did everything they could to make their life miserable.

Leo suddenly disliked her.

"What is that noise!" Calypso snarled looking around Leo's area for the culprit. She saw it on the rainbow maker. She stomped to it and was prepared to tear it down.

"Hey!" Leo said waving his arm. "I'll lower the music okay!" He said running over to cover the thing. He jumped to kept her hands away from the trinket, but alas Calypso sadly was taller than him.

Two years of height advantage... Well actually three thousands years...

But wouldn't she be a giant then?

She nodded stiffly at him and left. Leo thought, _What the heck?_ and followed her, he was still bored after all plus he wanted to do something other than tinkering for once.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo said looking at where Calypso was.

She was working in the the nicest garden Leo had ever seen. Not that he had spent a lot of time in gardens at Camp Elysium he just burned everything, but dang. On the left was an orchard and a vineyard, peach trees with red-golden fruit that smelled awesome in the warm sun, carefully pruned vines bursting with grapes, bowers of flowering jasmine, and a bunch of other plants Leo couldn't name. They almost looked too cool for him to look at, but he looked at them.

On the right were neat beds of vegetables and herbs, arranged like spokes around a big sparkling fountain where bronze satyrs spewed water into a central bowl.

At the back of the garden, where the footpath ended, a cave opened in the side of a grassy hill. Compared to Bunker Nine back at camp, the entrance was tiny, but it was impressive in its own way. On either side, crystalline rock had been carved into glittering Grecian columns, which he knew what it looked like, thanks to Annabeth showing him a hundred or so photos when they were building the cabins. The tops were fitted with a bronze rod that held silky white curtains.

Leo's nose was assaulted by good smells; the scent of cedar, juniper, jasmine, peaches, and fresh herbs filled his nose. The aroma from the cave really caught his attention—like beef stew cooking. He started toward the entrance, walking toward Calypso, She was kneeling in her vegetable garden, her back to Leo. She muttered to herself as she dug furiously with a trowel.

Leo approached her from one side so she could see him. He didn't feel like surprising her when she was armed with a sharp gardening implement. Leo was smart enough to know you can make a weapon out of anything, for example; Annabeth was able to build small catapults from toothpicks and toothpaste that shot small olives, it really hurt to get hit.

She transferring some plants. She had flecks of soil all over her arms, her face, and her white dress, but she didn't seem to care.

Leo could appreciate that. She looked better with a little mud, less like a beauty queen and more like an actual get-your-hands-dirty kind of person.

"Nice garden." he offered standing next to her.

She scowled at him, "Just go away."

"Um is there a way to get some food?" Leo asked pointed to his stomach. She mumbled something before she begrudgingly pointed to the cave that she which kicked him out earlier, Leo nodded earnestly in thanks and started towards it. He popped his head in before he took an actual step inside.

When he got inside, he lost his train of thought. He obviously didn't see the beauty of the cave when he first woke up. The walls were made from multicolored chunks of crystal. White curtains divided the cave into different rooms with comfy pillows and woven rugs and platters of fresh fruit. He spotted a harp in one corner, a loom in another, and a big cooking pot where the stew was bubbling, filling the cavern with luscious smells.

The strangest thing? The chores were doing themselves. Towels floated through the air, folding and stacking into neat piles. Spoons washed themselves in a copper sink. The scene reminded Leo of when sometimes a god would join them for dinner and everything did by itself.

Now how did Leo miss that the first time around.

"Hello?" Leo asked the magic spirits. The spoons stoped washing themselves and looked at him. More they rotated them selves to the concave side looked at Leo. "May I have some soup?" He felt silly asking floating utensils but they understood him. The spoons went back to clean as a bowl and a clean spoon flew over to the bubbling pot.

A ladle dipped down into the pot and serves him a large scoop of soup. Then the bowl and spoon flew over to Leo who took the food.

"Thank you." He said sitting down on a comfy pillow he took a spoonful of the stew. It tastes like an entire buffet in one sip. Leo happily finished the bowl and took seconds. He thanked the spoons which looked like they were in command and left the cave.

He ran right into Calypso.

"What are you doing! Running into people, stupid boy." She muttered walking into her cave she had dirt on her dress and body. The way she said boy made Leo think of the hunters which made his ADHD think of Thalia, who was a kind of friend, which made him think of his friends and how they are worrying about, which I turn made him wonder where is Percy?

Wait how long has he been on this island.

"Hey Calypso?" He yelled pokeinghhus head inside the cave. She glared at him while she as washing her hands. "Do you know how long since I have been on your island?" He asked,

"Time doesn't even flow the same here, so I do not know." She snapped, before pausing, "Are you in a good stand with your father?" She asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I saw him a few weeks before I came here." He said, Calypso smiled. It was an actually genuine smile before it fade.

She shook her head. "I must not get my hopes up, but do you think you can ask him to help you get off my island?" She asked. Leo shrugged.

"I can try." He closed his head and thought, _dad can you hear me?._

 _Yeah, Zeus is confused too why some how you and Percy were both on the island at the same time. Be patient it will take another few days._ The voice left his mind and Leo fist bumped that air.

"Is that good?" She asked, Leo grinned his troublemaker grin.

"Yup! My dad said it would be soon, the counsel has to make a choice." Calypso frowned.

"That could take decades, you know it took them decades to figure out what to do after they won the titanomachy." She sighed, Leo's smile fades.

"In the mean time I can annoy you." Leo grinned.

"For decades?" Calypso said, annoyed about it. Leo nodded cheekily and left the cave.

He heard a loud groan as he left.

.:.

 _Nico wandered the field of asphodel. He met a girl who felt different, who had intelligence unlike the rest of the mindless mortals wandering the fields. She moved away from him in a deliberate fashion unlike the rest that just wandered around him not noticing there was an intruder._

 _"You are different," He said to her as he gone up to her, she looked at him and nodded. "You remember." Again she nodded sadly at him._

 _"I was looking for my mother but what is your name?" He asked, the souls pushed around him, not noticing two souls that had stoped moving._

 _"Hazel Levesque." She said._

 _"Parents?"_

 _"Marie Levesque, Lord Pluto." Nico paused at Marie and Pluto. His mother's name was Maria. Hazel was his kind of half sister even is they looked nothing alike with her darker skin tone with his pale one. Her golden eyes shone with age like his near blackish brown, but unlike his she had a look in her eyes that told her life wasn't easy._

 _"I'm a son of Hades." He said, "why are you in the field of Asphodel?" She hesitated slightly before she spoke again._

 _"I was born in the late 1920's I died in the early 1940's. My mother was possessed and she made me create an evil being. I only delayed his awakening by collapsing the cave I was building him in and took the life of me and my mother." She said. Nico was stunned she was even older than him. She did live a hard life._ _"At judgement I would go to Elysium and my mother would go to fields of punishment. I took part of the blame so she would not go to punishment, but I would have to step down from Elysium. We both ended up in Asphodel." She said, Nico looked at her, and held out his hand._

 _"Come with me, you deserve a second chance." He said, she hesitated again before placing her darker hand on his pale one. Nico shadowed traveled them away._

Nico though back to the day when he took Hazel away. He had a lot to do, with trying to help her ease into more modern society.

"I was born in the 1930's my sister and I got stuck in a hotel with speed up time on the outside. By the time I got out it was seventy years later." Nico told her when they were on the surface. They were in Hollywood, people passed them giving confused glances at Hazel.

"Really?" Hazel asked, Nico nodded at her.

"First things first we should get some clothes that fit the trends today." Nico said. "Don't speak at all Kay?" He said, Hazel looked blankly at him.

"What is a Trend? And what is Kay?" She looked at him.

"I forgot how the slang is different." Nico mumbled, "We need clothes that doesn't make you stand out. You are beautiful but you stand out with your clothes.

"Thanks for the beef." Hazel smiled, Nico looked at the fourteen year old girl, score for him, he's slightly taller! It took him a while to realize beef was a compliment. Nico nodded and started walking stiffly to a store.

"Ease up." Hazel mumbled withy her golden eyes looking at him. Nico nodded and started walking. Nico shot everyone who looked at Hazel a glare while she seemed unaffected and greeted people with a hi-de-ho, which means hello.

They finally got to a clothing store where Nico handed Hazel a much of t-shirts and allowed her to shop for her 'Basics' Hazel ended up wearing a gray shirt with the words. 1940's which she wanted a bunch. At the check up line Nico handed the cashier about a hundred, and Hazel whistled at him.

"You got a lot of lettuce." Nico looked at Hazel confuse as he held a bag of clothes, it was near afternoon when they left the last store which was one for her shoes since she was wearing was worn to the sole. He didn't know how much time it would take, Hazel was busy looking at all the styles the shoes had, before she could choose between _seven_ pairs.

"Lettuce?" He had forgotten about that slang.

"Ya know dough? Wad?" She said, Nico then realized what it meant.

"Oh money." Nico sighed grabbing her free hand and teleporting her to Camp Elysium. Nico saw Percy and another boy.

"Percy?" Nico asked dropping Hazel's hand, and running to hug him. Nico afterwards hitter him hard in the stomach. "You idiot you scared us! Lacy started crying!" He blurred out, PErcy turned to the boy next to him and The boy next to Percy looked at Percy.

"You weren't lying about Lacy." He mumbled.

"Where's Leo!" Nico demands, Percy sighed and explained things to Nico.

"Who's this?" Percy asked looking at Hazel. Nico smiled sheepishly.

"This is Hazel I may or may not have tried to find my mom and instead found Hazel and gave her a second chance."

Nico had a lot of explaining to Percy and the others before he left Hazel with them to see if they could help her with her language.

By the time he teleported back to Camp half blood it was close to evening. Bianca slapping him on the shoulder for scaring her.

She asked her routinely 'Find out anything about Percy and Leo?' Nico bit his tongue and shook his head. He left Camp Half blood with a note. He shadowed traveled to Camp half blood after de-activating his phones GPS so they would not find him.

.:.

Gwen looked at the two faced god, in surprised. The left face sighed and looked at her. "It been a while since we saw another demigod." The right face groan and tried to look at himself. "We literally saw one yesterday, remember the son of nemesis?" The left face smiled. "Oh yeah!"

Then the face guy turned to her. "Choose a path. One lead of family while the other leads to being a hero, and friends." The right face said pointing to two paths.

Gwen frowned, that's not easy she never wanted to be a hero, she couldn't live without her friends or family. But she didn't know which is which anyways.

"One leads to a dream while the other lead to reality, one lead to freedom while the other leads to a prison. We won't tell you which one." The left face smiled at her all creepy like, the right face sighed. "I though we agreed I would say that one. And you would say the next." Left face frowned at him. "But the next one is boring." "Just say it." The right snarled.

They turned back to her. The god handed her a key with their left hand. "Good luck, Minos is still hunting you, now that he realizes the maze is toying with him." They or him whatever, then disappeared, but not before handing her a flashlight. She looked confused at the flashlight before she turned her phone's flashlight off and turned on the much brighter on.

Gwen stepped away from the two paths and tried to run back the way she came but that path was already closed. She sighed and ran down one pathway, gripping the key she had been given.

She saw a path and ran towards it. She ended up in a tunnel she ran into a tree. She was free of the labyrinth?

She shook her head it couldn't be that easy. She turned around and saw the family delta symbol on a tree. She looked back and saw nothing out of the ordinary, until she saw Frank.

"Gwen!" He ran to her giving her a hug, out came Reyna, but not Jason or Cassie.

"Where's Jason or Cassie?" Frank kept hugging, it felt just fake. Something wasn't right she looked back at Reyna, she was grinning, it wasn't like her just to grin like that. It looked like her smile was going to split her face like the joker in batman, it was honestly scary how Reyna looked.

She looked at Frank, his skin seems greenish was ripped his gently touched his cheek and the skin rippled. It was like touching soft wax, his face was a mask.

Gwen shook her head, and got out of Frank's arms she ran towards the trees. "Wait!" Reyna said, there was a snarled to her voice. Gwen looked back before she lightly touched the glowing green symbol, like that it opened up and she entered.

"Congrats." A voice said Gwen looked back to see a god, it wasn't the two faced god but it was the goddess of love. Gwen looked at her beauty, she had a floral long flowing skirt with a pastel blue blouse, like every she wore it looked beautiful on her. As Lady Venus always looked flawless, Aphrodite's Acne was some what like a curse.

"Lady Venus," Gwen bowed, the was rays of light that got through the tree's bark.

"I can't believe we didn't get here fast enough," Lady Venus said, "Non the less you manage to save yourself. If you want I can teleport out. Gwen frowned, why was lady Venus here of all gods and goddesses. Not that it was unwanted but, Roman gods don't visit demigods all that much.

She knew Lady Venus and she was never this serious actually she would rather complain about everyone's love life, no matter what form Greek or Roman. To offer Gwen something even talk to Gwen without mentioning her lovelife is impossible almost.

Gwen shook her head and walked away from the goddess, leaving her. There was silence and Gwen knew it was a test like the one before.

She turned on her flashlight before she stepped into the darkness. There had to be more than just these test. She light ran her fingers over the smooth bark of the wall, as it turned to stone.

.:.

Hazel didn't know who these people are, Nico said they were his family. So she trusted Nico's word, and followed the one with the dark messy hair, Percy was his name. He showed her around the area, she didn't understand the clothing choice of everyone it was so different.

Their clothing looked like Swiggers to her and all seemed sauced too. They used weird words which Nico described as curses and profanity. Hazel felt uneasy at the word curse. She has yet to tell him about.

Nico came back tired and flopped on the ground. Hazel cracked a smile at that She and the dark haired boy looked at Nico.

"Can I talk to Percy alone please." Nico asked looking up at Hazel, she nodded.

"I'll stick around." She saluted him and walked to a weapony area where he saw a boy working with a small danger.

"Octavian ain't it?" She asked, he grunted as he looked her. "Are these weapons up for grabs?" She asked pointing at the Sparta on the ground, Octavian nodded and she picked it up, and tested it out.

It was interesting to say the very least to try something new. Or dangerous as this.

"Alright!" Percy yelled walking over to the area where Hazel was with Nico. "So we are going to Alaska defeat some monster come back and yeah. Nico go pack." Percy instructed at Nico, who groaned.

"Aren't you a gay person." Hazel teased, Nico stuttered.

"What?" He said his face was beet-red

"Fun filled." Hazel explained, Nico calmed down his face lightening to a light rose pink before ran off to pack the bags. Percy chuckled at him.

"Are you ready to go to Alaska?" Percy said, Hazel paled slightly at the mention of them going to the place where she died. Percy waved his hand at her. "You okay? You suddenly went pale." Percy asked concern, Hazel nodded.

"When do we leave?" She asked, Percy paused.

"Tomorrow sunrise." Hazel nodded stiffly.

"Going to have dinner before I'll get some shut eyes." Hazel said, Percy nodded.

"My mom should be making dinner."

That night Hazel fruitlessly tried to get some sleep, she laid in an unoccupied bed in the Hades/Pluto cabin, next to Nico's bed. Nico is a night owl and didn't need to much sleep. She mind raced with a bunch of possibilities, some where they all die, some where they all live, and quite a lot of them involve Hazel dying or Thanatos taking her back. Slowly her mind started relax and she fell asleep.

That's what she thought.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was home.

 _"Sammy?" Hazel was watching herself but she wasn't in control of herself. She was watching a memory. She was watching a younger Hazel talking to Sammy, he was a short boy with curly hair and a grinned that could light up a dozen houses. They were sitting next to each other on under a tree, the the tree made her ache with sadness with homesick._

 _"Hazel, ease up, ya looking stressed." Sammy said jokingly._

 _"Bupkis." Hazel tried to smile at him, Sammy had a thoughtful expression._ _"Whatcha thinking?"_

 _"How old do you think when we'll die?" Sammy said Hazel looked at him._

 _"I hope it will be a long time before we'll be dancing with the angels." She answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Hazel watched as Sammy blushed while memory Hazel didn't notice anything. Hazel closed her eyes and just kept laying her head on Sammy's shoulder. In a blink it was suddenly evening and the sun was winking at them in the distance. and both Hazel and Sammy were asleep. There was a loud sound of a bell signalling sunset._

 _Hazel jumped up and panicked when she saw the time. She woke up Sammy by shaking him awake._

 _"I need me shut eye." Sammy mumbled Hazel continued shaking him._

 _"I'm going to leave you ya pistol, I gotta go home." Hazel sighed and dropped her arms and grabbed a large rock and placed it on Sammy's stomach, by place it was dropped 5 inches before it hit his stomach._

 _"Ouph!" Sammy mumbled shoving the rock off him as he clutched his stomach._

 _"Now that you're awake gotta leave ya hanging." Hazel said before she bolted to her home. Or rather house._

 _"You're late." her mother said, it was never her mother. After evening it was always a cold voice that was never her. "We have to go." She said grabbing Hazel's hand tightly until it hurted her wrist._

 _"Ow," Hazel mumbled, the voice inhabiting her mother dragged her down a path she had never seen._

 _"Make it the last time." The voice scolded her. "Remember this path you have to travel to here without me." Her pain in Hazel's wrist lessened, and the voice tugged her to a boat and started to rowing. It was several minutes with this silent cold monster before they hit the shoreline of the beach._

 _"Move ya tushy!" Her mother snapped, it was her mother, never did the voice use slang it was proper English, but yet she made it sound dirty. She pushed Hazel onto the beach they pushed her forward to a large overhang, almost a cave._

 _"Use your powers my child." The voice was back, Hazel clutched her head it enter her mind. "Use your powers to bring the jewels up." Hazel felt a tugging pain in her stomach, she made it grow until she was exhausted._

 _"Better," The voice said. "More child." Hazel kept doing it until it was past sundown, she fell to her knees._

 _"I will raise my son,_ Alcyoneus!"

Hazel sat up hitting her head on something, she clutched her head, she never remember hearing that line ever, it was sure Hazel was trying not to black out from the pain, but how could she miss it? It was so loud.

"Ow." A voice said, Hazel looked up to see Nico. "I regret doing that." he said before he looked at her, she was cover in a cold sweat while Nico was already dressed. Her stomach growled with hunger for the first time since her death. It was an oddly familiar feeling of hers.

"You okay?" Nico asked, Hazel looked at her younger brother, and nodded. "I couldn't wake you up at all, I have been trying for the past five minutes, you barely moved at all, your breathing only told me you were alive." Hazel nodded, now was the time to tell Nico.

"I have skipped some dope I wanted to tell." she started, Nico paused trying to figure out the slang. The realization came to his face before he looked at Hazel with a serious face that kind of didn't fit with his cute face.

"What information?" Nico asked, looking at Hazel intensely

"When I was trying to raise the bane of Pluto, the voice was talking about she was waiting to raise her son for eons." Nico paled.

"It was Mother Earth?" Nico asked almost afraid, Hazel nodded.

"I died in Alaska, and that's where we're going." Hazel said, Nico stared at Hazel.

"I'll leave you to change, I-I have to talk to Percy." Nico turned on his heel and bolted out of the cabin like Mother Earth herself was chasing him.

.:.

 _Percy was standing a cave, he was over looking a beast. The ground shifted from beneath him, before it started to shake. "Foolish Demigods" The earth itself seem to say. "Even if you defeat my son you will have another war to survive. Join me and your friends will be safe."_

 _Percy looked at the ground as it opened up to a swirling mess of dirt. "What will happen to my family and the gods?" He asked, the earth rumbled again._

 _"You can have your family but the gods belong to my children for their pleasure." Percy shook his head. "The world will be re-made I will allow your demigod camp to survive with your families."_

 _"No," He whispered. a river of oil started to trail towards the cave._

 _"Yes." The Earth disagreed. "This is where my son will be awaken, he will meet you here if you are still alive." The oil continued to trail until it hit a spot where it started to pool up. Percy watched shaken as the area where the oiled had pooled started to rise up, the oil followed the area. The area started to lift jewels and gemstones out of the ground, there was way to many stones for it to be by chance._

 _"Do not contact anyone else or they will all die." the Earth said. "A weeks time."_

 _"Free me by sacrificing yourself and your family will be alright" A new being say, different from the earlier one which was a female compared to a low male. "Free me!" The earth started to violently shake._

Percy gasped and shot out of his bed, almost immediately he started to pace around. He rubbed his head, he couldn't even contact anyone. He was tense the entire time as he had breakfast with Nico and Octavian. He explained his dream to them and just them. The parents had to leave to go home earlier so it was just the three of them and Hazel who wasn't there.

"Where's Hazel?" Percy asked, Nico shrugged.

"Out like a light."

"See if you can wake her up, we kind of need to train her and Vee before we leave." Percy said, he looked at Octavian who had his mouth open.

"My name is not Vee!" He said crossing your arms. "That's a girl name." He mumbled, Nico smiled.

"Keep crossing your arms like that and I might mistake you for one." Nico said, Octavian frowned and dropped his arms.

Percy laughed and turn to Nico. "Go wake Hazel up." He said, pausing. "She's your sister right." Nico nodded before he turned and ran off. Percy turned to Octavian. He obviously needed to

"Let's go find you a weapon." Percy said, he and Octavian walked to the training area where Percy gave him a choice.

"Close or distance?" He asked pointing to two areas where one was loaded with bows, sling shots, crossbows. throwing stars and knives while the other was your demigods run of the mill weapons, like swords, daggers, spears, spartas. Octavian pointed to the close range area and Percy sighed with relief. "Thank gods, I suck at distance range how in the world was I supposed to train you."

Percy walked over to the close range and waited for Octavian who just stood in the field. "Well, go get a weapon." Percy looked at Octavian who shook his head, he pointed to his dagger that apparently Lacy gave him. Percy sighed and walked back to him. "You could have toild me before I walked a hundred meters."

"I'm not a fighter, my ancesters were Augurs." He said. "I still have to learn to fight don't I?" He asked, Percy smiled at him.

"Yup!" He paused. "What's an Augur?"

"The Greeks had something called oracles where the spirit would be inside, we had something where Augurs were descendants of Apollo and had an abilty to tell furturey stuff through guts of animals, of course it's now stuffed animals now." He explained Percy nodded.

"Do you have the gift?" Percy asked, Octavian shrugged.

"Yes I did manage to get a chance to read the stuffing of stuff animals when you are running away from monsters." He said sarcastically. Percy frowned and grabbed his arm.

"Lets go find out then having some prophet with us could be useful, Tavvy." He mumbled, Octavian stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Percy shrugged at him.

"You didn't like nickname Vee so it was Tavvy." Octavian groaned.

"That sounds like a nickname for a baby." He frowned. "I just rhymes with you." Percy pulled him and grabbed a spare teddy bear Leo had when he was trying to get teddy bears to obey him as a master. He handed it to Octavian, he frowned at the bear.

"What?" He sighed at Percy.

"You need a ceremonial knife or dagger." He explained, Percy sighed and dragged Him back to the training camp and picked up an unused dagger that was obviously not meant for fight judging by the sheer amount of decorations. He handed it to him and nodded. Octavian sighed and sheathed away his dagger.

He placed the bear on a stone surface that was meant for holding water bottle and slited a cut down the stomach. Fluff started spilled down the sides of the bear and Octavian dug his finger in the bear before he froze.

"Octavian?" Percy asked concernedly, Octavian shook his head and took his hand out of the bear.

"I think I just had words entered my mind like a message." He said sitting down. Percy nodded slightly excited.

"So you got the gift?" Octavian nodded at him. "Great we got an augur. Now we have to carry a bunch of stuffed animals or we buy them." Percy said, he was going to say more until a panicked looking Nico ran into the trainning area.

"Hazel 'Huff' Hazel forgot 'Gasp' to tell 'Wheeze' us something." Nico continued huffing. Percy paused. "We are going to have to face the bane of Hades in Alaska." Nico said finally.

"That's so far, Percy frowned. "We have to go now then." He said Nico nodded.

"Let's go."

 **I'm back!**

 **So I ended lying and updating earlier. You're welcome.** **It's Canada day. Canada's 150th. So I updated early. Happy July 1st were I am.**

 **Even thought there was a different group living in Canada way before sailors can and literally was like 'Civilized people benefits' If you can't tell, I don't like the fact it's Canada's official 150 year, even though there been people who have been living there for way long than 150 years.**

 **So translations!**

 **Swiggers - Alcoholic/Drinkers**

 **Sauced - Drunk**

 **Stick around - Stay in the area, be near by**

 **Ease up - Loosen up**

 **Bupkis - Nothing.**

 **Pistol - someone full of themselves**

 **Gay - Fun or fun filled.**

 **Thats mostly the confusing ones I guess. So what do you think of this chapter?**

 **I'm not sure whether or not should I have all ready incorporated heros of Olympus, but then again, The first chapter had hero of Olympus stuff, but not sure about the Mother Earth thing so early. I might have to make a different quest for later.**

 **Review!**

 **Beta: ClaceSupporter123**

 **Words: 6,400 Date: July 1st 2017. Canada day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen hurried down the paths of the house, she picked up her skirt as she did. A long skirt trail flowing along after her, she was running.

From what exactly, she didn't know.

She just knew she had to run, she ran away from a beautiful house with a small white fence, it was perfect. But something was still wrong, it didn't felt right. She ran away, from the otherwise peaceful scene if not for the looming gray cloud starting to spread out to shield the tranquil land from the sun's rays.

There were suddenly rose bushes she past, there were no roses just the thorns. The bush of thorns was in her path, so she had ran through it, the thorns catching on her skirt tearing as she ran. She glanced down to see the floral design had chanced into thorny thorns covering the entire skirt.

Where was she, what was she doing? How did she even get here?

Gwen didn't know, she couldn't remember even.

She tugged on her skirt that got caught up with a thorn, she brushed out the thrones sticking to her skirt that were scratching her legs as she moved. She pasted trees that maybe once upon a time was bright green tree with strong branches the colour of chocolate, they were gray with dark leaves similar to the colour of dried blood. The branches looked like it was to weak to support itself let alone the leaves. It still swayed in the non-existent wind.

She stumbled away into a wall, she looked behind herself and saw she was in a house the front door opened and she saw the looming cloud following her. She didn't know how she ended into the house. She just knew she didn't opened the door and walk inside. She just ended up there. She raced up the stairs, a horrible method to get away from something. She banged onto a door that was looked, she looked around to see all the other door were open, but Gwen couldn't move herself to go into one of those rooms. She was just knew she wanted to be in that one room.

She pulled out a silver key, one that the two headed god gave her. She fumbled with it before she manage to shove it into the lock. It clicked and she shoved open the door. It was an empty stone hallway.

Gwen glanced back at the hallway behind her, it was all stone, she ran into the dark hallway. As she ran her clothing faded away to show her a pair of t-shirt and leggings along with all off her weapons she had before that.

She ran until the light of the doorway faded and it was dark. She fumbled with a flashlight suddenly in her pocket.

"Well done." She looked up to see the two faced god.

"How?" She asked, she had no memory of being there just the need to leave.

"It was a test, an illusion." He said to her. "and sadly you accomplished it." The right face of thegod sighed, before hanging her a piece of paper. "You accomplished my test by the anceint laws I have to help you." The left face mumbled something along the lines of 'Stupid laws.'

Gwen looked at the paper in her hand. There was a list of directions. Two lefts, straight, then a left and a right. Afterwards it was straight for seventeen paths and left for six paths before a right, left, left, right, straight.

"That how you get to Idaho." He said. "That's my only help" He sighed and flashed away.

She needed to go to Colorado, but alright. She looked down and decided to trust him.

.:.

Reyna was getting tired of biking. Yeah it's okay for a few hours but after two days of biking?

No.

Frank had gotten a message from Gwen along with a location yesterday. He was so relieved until he realise the locations kept randomly jumping around, since then he has kept checking his phone fro another message but to no avail. Reyna's legs were killing her, not that she would tell the others but she could tell they were tired to, judging from the gasps the boys gave out. They were all red tomatoes, Jason more than all of them since he had the most pale skin, now it was a red tanned face from being in the son for too long.

"Hey Frank." She managed out slowly down slightly for him to catch up. He gave out a puff of air to show he was listening. Reyna paused to catch her breath first before speaking. "Can't you do your animal thing and save us work and time?" She asked, slightly hopeful. Frank sighed before he nodded and slowed down even more.

She slowed down too, the others noticed this and slowed down accordingly. "Any thing wrong?" Cassie asked, with concern, she was heavily sweating too. Reyna shook her head.

"Give me a moment not to die and I'll explain." Frank said huffing between each word. When he was done catching his breath he turned to the two Roman.

"So I have Greek and Asian ancestry, and one of my ancestors is a guy named Periclymenus. Who is the grandson of Poseidon."

"Okay? So Percy's like your great uncle." Jason said, Reyna glared at him to be quiet and let Frank finished.

"He had an ability to turn into animals and living beings, generic beings so he can't turn into a Jason." Frank said, pausing slightly. "Which mean I have the same ability since somehow this DNA magic got into sex cells. Yay." He said, Reyna snorted at him.

Reyna decided to answer for him. "Basically he can turn into a giant eagle somehow and carry us faster but if we get in a situations with monsters, Frank wouldn't be able to fight, since fly supposedly is draining for him."

Cassie and Jason nodded. "So can we ditch the bikes?" Jason asked grinning. Frank nodded and Jason got off his bike and rubbed his aching thighs. "Thank you Frank!" He yelled, he and Cassie looked at him like he should become a giant eagle in any second.

"Could you please turn around for a second I don't like people staring at me." Frank coughed, Jason and Cassie nodded and turned around. Frank quickly turned in to an eagle and cawed at Jason.

"Whoa." Jason said walking around Frank like he was an art piece, he had one hand on his chin as he circled Frank. Frank cawed at Jason, wiggling his talons menacingly, Jason backed up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Reyna was already piling the backpacks on Frank's feathery back.

"I always thought your feathers would be softer." Cassie said running her hands over his giant back. Once they were snugly on Frank's back he took off, it was a shaky beginning before Frank started to speed up.

"The down is soft the feather is harder." Reyna yelled over the wind, Jason and Cassie gripped the Frank's feather tightly, their knuckles were white. Frank cawed and slowed down, making Jason lessen his hold on Frank, Cassie if anything increase her hold.

After a few minute Jason released his hold and instead just placed his hands lightly on Frank, Cassie had also lessen her hold, by a bit.

It was a mostly peaceful journey except for the fact that birds seem to creepily follow Frank like he was the master of birds, which wouldn't be surprising since he like 14 meters tall. They were in Central Nevada by the time Frank started to drop toward the ground. Which was around ten or so hours. Reyna didn't blame him, if she had to be flapping her arms carrying three people for that many hours she would drop.

"Frank." Reyna scolded slapping his giant eagle head, Frank continued to drop to the ground. "Frank!" She yelled loudly, but he was half asleep so Reyna did what she had to do, she grabbed one of his feather and pulled. Hard.

Frank jerked upright and started to flapping his wings in an attempt to stay upright. It kind of work since he was upright. Jason had almost called off though because he had just rested his hands on Frank. Frank cawed at him in apology and lowed to the ground. They landed in a random, kind of empty street, a few mortal jumped back and gave Frank space. Reyna had no idea what they saw. A flock of bird, humans with parashoots or a helicopter? Mist is a weird thing.

She got off dragging a bunch of stuff with her. Cassie immediately jumped to the ground while Jason who saw what Reyna was doing slid off of Frank with the leftover bags. Frank quickly turned back and promptly fell to the ground. He was already asleep.

"Tired eh?" Jason said to Frank. Frank shuffles slightly on the ground.

"Eh?" He mumbled. Jason quickly started to lugged Frank over, while Cassie and Reyna had the bags. Jason was awkward, having to slowly half lug, half drag Frank over to a spot for him to rest. They rested him on a bench and laid his bags between his legs, they shouldered their stuff, before turning to Jason.

"Let's get food." Reyna said, Frank was to stay behind. While they were talking they didn't notice the fainted ping of Frank's phone.

.:.

 **(This wasn't that needed.)**

Thalia was sitting in the Camp Elysium cabin which is a weird name when you think about camp Elysium cabin? Why couldn't it be a less weird sounding Cabin name? Any way Thalia was sitting next to Annabeth who was swiping through pictures of what is supposedly Jason.

Annabeth apparently hacked into Frank, Gwen and Reyna's phones. At the moment they were looking through Frank's phone since Gwen was MIA and Reyna didn't usually take pictures other than of scenery. Annabeth came across a blonde boy and Thalia gave a small gasp at the blonde boy that was her brother. He has the same shade of blue that matched her own eyes. He even has the small scar on his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two.

Thalia traced her finger over his scar, from Annabeth's phone that she swiped from her when she saw it. "He looked so different yet the same." Thalia breathed. "He used to be so energetic kind of like a cross between Nico and Leo." She paused to imagine it.

Annabeth gave a snort and looked at Thalia. "Getting into a bunch of trouble?" She asked, Thalia shook her head.

"No he was an angel with other people then at the house it was a tiny devil with me." Thalia sighed thinking of a tiny two year old, running around with a stapler, naked, twice. Good times.

She sighed and gave back Annabeth's phone. "I gotta go, the hunters don't know I'm at Camp Half-blood. Again why is the camp's name so offensive? Should Thalia be offended by that?

Bianca slammed open the door. "I think I got it." She said holding a hades figurine. It wasn't Nico's. Bianca haven't rested since she found the note of his. She was traveling all across North America looking for her brother, usual Piper and Annabeth would come with her, but she recently disappeared for a few hours.

"What?" Thalia and Annabeth looked at her expectingly.

"Nico left with little to none stuff, so he must have went to C.E. (Camp Elysium) for a supply refill." Bianca said "So I went there and I found a his bed there messed up, along with a bed next to mine." She paused.

"So Nico and at least someone else has been to the camp." Annabeth said.

"So I checked the other cabins and only two other beds have been messed up. _Percy's_ and a Apollo or Apollo (Looks weird writing it down, but meant the Roman and Greek Apollo's) camper apparently." Bianca said, Annabeth and Thalia pipped up that the name Percy. "Leo's bed wasn't messed up," Bianca said sadly.

"We all know Leo never makes his bed." Annabeth said, Bianca and Thalia nodded.

"There's some good news I went to Sally and found her and Paul so I had to go to Fredrick and he is just bad at keeping secrets." Bianca said excitedly. "Percy and Leo are alive but separated, Percy has to do something with Nico and two others but he didn't tell me anything else." She frowned.

Annabeth and Thalia nodded. "That's good news." Annabeth said before she paused. "Couldn't you just teleport directly to the cabin and not slam open the door?" She asked.

"Yeah but I got excited and forgot." Bianca said slightly embarrassed. She shook her head. "Fredrick didn't tell me where they were going said they just left randomly." She said.

Annabeth gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry we'll find them soon." Bianca nodded sadly and sat down on her bed.

.:.

Octavian had probably groaned at least seven times in the last thirty minutes and Percy was already annoyed at the first groan. Someone also faced the same problem and unlike Percy he voiced his opinion. "Can you please stop groaning!" Nico snapped. "I know you're bored but really?" Percy and Hazel both nodded in agreement.

It was one of the most wasted thirty minutes of their life. The only ticket cashier available was a clear sighted mortal and she didn't seem to fall for the mist. "Nice try son, but I got age on my side for that." She crackled at them, her egg yellow teeth scarring their poor demigod eyes.

"Seems like it's against you," Percy heard Octavian mumbled and he wholeheartedly agreed with him. The lady said she had at least four decades to help not double that amount!

"Please." Percy just outrighted begged. She smiled at him like she was enjoying his embarrassment. Octavian snapped.

"Look unless you are low on time and you are basically walking to certain death at least a dozen times this year, you got nothing to empathize with us," He snapped at her, she opened her mouth and a groan came out.

"Not until the gods give me a sign." She said crossing her arms. Percy nudged Nico, who gave a small nodded barely noticeable, the cashier didn't notice it. Nico lowered the temperature and the lady looked around and rubbed her arms where goosebumps formed.

"Fine alright." She conceited, before she started typing on her computers and handed them four first class tickets. Octavian took them and passed them to Percy since he was taller and the cashier box was purposely made so that only people who are six foot could talk comfortably. Octavian just so happen to be tall since he had a two years advantage than Percy, but it is actually 1 year and seven months.

They finally walked to the train going from Vancouver to Alaska, it was actually a train that was meant to entertain guests but... they deserved three days off slow relaxation for a death trip right? Percy slung a bag on his shoulder, it swung and hit his backpack. He had to carry his bag for Hazel who was not used to lifting any weight for basically several decades.

Getting one the train pretty easy, there was no clear sighted mortals so no repeats of cashier lady.

Percy dumped all the backpacks that he had to carry on the ground before he slid them to the wall. He went over to the wall where there were as two large panel on the wall. He lifted up the clip and the mattress came down and laid there, two small chains held the mattress up. They already decided that Nico and Hazel would share a room and Percy had to share with Octavain. Poor Percy having to deal with Octavian.

Percy left his room to see Nico trying to drag away Hazel. "Let's go to the snack bar I'm starving." Nico said, tugging on her arms, Hazel was trying to get back in her room.

"I want some shut eye!" She said trying to reclaim her arm.

"But we haven't eaten since breakfast." Nico whined.

"I haven't eaten since last night," Hazel shot back, she manage to reclaim her arm and went inside her cabin.

"I'll get lunch with you," Percy offered Nico grinned and nodded, they were about to leave when Octavian popped his head out.

"Food?" He said, stepping out side the door, he locked it and look at them. "Count me in, I'm hungry." Nico shrugged and started leading them down the train to the all you can eat. They barely heard Hazel muttering the words 'eager beaver.' It was kind of weird, walking down the carts and feeling the ground under you race by.

The boys quickly filled them selves up with food, Percy glaring daggers at Octvian who decided to try some salmon. Poor fish.. They quickly finished up, and Nico grabbed a handful of carrot cookies, an egg sandwich piled on the side of a plate which was stacked high with pancakes. Percy nodded approved of either the amount of pancakes or the lack of seafood, could be both.

"Haze!" Nico sang barging into her room, he balanced the plate carefully before he set it down on a small coffee table in the corner of the room, Percy and Octavian were just peaking inside the room. Nico turned to Hazel, who was leaning against the bed. "Hazel?" he asked, she was still standing up. He gently shook her shoulders slightly nothing happen. He nudged her and she started to slid closer to the ground, Percy had already stepped forward and caught the small girl.

He laid her on the bed, Nico came up to her and nudged her. "Haze?" He asked again, she was awfully pale. He looked at Percy before he sighed and sat down on the coffee table his butt hit the edge of the plate.

.:.

Gwen squinted at the light, she had tried following the instructions, and she might have miss a left somewhere, she probably miscounted the straights. She opened her eyes and saw the sun being slightly over taken by clouds, it was quite sunny. But just because it was sunny didn't mean it was war. Gwen shivered because to the temperature, it was quite cold, she whipped out her phone and tried texting Frank and Reyna. She sent them another location and a message.

Jerome, Idaho.

How did she ended up in Idaho?

She sighed and started walking. She shivered again, if they don't get here soon she might have to get a jacket, her clothes were in her backpack that got left behind. She opened her phone again and checked the date.

It's only been two day? it felt like a week in the labyrinth.

She started walking again, for a few minutes it was mostly silent except for the footsteps and mumbles of the people near her. Until the loud chime of her phone, she looked down and saw two words.

 _Got it._

Gwen smiled Frank and his always perfect grammar.

.:.

Frank felt the vibration of his phone but he was sleepy, well he was more half sleeping. Somehow the next timed he opened his eyes his hand was in his pocket. He stared opened his eyes and blinked slowly, his hands were wrapped around his phone so he pulled it out. He was holding his phone in front of him to check the time, but then he saw he got a message.

Gwen.

She had sent a message, Frank was wide awake now as he fumbled for the phone. He quickly opened his phone and looked at the locations there was a message. 'I was in the labyrinth.' Great Gwen give him and the others a shook and a cliffhanger, he want to know about it. He slapped himself a few times to make sure he was awake before he sent a message to Reyna, who sent back 'I Know.' To of which he sent the word 'Grammar' back at her.

Reyna thankfully brought back hot chocolate for Frank which Frank drank with the whip cream. Feeling energized he turned into a giant eagle, but it was slightly smaller. Cassie and Reyna quickly grabbed the bags and place them on Frank, while Jason who isn't that useful, tried to pet Frank.

"Caw." Frank the giant eagle said staring menacing at Jason. Jason held his hands up and slowed backed up.

"Sorry geez." Jason sadly, he looked up to see Reyna and Cassie already on Frank's back. He quickly climbed on and held on the feathers. Frank gave a warm caw before she started hopping a bit.

"Ahh!" Cassie yelled clutching hard on Frank's feathers, she preferred to be on the ground. Reyna stayed silent while Jason managed to yell.

"Wha are you doing!? Stop that ahh!" Before Frank leaped into the air spreading his wings. Reyna still remained silent, while Cassie had to re-get used to flying, if it wasn't obvious she liked the ground. Though Frank never knew about her godly heritage.

"Straight just like that for a good hour." Reyna finally spoke, Frank gave a caw in return. Reyna, and somehow Cassie and Jason took a nap while Frank flew.

Around an hour later Frank started to scan the area for browned hair girl, with her spring green eyes. Eventually Frank had to land, tired he allowed the others to get off before he transformed. He leaned on Reyna's shoulder who was obviously uncomfortable with someone touching her shoulder. Reyna pointed on a direction where Gwen's phone was.

They quickly rented or misted a mortal for a car. Cassie started driving since she is obviously the only one old enough, with Reyna in shot gun, Frank tried to stay awake but he fell asleep.

.:.

 **(Still on the POV of Frank)**

He felt someone shook his shoulder, he was too drowsy so he swatted at the person's hand. "Frank the car's gas is empty and Gwen is only a few blocks way." Reyna's voice hit his ear and Frank bolted upward.

"How long as it been?" He yawned getting out of the car dragging the bags out with him.

"Only two hours." Reyna said. "You can't even fly in a straight line we ended up in Wickahoney which is around 2 and a half hours from Jerome." Reyna said jogging up to Jason and Cassie who were in front of them. She turned to a random man on the street.

"Here, get yourself on your feet," she tossed him the keys and pointed to the old gray car that was worth at least a few grand. The man nodded thankfully at her, as she passed him. Cassie had Frank's phone on her hand she passed it over to him where he tilted it slight to where Gwen was.

They started jogging for a few blocked until they saw a browned hair girl crossing the streets in a slow jog Frank immediately recognized it as Gwen. He ran come and gave her a hug which caught her off guard.

"Frank?" She squeaked. Reyna and the others came over to them to either give her hug or in Reyna's case a pat on the shoulder and a nod.

"What happened?" He said handing her backpack, she took it and grabbed a light jacket. Slinging the bag around her she held her hand. Her face was red probably from jogging for two hours straight.

"Later, do you have a ride?" She asked sipping on a bottle of water. Frank shook his head.

"We can beg?" Jason suggested, Gwen smiled at Jason.

"Thanks for the idea but it will take to long, so how about you entertain them?" She said, she turned to Frank. "Frank turn into a monkey." Frank looked at her weird. "Trust me I got a plan."

So about ten minutes later they gathered a sizeable audience around a two dozen people who were laughing and watching Frank who was forced, wait that's a harsh word, made to be an acrobat. He jumped around hoops and grinned at children.

"You can take pictures with Frank the monkey, $5 only." Reyna said, Frank gave a frowned as he looked at her upside down he was doing a hand stand. So about two hour later, Frank was tired, and was pretty famous, with a long line of a dozen people for picture.

"Only three more," Cassie called, "Frank is only a child and needs his sleep to be a big monkey." Who knew Cassie was so good with words? Frank forced through three photos with kids who pocked his faces and squealed at his skin.

After the crowd broke up, Gwen started counting money and Frank finally turned back. "I hate you," he gasped his hand land over his head as he blocked the light of the sun, he was pretty sweaty too, from being forced to do acrobatics and gymnastics.

"Shh it worked, we got enough for a travel bus to Denver." Gwen sad before she squished her noes. "Geez you stink." She handed him a rag and a spray bottle and pointed at a public washroom. Frank grumbled taking the items. He came back five minutes to Gwen and Jason gone.

"Where's Gwen... and Cassie?" Frank asked.

"Get tickets," Reyna said not looking at him as she packed some of her things.

Frank sighed. "Sometimes I think you don't appreciate myself enough." He said dramatically, Jason snorted at him. He gave him a pat on the back before Reyna elbowed him in his stomach.

"Are you jealous?" Jason said slings an arm over Reyna's shoulders. She turned slightly pink and glared at him.

"What drugs are you on?" She asked. Frank laughed at Jason's expression.

Jason opened his mouth but Frank answered for him. "All of them." Jason glared at Frank before he turned his head somewhere. Frank tilted his head to see Gwen and Cassie walking back with grins on their faces.

"You manage to get it?" Frank asked, Reyna answer for him.

"Why do you think they are grinning are for?" She said, Cassie flashed him a smile.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

 **So if you don't notice this is a shorter chapter for this story.**

 **I got a PM asking how this story would work, as in would I create a different story for HoO? Nope, I just planning making this super long, so there is going to be a lot of words.** **I think I'm going to go between Roman's and Greeks like one chapter is Greeks which is Leo and Calypso, and Percy, Vee, Nico and Hazel. Next one is the Greeks hopefully I actually follow through.**

 **So, I'm just going to leave the rest of Camp Elysium who aren't on either quests to be left alone in the dark about Percy and co's quest, but I want to progress them a bit like Nico more like the Nico in Cannon, but not that much. I have no idea about Bianca though, I know in Cannon she would have been in Hunters of Artemis and well Dead, but in this story she's not so.. What do you think her personality should be like.**

 **WOrds: 4,666 Date: July 15th, 2017 Beta: ClaceSupporter123**


	13. Chapter 13

Leo was bored. He did everything he could think of, from creating a three-legged table that could walk, named Buford, to him actually rigging a stone, it was probably a bad idea. Leo would most likely forget where it was and set of the trap but tripping. It took under _ten minutes_. How could time move so slowly? Leo cursed the Time lord for that, it made him even more evil, eat his children? Leo could deal with that, if he was threatened by him, okay... but making time fly when you're having fun and extremely slow when you're bored, that was a crime Leo couldn't deal with. ADHD is horrible enough but that plus th ADHD.

"Buford," Leo said to his table. "Let's see if we can build a way out." The table shuffled it's legs, Leo sighed not really knowing if it was a yes or no. "We got to build you a hologram station or something man. The table shuffled his legs that the word man, which Leo using his brain realized it was confirming the table's gender.

"So you're a male." Leo said the table wobbled and shuffled slightly. "Thank gods I would feel so bad thinking I accidentally name a girl table.. a guy name." Leo trailed off. He pulled out a small sheet of paper from his tool belt and set it on a smooth surface which was a rock. He whipped out a pencil, it was a tiny used pencil barely bigger than his thumb.

He sighed. "Come on belt, I'll give you an extra shining when we'll get back." He offered before he placed the nub that was called a pencil back and tried to pull something out. He instead fell back before something heavy hit his stomach, he looked down and sighed at the sight. It was a giant pencil, the thickness of a hammer, it was half a meter tall. "Not that big." He groaned, but he did it again before he sighed in relief, it was a perfectly normal wooden pencil, the typical orange shade with a tiny unusable eraser at the top.

He went to work, drawing up a blueprint. Annabeth may be the boss at architecture relative blueprint, but remember to leave the spotlight for McShizzle when he shows up with his mechanic blueprints. There have been more than a few occasions where Leo had to sadly interrupt, Percy and Annabeth more couple-ly moment to ask about her intake on certains things relating to blueprints. But Leo has never felt that guilty, no remorse for breaking up moments, Piper might be pouting being 'Percabeth' moment is ruined but the blushing embarrassed faces with red cheeks are worth it.

He drew a basic boat, it was slightly curved to stay afloat and keep water out. But there was just enough room for three people or in this case a person and his table. He added a navigation system, and a motor, plus a few touches. He quickly finished it and using small rocks he pinned it to the large rock he was working on.

The only thing is to build it and for that he needed trees. He glanced at the smallest tree to his left. _Ummm, aren't they Calypso's?_ His subconscious told him to ask her first. "Buford?" He turned to the three legged table that wobbled slightly. "See if you can collect a few large stones." The table started to move backwards out of the clearing, its legs stumbling every few steps.

He took in a deep breath and started to walk to her cave. He peeked inside and saw nothing in plain sight, he shuffled his feet in enough so he could hear some singing. He knocked on he cave wall as loud as he could, the sound stopped. He held his injured fist which was in pain because rocks had to be so hard.

"Calypso?" He asked to the empty cave, it was empty the magic chores weren't there doing their business like last time. It seemed like the cave remodelled slightly, there was another curtain in the back. "Calypso?" He tried again. He was a to turn around when something hit him on the side of his head.

"All I ask is privacy." Leo whipped his head around feeling like it was going to snap off. He looked to see Calypso, who had what looked like a broom in her hand... oh that's what hit him.

"Just one question and I'll stop bothering you for two hours minimum." Leo said holding up his hands as a way to protect himself, Calypso raised her eyebrows at him, she lowered her broom.

"I forgot demigods have 'ADHD'," She murmured saying ADHD like it was a new thing, it probably way for her, she sighed and nodded.

"Do you have any supply of wood I can use or can I cut down a tree." Leo asked she looked blankly at him, she basically exploded on him.

"You are not to touch any of my trees!" She screeched at him, raising her broom again. "I grew them from when they were a sapling!" Leo had to cover his ears from the sudden sound.

"So how about the wood supply?" He asked, she glared at him and pointed out the cave, she had an angered look in her eyes. She still had the broom in her hands, which meant she was very dangerous compared to Leo who was a short 5'3 elf.

"There is a shed in the forest somewhere that was for firewood and other things. But you have to find it." She shooed him out barely giving him a chance to react, he barely missed an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" Leo gave out a yelp before he tripped and fell. He got up and hurried away from Calypso the dangerous.

He went over back to his clearing to see Buford's pile of rock which were each the size of a fist, but Buford was a table, he didn't have hands. He looked around for his table to see him pushing a rock about the size of maybe large dog? He was obviously going no where guiding by the amount of dirt he dug up, he was very determined Leo had give him that.

"Buford, stop." He said, the table paused for one moment before retrying. Leo sighed and walked to where Buford was and started to held him roll the large stone. It was thankfully a round and smooth rock so it was easier when they got it to roll. Leo placed it with the other rocks and started on a Hologram station, it was quite crude, since he had a few crystals, along with the stuff in his tool belt.

He eventually got to make a sound box instead, which had the basic words; Yes, No, Okay, Wait, and I'm on break. Since Leo decided that Tables needed break time too.

"Come on Buford let's go get some wood." Leo said, the first thing Buford said back to him was 'I'm on break' in the voice of Leo. He sighed and started walking without him.

'Wait!' Buford's Leo sound box said, the table quickly caught up with Leo with its trusty three legs. Leo paused slightly before the table was next to him.

They went into the wood, Leo manage to get a tiny key chain flashlight out on his tool belt, he held onto it like a life line. He looked around, it wasn't even dark.. Leo gave a small chuckle at his stupidity before he picked up his pace. His table was facing different problems than him. It was having a slightly harder time maneuvering around the trees and their root, while Leo was just nervous, Buford was trying to catch up to him.

'Wait!' His voice hit his ears and Leo sad to say flinched slightly from the sheer noise.

"Hephaestus, dude," Leo whispered loudly to his table. "Turn down the boom box." He ordered, in all honesty it had no effect on Buford. He just kept trying to catch up to him. The table tripped and rolled, one of his drawers were opened showing left over wood, that Leo used to make him.

"Where did I even get to wood to make you?" Leo thought, he searched his mind for the answer. Didn't Calypso like throw a plank of wood at Leo or something? Man can she throw. He shook his head if she threw that at him it meant the shed couldn't be that far right? Leo started to continued looking for the apparent wood shed.

.:.

He found it.

But.

Guess what? Want to know where it was?

Behind Calypso's cave! Leo spent literally hours in that forest! The sun had actually went down!

Leo had came out of the forest with a tired table and an empty tummy. He was on the opposite side of the apparently island, so he followed the beach until he got back. He saw a tiny wood shed in the open behind her cave! Well not quite in the open, it was used as a vineyard, there were several different species of vines on the thing, but it was quite obvious judging by the amount of brown under the vines compared to the gray of the stone exterior.

He grabbed the amount of wood he needed and headed back to his clearing. He placed it in a make shift shelter before he went to Calypso's cave. Calypso was over weaving in the corner while her spirits were making what looked like a Mediterranean feast.

There was fresh lemon fish on a bed of rice, salmon covered in a sweet smelling teriyaki sauce, salmon and chicken kebobs. there was a scent of herbs in the air. Some soup other there. Several bowls of yogurt, salad, and pasta. Tons of grain, all different kinds of breads with a pitcher of olive oil on the side. Several kinds of rice prepared in different ways. There were some on the less healthy side, some deep fried vegetables and grilled fish burgers, not to mention the dessert! Pistachio pudding, which was warm; differents tarts, lemons, chocolate, walnut. It was a buffet.

Calypso finally noticed him and was already drying her hands after she just washed them. "Hurry up the food isn't going feed you itself." She said taking a plate and scooping herself a large chunk of fish and rice. If she purposely tricked Leo into searching the entire forest, she didn't show it. Leo quickly followed as he took a large amount of pasta, the kebobs and the barley grain bread with peach preserves. He sat down next to Calypso at her obvious table for one a salmon burger in his mouth as he carried the plates.

"So how exactly do I sleep?" He asked, she looked at him, as she lifted a spoonful of rice to her mouth. She looked like one of those pictures where the photographer would have to do sometimes stupid just to get this shot he was seeing. The spoon hung daintily and delicately in her thin long fingers that were painted a white. She had a small frown like she saw a pest, then Leo realised he was probably the pest.. "Do you have a sleeping bag?" He added trying not to make it obvious that he was staries

She nodded at him. "I have a cloth bag,"

So Calypso wasn't happy when she saw Leo had made a fire that night to stay warm...

.:.

Annabeth was getting calls from an unknown person. When she finally picked it up she said her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel had apparently ran into Percy at Hoover Dam, where he gave her a card since she was a clear sighted human. Annabeth had to then explain to her the world of Greek Mythology, before Rachel asked about Roman mythology.

"And Roman mythology? Greeks and Romans go hand in hand even if they are enemies. Plus Percy mentioned something about that." Which made Annabeth tell her than now wasn't a good time.

"Look at the moment Percy and his friend, Leo is missing and has been missing for the past one and a half weeks so, all of us here are uneasy. I would appreicate if you call in a week or two, even better you could arrange a meeting with us, if you want more details." Annabeth said tiredly. "Where do you live?" Instead of answering she said.

"I go to Goode High school, there's an E after the good, it's in New York City, but I can travel all the way to Canada if I have to get answers." Rachel said, avoiding the question originally asked.

"Anything other reason why? Other than wanting answers? Is there something out of the ordinary?" She asked, her finger hovering over the end call button.

"I have been getting weird dream visions, all about Percy, I have one of him and a scrawny fire dude in a volcano." Annabeth went rigid and looked at Piper and Will who was sitting next to her. Her finger went off the button and her hand gripped the phone a little bit tighter. She mouthed _Percy and Leo_ to them and placed the phone on speaker.

"Tell me more, I have placed the phone into speaker." Will got up and ran off, most likely to get the others.

"I got a few more after that, the Percy guy with a blond boy, a black haired pale dude who's like eleven, and a girl in a boat, the same blond hair guy and Percy fighting a monster, and that scrawny boy on an island with a three legged table." Annabeth nodded and started writing everything.

Leo isn't with Percy, Nico actually found Percy, and the there's a monster. Annabeth might have to search up the island.

"More details on the monster and the island?" Annabeth asked.

"He looked really big like a giant, he looks really dark and there's a bunch of jewels. The island has a cave and time seems to be moving really slowly or something." Rachel replied, Annabeth had to quickly write down everything. "So how about that meeting?" Rachel asked.

"We're in New York, Text me the details and the time and we'll meet." Annabeth said, at this point the cabin was full with Piper, Will and Bianca, like Annabeth, was right next to the phone.

"Alright, see you guys in a week." Rachel declared ending the call.

Annabeth looked at Bianca, who knew exactly what was happening, since her father gave the curse after all.

"Guys we might have just found the next Oracle."

.:.

(So pretty sure Rachel is on the Greek side of this story and look five different story lines I might have to deal with, four on the Greeks and one for the Romans. Calypso's island, Rachel, rest of the CE, and Alaska version 1.)

Twenty minutes prior:

Rachel said crossed legged sitting in from of a computer screen. She was just searching everything that related to this camp. All she got was the locations and a number that left to now where, actually now where. She tried looking up the owners and it ended up to be anonymously owned.

Eventually she found a link to the jams the property made, The website was in English but had Greek and Latin writing all over it. It took some time but Rachel manage to get four different numbers, one that belonged to Percy, another that was to a women named Sally Jackson who was his mother. She offered some help by explaining it was a camp in disguise. She got to a girl named Gwen, who didn't pick up and a girl named Annabeth.

That's where the answers came in. Rachel nodded to explanation even though she pretty much came into conclusion about them. She only had one question, why was she getting these weird visions. But then she forgot talking about the meeting to ask more about the visions.

.:.

Hazel was standing in front of a restaurant for coloured folk. One of two diners, Hazel has even been to that allowed her to actually be there. Managing a diner was risky, either you profit or you don't and go bankrupt. The only reason she was there because she was trying to get a job, at the time she was so young.

She had just turned ten and they had changed towns. Hazel was trying to earn money. Her mother barely made enough money to the point that abandoned shipment contained were their only shelter. So her mother gave her chance to earn money before they resort to the jewels,so Hazel was desperate for a job.

It was a short part time job that barely offered fifty cents for then entire day, (That's like eight dollars now,) which was great for a coloured diner. So Hazel made about seven dollars a week cleaning. She was already lucky enough to get a job but at the diner, at age ten? That was nothing less than a miracle.

It was one of her better memories, her mother instead worked as a fortune teller for the first few months until Hazel got fired and they went back to their old ways.

Hazel watched herself walk into the restaurant giving a slight wave at a waitress.

"Up and at em." She said turning back to her customer who was a young seven year old.

Hazel worked latter than the others which is why she makes less, it's only because they only start needing clean up during the rush hours.

"Hazel?" Called her boss, she watched herself turn to the doorway to see a curvy tall African American women looking at her.

"Come 'er." She said, looking her, Hazel walked up to her inspecting bthe women, in a way she could never when she was alive in the 1940's. "Business has been crummy." She said, past Hazel forced herself to looked into her boss's eyes before she turned away, while present Hazel was looking in her eyes searching for any give away.

She found one, it was a hint of sadness.

"You have to hang it up," she looked at Hazel in the eyes. "There's barely enough pay for the others." She said Hazel watched herself slump and nodded at the ground.

"Alright." She said, fianlly turning around before adding. "I leave now then."

"Wait a minute won't cha?" She said to her, past Hazel looked at her with slight hope.

"Finish the day and I'll give ya weeks pays." Hazel nodded and shuffled back to her station where she washed the mop with left over dishwater and started to mop the floors of the diner.

Hazel felt herself fade from the scene and she opened her eyes to see Nico staring down at her.

"Thank gods!" Nico gave her a quick hug before she gently pushed him to allowed her to sit up, hugging someone while laying down is a pain.

"What?" Hazel asked looked at him before she noticed the other boys around the room.

"You blacked out." Octavian said to her, well blurted out bluntly.

"What happened?" Percy asked resting a light hand on her shoulder, over in the corner was Nico stress eating what seemed to be pancakes, cookies and a sandwich.

Hazel sighed and explained everything as detailed yet vaguely as she could unless she wanted to end up in another flashback.

"Flashback huh?" Nico said finally setting the empty plate that has been empty about ten minutes prior when Hazel started explaining. "We'll find a way to stop them." He said. Nico said, Hazel nodded and tried to stand up.

"Hey can you get me some food? I am starving." She tried out looking at Percy he nodded ignoring her awkward language, he stepped around Octavian and tugged him out of the room.

"Hey!" Percy just kept tugging him out of the room.

"I brought you a bunch of food but I ate it all." Nico said pointing at the empty plate, Hazel was pretty sure Nico might have licked it clean since it looked like it was a washed plate.

"It's fine," Hazel said, they sat in the silence a bit before Hazel blurted out. "Tell me about your camp." All of them has ADHD okay. Nico perked up and nodded, he started tell things from the beginning. Like all the ways from the beginning Fromm Percy's mom moving to Canada. Hazel nodded the entire time determined to process the entire thing.

"And about your Mythologic? How does that work?" She asked, Nico nodded excited and whipped out a pack of card.

"This is one of my spare packs." Nico said, as he explained it. "It was basically a game to collect the most points, like in combinations. You started with three in front of you. There's like gods, heros, and monsters. So..." (My take on it, its like a card game called Sushi go)

At some point the boys came back and handed her a plate, they listened to Nico for the next five minutes before Nico finished and looked up.

"When did you get hear?" Percy shrugged at him, Nico just turned to Hazel. "Wanna try?" Hazel just nodded they had to pass the time somehow. So at the end Hazel had somehow won against the theee boys, one who was a veteran in this game.

Hazel gave a grin when Nico said his score. "Beat cha!" She said slapping down her cards Nico looked star struck as he quickly scanned over her cards noticing every single card was in a combo of three or fours, Dam.

"How did you manage the Heros Pack and the Big three pack?" Nico said finally. Hazel shrugged.

"Got Heracles, Perseus, and Hades in first three, and Percy always left the good one." Percy smiled sheepishly. "I got Theseus and Achille, in the next round and got the rest of the gods after. Could have gotten more if Percy didn't swipe the Odysseus one." Hazel pointed at a Odysseus card in Percy's pile, Nico sighed.

"Thank gods you are at least that good." Percy sighed at Nico,

"I could have gotten the Heracles one but he's a first class dick." He said, Hazel looked confused.

"A detective?" She asked, Nico laughed and shook his head.

"No, now it means.." Nico leaned over to Hazel, those eyes bulged when Nico whispered it's meaning. She started fanning her slightly red face.

"The indecency!" She said, Octavian said to her boredly.

"Good luck with when you meet the pervs of the world." He said, Percy coughed loudly, covering a chocking sound while, Hazel looked at Octavian with confusion. Nico on the other hand glared at him.

"Say one thing about that in front of her and I'll kill you, it doesn't matter if you're a feet taller than me!" He snarled as he threatened the older boy by almost half a decade. "Test me _Vee._ " Octavian blanched and tried to looked at the over angered Nico in the eyes.

"Alright." He said, then Percy burst out full blown laughing, Hazel was smiling at her younger brother.

"Vee!" He yelled trying to cover his mouth the other hand was over his stomach. Octavian was red in the face at Percy.

"I'll eat seafood." He declared. Percy went rigid and looked at him.

"Don't you dare." He growled, this time Nico was happily enjoying the.. conversation? Let's say that. Hazel was eating the let overs of the cold toasted bagel with cream cheese.

"You can't kill me," Octavian said simply.

"I can curse you then!" Percy said, Octavian shrugged.

"We both how you won't do that, Plus if the Augur can't check the auguries if they are cursed, it's taboo." Percy deflated.

"Fine." Percy mumble before adding. "But if you ever eat a single fish or piece of seafood, Lacy's dagger of yours might go missing." He said, Octavian opened his mouth before a rumble shook the room.

There was silence, the rumble happened again and the train seem to jump slightly off the tracks. The train jumped again, there was the sound of eagles outside, but they were much bigger

.:.

"I'll get the stuff!" Percy yelled. He was not going to have a repeat of some quest where they had to leave the supplies. Percy ran over to his and Octavian's room and dove for the bags, he pressed an emergency button, and immediately the backpacks seemed to glow slight before they disappeared. Poseidon offered to hold the bags at his palace when this happened usually he sent it back through Hermes's delivery system. He manage to grab the metal bed just as the train flew off the track.

His hands slipped.

He just rolled a few times, bouncing around. He could only imagine what was happening in the buffet area and the washrooms. The train stopped moving and Percy lifted his head, the train was on its side. Percy awkwarded tried to get out of the room where the door was now the ceiling. Octavian popped his head in and reached an arm, Percy sighed and grabbed it where the others had to help pull him up.

Just as he got out of the room the train rumbled. It was quite obvious that it was monster. Unless Poseidon got angry about something and the aftershock was his surprise at Percy just leaving his stuff in his throne room.

There were loud caws and the train got lifted slightly before a thump. Percy stuck his head out of the track and rolled just as the train was lifted slightly. There was a giant bird thing, thank Gods to Annabeth ingraining so much information about Harry Potter, or Percy wouldn't have known it was Griffins or rather Gryphons. It seems unlike Harry Potter, whom Percy empathizes quite much with, the Gryphons were trying to Kill them.

He rolled to dodge as the band of Gryphons dropped the train on him. Nico bounced out of the train as it made impact with the ground, Octvian quickly pulled him and Hazel out of the train. Percy cursed realizing how shiny the train.

"Gryphons collect shiny object!" Percy yelled to the other who were several meters away from him. They nodded, Percy ran over and started yelling trying to detract them.

"Hey you baldies!" Nico, Octavian, and Hazel were given the task to try to get the other passengers safely out of the train. The birds creatures looked at him eyeing his sword in his hand before turning back to the train where there was a bunch of shiny objects. Percy ran to the nearest bird and climbed on top of the train. The Gryphon was busy trying to peck all the golden paint off of the metal, so it didn't see Percy till he was on.

It cawed and tried to shake Percy off by taking off to the sky, he just kept holding on and hopping the others got the passengers out. He manage to climb on the breast and grabbed a hold of it's head, carefully making sure his fingers weren't going to get snipped off. He grabbed the nearest rope looking things which was it's tail, he placed it in it's mouth and tried to controlled the animal like they ways they did in the movies. It was obvious that the people in the movies didn't used tails of the animal, since as soon the animal bit down on its tail thinking it was Percy's hand.

Like a reflex its head snapped to Percy and the wings of the beast started flapping in a irregular pattern, causing Percy to lose his hold on it's neck. He fell, but Percy wasn't going to die, since he's Percy and he didn't let anyone down, he grabbed onto the already bitten tail and hung for dear life. He couldn't vapour travel to the ground, since it was too hard to concentrate since he was hanging on a flying animal's tail. Instead he saw what looked like a nest on a tree, he dropped and landed there. The Gryphon flew off trying to salvage what the other Gryphons lets.

Percy whipped his head at the ground and saw a huddled group of people watching scared as his friends tried to fight the monsters away. Oh look one of them was covered in frosting, he though. Percy shook his head, stupid ADHD. He looked around and the nest which was full of shiny objects, and his head came to rest on a trio of eggs. He rested his hands on the eggs and yelled. "Hey!"

The Gryphons quickly glanced at Percy and saw his hands on one of their eggs they froze. they stopped flying and all glared at him.

"Leave or I'll chuck one of these off!" He threatened, the Gryphon nearest to him cawed and back off. They flew off far enough to see Percy but not far enough that, the group of People dared moving. Percy sighed and crawled off the tree. Hazel came to meet him.

She hugged him before slapping his cheek, Percy gingerly placed his hand to his cheek, surprised.

"That's for flying on that animal's tail!" Se yelled, Percy gave her an apologetic smile, before he turned to Octvian.

Thought you said you couldn't fight these.. um bears." Percy said looking at the mortals who came closer to their wreck of a train. "Let's get out of here before emergency team arrives." Percy said, they nodded and started to walk away from the wreck and the mortals. They heard from what the mortals though was a short violet earthquake where the train jumped off the track and the bears and eagle came to salvage some of the remains. So, Percy wasn't too off from the idea.

They went to the nearest dock, since it was obvious Gaea didn't want them to come now that there was four of them. So land was to be avoided. Percy came tot eh dock and prayed to his father to help with the supplies and their mode of travel. Sure enough a man came over to them asking about their parents since he had to give a boat key to a man or his son with black hair and green eyes. They went to their boat which was a small sail boat big enough to carry everything.

"Do the gods care?" Octavian asked as they all boarded Percy paused and looked at him.

"Why do you ask that?" Nico said, holding a plastic bag and handing a spare to Hazel. They both already didn't like boat travel.

"I mean you ask for help and this is what they sent," He said angrily. "Why did my godly ancestor, Apollo help me?" Percy looked at Octavian in the eyes.

"They care." He said. "The gods are forbidden to directly help like my dad just handing us this boat, but they do. For that they suffer consequences. They avoid that but they try to help, it was already hard for my dad to send help this far in the north." Octavian's angry expression melted and looked down.

"Oh, alright then." He said, Percy started moving the water and sending them off into the unknown waters with nothing but a measly map.

.:.

Somewhere in Olympus.

There was about a total of ten or so gods and goddesses in a palace, Poseidon's. They were all huddled up in comfortable clothing staring at a screen, it was going between the other questers. Poseidon and Aphrodite had to resist the urg to 'gossip' to the demigods about Percy.

They were all watching the scene where Percy was jumping on the Gryphon when a knock was heard and vibrated across the room. Poseidon stood up and Opened the door, to where Hermes was standing, he had dark circles.

"Worrying about Luke or Olympus?" Poseidon drawled, he opened the door for Hermes to walk in.

"Neither." Hermes said dead serious. The gods and goddesses looked up.

"You should have maybe cared a bit more?" Ares said, temporary flickering from Mars. "I, at least, claim all my children individual telling them they had to do something great for a proper claiming."

Hecate who like the Roman war goddess were in that group of immortals, even though they would both deny the fact they were in sweatpants. "There is no use claiming a minor god's demigods so they don't because there is no cabin for it." The gods were being rude to Hermes and they knew it.

"It's not that." Hermes said. "I had a son several years ago, close to maybe four decades." He said, the gods leaned in to listen.

"He survived and got married, but he never told his wife, even when he died. So the wife took their daughter to camp, the Roman one." The mood changed.

"And who might that demigod be?" Athena asked, Hermes swallowed hard and looked at the ground.

"Cassie, her name is Cassie."

 **Well folks that's all.**

 **Hang it up - resign job or quit.**

 **So I understand why, some people don't like where this is going like, why is it so mixed up with the quests, it's just a stories, I'm sure there are a bunch other stories that are like mine where Percy go to a different camp. Mine is just done differently.**

 **And people I do have a beta, but we miss things and she helps with other things that aren't grammar and spelling.**

 **Beta: ClaceSupporter123.**

 **Words: 5,700 Date: 29/07/17**


	14. Chapter 14

Gwen forgot how much she hated air traveling. You would think after spending several years with a boy who could turned into a bird and fly you to places, you would be used to it. Yet every time she gets a jolt of nervousness right before the flight. Frank was already tired but he pushed through and managed to get them through the next border.

They were past the border in Utah, before Gwen made Frank land. She rubbed his head affectionately, and he turned to a human, she frowned at him.

"Turn to a tiny animal like a guina pig or something." Gwen told him, expecting him to do exactly what she said, but instead of a tiny furry animal she got a large sleeping ignuna. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder as she started to carry his and hers bags.

Reyna was organizing something with Cassie while Jason was off to the side with Frank's phone. Gwen swiped it out of his hands. "How in the world did you get into this, it's finger scanned AND Franks been with me the entire time." She said, Jason shrugged.

"Reyna was distracted and I handed her his phone she opened it and voila." He said Gwen dropped her stuff to the ground and sat next to him, opening Frank's phone.

There was a photograph on the screen, Jason Grace was snooping through his photo. It was a picture of Frank in his cute golden retriever form sleeping on Piper's who was reading a book.

"Is that Frank?" He pointed, Gwen stopped herself from nodded. Jason had no idea Piper was a demigod.

"Why no, Frank went to the animal shelter as a dog with her friend Annabeth and he found the cutest and best puppy there." Gwen lied smoothly. Jason looked at her not to convinced but he took the explanation, he zoomed into the photo at Piper's book.

"What is she reading?" He pointed to a Greek slang book. Modern Greek not ancient, Annabeth wanted all of them to learn as many languages as possible. For survival and other purposes. "Why is it in Greek?"

Gwen smiled at him. "Annabeth again, is a brainiac, wanted to travel the world and got a bunch of us to learn languages, she knew a bunch already." Gwen said, she took the phone and swiped through a bunch of photos, Frank as a whale, Frank as a bunny that looks just like one of those bean buns. Same size too.

"Frank just loves scaring people with his powers," Gwen meantioned to Jason. "Once he turned into a beaver and scared Piper so hard." She told him, Jason let out a small laugh and Frank the Igunua shuffled slightly at the meantion of his name. Reyna and Cassie came out, Cassie with a big grin.

"Simple," Reyna pointed at the truck in the distance that was open. The it started to turn on. "That truck is going to Colorado. We just have to get on." Reyna said, she grabbed her stuff and went over to it.

Gwen and the others followed, Reyna started to throw their stuff in before climbing in. She pulled Gwen up careful not to hit Frank off. They were pulling Jason on just as it started to move. The driver had forgotten about the open back. Score!

Jason manage to climb on and Reyna closed the back pulling it down until there was only a small gasp of light big enough for Frank the igunua to only get out. They laid down with their stuff.

"Now's a great time for a lunch break." Cassie clapped her hands in celebration. She victory pulled out pulled pork sandwiches.

"There is an angel!" Jason said grabbing a sandwich, getting slightly flushered when his stomach growled. "Sorry." He mumbled taking a bite. Gwen moved Frank to her lap and started leaning against the truck container wall. She glanced at Reyna who wasn't eating.

"Rey,-" she started before getting cut off.

"Na," Reyna finished looking at Gwen, she raised her eyesbrows, her arms in a crossed position. "Yes?" She said.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked

"Not hungry." Reyna replied, "We should get some rest after, I'll go first." She said, Gwen shared a concerned look with Jason and Cassie.

"What's wrong." Gwen said, putting Frank on the ground she scooted her butt over to Reyna and looked at her in the eye less than a feet away from her face.

"Nothing," Reyna said, she leaned forward and grabbed a sandwich, which she took a small nip at. Gwen wasn't convinced by the looks of things neither were the others.

"Spit it out." She said, she had her hands on her hips, ready to do her Gwen-mom powers. She looked into Reyna's eyes and just stared with a blank looks. Since glaring at her doesn't work, staring blanking into her eyes makes her uncomfortable which is better than getting scared by Reyna trying to help her.

"Just nervous." Reyna waved off, not meeting her eyes. Gwen frowned and nodded.

"Alright," She replied.

.:.

Gwen had a mental reminder in her mind to wake up after three hour for her turn, she off course woke up. Frank was still cuddled into her arms. The iguana is horrible for sleeping with, he whacked her in the face once.

She looked up to Reyna dozing off on her left. As there was no one keeping watch, Gwen set Frank on her backpack and sat up, pulled out her phone. Googles maps told her that they were close to their destination only a few more hours.

She sat up and decided to just procrastinate on her phone, because lets be honest who hasn't? She checked Percy's and Leo's location, still no idea. Plus her phone battery was low.

Reyna woke up, several minutes afterward, she was clearly shaken up. She kept glancing around the truck like a monster was going to jump out.

"You okay?" Gwen asked. Reyna snapped her head to her and gave her a reluctant nod. "Don't you dare lie to me!" She said. Reyna sighed and leaned against the wall, she picked up Frank and rested him on her lap stroking him.

"Demigod dream, scared the hell out of me." Reyna said, she continued to stroke Frank.

Gwen gave her nod. "What are you worrying about so much?" She asked.

"Amalie, I had a dream about this titan and a different one with a stick-like person." She said.

Gwen coughed and raised her eyebrows. "Stick-like?" She repeated, Reyna shrugged.

"He was a tall stick, well he was two years older than me, so I guess he's tall." Reyna told her. (Vee)

"Yes because you don't want a short scrawny person, so the fates have gifted you a dream about a TALL scrawny person." Gwen said, before realizing she was talking about Leo. "How about Amalie?" She added.

"Keep feeling like she is going die, because that prophecy." Reyna told her honestly. "Jason is supposed to help her since the sky is his parent's domain." She said.

"Hey could Jason technically 'fly'?" Gwen asked. Reyna shrugged.

"I don't know I supposed he could. He might have some history or memory of that."

"Or a nickname, what relates to his flying, since Piper is beauty queen and it relates to her mom." Gwen said, Reyna though for a second.

"What would mine be?" Reyna asked,

"Bad Romance?" Gwen said, Reyna gave a surprised choke. She quickly recovered and glared at her. She picked up Frank and threw him at Gwen, he landed on her lap.

"No funny." She said, Gwen smiled slightly.

"At least you don't have Lou Ellen sing 'you are my sunshine' as a way to call Will." Gwen said. "She thinks it's Will's version of that bat signel where they would shine a bat in the sky for batman to come." Reyna held a smile.

"She might call him Sunshineman." Gwen added, for a moment it was silent except for the others breathing.

Reyna and her started laughing, well Reyna was chuckling and Gwen laughing. Due to the amount Gwen was laughing she surprised sleeping Frank and caused him to become human. He squashed she and Reyna.

Reyna shoved Frank to the side while Gwen lifted one of his arms and placed it away from her.

.:.

Reyna went to bed after, and two hours later Gwen shook Jason away for watch and went to bed herself. She woke up to Frank shaking her by the shoulders.

"Oh you're awake." She said, pushing him away from her so she could sit up. Everyone was up looking at her, Cassie holding out her backpack. Gwen took it and placed it on her shoulders.

"We're getting off soon there's the sound of stop light." Reyna explained, as if on cue the should of one of those signals where it showed whether you could walk or not sounded.

"After we're going to get food, and maybe, change clothes." Jason added gesturing to their clothes with were quite dirty.

"Sound good." Gwen said, her stomach grumbled in reply, she flustered slightly.

They got off at the next pause ignoring all the honks of the cars who witnessed the fact that they were tagging along. The first thing was they went to a restaurant gor burgers.

They were to the washroom where it was just a big room with a toilet, sink and diaper changing station. They changed, and whipped the dirt off of them using paper towels. Gwen felt bad for useing so much paper.

They got their burgers and ate til there was a slight padding on their stomachs. Gwen paid and they started to search for the water park.

"Frank carry me!" Jason said, holding his stomach. "I'm having my food baby," he said, Frank snorted and continued walking. Gwen smiled and said the exact same thing, the only different between her and Jason was Frank actually carried her on his back.

"No fair!" Jason mumbled, in response Gwen stuck out her tongue and continued enjoying the view, behind a good three feet high gave you a different view on life, literally.

They continued walking following the instructions of an app on Gwen's phone. Seems kind of weird a bunch of teens relying on a small app, so much, but pretty sure a large amount of people in developed countries have used it.

Eventually even the greatest phone ever made needs batteries, even if it just five minutes charging.

Gwen frowned. "Let's go back to the dinner, we should have sneakily filled our water supply."

A large red flash of light appeared, and she dropped her phone, she caught it and lowered it into her pockets, all while pulling out a dagger.

"No need," said the voice behind, if it wasn't for the flash of light, probably Reyna would be fighting. They slowly turned around to see a large man, covered in the Roman armour, with a red spear.

Cassie, and Jason dropped first. "Lord Mars." He raised his eyebrows at the remainder, the held a smile and did the same thing.

"Roman's, I came to assist you," He said, he held out hand and pointed. "The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"Thank lord Mars." Cassie said bowing again, he pursued his lips slightly, and nodded at her.

"I'm watching you praetor." He said before he disappeared.

.:.

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time Gwen and the others finally found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"Amalie?" Cassie said cutting through the barbed wires and padlock. She pushed opened the door, and walked inside, the others followed her inside. It was the first time Cassie said anything since the talk with lord Mars. She sneaked around the area holding her twin swords, Gwen and the others followed, they got into the gift shop and the first thing that happened was Frank swipes a shock ring. In all honestly why does a water park have a mini shock weapon.

Frank turned into a cat, any signs of his clothes and weapons were gone. His fur was the colour of his shirt. Frank the cat started running off down the aisles into a random booth meant for food. He gave a mewl and the others advanced forward, Frank eventually started diving into some of the rides, while Gwen and Reyna waited for any signal of distress. There was no monsters at all, it was mostly silent except for the creaking of old rickety rides and crunch of cautious critters scattered around the park.

The worn down booths and the deserted dangling toys looked like creeping clowns in the haze of the sun, before it started to look like ominous watchers waiting for a planned murder. Gwen felt uneasy at the unnerving looks of faces created by the shadows looming over her, the hairs on her neck stood up waiting for something to happen.

And it did.

Frank the cat gave a loud whining sound, making other jumps and hurry quietly to the destination where Frank was last seen. They stood by a ride, with and empty water bed, perfect if you were to go skateboarding. It was like a giant bowl, and around the bowl's rim were a dozen bronze angels. All with their wings out and bows ready as if to guard something. There was a tunnel where presumably where the water would have flowed if the pool was full in the first place. There was a sign about the tunnel.

THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Gwen was about to go into the tunnel when a hand stopped her.

"Wait." Reyna told her. "If they got Frank they know we're coming and their going to be prepared we have to be cautious now." She explained, Gwen sighed and nodded.

"There's a symbol here." Jason noted lightly running his fingertips over the base of one of the bronze angels. "It's a Greek letter, Eta right?" Reyna gave him a quick nod to confirm.

"But," Cassie said. "We don't have to go through this way there's the exit." She said.

"We can split up, two and two." Jason suggested, Reyna shrugged and nodded. Gwen went with Jason to find the back of the ride.

.:.

Jason wasn't to sure he wanted to follow his own plan, but the non the less he and Gwen searched for the exit.

"This is stupid can't you use your phone?" Jason said walking mindlessly through the water park it got confusing quite. For one the tunnel disappeared into the ground so there was more space for the booths. And the second thing they had no idea how big was the park or how long was the ride.

"Sure." Gwen said whipping out her phone and she tapped a few thing and started walking off without Jason. "So we're here the exit should be here where there is this giant empty pool." She pointed to two points on her phone which Jason could barely see since the phone was so bright.

The two of them scurried over to the spot where an empty pool sat like the pool at the exit. There was a chain that was locking a fence that surrounded the pool, it was probably close for fixing at the time the place closed.

"It's chained," Gwen declared taking out her sword to slice through the chains. The sword didn't slice it, it got suck like a stick and dried mud, not like the knife through butter like he imagined. "It's celestial bronze." She frowned as she started to climb the fence.

"Celest what bronze?" Jason said jumping into the fence. His heritage allowed him to jump at least a feet high where he hit the fence. Gwen looked surprise as him.

"Celestial Bronze." Gwen said, "Like, imperial Gold, it the metal of the gods but it's way rarer." She told him, Jason started prodding his foot around the pool as Gwen walked straight there and walk into the place.

Jason immediately stood up straight and followed. There was rail in the ground where the boat would have been stuck to the ground and surrounded by water. There was decorations everywhere relating to love; heart, cupids it was kind of disgusting the amount of pink there was, along with the amount of mirrors.

They went down hill under ground even more, there was a carved out area, definitely not intentionally by the original owners of the park. It looked evil, it went to rock and it detoured away from the original ride. Jason readied his sword while Gwen pulled out a spare dagger from her boot which made Jason frown. Isn't uncomfortable in there?

They heard a roar and yelling, which made both of them jump, Jason almost charged into battle. Gwen stopped him. "We don't want to risk diving into danger for nothing. It's dangerous and risky already." Jason nodded and they shuffled down the cavern that was carved out.

There were faint thumps, slightly vibrating, making small rocks jump. It was until Gwen heard voices she tugged Jason behind another of those old bronze statues of Cupid. Three monsters came into view, Cyclops, two were carrying people over their shoulders. If Gwen didn't notice the familiar clothing she wouldn't know it was Cassie and Reyna. Their heads were covered by an ancient looking burlap sack.

"I can believe we fell for that." Cassie muttered confirming who it was was. Reyna nodded her head even though she couldn't see her.

"Thank you." The only cyclops that wasn't carrying them said, he was in the front holding an oil lamp in his hand laminating more of the area that the cavern didn't show through the tiny wax candles spears over the place. "Our lord was very clever using crude oil." Gwen and Jason had gone out of their hiding spot and followed them, luckily cyclops makes tons of sounds when walking so their footfall were unheard.

Reyna was shuffling her head to the point her cyclop was annoyed. "What do you want demigod?" He grunted.

"My neck is extremely sensitive, and this material is making my neck extremely itchy." Reyna lied smoothly. He gave a groan and lifted her and loosed the the sack on her head, before placing her on his shoulder. Reyna continued to shuffle her head slowly until the sack fell off her head, the only reason it didn't fall to the ground and make a sound was because she caught it between her teeth, she lifted her head slightly and saw Gwen and Jason.

She raised her eyebrows at them and Jason shrugged. She lifted her head even more and jerked her head behind them in the background noise that wasn't the Cyclops' feet there were faint huffs and growls. Gwen nodded and tugged Jason back into the shadows behind a perfectly conveniently placed rock.

Several seconds went by byfore another group of monster came, this time a pack of hellhounds. There was a cage located on a type of lift that there would be poles that would rest on someone's shoulders. Or hellhound. Inside the cage was a hunched over figure gripping a cat in their arms. Amalie was there with Frank.

Jason held Gwen jab in his the waist with her elbow. "Plan?" She whispered, Jason nodded and opened his mouth.

.:.

To say Reyna was embarrassed was an under statement. Reyna had been raised with a mind plot that she had to be always one step ahead. But how could she when she and the praetor fell into a trap using slippery oil.

After Gwen and Jason left the two waited for several minutes before advancing forward. Less than three minute later after deciding to no go on the boat Reyna slipped on crude oil, sad to say she let out a slight screech. Cassie slid down the oil to cover Reyna's mouth. It was already too late. For one they had to slide down into a cavern and right into a large pot. The next thing Reyna realised was a cyclops sticking its hand in to pot and grabbing Reyna by the arms. A Greek demigod tied her hands, it was definitely Greek by the grunt and swore he made when she kneed him in his crowned jewels.

No Roman would have swore 'mother-effing Hades'. They would have replaced the god with hell or something.

So how she had her head in a bag which is really rough on skin. She kept shuffling her head to annoy her captor.

"I can believe we fell for that." Cassie muttered, she was a few feet away from her. Reyna nodded her head even though she couldn't see her.

"Thank you." The only cyclops that wasn't carrying them said, he was in the front holding an oil lamp in his hand, since the bright light came in the direction his voice was in. "Our lord was very clever using crude oil." Our lord? There were faint foot steps that definitely no a cyclops perhaps a demigod, but Reyna didn't know if it was ally or enemy. She had to risk it.

Reyna was shuffling her head to the point, her cyclop was annoyed. "What do you want demigod?" He grunted Reyna smirked in her sack before putting an innocent tone to her voice.

"My neck is extremely sensitive, and this material is making my neck extremely itchy." Reyna lied smoothly. The cyclop groaned and lifted her off his should before his big meaty hands loosed the the sack on her head, before placing her on his shoulder. Reyna continued to shuffle her head slowly until the sack fell off her head, the only reason it didn't fall to the ground and make a sound was because she caught it between her teeth, she lifted her head slightly and saw Gwen and Jason.

Thank all beings above it was them, she raised her eyebrows at them questioningly to ask what they were going to do and Jason shrugged. She lifted her head even more and jerked her chin to the best of her abilities with out the sack falling off to the rock behind them, it may not be loud but the sound of growls were there. Gwen and Jason slowed their pace before they ducked behind a large rock that just barely covered them.

Reyna huffed slightly and shuffled her wrist to annoy the cyclops. It didn't help that she was constantly staring at his barely clothed behind. "Do you mind loosening my wrist slightly it chafing me." She said, bitting the sack slightly, before lifting her arms that were behind her back high until it almost hit the Cyclop's chin. The monster growled at her and mumbled something to quiet for Reyna to hear as his meat hands loosened her ropes, by loosening it he stuck a large finger under the rope was practically broken through. All Reyna had to do was snap her arms apart and break the ropes from her feet.

The ropes were tied badly at the knees, so she could move it around until her legs were crossed, if she uncrossed them really quickly it could break the ropes there too. The only thing was how she was meant to kill the cyclops. She had no idea what was Cassie doing, but judging by the amount of grunt the other cyclop was making she was most likely doing a similar thing or at least working towards the same thing.

They continued until they arrived to a well lit area of the cavern, it was kind of like a throne room. Reyna started her plan, she pretended to try and free her head as if the sack on her head was still there. As soon as Reyna let go of the sack and it hit the ground, Gwen and Jason appeared beautiful conveniently and slashed at the first cyclops. She kicked the cyclops that was holding her. She broke the rope at her hands and feet and pulled out her sword before stabbing the cyclops in the heart. He disintegrated into golden dust.

Cassie instead broke the ropes and her arm and stabbed the cyclops in the back, she landed on her feet when the monster broken into dust. Gwen grabbed Reyna's arm and ran off in one way while Jason broke Cassie's bonds before he took Cassie's hand and went the other way.

"What's happening?" Reyna felt pretty stupid running away with Gwen since she was out of the loop.

"Jason and Cassie is going one way to search for Amalie and Frank, we're going the other way." Gwen said. "I gave Jason my phone." She said, running down the large canvern, there were monsters heading towards them, well running toward them with fangs, clubs, and canines out.

Reyna stabbed through the monsters while Gwen ended up beheading them when they got to close, they all ended up in the same way, dead and to Tartarus. Reyna felt the ground rumble slightly before all the monsters froze, she turned her head to see a hand over Gwen's mouth.

"Roman demigods," The owner of the hand spoke, Reyna lifted her head to see a man with burning miniature suns as eyes. He looked like the Greek Apollo, if he was harsher. Even the light that came from him was harsh, it lit up the cavern.

"Hyperion," Reyna said, he was in Greek form at least she thought so. (So I searched up on the riordan wiki and guess what Hyperion's Roman name is sun. I never knew)

"Yes?" He said with an evil smirk, his beard moved slightly to show his smugness.

Reyna ran towards him, trying to free Gwen, from an outsiders' view Reyna would seem to be stupid for running head first into a battle with an immortal and his army of monsters. Yet she had cleverly devised a plan.

She ran towards him but a second after he registered it and started to laugh she launched herself at Gwen. She jumped so her feet were in his armpits before she lifted and buried her foot slightly deeper in his armpit causing to flinch at the awkwardness of having a tiny shoe in ones armpit. She pushed her arms from the titan's shoulder which feel like fire, she grabbed Gwen and pushed herself off with her and Gwen.

"Fool, you challenged me." Reyna clicked her tongue. Gwen was breathing hard, rubbing her neck with her fingers before she turned to a monster that was really close to her and stabbed it.

"Challenging a immortal is when they purposely challenged the immortal by telling them or injuring that person." Reyna said smugly. "Since all I did was stick my shoe in your armpit it doesn't count." The titan growled. "No to meantion you basically broke it by grabbing and harming a mortal when you are immortal."

The Titan turned to his monster army and snarled. "Monster!" All the monsters rushed towards the two.

.:.

As Reyna jabbed a hole through a cyclops her phone rang, she picked it up with her left hand as she had to duck under what looked like the cyclop who she hollowed a hole through' twin. She picked up guessing it was Jason.

"Busy in a battle with an army of monster and a titan just watching us with glee." Reyna yelled sarcastically. "Just track the phone." She heard Frank's voice yell in her ear. The phone snapped off. Reyna took Gwen's arm and started fight toward one side.

The dam titan who was watching with not actually glee it was like maniac waking up to a group of plucked ducks doing chicken fight in a pool. With creepy interest, that it creepy interest. He had sat down on a chair, which was a cyclops and he was also burning the cyclop. The cavern rumbled above, piecing of rock started to fall, Reyna ignored it at first since she was busy fighting. The cold cavern was the only reason she wasn't covered in sweat.

The titan looked like he noticed the falling rock too until there was another rumble like thunder after lightning. The cavern started falling down, it collapsed. Like actually it started collapsing. Reyna covered her eyes until she felt like she was picked up. Opening her eyes she saw Frank in bird form, looking to the left she saw a grinning Gwen as she pointed to the titan who was running after then.

There was a moment where the titan trip for no seeming reason until Reyna notice the titan bunching up a very thin metal filament. It was a trip wire, noise erupted from the cavern just as Frank got back to the actually ride and turned back. There was cupids the appeared and turned to the titan and shot. Arrows actually flew out connected to them were golden silky cables that magically connect to create a net. The titan was forced down.

"Hephaestus!" Gwen yelled tugging everyone on a boat. She started pushing the boat and jumped on the boat started moving forward. "Like the myths where he trapped his wife and brother in a net and showed them to the Olympians,"

"Someone else tried to replicate it?" Jason said, Reyna knew the truth but nodded.

"Jason use the air push us forwards!" Gwen screamed looking behind her, the titan was stuck and there was a Cupid with a camera. Reyna looked forward to see a barrier.

"Jason now!" Frank yelled.

Jason shut his eyes and the boat started to speed up. The boat shot out the barrier everyone flew off. If the ride worked normal the boat would have landed in the pool but the pool had dried, the seat belts broken, and the rails rusty. Reyna expected to slam into the concrete but the air slowed down. She opened her eyes to see Jason holding hands out.

"Let me see if I can land us safely."

Long story shot, Jason wasn't that good at his newfound skills and Amalie and her ended in a booth while Frank was holding on an umbrella for dear life as he hung ten feet off the ground.

.:.

Hepheastus didn't really except his trap to work on titans but it did. In the middle of an argument with Zeus and Hera where Zeus summonsed all the Olympians to take sides an Iris message popped up and they say Hyperion stuck to the ground by a net.

"Ares!" Zeus yelled as he and his son flashed away to catch the titan.

"What did you do?" Hera asked Hephaestus.

"I set up a trap for Ares and Aphrodite, but it seemed like something happen in the two years I set that trap." He shrugged as Aphrodite scowled, which still looked pretty on her face, just messing it up slightly though.

Zeus and Ares flashed with Hyperion. "Hephaestus make a cage!" Zeus said as Ares bolted the titan to the floor of Olympus. "Titan explain." He ordered.

Hyperion scowled. "No why would I?"

Zeus said. "Less painful entrance to Tartarus." He said, while Athena spoke up.

"Less torturing for information?" She said, Hyperion shook his head. Hera shook her head at both of them.

"Iris message." She said waving her hand and a rainbow appear where she dropped a dozen drachmas.

The scene appeared where the gods watched intensely. When it finished the gods turned to their Roman form.

"Well done, Ceres and Mars." He said they both nodded. "And Vulcan." He added. The gods went back to their early form were Hephaestus cleared his throat.

"I could like to cash in a favour from my father," He started. "Earlier there had been two heros on Calypso's island..."

.:.

 **Yes it was a kind of boring end. Anyway done.**

 **I took an extra week since it was my mom's birthday and I missed a bunch of days writing in preparation. My dad had to sneak in an ice cream cake into a hotel with my mom in the lobby. Plus the cake half melted the next morning and I had a sore throat for several days after eating a fifth of an ice cream cake in two days.**

 **I procastinated this week so there's a bunch of spelling mistakes. Plus my beta couldn't get to it in time since I just spent two hours writing before I update this story.**

 **Words: 5,587 Date: 19/08/17 Beta: ... ha ha..**


	15. AN sorry

Sorry not a chapter, I guess you could call it an author's note.

So I have been quite lazy, not a writers block I'll say, I got some ideas, but I don't know how to write them into the story and I'm worried that one it would be too confusing or two it will go off track or somthing.

School started for me, and my back already hurts. I got to focus on school work. I'm sorry.

I have two questions for you guys to answer.

One what would you like to see happen? As well as who would you consider as the leader of camp half blood?

The first one is pretty self explained itself. What do you want? I had a person ask is I could still have Zoe play a role through the sword, it couldn't really happen. The second one is who; Percy, but he had Camp Elysium. There could be Chris who taken the place of Percy, but then I have to have him play a larger role. Thalia isn't going to work. If you want Lacy, maybe not.

I'm going to take a few weeks or months to work out somethings. I hope you have a good day though.

I might delete this after a week.


End file.
